


The Sitter

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 82,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: [AU] No hay nada en el mundo que Teddy pueda negarle a su princesa, pero las cosas comenzarán a complicarse cuando tenga que decidir entre complacer a su hija y deshacerse de la niñera o quedarse con la chica pelirroja que despierta sentimientos que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Lily Luna Potter
Kudos: 3





	1. Malas Noticias.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, los personajes originales que aparecen en la trama me pertenecen; y no pueden ser usados sin mi permiso.

La joven pelirroja estaba sentada a la mesa, con un periódico abierto por la sección de empleos, el lapicero rojo golpeaba el papel, mientras meditaba sobre cuáles marcar, sus padres le habían intentado persuadir de que no era necesario que hiciera aquello, ellos cubrían sus gastos de la escuela, lo harían con lo demás, pero no, quería un poco de independencia.

Así que se encontraba sentada a la mesa, buscando una buena propuesta que le diera libertades, pero que no consumiera su tiempo de la escuela, resopló cansina, ninguno le agradaba, pero tenía que comenzar a salir de su zona de confort.

Levantó la vista hasta la puerta, si dejaba el diario ahí, y cruzaba hasta la estancia, podría tener la comodidad para ella sola, encendería la televisión y se perdería a sí misma en películas hasta que llegaran sus padres, pero no, se puso de pie después de un largo suspiro.

Tomó su suéter y su bolso, y salió de casa, caminó un rato, hasta que llegó a la parada, comenzó a releer algunas cosas, marcó algunos en un centro comercial, y otros en lugares locales.

El viaje duró cuarenta y cinco minutos; avanzó un poco más convencida y sin mucho que perder, fue a cada una de las tiendas que había seleccionado.

Sacó su móvil de la bolsa cuando lo sintió vibrar, sonrió en cuanto vio la notificación de Audrey.

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo va todo, ya tenemos empleo?_

_¡No! Creo que he tomado el diario de hace dos semanas ¡Todos están descontinuados!_

_Si quieres, puedo decirle a mi jefe que te de empleo de mesera, la paga no es excelente, pero sí buena._

_La última vez que fui a cubrir a alguien incendié el mandil del cocinero, si no tengo prohibido el acceso, es por ti._

_Cierto, si no encuentras empleo hoy, puedo comenzar a preguntar a mis compañeros, ellos constantemente están buscando._

_Sería maravilloso, te veo en clases._

_Déjalo en mis manos, preciosa._

Lily regresó agotada a su casa de tanto caminar, y no tener éxito, pero se lo había dicho su abuelo, que no siempre a la primera se podía conseguir algo bueno, que no perdiera la fe, así que fue a ducharse y prepararse para clases.

Observó el reloj, había tomado más tiempo del normal en ducharse, así que sólo sujetó sus cosas y salió corriendo.

—M—

La mirada color miel volvió a posarse sobre el teléfono de su oficina, no dejaba de sonar y ya lo tenía harto, contestarlo no era una buena opción, no quería distraerse con tonterías que le impidieran terminar a tiempo su trabajo; tenía una cena de negocios en dos horas, y no podía distraerse, quería llegar temprano a casa.

Cerró los ojos un segundo, cuando la tranquilidad del silencio llegó, así que avanzó tres palabras al contrato, cuando su puerta se abrió, nadie tenía autorización de hacer eso en momentos como aquel; así que levantó la vista, dispuesto a desatar su furia.

Se recargó en el respaldo de su silla, cuando la figura de una atractiva rubia se posó ante él, con un semblante serio, era la única persona sobre el universo —y en el ámbito laboral— que podía hacer eso, así que se ahorró la saliva del regaño, esperó a que dijera algo.

La rubia avanzó hasta él, para llegar a su costado, abrió el cajón, su teléfono móvil estaba ahí, tranquilo como si nada, lo tomó, y le pegó en la frente con él.

—Se cargan, por lo regular, para que no mueran ¿sabes eso?

—Lo cargué anoche –frunció el cejo, se lo quitó de la mano, pero cuando quiso encenderlo, se quedó inerte y sin cambios.

—Pues no muy bien –informó negando.

—Ya, Victoire ¿qué es lo que quieres? Aun me faltan tres páginas de este contrato, y no quiero que se me escape nada.

—La junta se canceló –informó.

—Para eso la insistencia en el teléfono, supongo, aun así, déjame terminarlo, para poder…

—Yo cancelé la cita, para ser honesta contigo.

—Victoire –soltó enfadado, se quitó las gafas y se puso de pie, para encararla.

—Me llamó Angie, necesita que vayas a casa…

La rubia ni siquiera había terminado de hablar, el hombre fue hasta su saco, tomó sus llaves del automóvil, y salió tan aprisa como la física lo permitía.

—Edward –salió la rubia, corriendo tras él, tan rápido como su vestido ajustado se lo permitía –Edward Lupin –lo llamó de nuevo.

El hombre no se detuvo un momento al llamado, hasta que llegó al elevador, no había nada que discutir, si Angie lo llamaba, iría en ese preciso momento.

—Necesito que prestes atención –lo sujetó del brazo, Victoire, con el semblante tranquilo.

—Angie no llama por que sí.

—Ya lo sé, pero de ser algo serio, créeme que no hubiese perdido tres horas tratando de localizarte, a la segunda llamada ignorada, me hubiese hablado ¿de acuerdo? Así que tranquilízate un poco.

—Y si no es algo grave ¿por qué cancelaste la junta? –Frunció el cejo.

—Vayamos a tu casa ¿quieres? –Le sonrió.

La bonita rubia oprimió el botón para llamar al elevador, y en unos momentos después, las puertas se abrieron, los dos entraron al silencioso y vació lugar.

—Hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

—Lo hay –admitió ella –pero Angie me pidió que no te dijera nada.

—Bien –informó nervioso.

Victoire nunca había visto a Ted manejar tan bruscamente, tenía que controlarse un poco, no era nada serio, pero parecía que no le quería creer; el trayecto a casa del varón les tomó treinta y cinco minutos, aparcó y salió corriendo del auto.

Abrió la puerta y la dejó abierta, para que la rubia lo alcanzara cuando pudiera, entró corriendo y llamando a Angie, que se asomó de la cocina.

—Dime ¿por qué tanta insistencia? –Cuestionó desesperado.

—Lo lamento, señor Lupin –murmuró Angie –no era mi intención preocuparlo de esa manera.

Victoire entró a la casa, observó las fotografías colgadas, la hermosa mujer de cabellos obscuros y brillantes ojos azules, vestía un vestido de novia y en otras cuantas, ropa casual, Laura Lupin, la esposa de Ted, era una de las criaturas más bonitas del mundo, o lo había sido.

Se recargó en el marco de la puerta y le sonrió a Angie, que observó de nuevo a su jefe.

—Me informaron esta mañana –musitó –me temo que tendré que dejar de trabajar para usted.

—Pero ¿por qué? Angie, has trabajado conmigo por… ¿Cuánto? ¿Cinco años? Creo que no he sido un mal jefe, además…

—Tengo cáncer, señor Lupin –murmuró –lo lamento, pero, no podré seguir viniendo.

Ted asintió apenado. —Lamento mucho el diagnostico, Angie –murmuró triste, pero te comprendo, y no te preocupes por nada, cualquier cosa, no dudes en hacérmelo saber, si no a mí, a Victoire y te ayudaré ¿bien?

—Gracias, es usted un ángel –lo abrazó.

—Mañana haré que te lleven tu dinero ¿está bien?

—Desde luego.

La charla con Angie se extendió por una hora, hasta que el teléfono de Ted sonó, indicando que era hora de ir a la casa de los Walker, llevó a Angie a su casa, que estaba de paso.

—Esto es un inconveniente –murmuró irritado –tendré que tomarme un tiempo, en lo que… encuentro el reemplazo de Angie.

—Puedo ayudarte con eso, si quieres –se ofreció Victoire.

—No, ese no es tu trabajo –informó serio –le pediré a Sanders que contacte con una agencia de niñeras –le restó importancia.

—Ted –lo sujetó de la mano –creo que quieres que esto se supervise bien ¿no es así?

—Una agencia con prestigio, no puedo darme el lujo de faltar en estos momentos, aunque…

—Sanders contratará a la primera que le recomienden, sin ni siquiera verificar nada, tú confías que las agencias siempre son fiables, porque tú eres fiable en tu trabajo, pero no siempre es así con todo, tienes que aprenderlo, y no creo que quieras dejar la seguridad de tu hija, en una desconocida ¿o sí?

— ¿Dónde está Mary Poppins cuando se le necesita? –Bromeó el varón.

—Te ayudaré, y sé que no es mi trabajo, pero me agrada tu hija, así que no la dejaré en manos de cualquier bruja desalmada –sonrió.

—Gracias, Victoire –le sonrió, apretó su mano, en señal de agradecimiento.

Ted estacionó, bajó del auto y caminó hasta la casa de los Walker, tocó y esperó unos momentos, en lo que la mujer se asomaba, le sonrió encantada al verlo.

—Hola, Ted, muchas gracias por dejarla venir, hacía mucho que Clare no la veía.

—Bueno, decidieron cambiarla de colegio –bromeó Ted –es un placer, pero por el momento, tenemos que irnos.

—Claro, iré por ella ¿quieres pasar? –sonrió la mujer.

—No, esperaré aquí, gracias.

La mujer regresó dentro, les habló a las niñas, y después de un minuto, Ted sintió como lo abrazaban fuertemente, como si hubiesen sido años de no verse, y no sólo unas horas.

—Despídete –le ordenó en tono tranquilo.

—Nos veremos después, espero que pronto puedas ir tu a casa, Angie hace unas galletas deliciosas –sonrió la niña.

—Mamá ¿cuándo puedo ir? –Preguntó Clare.

—Un día de estos, Ted y yo tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo ¿cierto? –Cuestionó al varón.

—Sí, un día de estos –sonrió –nos veremos después –se despidió tranquilo.

—Adiós, Clare –se despidió la niña, moviendo la mano alegre.

Ted le abrió la puerta de la camioneta a su hija, le puso el cinturón de seguridad y dio la vuelta para subirse.

—Dime ¿cómo te fue hoy en tu tarde de juegos? –Cuestionó Victoire.

La mirada de la niña fue hasta la mano de la rubia, que se había puesto sobre la mano de Ted, aquello no le agradó, así que puso mala cara de inmediato.

—Papá ¿Victoire irá con nosotros a casa? –Frunció el ceño.

—No, la dejaré en la oficina y regresaremos a casa.

—Bien –sonrió feliz.

—Pero, no contestaste su pregunta –le recordó su padre.

—Fue buena, tomamos el té, charlamos de algunas cosas y jugamos otras.

—Suena una tarde de diversión –sonrió la rubia –dime ¿y la tarea?

—La tarea la hago con papá, o con Angie, no me fio de una niña de mi edad para decirme si estoy en lo correcto.

—Entonces no volveré a fiarme de ti, la próxima vez que me digas las cantidades de las galletas.

—Eso es diferente –soltó la niña –esas las sé.

—Bien –sonrió Ted.

—M—

Lily Luna se dejó caer en el sofá de sus abuelos, observó a su alrededor, todo el mundo había ido a comer, como cada fin de semana, incluso le sorprendió ver a su siempre ocupada prima Victoire.

—Se ve como si la universidad estuviese acabando contigo, y no al revés –se burló la rubia en tono afable.

—No es eso, he ido a buscar empleo desde hace unos días, pero tal parece que no… hay nada disponible –gruñó.

—Trabajo ¿por qué razón? –Frunció el ceño.

—A tu prima, se le ha metido en la cabeza, tener un poco de libertad económica, agradece el pago de la universidad, pero no quiere depender completamente de su padre y de mí –argumentó Ginny Potter, sentándose junto a su sobrina.

—Dime ¿para qué eres buena, Lily?

—Bueno, para muchas cosas, tengo mente ágil, me gustan las matemáticas –señaló a su prima –eso tiene que ser impresionante.

—Pero nunca has trabajado antes ¿o sí? –Elevó una ceja.

—Cuidé a los hijos de los señores Stuart por dos años, no es mucho, pero es algo –negó.

—Pobre alma del señor –se burló Ginny –ya te dije que no eres una carga para tu padre y para mí, ésta etapa de tu vida es de las mejores, Lily, disfrútala sin complicaciones, después de la universidad, podrás endeudarte con el estado, y tu padre y yo prometemos ver cómo te hundes lentamente –sonrió divertida.

—Eres un amor, madre –soltó Lily, divertida.

—Tu madre tiene razón, eres muy joven para preocuparte por todo eso que viene con la independencia económica.

—Tú tienes un buen empleo, y por lo visto, un buen jefe –soltó Lily.

—La verdad es que sí –admitió divertida –pero no todo es perfecto en la vida, él tampoco.

—Eres su mano derecha, puedes hacer y deshacer, soportaría al tipo por menos –se burló Lily.

—Eso lo dices, porque no lo conoces, y nunca, pero nunca, le has visto enojado, está bien ser perfeccionista, pero él, realmente se pasa de listo.

—Cada quién tiene sus puntos débiles –argumentó Ginny.

—Bueno, mi talón de Aquiles no sé cuál es, todavía –admitió Lily –pero me imagino que para alguien tan perfeccionista, hasta un clip mal puesto es el fin del mundo ¿cierto?

—Cierto –admitió la rubia –eso y su hija –negó –la niña es encantadora, pero en cuanto ve a una mujer cerca de su padre, se pone como leona.

—Bueno, es su padre, y no creo que a su madre le guste que las mujeres estén sobre él todo el tiempo, el dinero…

—Bueno, sí, la mayoría va sobre el dinero, aunque tienen otras ventajas.

—Ah, es que te gusta –soltó Lily encantada –pero ¿te gustan los ancianos, Vic? –Hizo mala cara –y casados, aparte.

—Cállate, tú no sabes nada –soltó divertida –y aunque sí, me gusta, comprendo que hay cosas más importantes en su vida, además, sólo me gusta, no es como que fuese el amor de mi vida, sólo lo encuentro atractivo, y nada más.

—Cada quién con sus malos gustos, no te preocupes, a todos nos pasa –se burló Lily.

—Es por eso que no encuentras trabajo –siguió bromeando Victoire.

La pelirroja soltó una risa divertida, que resonó en toda la sala, las dos mujeres extra rieron con ella, Lily negó, suspiró cuando recuperó el aire, y siguió charlando con su prima, que por fin después de mucho, tenía tiempo para la familia, hacía seis años que había entrado a trabajar a una de publicidad y marketing, y no tenía tiempo para casi nada.


	2. Entrevista.

Ted Lupin entró a la oficina de su mano derecha, la rubia tenía tres montones de papeles frente a ella, asuntos pendientes de firmar, asuntos pendientes de revisar y las niñeras, habían pasado dos semanas desde que Angie se había ido, y aunque a Ted no le agradaba mucho, había dejado que su hija fuese a pasar la tarde en casa de los Walker, después de que le hiciera casi firmar un contrato de nueve páginas, sobre todo lo que tenía que decirle si le llegara a ocurrir.

—Si no encuentras ninguna, llamaré a una agencia –informó Ted –no quiero que mi hija siga yendo a casa de los Walker, o tendré que comenzar a pagar por que la cuiden.

—No seas exagerado, Ted, la mujer estaba ebria cuando se te insinúo.

—Como sea –restó importancia –a Laura le pareció gracioso, pero si Tobías hubiese hecho algo parecido con ella, lo hubiese molido a golpes –frunció el ceño.

—Sí, te creo –admitió la rubia.

—Dame los perfiles, los que más te gusten, los revisaré.

La mirada azul de Victoire se posó en Ted, que ese día se veía demasiado atractivo, sabía que su rango de preferencia para las niñeras era de más de 35 años.

—Sabes, tengo una persona perfecta para el trabajo, le gustan los niños –él levantó la vista con una mueca –no de esa manera, idiota –soltó burlesca.

— ¿Tiene experiencia cuidando niños? –Elevó una ceja.

—Dos años –sonrió –eran sus vecinos.

—No creo que cuente como experiencia, además…

—Ah, vamos, Ted, es una persona confiable, no hará nada con tu hija.

—Prefiero…

—Entrevístala –sonrió.

— ¿Tienes su número? –Elevó una ceja.

—Es mi prima, Ted, si ella hace algo malo, te daré su ubicación para que puedas cazarla.

—Dile que venga –soltó poco convencido –le daré una oportunidad, sólo porque es tu prima, y confío que sea un poco eficiente de lo que eres tú.

—Le llamaré.

—Bien –salió sin más.

Victoire negó divertida, esperaría a que Lily se desocupara para poder llamarla, mientras tanto, ella organizaría un poco más en su trabajo, jaló unos cuantos papeles, para revisar si había fallos de redacción, y/o artículos, y sin darse cuenta, se sumergió por completo en el trabajo, olvidándose de llamar a su prima.

—M—

Lily abrió un ojo, eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, y su teléfono había comenzado a sonar, se fijó en la pantalla para toparse con el nombre de su prima Victoire, bufó, ella pensaba que el resto del mundo tenía horarios tan espantosos como los de ella, bueno, era una universitaria, pero había aprovechado sus pocos deberes para dormir un poco.

—Bueno –bostezó.

—Perdón que te llame a esta hora, pero si mi jefe se entera que no te llamé, me correrá –soltó divertida.

—Y ¿qué quiere tu jefe conmigo o porqué te haría eso por no llamarme?

—Bueno, le di tus referencias, cuidando a los hijos de tus vecinos, y quiere saber si no te interesa ser la niñera de su hija.

—Vic ¿sabes que necesito mi tiempo para estudiar?

—Él sólo quiere entrevistarte –informó ella –es un poco especial, pero recordé que querías trabajo, la paga es buena, y normalmente sale del trabajo y va a casa para estar con su hija.

—De acuerdo ¿A dónde tengo que ir? –Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Te enviaré la dirección por mensaje, y Lily, por lo que más quieras, por favor, usa algo formal, no lo que acostumbras ¿bien?

—De acuerdo –soltó –sino tienes nada más que decirme, dormiré ¿a qué hora tengo que ir?

—Le preguntaré, y te diré.

—Gracias, descansa, Vic –colgó.

Refunfuñó enfadada, se cobijó hasta la cabeza y se giró, para fortuna de la chica, no le costó mucho volver a dormir.

—X—

Lily condujo como loca, su prima Victoire había enviado la dirección, con un mensaje que decía ¡Preséntate de inmediato! Así que tomó una ducha y se vistió, no tuvo tiempo de buscar algo acorde con la ocasión, así que entró al estacionamiento, y corrió hasta el elevador, el piso número 18.

El ascensor se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo, para gusto de Lily, pero no dijo nada, salió apresurada hasta la recepcionista.

—Disculpa, buenos días, busco al señor Lu-Lupin –sonrió al recordar el apellido.

—El señor Lupin entró a una junta hace cinco minutos ¿gusta esperarlo?

—Sí, gracias.

El sonido de la oficina la volvió loca, no era una persona de ese tipo de ambiente, así que se puso de pie, habían pasado noventa minutos desde que había llegado, maldita Victoire, no pudo decirle más pronto, no vivía a la vuelta de ese lugar.

Sacó su móvil, sus audífonos y puso música, era la mejor forma de pasar el tiempo, la voz de Debbie Harry sonó de inmediato, así que comenzó a bailar, en lo que regresaba hasta su silla, se giró cuando sintió algo suave bajo su pie.

—Lo siento –gritó a causa de los audífonos y la música alta.

Se quedó quieta, el hombre frente a ella era bastante apuesto, cabellos color miel, barba bien cuidada, y unos lentes bonitos, hizo un ademán indicándole que se quitara los audífonos.

—Lo lamento –volvió a decir apenada –no estaba prestando atención.

— ¿A quién busca? –Inquirió en tono serio.

—Bueno, no sé si tengo una cita o no, pero me dijeron que preguntara por el señor Lupin.

—Ah, es la prima de Victoire Weasley –asintió –sígame.

—Sí, de acuerdo.

Quitó la música y la guardó su teléfono en su bolsillo, avanzó detrás del hombre, tenía un traje a la medida, suponía que debía irle bien en ese trabajo, además de que estaba bastante bien, para trabajar en una oficina.

Observó la placa en la puerta, donde rezaba E. Lupin, así que ese hombre, era el jefe de su prima, no, pues comprendía porque le gustaba, lo había imaginado como un tipo de cincuenta y picos años.

—Bien ¿cuál es su nombre?

—Lily –musitó, observando a su alrededor.

Ted entrecerró los ojos al verla, en ese momento le daba la espalda, porque estaba observando todo en su oficina sin miramientos, con los labios un poco separados, él supuso de la sorpresa.

—Lily Luna Potter –sonrió cuando estuvo frente a él y estiró su mano, recargándose en el escritorio para poder hacerlo.

—Edward Lupin –murmuró como respuesta –Victoire me comentó que le gusta cuidar niños.

—Sí, es divertido cuidarlos –informó –cuidé a mis vecinos por dos años, desde los catorce hasta los dieciséis.

— ¿Por qué dejó de cuidarlos?

—Se mudaron a Australia –se encogió de hombros.

—Y ¿qué edades tenían sus vecinos?

—El más grande, tenía once, ocho, siete y seis meses –comentó seria.

—Bueno, no creo que tengas su número en Australia ¿cierto?

Lily rió divertida, pero cuando notó su rostro serio, entendió que no había sido un chiste, se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—No, lamentablemente no –informó –pero mi mejor referencia es Victoire, ella me conoce de toda la vida.

—Dígame ¿cuántos años tiene?

—19 –informó tranquila –estoy en la universidad, busco un poco de independencia de mis padres.

—Dígame ¿cuáles son sus mejores cualidades, cuando cuida de niños?

—Soy una de ellos cuando cuido niños, sin perder mi autoridad como adulto o mayor en la habitación –se encogió de hombros –normalmente me llevo bien con los niños, desde seis meses, hasta… pubertad, no sé cuáles son mis cualidades, señor Lupin.

—Eso no le ayuda mucho ¿sabe?

—Dígame ¿cuáles son las suyas? –Frunció el cejo.

—Es su entrevista, no la mía, además –la observó –si tuviese que guiarme por algo más que su nula experiencia laboral con niños, no le contrataría –la observó –su ropa –le aclaró a la consternada pelirroja –mi hija tiene siete años, no necesito una mala influencia para ella a esta edad.

—Voy a la universidad ¿si lo dije?

—Sí, muchos drogadictos también, algunos la terminan, otros no.

La pelirroja se acomodó en la silla. —Mi prima Victoire me dijo por mensaje que viniera enseguida, no vivo a la vuelta de la esquina ¿sabe? Soy una universitaria, tengo cosas que hacer, tomé una ducha y me puse lo primero que pude y…

—Significa que hay muchas prendas como esas y nulas de personas normales en su guardarropa, señorita.

Lily se lamió los labios, para terminar mordiendo el inferior, en clara frustración, inclinó la cabeza y observó hasta el techo.

—Comprendo que un padre quiera estar seguro de quien va a cuidar a su hija, pero, le diré algo, hay mucha gente vestida como usted, siendo verdaderos hijos de puta –se puso de pie –gracias por la entrevista, espero que encuentre a la persona que busca, señor Lupin –le enseñó el dedo medio, con una bonita sonrisa y avanzó hasta la puerta.

Victoire le sonrió y quitó la sonrisa al ver su ropa, le dedicó una de _“en serio te pusiste esto”_ , y observó a Ted, que no estaba de un buen humor, pero su prima estaba de uno peor.

—Gracias, Vic, por la oportunidad, pero lo que tu jefe tiene de buenos trajes, lo tiene de cabrón e imbécil.

—Lily –soltó reprendiéndola.

—No estoy diciendo nada que no sea cierto –observó al hombre sobre su hombro.

—Y con esa clase de lenguaje ¿cree que la dejaría cuidar a mi hija? –Se burló divertido –llama a una agencia de niñeras, Victoire.

—De acuerdo, Ted –asintió –y lamento el…

—Tú no te disculpes por nada, la grosera, drogadicta y de nula experiencia soy yo, no tú –le sonrió –gracias por intentarlo, de cualquier forma, Hugo dijo que podía ir al Andén.

—Lily, es un bar, no quiero que…

—Soy una universitaria, nosotros sabemos preparar tragos, y golpear tipos borrachos –le guiñó un ojo –te veré luego.

Besó a su prima en la mejilla y salió de la oficina, dejando a Victoire a solas con Teddy, que negó al verlo.

—Si pensabas ser tan grosero con ella, me hubieses dicho que no desde el principio.

—Ve a tu prima, y dime ¿realmente ves a Ada llevándose bien con ella?

—Lily es la adoración de los niños, no solemos llevarla a restaurantes con área infantil, porque sacarla de ahí, es imposible, una vez, organillo a diecisiete niños e hicieron un motín.

—Más a mi favor –soltó Ted.

—Ted, Angie era una mujer mayor, Ada se aburría la mayor parte del tiempo, y tú no la dejas ir a casa de sus amigos, Lily es un espíritu fresco, ponla a prueba, dile que use ropa adecuada para el trabajo y lo hará.

—Dudo que la tenga, es una… vándala.

—Oye, le gusta el rock, viste acorde a su gusto musical ¿qué problema tiene eso? Va a la universidad.

—Tienes razón, no es como si tuviese treinta ¿cierto? –resopló.

—Quieres una persona fiable y responsable, Lily lo es, la conozco desde que nació, y sí, es un espíritu libre, pero también tiene los pies bien puestos sobre el piso, tú quieres a alguien responsable y confiable que cuide de Ada, Lily lo hará, y le encantará cuidar de tu hija, de tu princesa. 

—No confío en ella –admitió.

—Pero confías en mí, ponla a prueba, Ada decidirá si la quiere o no cuidando de ella, sabes que tu hija es un poco especial con sus niñeras ¿no es por eso que tienen que tener al menos 35 años?

Ted soltó una risa. —Cierto.

—Si por Ada fuese, tendría un niñero, que no rivalizara con su madre, Lily nunca rivalizaría con Laura, es más joven que tú, pero Ada puede verla como una hermana mayor, no como una amenaza a su estabilidad.

—No me gusta su…

—Dile que para el trabajo necesitará ropa casual, no lo que acostumbra, es una regla laboral que puedes establecer.

—Bien –asintió.

—Te daré su número.

Anotó algo en un papel, y le sonrió, alejándose de él para salir de su oficina con más papeles en brazos.

Ted observó la letra de su mano derecha, el nombre escrito era el de una delicada flor, sin embargo, la chica era todo lo contrario, gruñó enfadado al recordarla, sólo porque se lo había prometido a Victoire.

—M—

Lily observó el lugar, y su vista fue de nuevo a la ropa que Hugo le había dado, era demasiado atrevido, pero en realidad necesitaba el trabajo, así que se cambió, se observó en el espejo, gruñó, aquello era tan degradante, se giró un poco, ir desnuda y aquello no era muy diferente, se acomodó el moño que tenía el top, y se alisó la diminuta falda de colegiala.

—Te tocará atender aquella parte –le señaló Hugo.

La mirada de Lily fue a su primo, tenía unos bóxer bastante justos, y sólo una corbata, la gorra de conductor de tren, cubría la mayoría de sus cabellos pelirrojos, al menos las cosas eran un poco igualitarias en ese aspecto.

—No les dejaron el permiso de tenernos desnudos ¿verdad? –Se burló.

—Pagan bien –informó él irritado.

—Bueno eso espero.

—Además, las propinas mejoran las cosas.

Lily levantó su móvil cuando sonó, era un número desconocido, normalmente no lo contestaría, pero había dejado su número en algunos lugares de trabajo, así que esa podía ser su oportunidad para salir de aquél lugar.

—Hola –soltó esperanzada.

—Ah –la voz de un hombre que no distinguió sonó –disculpe, con la señorita Lily Luna ¿Potter? –Cuestionó.

—Ella habla, es mi número ¿quién más contestaría? –Hugo le hizo ademanes para que colgara —ya voy, Hugo, no me apresures.

—Soy Edward Lupin, el jefe de tu prima…

—Ah, sí, el imbécil –soltó como todo –lo lamento, pero es hora de entrar a mi turno, lo lamento.

Lily le dio su móvil a Hugo, que lo guardó en un casillero.


	3. El Andén.

Victoire entró a la oficina de Ted, para despedirse, frunció el cejo cuando lo vio, estaba quieto, observando la pantalla oscura, negó, avanzó hasta él.

—Es hora de irse –informó –nos veremos mañana, supongo.

—Sí, claro, como digas.

—Dime ¿ya le hablaste a mi prima?

—Sí, lo hice, pero me colgó –sonrió –lo intenté.

—No, me debes esto –lo señaló.

—Ya está trabajando, Victoire, ella quería trabajo, lo tiene.

—Hugo le consiguió trabajo en donde él trabaja, no quiero a mi primo en ese lugar ¿qué te hace pensar que la quiero a ella?

—Bueno, no es mi familia, ni mi asunto.

—Vendrás conmigo.

Fue hasta él, lo sujetó de la corbata y lo arrastró, él protestó todo el camino hasta el ascensor, y no fue suficiente, lo hizo todo el camino hasta el trabajo de Hugo y Lily, la rubia tenía muchas ganas de arrojarlo por la puerta del automóvil.

—Bájate –ordenó Victoire.

—Bien –bufó.

El lugar no era el mejor que había visto, era un bar, por lo poco que recordaba, uno con temática a los trenes, se llamaba “El Andén”, había bastante gente, y él no comprendió la razón, fue hasta que entró, que los meseros se pasaron frente a ellos, los hombres, con bóxer tan justos, que dejaban ver el bulto entre sus piernas, ellas, estaban vestidas de colegialas sexys, la diminuta falda no cubría por completo su trasero, muchas de ellas traían tanga, y el top transparente dejaba ver sus pezones.

—Allá está –escuchó a Victoire gritarle, lo sujetó de la mano y lo arrastró.

—No creo que…

—Lily –la llamó, la pelirroja se detuvo abruptamente.

—Vic ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que no era lo tuyo.

—Vine por ti, por Hugo no puedo, porque la última vez que quise sacarlo de aquí, un par de mujeres casi me golpea –frunció el ceño.

—Pero… estoy trabajando.

La mirada verde olivo de Lily fue hasta el hombre detrás de su prima, que observaba con desagrado a su alrededor, ella puso los ojos en blanco ¿en serio tenía que acompañar a su prima a ese lugar?

—Ted está dispuesto a darte una semana de prueba como la niñera de su hija, pero necesitas vestir como…

— ¿Cómo lo hago ahora? –La vista del hombre se posó en la de ella –porque recuerdo que dijo que mi atuendo no era digno para ningún trabajo, pero –se giró, con tanta habilidad que no tiró las bebidas en su charola –apuesto que esto es peor.

—Bueno, los hombres de allá opinarían lo contrario –se burló Victoire.

—Bueno, ahora es cuando le agradezco a mis padres por hacerme plana como una tabla, en comparación con mis primas y mis compañeras –se encogió de hombros –iré a seguir con mi trabajo.

—Lily, por favor –suplicó.

—No es el mejor uniforme, pero al menos aquí tengo algo seguro.

La rubia dejó que Lily entregara las bebidas, le dio un codazo a su jefe, que seguía distraído viendo el lugar, con cara de asco, sujetó a su prima del brazo y la arrastró hasta la puerta.

—Victoire –soltó irritada –dime ¿por qué tanto interés para que trabaje para el ogro de tu jefe?

—Por qué quieres un trabajo, él es un buen jefe, y esto es de mala muerte, sé que no quieres trabajar aquí.

—Es un trabajo decente –se cruzó de brazos.

—Le diré al tío Harry, y ya quiero verlo –soltó.

—Una semana de prueba ¿cierto?

—Sí –soltó la rubia y observaron al varón que salió apenas del lugar.

—Cuando él me corra, vendré aquí de nuevo, y no te quiero ver de nuevo ¿bien?

—Trato –le sonrió Victoire.

Se quitó su abrió y lo puso en los hombros de su prima, la pelirroja le sonrió encantada, cuando su jefe llegó, se quitó el saco y lo colocó suavemente sobre los hombros de Victoire.

—Es mejor que me lleves a casa, Victoire –pidió Edward Lupin en tono tranquilo –necesitaré una buena ducha para quitarme ese hedor –frunció el ceño enfadado.

—Bien, vamos Lily, te llevaré a tu casa.

—Claro, para que papá me vea como una colegiala sexy.

Se abrió el abrigo, así que Edward pudo verla por primera vez vestida así desde que habían llegado, la piel pálida y pecosa resaltaba con los tonos oscuros del uniforme.

—Te quedarás mi abrigo, y lo mandarás con Ted.

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, él no dijo nada, no encontró una señal de inmutarse por lo que acababa de ver, que no era la gran cosa tampoco, había usado su sujetador para que los demás no la vieran desnuda de la parte de arriba, y por fortuna, había decidido usar bóxer, y no pantaletas ese día, eso explicaba porque no había recibido propinas.

Su prima condujo bastante tranquila, mientras ellos charlaban de cosas de trabajo, Lily repasaba las cosas de sus deberes, para poder decidir por donde comenzaría.

—Le espero a las siete de la mañana –informó Ted.

— ¿Qué, perdón? –Se giró hasta él, confundida.

—Mañana, siete de la mañana, mi casa –señaló la puerta cruzando la calle –nos pondremos de acuerdo para su semana aprueba, y por favor, use ropa adecuada para cuidar a una niña de siete años –gruñó.

—Sí, de acuerdo.

—Te veré en el trabajo mañana –se despidió Victoire, dándole un beso en la mejilla que él regreso, la rubia le dio su saco.

—Maneja con cuidado –pidió –hasta luego, señorita Potter.

—Descanse, señor Lupin –contestó, se bajó del auto para pasarse a la parte delantera, con su prima.

Ted avanzó hasta su casa, entró, a un tenía tiempo para ir por Ada a la casa de los Walker, la chica no le agradaba, pero esperaba que fuese un poco buena cuidando niños, y que se ganara a Ada, porque no la quería más tiempo en esa casa.

Tomó las llaves de la camioneta, y condujo tranquilo después de su merecido baño, aquel lugar de mala muerte le desagradó, sacudió la cabeza para alejar las ideas que comenzaban a cruzarse en su mente.

—Papá –soltó Ada –pensé que no vendrías, es más tarde que de costumbre.

—Salieron algunos imprevistos, eso es todo, sube a la camioneta ¿qué tal tu día?

—No muy bien, la mamá de Clare nos ayudó con la tarea, aunque le dije que la haría llegando a casa, no creo que me creyera.

—La revisaré al llegar, tranquila –le sonrió.

Condujo a casa, hablando sobre el día de su hija, y contándole sobre su posible nueva niñera.

—Ojalá sea tan divertida como Angie –admitió la niña.

—Aun no es oficial, estará a prueba una semana, pero quiero que seas honesta conmigo al respecto, si ella no te agrada, puedes decírmelo de inmediato, y no terminará la semana de prueba ¿bien?

—De acuerdo, papá ¿y es bonita? –Curioseo.

—A mí no me agrada, pero cuidará de ti, no de mí, así que la única opinión que cuenta al respecto, es la tuya ¿bien?

—De acuerdo.

—X—

El timbre sonó un par de veces, pero no demasiadas, así que Ted dejó lo que estaba haciendo, para ir hasta la puerta, observó el reloj, faltaban 10 minutos a las siete, el cabello pelirrojo fue lo primero que vio, así que bajó más la mirada, la joven prima de Victoire estaba en su puerta.

—Lo lamento, sé que soy impuntual, a un faltan unos minutos para la hora establecida, pero no quise esperar en la puerta, la gente llamaría a la policía.

—Desde luego, pase –comentó Ted, haciéndose a un lado, para dejarla pasar.

La mirada olivo de la chica fue de inmediato a las imágenes, colgadas, observó atenta, pero no dijo nada, sujetó su muñeca izquierda con su mano derecha y aguardó a las instrucciones.

—Mi hija está terminando de alistarse –informó –sígame a la cocina, por favor.

—Desde luego –comenzó a andar después de él.

El lugar era amplio, a pesar de que el pequeño recibidor dijera lo contrario, se quedó de pie en la puerta de la cocina, mientras lo veía a él ir de un lado a otro, preparando el desayuno de su hija.

—Necesito que use algo más formal y adecuado de eso –informó, sin prestarle mucha atención.

—Anotado –comentó.

—Dígame ¿cuál será su disponibilidad para cuidar de mi hija?

—Tengo clases por la tarde, pero si usted necesita que cuide de ella por la tarde, puedo hablar con mis profesores…

—Normalmente sale a la hora acostumbrada de clases, pero estaba viendo la posibilidad de alargar su horario, para que salga a las seis…

—Mi horario es de una a siete –comentó –pero como ya le he comentado, tengo la posibilidad de adecuarlo.

—Normalmente Angie, la antigua niñera llevaba a mi hija al colegio, pero puedo encargarme yo de eso, pero necesito a alguien que vaya por ella al colegio al salir.

—Tomaré clases por la mañana, así tendré tiempo suficiente para ir por ella a la hora de la salida –comentó tranquila, por eso no tiene que preocuparse.

—Bien, por el momento, será una semana, lo que dure su prueba, y será mi hija la que decida si se queda o se va ¿está claro?

—Sólo una cosa más ¿cuáles son mis tareas por cumplir?

—Tengo una persona que se encarga de las tareas del hogar, tu única responsabilidad es cuidar de mi hija, ir por ella, y estar pendiente de lo que ocurra, jugar con ella si lo quiere.

—Bien, ella me mandará y usted sólo me pagará, eso me agrada –admitió girándose, así que Ted frunció el cejo.

—Buenos días –saludó la pequeña niña, en un tono educado, haciendo sonreír a Ted.

—Buenos días, cariño, te presento a la señorita Potter, estará cuidando de ti la semana, tal como te lo prometí…

—Dime ¿ella podrá llevarme al parque y con Clare? –Cuestionó.

Lily sonrió, la niña era como una pequeña princesa, tan educada y pulcra, nada de lo que ella había sido cuando era niña, la observó atenta, sus ojos verdes eran preciosos, y tenía el cabello castaño claro, casi rubio.

—Bueno, primero tendrá que consultarlo conmigo –informó.

—Bien –se giró a Lily –Ada Lupin –estiró la mano –es un placer conocerle, señorita Potter.

—Puedes llamarme Lily –sonrió, inclinándose hasta la niña, con una sonrisa encantadora –mi nombre es Lily Luna, me gusta más Lily, pero puedes llamarme como más te guste.

—Señorita Potter está bien, aún no sabemos si se quedará con nosotros, además, no le conozco, como para tal atrevimiento.

—Bien –aceptó dulce –entonces ¿cómo puedo referirme a usted?

La niña hizo una mueca, como si jamás le hubiesen hecho esa pregunta. —Supongo que Ada está bien.

Lily negó. —Señorita Ada, suena más propio.

Ted frunció el cejo, aquello le parecía de mal gusto, como si esa chica se estuviera burlando de su hija, abrió la boca, para decir algo al respecto, pero su hija rió, fue una risa corta, se cubrió la boca, sabiendo que aquello había estado fuera de lugar.

—Me gusta –asintió –señorita Potter ¿me llevará usted al colegio?

—Tu padre me ha dicho que para él es un placer llevarte al colegio, pero si quieres, puedo hacerlo yo, estoy a tus ordenes, señorita Ada –hizo una corta reverencia.

—Papá ¿puede la señorita Potter venir con nosotros? –Sonrió.

—Ada, perdería mucho tiempo y…

—No se preocupe por mí –negó Lily –les acompañaré, iré a la universidad de ahí, para solucionar mis horarios –negó –y regresaré por la señorita Ada al colegio a las tres.

— ¡Estupendo! Iré por mis cosas.

—Te ayudaré –se giró –con permiso –se dirigió a Ted sobre su hombro y fue tras la niña.

Ted murmuró por lo bajo, y eso que pensó que a su hija no le agradaría, nunca le agradan las mujeres jóvenes, y más si éstas están cerca de él, o de niñeras, pero a pesar de su mal atuendo, había ocasionado la buena impresión que no tuvo en él.

Les tomó cinco minutos regresar a la cocina, la niña comenzó a desayunar, mientras Lily permanecía de pie, en un extremo.

—Papá –murmuró la niña –dime ¿no le ofrecerás nada de desayunar a la señorita Potter? Es una falta de respeto que estemos comiendo y ella no –la observó, veía por la ventana al patio trasero.

—Señorita Potter ¿gusta comer algo? –La joven lo observó.

—No, gracias, desayuné un poco antes de venir –sonrió educada.

—Entonces, por lo menos, siéntese a la mesa –pidió la niña.

—Estoy bien de pie –cerró los ojos, acompañando el gesto con una bonita sonrisa –fue un trayecto largo hasta aquí, prefiero estar de pie por el momento.

—Tome asiento –ordenó Ted, con un tono de pocos amigos.

Ella suspiró, le estaba dando esa orden, porque su hija quería que se sentara, no porque estuviera muy entusiasmado por tener que soportarla, pero había sido su culpa decirle que la quería tan temprano por la mañana.

—Dice que fue un largo camino ¿cuánto le tomó llegar desde su casa? –Preguntó Ada.

—Dos horas y media –restó importancia.

Ted sintió culpa por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le había hecho ir a esa hora, para asegurarse de que realmente era una persona puntual y responsable, y bueno, al menos en ese aspecto, le ganaba a Victoire, que solía llegar tarde a menudo a la oficina, aunque claro, era el primer día de su semana de prueba.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la casa, Ted le abrió la puerta a su hija, le puso el cinturón, y cuando se giró a abrirle la puerta a la pelirroja, ésta ya se había subido a la parte trasera por el otro lado, puso los ojos en blanco, así que dio la vuelta para subir al auto.

—Entonces piénsalo –sonrió Lily, acomodando el cabello de la niña, ya que se le había quedado atorado con el cinturón.

—Bien, vayamos a la escuela –informó Ted.

El silencio fue bastante notorio, normalmente la niña charlaba con él cuando iban solos, pero ahora parecía un poco cohibida por la presencia de la pelirroja, aquello le pareció curioso a Ted, era muy raro que su hija se sintiera así.


	4. Bien Portada.

El colegio de Ada estaba a quince minutos en auto, así que aparcó para poder hacer las mismas cosas que hacía cuando le tocaba llevar a su hija, pero cuando llegó al otro lado, para ayudarla, la pelirroja se había hecho cargo por completo, la sujetó de la mano y con su mochila en la otra, la puso en la entrada del colegio, y le sonrió.

—Espero que tengas un muy buen día, señorita Ada –sonrió Lily –acábalos a todos –le guiñó un ojo.

—Gracias, señorita Potter –le sonrió amable –nos vemos, papá –se despidió diciéndole adiós con la mano, se giró para ir hasta el edificio.

Ted se colocó al lado de la pelirroja, observando atento a la pequeña Ada, hasta que desapareció en el interior del edificio, observó a la pelirroja de reojo, que no quitó la sonrisa, hasta que se percató que él seguía ahí.

—Estaré aquí un poco antes de las tres, no se preocupe, señor Lupin –informó.

—Suba al auto, la llevaré a su universidad.

—No es necesario –negó –tengo algunos sitios a los que ir antes de ir allá, así que descuide, no le haré perder su valioso tiempo, con permiso –asintió y pasó junto a él, que tomó el atrevimiento de sujetarla del brazo.

—Entonces la llevaré al sitio más cercano –murmuró –suba al auto, ha hecho que mi hija se sienta cohibida, así que haré lo mismo con usted.

Ella soltó una suave carcajada. —No creo que sea capaz de eso, he visto a mi primo en ropa interior ajustada, señor Lupin, no hay nada que me haga sentir más incómoda y cohibida en la vida –negó –gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero puedo hacer mis cosas por mí misma, lo veré por la noche.

Lily tomó sus cosas de la camioneta y comenzó a caminar, sin decir nada más que un gracias, él tampoco insistió, era su decisión, él había ofrecido a llevarla, y ella no quiso, no tenía por qué insistir.

Lily corrió hasta la parada, si se apuraba, podía hacer todo lo que tenía planeado, Audrey la mataría por cambiar bruscamente el horario, pero realmente quería un trabajo, no estaba muy segura de querer trabajar para Lupin, pero había algo en la pequeña niña, que hacía que quisiera que realmente lo intentara, posiblemente era la tristeza que había en la mirada verde de Ada, cuando su padre no podía verla, eso le había partido el corazón al notarlo.

—M—

Victoire Weasley sonrió encantada cuando vio a la pequeña Ada caminando de la mano de Lily, que por fin tenía un par de jeans y una playera negra, le quedaba un poco justa, así que supuso que ese atuendo se lo había prestado su amiga, Audrey.

—Realmente pediste prestada ropa para poder verte presentable –se burló –hola, Ada ¿tu padre te espera? –Cuestionó.

—Buenas tardes, Victoire –comentó educada –levantó sus ojos verdes hasta la rubia y negó –la señorita Potter me ha traído hasta aquí.

—Ya veo –sonrió –tienes que saber que si Ted no te ha pedido que vengas, se enfurecerá, no le gusta que Ada venga al trabajo.

—Supongo que no puede resistirse a su adorable rostro ¿cierto?

Se agachó, enmarcando el bonito rostro de la niña, que sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

—Sí, tienes razón –admitió la joven –iré con ustedes, así podré controlar el nivel de intensidad de sus gritos.

—Señorita Ada ¿podría esperar en la oficina de mi prima? –Sonrió.

—Desde luego.

La niña avanzó hasta la oficina de la chica sin preguntar y cerró la puerta, Victoire observó a su prima y le hizo un ademán para que avanzara hasta la oficina de Ted, la pelirroja tocó una vez y abrió la puerta, el hombre estaba al teléfono, se giró en su silla y colgó sin decir nada al verla.

— ¿Ocurrió algo con Ada? –Se levantó apresurado.

—No, nada ha pasado –negó ella.

—Entonces ¿podría decirme que rayos hace aquí? –Gruñó enfadado –además, nadie entra a mi oficina si no se le ha dado autorización.

— ¿Cómo que qué rayos hago aquí? –Frunció el cejo.

—Tendría que estar en casa, cuidando de mi hija, para eso se le contrató ¿no es así?

—Bueno –hizo un mohín –las leyes no son mi área de especialización, pero estoy a prueba, no estoy contratada todavía –hizo un ademán –y para estar en su casa, primero necesito algo con qué entrar, que no sea un vidrio roto o una chapa forzada, porque la policía me llevaría por allanamiento de morada, eso sí es un delito.

Victoire notó el cambio en el rostro de Ted, normalmente se mantenía en su plan de él todo lo sabe y puede, pero su primita lo estaba doblegando como un cachorro que se portó mal y lo sabe.

—Es cierto, señorita Potter, lo lamento mucho, pero esta mañana huyó tan aprisa que ni siquiera recordé el hecho de que no le di la llave.

—Yo creí que Ada tenía su propia llave.

—Es una niña –recordó en tono serio.

— ¿A qué edad desbloqueas la opción de tener llave, Vic? –Se giró a su prima, confundida.

—No lo sé, yo siempre tuve llave de mi casa, desde que entré al colegio –se encogió de hombros la rubia.

—Yo no, pero era porque mis hermanos iban conmigo, ellos no metían ardillas a la casa –se encogió de hombros –pero Ada merece su propia llave –lo señaló –así que si no le molesta, tengo muchos planes, y poco tiempo, hemos perdido la hora de ronroneo –señaló el imaginario reloj de pulsera.

— ¿La hora de? –Hizo una mueca –sabe qué, no me diga –sacó las llaves de su bolsillo derecho y las extendió a la pelirroja –tendrá que sacar un duplicado –informó.

— ¿Y el que tenía Angie? –Lo cuestionó Victoire.

—No sé dónde lo dejé –observó a Lily de nuevo –espero que mañana a más tardar pueda regresarme mi llave.

—Ah, claro, no se preocupe por eso –negó –lo veré en la noche, señor Lupin –se giró hasta su prima –que bonito labial, combina a la perfección con tu atuendo –le guiñó un ojo y salió del lugar.

La mirada de Ted se posó en la rubia, que se había girado un poco, para observar a su prima, y después observó a su jefe, permitiendo que el hombre notara sus labios morados que combinaban con su blusa.

—Es todo un personaje tu prima ¿no es así?

—Un hermoso personaje –sonrió –te cayó mal, pero si la contratas, terminarás amándola con locura.

—Dudo que eso pase –comentó volviendo a su escritorio.

—Ya verás que Ada no querrá dejarla ir jamás, incluso cuando tenga 18, la seguirá queriendo como niñera.

—Para esos momentos, tu prima habrá terminado la carrera, y encontrado un trabajo acorde, y yo tendré paz, por fin.

—Creo que vez a Ada como tu pequeña princesa, y está bien –sonrió cuando Ted la observó –pero se te olvida, que crecerá, y bueno, vas a vivir en el infierno, cuando le comiencen a gustar los chicos, entre a la universidad, y tenga una vida tan activa como Lily.

—No me interesan sus asuntos personales, mientras cuide de mi hija y no sea un mal ejemplo para ella, todo está bien.

—Ella no es una mala influencia, acéptalo de una vez, Ted –negó –iré a trabajar.

—De acuerdo –asintió, concentrándose en su propio trabajo.

La rubia caminó en dirección a su prima y la hija de Ted, que estaban charlando sobre algo, así que les sonrió, sin embargo no fue bien recibida por Ada.

—X—

Lily observó a la niña, tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa, mientras ella seguía leyendo, nunca se había topado con una niña tan aburrida, más que nada, parecía un pequeño adulto, y no había nada más que frustrara a la pelirroja, a la edad de Ada, era para que estuviese gritando, corriendo y riendo como loca, mientras Lily la perseguía, o haciendo travesuras, pero no, estaba leyendo un libro de Jane Austen, no tenía nada en contra de la autora, pero… esas actitudes en un niño, nunca le agradaban.

Lily se puso de pie de un salto, avanzó hasta la puerta, no abrió hasta fijarse por la mirilla, el rostro atractivo de su jefe estaba al otro lado de la puerta, podía dejarlo esperando por horas, pero sólo le ocasionaría problemas, así que abrió.

— ¿Así abre la puerta? ¿Sin preguntar primero? –Frunció el cejo.

—Mirilla, te presento al señor Lupin, señor Lupin, le presento a la mirilla, normalmente, se usa para observar quién está al otro lado de la puerta, además, creí que si le preguntaba quién era después de ver que era usted, me ocasionaría más malos aciertos.

—Sí, como sea, ya estoy en casa.

—Pude verlo, desde que esperaba al otro lado.

La chica pasó junto a él y fue hasta la estancia, Ada levantó la vista, y cuando ella asintió, se levantó hasta el umbral, le sonrió a su padre, y fue hasta él para abrazarlo, él se limitó a acariciar la cabeza de la niña.

_Cuanto amor,_ pensó Lily.

—Bueno, señorita Ada, su padre llegó, así que es hora de que me marche.

—Pero la estábamos pasando muy bien –comentó.

—Sí –admitió Lily –eres tan bien portada, que es una maravilla.

— ¿Oíste, papá? Fui una niña bien portada.

—Me alegra, es lo menos que puedes hacer.

Lily negó, avanzó hasta su mochila, y se la colocó en el hombro, caminó hasta padre e hija y le sonrió a la niña.

—Vaya con cuidado –pidió Ada.

—Lo haré, aún es temprano –observó el reloj –mañana traeré mis tareas y podré hacerlas mientras usted lee –se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, es un trato –la niña estiró la mano hasta Lily, que la estrechó alegre.

—Le acompaño a la puerta –comentó Ted –sigue leyendo, cariño.

—Sí, papá –la niña regresó hasta el sofá y abrió el libro de nuevo.

—Conozco la salida –comentó Lily.

—Insisto –le hizo un ademán para que saliera.

Lily no insistió, sabía que más que nada, quería decirle algo, que no quería que la niña escuchara, por eso no renegó más, se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

—Gracias por cuidar bien de ella, pero le voy a pedir que cualquier cosa que ella haga fuera de los límites permitidos, me lo haga saber, nada de cubrirla.

—No comprendo a qué se refiere ¿qué está fuera de los límites permitidos? No me dijo nada de eso.

—Bueno, tiene prohibido comer golosinas, cualquier tipo, o azúcar, he leído que eso altera el sistema nervioso de los niños y es perjudicial –se encogió de hombros –un tono elevado hacia su persona, o si corre por el lugar, o si grita…

—O si se comporta como una niña –balbuceó por lo bajo Lily.

— ¿Disculpe? –Frunció el ceño –no le entendí.

—Que su hija realmente ha sido una niña muy bien portada, me dijo que haría la tarea cuando llegase usted ¿eso está bien? –Él asintió –bueno, comió sus verduras, no probó nada de azúcar, y se quedó la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo, después me pidió tomar el té, así que lo preparé para ella, y me pidió que la acompañara con una taza ¿eso también está permitido?

—A menos que sea juego de té, no –informó para ella.

—Bien, me limitaré la próxima vez.

—También quiero aprovechar para recordarle que mañana la quiero con una ropa más adecuada para una niñera.

—Sí, lo lamento, esta ropa me la prestó una amiga tres tallas más delgada que yo –jaló la tela de su playera –pero hoy pude comprar algo más apropiado, no se preocupe por eso.

—De acuerdo.

—Lo veré mañana, señor Lupin.

—Descanse, señorita.

—Un universitario no sabe qué es eso, pero usted ya está demasiado fosilizado como para recordar eso –le sonrió y se dio media vuelta.

Ted la vio bajar brincando los escalones y corrió un poco por la calle, hasta que se perdió de vista, observó su reloj de pulsera, eran las 8:30pm.

Entró al salón, su hija dejó de leer, corrió hasta él y lo abrazó demasiado alegre, así que le sonrió, ya se había quitado el peinado, dejando su bonito cabello suelto.

—Dime ¿qué tal la pasaste?

—Bien ¿ella dijo lo contrario?

—No, por el contrario, dijo que habías sido una niña bastante bien portada –sonrió –dime ¿te agradó?

—No la conozco demasiado, pero se ve que es agradable, también es muy tranquila, insistió en que hiciéramos algo, algún juego, pero le dije que prefiero leer un poco.

—La invitaste a tomar té –le recordó, así que se sonrojó.

—Sé que no te gusta, pero no lo volveré a hacer ¿bien?

—Tranquila –la despeinó –hagamos la tarea, para que vayas a dormir.

—Bien.

Ted suspiró cuando su hija le dio las buenas noches, bajó después de arroparla, todavía tenía que prepararse algo para cenar, no tenía humor, pero si se iba con el estómago vacío se arrepentiría.

El post it estaba pegado en la puerta de la cocina.

_«Preparé algo para Ada, quedó un poco, por si quiere comerlo»_

Suspiró, tenía que recordarle que aquello no estaba dentro de sus funciones, y agradecerle después por el gesto, pero que no volviera a repetirse.

Sacó el plato, y olisqueó el Bubble and squeak, no olía mal, pero no se fiaba de aquello, aun así, tomó una tenedor y lo probó, para ser justos, tenía un excelente sazón, devoró por completo lo que había en el plato, y hurgó por si había quedado un poco más, pero no, a pesar de que la porción había sido bastante, y al inicio pensó que no se lo terminaría, jamás había probado un Bubble and squeak tan delicioso como ese.

Lavó los trastes utilizados, subió hasta su habitación, se quitó el traje y se puso su pijama, se lavó la boca, aunque eso significara borrar aquel delicioso sabor que le había quedado, se sentó a la mesa que estaba en su habitación y comenzó a trabajar en algunos pendientes que tenía.

Revisó un par de veces para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, colocó la alarma, revisó que Ada estuviera dormida todavía y volvió a sus pendientes.

La vista del varón se posó en la foto sobre el buró, la mujer le sonreía, así que se relajó un poco, avanzó hasta el portarretratos y lo sujetó.

Sonrió cuando el recuerdo de cuando la conoció apareció en su memoria, no había parado hasta conseguir su nombre y como contactarla, había sido amor a primera vista, algo que no le volvería a pasar con nadie.


	5. Modus Operandi.

Ted levantó a Ada a las seis de la mañana, para que pudiese bañarse y prepararse para el colegio, en lo que él preparaba el desayuno y se alistaba de igual manera.

—La niñera irá por ti al colegio, quiero que te portes bien ¿de acuerdo? –Observó a su hija.

—Sí, siempre lo hago –informó la niña –por cierto ¿podría venir Clare a visitarme mañana?

—Cariño…

—Cuando Angie estaba no había problema con que ella viniera –le recordó Ada.

—Bueno, Angie y yo teníamos un arreglo, sin embargo, la señorita Potter… lo hablaré con ella y si no tiene inconvenientes en cuidar de Clare, bienvenida sea.

—Gracias, papi –le sonrió encantada –te quiero.

—Y yo a ti –admitió alegre, pero con el semblante tranquilo.

Sujetó las cosas de la niña y salieron de casa, para su sorpresa, sus llaves estaban colgadas donde siempre, frunció el ceño, consternado ¿había tenido tiempo de sacar copia ayer mismo?

—Ada ¿a dónde te llevó la señorita Potter antes de venir a casa?

—No fuimos a ningún lugar, papi, de tu oficina vinimos directamente a casa ¿algún problema? –elevó la vista hasta Ted.

—Nada, dejó mis llaves, no sé si podrán entrar…

—Ah, eso, cuando pasó por mí al colegio, un amigo suyo la había llevado hasta allá, y luego nos llevó a tu oficina, y le pidió favor de que sacara la copia, lo hizo sin chistar y con una gran sonrisa, creo que le gusta.

—Gracias por la información, cariño –le sonrió a su hija.

La sujetó de la mano cuando cerró la puerta y avanzaron hasta la camioneta, no estaba de un buen humor, esa chica estaba exponiendo a su hija con un tipo que él no conocía y no había autorizado para acercarse a Ada, tenía que hablarlo con ella en cuanto llegara a la casa por la tarde.

—Te veré en la tarde, papi –se despidió la niña y avanzó tranquilamente al edificio.

Ted se sentó en la camioneta, observando a la nada durante un momento, recordando las palabras que Ada le había dicho “ _Un amigo de ella, creo que le gusta”_ él no dudaba eso, la había llevado casi por media ciudad, ¿a qué precio o con qué recompensa? Sacudió la cabeza y encendió el motor, para dirigirse a la oficina.

—X—

Victoire entró a la oficina de su jefe con un montón de cosas que tenía que revisar, aprobar y firmar, frunció el ceño cuando lo encontró de mal humor ¿hacía cuanto que Ted no iba enfadado por las mañanas al trabajo?

—Dime ¿qué pasó esta vez? ¿Alguien se te atravesó en el camino?

—Vic ¿tu prima sale con alguien?

La mirada del varón se topó directamente con la de ella, aquella pregunta la sorprendió por completo ¿Ted estaba interesado en Lily? Era demasiado pronto, pero bueno, según su anécdota, Laura le había interesado desde el primer momento en que la vio, era su modus operandi al parecer.

—No que yo sepa –se encogió de hombros –la última chica con la que supe que estuvo, sólo duró una semana con ella.

—Chica ¿a tu prima le gustan las chicas?

Victoire rió divertida. —Creo que no tiene problemas con el género, si le gusta una persona, va por ello, la envidio, de cierta manera, pero dime ¿por qué el interés?

—Mi hija me dijo que ayer un amigo de tu prima las trajo por media ciudad, así que quería saber si era su novio o pareja, y qué clase de tipo era, para tener más información sobre la clase de personas con las que mi hija tiene que convivir, aunque sea por un corto periodo de tiempo.

—No sé de quién hables, pero supongo que puedes hablarlo con ella, como una persona civilizada.

—Soy una persona civilizada –comentó Ted.

—Desde luego que sí, sólo te lo advierto, Ted, controla un poco tu mal carácter, ella no te agrada, pero no por eso significa que sea una mala persona ¿o sí?

—Desde luego que no –admitió.

—Bien, te dejo esto, puedes seguir trabajando.

Ted observó todos los diseños que Victoire le había dejado, tenía un par de días, que nada de los proyectos le agradaban, sentía que estaban perdiendo la calidad que a él tanto le gustaba, así que levantó el teléfono.

—Sanders, ven aquí –le indicó a su secretario y colgó.

En menos de treinta segundos, tocó a la puerta y después de la orden, pasó, le sonrió intranquilo.

—Sí, señor ¿qué ocurre?

—Devuélvelos, diles que pueden hacerlo mejor –ordenó.

—M—

Lily bostezó como hacía mucho no lo hacía, había elegido el horario de la tarde, porque tenía más tiempo para dormir por las mañanas, así durmiera tarde por las tareas o por irse de fiesta con sus amigos.

—Tienes una carita –se burló Billie.

—Bueno, tengo trabajo por las tardes, y un montón de tareas que hacer, y cambio de horario –se encogió de hombros.

—Dime algo ¿por qué no abandonas algunos de los clubes extracurriculares?

— ¿Perdiste la cabeza? –Frunció el cejo.

—Bueno, entonces, no te quejes ¿no te parece?

—No me estoy quejando, sólo digo que es el cambio –se burló.

—Dime ¿cuál es tu trabajo?

—Soy niñera, de una niña de siete –se encogió de hombros.

—Espero que no sea un monstruo.

—Lo es, pero en un nivel más escalofriante del normal –negó –se la pasó toda la tarde leyendo ¿puedes creerlo? –Gruñó –le propuse algunos juegos, pero simplemente dijo “No, una señorita decente se prepara para el futuro”.

—Suena la clase de pesadillas que solo tú tendrías ¿no es así? –rió.

—Los niños sólo tienen ciertas obligaciones, y está bien que esté interesada en la lectura, pero que se comporte como una señorita del siglo XV, no sé cómo sentirme al respecto, creo que es culpa de su padre, me pregunto ¿por qué la madre no hace algo al respecto?

—Quizás es decisión de ambos que la niña sea así.

—Nadie quiere a un hijo tan muerto en vida –admitió Lily.

—Ya, ya, tranquila.

Billie se acercó a la pelirroja, acarició su mejilla y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, la chica se alejó, no estaba para esa clase de demostraciones.

—Sí que estás huraña –gruñó Billie.

—Sabes las reglas.

—Ah, vamos, Lily, te quejas de los padres que quieren a sus hijos muertos en vida, pero dejas que tu padre domine en tu vida, incluso a los 19 años.

—Mi padre paga mis estudios ¿crees que como niñera podría pagarlos? –se burló –ni en sueños.

—Pues no creo que a tu padre le guste mucho que te entretengas con chicas como lo haces, en lo que…

—Basta –soltó irritada Lily –lo dejé claro cuando lo tratamos ¿no es así? Ahora no vengas a reclamarme y a juzgarme.

—Estoy enamorada de ti, pero ya vi que lo tuyo sólo es jugar con las chicas, en lo que eso signifique que tengas feliz a papi ¿no?

—Pues sí –admitió –no saldré con ninguna chica o chico, porque eso hará feliz a mi papi, hice una promesa que voy a cumplir.

—Sólo eres una sociópata, aprovechándote de los demás, para obtener tus beneficios, igual que tu padre.

Lily abrió la boca sorprendida por las palabras de Billie, pero después soltó una risa divertida, que hizo enfadar a la chica de piel oscura y caderas de infarto.

—X—

Escribía tan apresurada como podía, tenía cinco minutos para terminar sus apuntes y correr en dirección a la escuela de Ada, sintió un golpe en la espalda, así que se giró dispuesta a gritarle a Billie de nuevo, pero se quedó callada cuando vio a su mejor amiga.

—Dejaste a Billie –soltó sorprendida –bueno, ya no te la pasarás bien con ella.

—Lo que hacía con Billie no era la gran cosa.

—Vamos, si no te hubiese visto como tu madre te trajo al mundo, realmente creería las palabras de Billie.

—Dime ¿ahora qué dice?

—Que tu padre te puso un cinturón de castidad, que no puedes ir más allá, porque ya sabes, tu pelvis explotaría.

—Ah, que diga lo que quiera.

—Pero es cierto, Lily, tu papá no podrá saber cuándo te acuestes con alguien.

—Dime, Audrey ¿has visto a los cuervos?

—Sí, hay en todos lados ¿y eso qué?

—Son espías de mi padre.

Las dos chicas soltaron una carcajada divertida, la rubia negó, conocía a Lily desde hacía muchos años, y sabía sus razones para tener ciertos hábitos de conducta, y la verdad es que la mayoría de las cosas que le desagradaban de ella —que en sí, eran pocas— era lo que su padre la obligaba a hacer o comportarse.

—Dime ¿qué tal el trabajo? –Cuestionó.

—Bastante bien –se encogió de hombros –es una buena paga.

—Múdate conmigo, la casa de tus padres es una cárcel, Lily, tendrás más libertades, mis padres no dirán nada si vas.

—No –negó –cuando tenga algo guardado, podré mudarme al campus de la escuela, te lo agradezco, Au.

—Soy tu mejor amiga, sabes que haré cualquier cosa por ti, así me cause la muerte ¿verdad?

—Ese es nuestro pacto ¿no es así? –sonrió.

—M—

Ted estacionó la camioneta fuera de su casa, buscó sus llaves y entró a la casa, extrañamente el mal humor volvió a él cuando recordó que la pelirroja estaría ahí, cuidando de su hija, y por alguna extraña razón, la imagen de ella con un chico besándose en la sala vestidos como malvivientes, no se alejaba de su mente.

Se detuvo en seco cuando la vio, se sujetaba la muñeca izquierda con la mano derecha, la vista lo dejó fuera de combate, y sus palabras se esfumaron, era como si le hubiesen dejado en blanco el cerebro por un momento.

—Pero ¿qué demonios es esa vestimenta?

Los ojos olivo de Lily Luna Potter se posaron en él, y la sonrisa se desdibujó de su rostro, ella lo toleraba menos que él a ella, lo notó en ese momento.

—Es… un atuendo digno para cuidar niños –comentó.

—Pero… pero… eso no es…

Lily separó los brazos, para que él viera su vestimenta mejor. —No puede quejarse, está aprobado por la familia real, así que no creo que pueda ponerle peros –gruñó.

Lily traía un vestido de corte recto de color café claro, un bolero café oscuro, unas medias ligeras, unos zapatos estilo Oxford de piso, el cabello pelirrojo no se veía, ya que lo tenía sujeto en un moño bajo, y lo cubría un sombrero del mismo color que el bolero, ah, y los guantes blancos.

—Eso es irse de un extremo a otro completamente –murmuró enfadado Ted, observándola de arriba abajo.

—Pero si usted…

—Basta, venga conmigo, tengo que hablar con usted.

—Por lo menos saludará a su hija ¿no es así?

La vista de Ted se posó de nuevo en ella, una mirada furiosa, que luego dedicó a su hija.

—Aguarda aquí, Ada, y pórtate bien.

—Sí, papá.

La niña bajó la vista y volvió a sentarse en el sofá, la pelirroja sintió una extraña ola de ira, siguió al hombre hasta el despacho y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

—No estoy para bromas –soltó él –le pedí algo…

—Bueno, lo que le dije es cierto, este uniforme es algo que usan las niñeras de la familia real, de hecho, la mayoría de las niñeras –sonrió irritada.

—No sé…

—Vive en una hermosa casa, en una zona bastante cara ¿es usted aristócrata de cuna, o sólo un nuevo aristócrata? –Cuestionó.

—Eso no le interesa –comentó enfadado.

—Bueno, realmente no tengo permiso para usar el uniforme de un colegio tan prestigioso como éste –informó ella –pero gasté mucho dinero comprándolo.

—Cubriré los gastos, pero se deshará de esa estupidez.

—Claro –Lily se quitó el sombrero, el bolero y comenzó a bajar el cierre.

—Deje sus estupideces ahora –comentó serio –no sé si con los demás le funcionen, pero no conmigo –informó –lo menos que espero es que se comporte como un buen elemento, para cuidar de mi hija.

—Yo cuido bien de su hija ¿usted lo hace?

—Eso no le interesa, usted trabaja para mí, no al revés.

Ted la vio fruncir la nariz, los pómulos le temblaban, estaba completamente furiosa, si no fuese tan diminuta en respecto a tamaño y peso, podía jurar que ahora lo estaría sometiendo.

—Tiene que agradecer que realmente jamás asistí a Norland College, o ahora mismo lo tendría sobre el suelo, rogando por que le permitiera vivir un poco más.

—Ah, lo agradezco –se mofó –voy a decirle algo, si realmente le interesa este trabajo, tendrá que dejar esas actitudes tan infantiles, tiene 19 años y está en la universidad, tiene que comenzar a madurar, traerá algo adecuado para el trabajo, y en cuanto a sus amistades se refieran, se limitará a verlas fuera de sus horas laborales –la chica retrocedió sin comprender a qué se refería –mi hija me dijo sobre su amigo, que la llevó a mi oficina y aquí, respectivamente, le dio la llave de _mi_ casa.

—Ah, lo lamento –admitió –fue una irresponsabilidad, coincido con eso, pero jamás dejé a Ada sola con mi amigo ni un segundo.

—Bien –admitió –que no vuelva a repetirse, señorita Potter.

—No lo hará –se dio media vuelta.

—Una cosa más –la detuvo.

La chica se giró hasta él, un poco más tranquila, él salió detrás de su escritorio y avanzó un poco más hasta ella.

—Mi hija quiere que una amiga venga mañana, después del colegio y…

—No soy la madre, no somos un matrimonio ¿por qué me consulta?

—Quiero saber si no hay problema para usted cuidar de ambas.

—Soy la niñera, me acato a lo que usted me diga que haga.


	6. Bastante Energía.

Ada Lupin observaba atenta a su mejor amiga y a su niñera, las dos reían completamente divertidas, mientras ella observaba sentada en el sofá, su padre no le permitía sentarse en el suelo, mucho menos maquillarse, como Clare lo estaba haciendo, mientras la pelirroja maquillaba a su amiga, su amiga maquillaba a la niñera, un fuerte sentimiento de desagrado creció en su pequeño pecho, de repente quería a Clare muy lejos de ahí, ella y Lily la pasaban muy bien juntas ¿por qué tenía que entrometerse su amiga en eso?

Se levantó rápidamente y salió de la habitación, los ojos olivo de su niñera se posaron en ella, la siguió con la mirada, pero ella no se detuvo cuando la escuchó llamarla de aquella forma que le encantaba _señorita Ada,_ entró al baño y cerró con llave, mientras se sentaba en la taza y lloraba.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Ada no tenía a alguien para ella sola, Angie era una mujer encantadora, pero se limitaba a hacer cosas aburridas que su padre le pedía que hiciera en casa, así que ella tenía que jugar sola, o estar en su habitación sola, leyendo, y con la pelirroja, la escuchaba charlar unilateralmente mientras ella leía, le hacía compañía, se sentía acompañada por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Lily era suya, era la única persona —aparte de su padre— que le pertenecía, no tenía más que tres días ahí, y le agradaba demasiado ¿hacía cuanto que no le agradaba alguien adulto?

—Señorita Ada –escuchó la voz de Lily al otro lado de la puerta, tocó suavemente –señorita ¿todo bien?

—Vete, déjame sola –soltó enfadada.

Ada vio la perilla girar, intentaba entrar, pero no lo lograría, se limpió las lágrimas y abrió la puerta, levantó la vista para toparse con la de la pelirroja, y le sorprendió cuando ésta se acuclilló, para quedar a su altura.

—Dígame ¿qué es lo que le ocurre? ¿Le hizo daño algo? ¿Se siente bien? ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?

—Estoy bien –comentó en un tono lejano –es de mala educación dejar a las visitas solas –dio un paso al costado para pasar a Lily.

La mano de la pelirroja la sujetó, regresándola hasta ella, le observó con curiosidad, le limpió la mejilla y le regaló una sonrisa dulce, no dijo nada más, se levantó y le indicó que pasara primero.

—Ada, deja de distraer a Lily –soltó Clare.

—Lo lamento –soltó, levantando su mentón.

—Si la señorita Ada no quiere que la maquillemos dígame ¿qué le parece ser la juez en nuestra competencia?

Los ojos de la niña brillaron, estuvo a punto de esbozar una sonrisa, cuando notó como su amiga ponía mala cara.

—La estábamos pasando tan bien, Lily –musitó, berrinchuda Clare.

—No, gracias, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Lily observó a Ada, perderse en las páginas de los libros, dejó que la otra niña la maquillara, mientras su atención iba a la pequeña castaña, que acercaba el libro cada vez más, mientras las manos le temblaban, no se necesitaba mucho para comprender que estaba controlándose para no llorar.

Aquello incrementó una barra en su desagrado por Edward Lupin, ese tipo era el peor padre que pudiese existir en el mundo.

—Traje chocolates –soltó Clare –dime Lily ¿quieres uno?

—Ah, sí, claro –sonrió amable.

—Le daría a Ada, pero ha estado de fastidiosa, además, su padre le prohíbe comer dulces, y ella, como la tonta que es, le hace caso.

—Es una niña obediente, es diferente a ser tonto –argumentó Lily.

—No es cierto, es tonta, mi papá me prohíbe hacerlo también, pero yo los me los como de cualquier forma, ellos hacen lo que quieren porque son adultos, y tienen tontas excusas para darnos, además, mi abuela le dice a papá que no beba, y él lo hace de cualquier manera ¿por qué no habría yo de comer chocolates?

Lily no dijo nada, principalmente porque esa niña no era su responsabilidad, segundo, realmente no había encontrado fallas a su lógica, dudaba que tuviera realmente siete años, había explicado mejor que Billie o Audrey porque ella era una idiota al seguir haciéndole caso a su padre.

El timbre sonó, así que Lily les pidió que aguardaran ahí y salió a la puerta, observó por la mirilla, pero no reconoció a la mujer al otro lado.

— ¿Sí? –Preguntó.

—Soy la señora Walker, vengo por Clare –informó.

—Claro, permítame un momento.

Regresó, le pidió a Clare que fuera con ella y después de que la niña dijera que sí era su madre al verla por la mirilla, le abrió con una sonrisa agradable, le escuchó unos momentos, hasta que se disculpó y le cerró la puerta.

—M—

Edward Lupin observó hacia la puerta de su oficina, sonrió en cuanto vio al hombre en el umbral, hacía tres años que no lo veía, era su mejor amigo desde hacía años, desde los 14 años para ser exacto.

—Vaya, Lupin, no pensé que te encontraría aquí, la verdad.

—Bueno, tengo que trabajar, alguien tiene que mantenerme a mí y a mi hija –soltó divertido.

—Dime ¿cómo está la pequeña Ada?

—Cada día más grande y hermosa, es una chica bien portada.

—Lo supongo –hizo un mohín –supongo que sigues el plan de crianza que Laura estipuló ¿cierto?

—Cierto –admitió Ted, haciendo una mueca –pero dime, ¿qué trae a Londres a Sebastian Keller?

—Trabajo, tengo un par de cosas que necesito, y pensé en ti, así que si te interesa, el contrato es tuyo.

—Desde luego –admitió –ven, charlemos un poco de lo que quieres.

— ¿Después iremos a cenar o algún bar? ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?

—Ya no hay viejos tiempos para mí –rió –tengo una hija que cuidar.

—Me imagino que tienes niñera ¿no es así? ¿No puede quedarse a cuidarla?

—Bueno, es complicado, ya sabes, está a prueba y no me sentiría bien de dejar a alguien desconocido durmiendo en mi casa.

—Cierto, entonces ¿qué te parece si después usamos tu casa como centro de reunión? Algo tranquilo, lo prometo –el hombre levantó la mano y llevó la otra a su pecho.

—Sí, claro.

—Entonces, comencemos con los negocios ¿te parece bien?

—Perfecto.

La charla de negocios se tornó más seria de lo que Ted hubiese esperado, tomando en cuenta de que era su amigo, pero también recordaba lo mucho que Keller adoraba comportarse como todo un empresario, le gustaba ocasionar miedo en sus subordinados, era un poco más estricto que él, al menos en el pasado, en los últimos años, Ted Lupin también había cambiado muchísimo en su personalidad, y aunque siempre había procurado ser alguien amable y tranquilo, eso cambió cuando se tuvo que hacer cargo de aquella pequeña empresa, y aunque no lo disfrutaba ni era su principal aspiración, sí, sus subordinados tendían a cuidar sus palabras cuando él estaba cerca, o no se atrevían a hacerlo enfadar.

Menos ella.

Lily Luna Potter era diferente a sus 480 empleados en esa oficina, la pelirroja no tenía problemas en contestarle y decirle sus cosas.

Levantó teléfono de su oficina sonó, así que se disculpó con Sebastian y levantó el teléfono.

— ¿Sí? –Cuestionó serio.

—Devolviste todo lo que te llevé ¿por qué razón?

—Victoire, estoy ocupado, no tengo tiempo para perderlo, Sanders sabe las razones, interrógalo a él ¿de acuerdo?

—Si me cuelgas, interrumpiré tu junta, quiero que me digas tú las razones, no puedes poner más presión sobre los hombros de…

—Pedirles buena calidad, no es poner presión, sólo pedirles que hagan algo competente.

—Ted, pero…

—Hasta luego, Victoire –colgó.

Observó de nuevo a su amigo, y más tardó en retomar la conversación, que la rubia entrar sin permiso, caminó hasta el escritorio, ignorando al chico.

—En serio, no…

—Ya está decidido, ¿tengo que recordarte que soy el jefe aquí?

Victoire se mordió el labio, y retrocedió, aunque estaba enfadada, no se atrevió a contradecirlo, en eso, no se parecía a su joven prima, así que Ted tuvo que hacerse la pregunta de forma mental ¿realmente se parecían en algo Lily Luna y Victoire? Parecía que no.

—No seas tan cruel con ella –soltó Sebastian, divertido.

—Sebastian –sonrió Victoire girándose hasta él –lo lamento, no te vi cuando entré –comentó, extendiéndole la mano.

—Eso es imperdonable, Weasley ¿cómo vas a ignorarme por él? –señaló a Ted, y sonrió.

—Asuntos de negocios, sólo eso –admitió tranquila.

—Yo también estoy aquí por asuntos de negocios –admitió Keller.

—Lamento la interrupción, hablaremos después.

—Claro –restó importancia Ted.

Sebastian se recargó en el dorso de su mano, divertido ante la cara de su amigo, negó cuando el tipo de barba se encogió de hombros, restando importancia a lo que había pasado.

—Aún sigue la pequeña Vic aquí, dime ¿tú y ella?

—No.

— ¿Nunca en todos estos años? –Elevó una ceja –es bastante bonita, y sin duda se siente atraída por ti desde que entró.

—Victoire es mi mano derecha –admitió –pero lo que hay entre nosotros es laboral, y un poco amistoso, nada de lo que estás imaginando, Sebastian.

—Es una lástima, harían bonita pareja.

—No lo creo de esa manera.

Después de continuar con su pequeña reunión laboral, se dirigieron a la casa de Ted, ordenarían algo a domicilio, y beberían un poco después de que Ada se fuese a dormir, al menos esos eran los planes que Lupin tenía.

Abrió la puerta, a pesar de que las luces estaban encendidas, había demasiado silencio, entró a la estancia seguido de su amigo, Ted observó a Lily, tenía puesto unos pantalones y un jersey azul oscuro y un poco azul más claro, estaba tranquila, con los brazos cruzados, observando a Ada, que leía.

—Buenas noches –saludó Ted, en un tono más cortés que nunca, así que ella levantó la vista hasta él.

—Buenas noches –comentó.

—Bonita decoración, Lupin –soltó Sebastian, registrando por primera vez a Lily, que frunció el cejo –no lo decía por usted –corrigió el moreno –aunque realmente es bastante bonita.

—Gracias por el halago, pero no es necesario –comentó seria.

— ¿Pasa algo? –Interrogó Ted, haciendo que su hija bajara el libro y lo observara, tenía los ojos llorosos, así que devolvió la vista hasta la niñera -¿puedo saber que te hizo? –Le preguntó a su hija.

—Nada –contestó Ada, en tono ronco.

—Ada Lupin ¿qué hemos hablado de las mentiras?

—Ella no ha hecho nada fuera de lo que le has ordenado, papá –comentó la niña –cuidó de Clare y de mí, jugó con Clare, y nada más, ha sido una buena niñera.

—Entonces ¿por qué esa cara?

—Te lo diré después.

Lily observó al moreno poner los ojos en blanco, y moverse a observar una de las fotografías, al parecer no tenía tiempo para el drama de niños.

—Ya dale un poco de libertad, Lupin –soltó de la nada –es una niña, peleó con su amiga o algo así, tampoco pidas que te dé un resumen detallado de todo, déjala ser un poco.

—Para ti es fácil, porque no tienes una hija.

Lily le sonrió a Sebastian, cuando éste le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice, además, que pidiera un poco de libertad para la niña, hizo que le cayera bien en ese momento.

—Ordenaremos algo para comer ¿quieres algo, Ada? –preguntó, rindiéndose a la presión de su amigo.

—No, Lily me ha preparado la cena, ya comí.

—Bien, entonces comienza con tu tarea, la revisaré en cuanto la termines y usted…

—Sí, sí, ya me voy –levantó las manos.

—Pero ¿no vas a quedarte a cenar con nosotros? –Cuestionó el moreno.

—No –contestó ella –tengo un largo camino a casa, y mucha tarea que hacer, así que lo lamento, pero gracias por la invitación…

—Keller, Sebastian Keller –estiró la mano hasta ella.

—Lily Luna –sonrió amable.

—Hermoso nombre, le queda ¿le habían dicho eso?

—No son necesarios los halagos –comentó ella de nuevo, con una sonrisa educada en el rostro –nos veremos mañana, señorita Ada –le sonrió a la niña –nos veremos mañana, señor Lupin.

—Te acompaño a la puerta –se ofreció Sebastian, colocando su mano en la espalda baja de Lily, que lo sujetó de la muñeca, evitando que la tocara, volvió a sonreír.

—Gracias.

Ted observó a su hija, que bajó la vista en cuanto Lily y el otro hombre salieron de la estancia, así que su padre se acercó a ella, y levantó el rostro hasta él.

—Dime qué pasó.

—Clare se adueñó de ella –contestó frunciendo el cejo –no tenía derecho a hacer eso y sin embargo lo hizo.

—La señorita Potter tenía la orden de cuidar de las dos de forma indistinta, Ada, tenía que atender a tu visita de buena manera.

—Y lo hizo, pero no me agradó que pasara más tiempo con ella que conmigo –admitió la niña.

—La próxima vez, le pediré a la señorita Potter que se limite y no se entrometa con tu visita.

Ada frunció el ceño, al parecer su padre había pensado que se había enfadado porque Lily le había impedido que se divirtiera con Clare, cuando había sido al revés, aunque no dijo nada, sacar a su padre de aquel error, podría ocasionarle un regaño.

—Comienza con tu tarea, cariño –la exhortó y salió cuando vio a Sebastian regresar dentro.

—Vaya que te has lucido esta vez con la niñera, Lupin –soltó en un tono alegre –es bastante jovencita, pero supongo que el hecho de que no tengas distracción de oficina con Victoire, te hace llegar con bastante energía a casa.

—No es el caso –soltó frunciendo el cejo.

—Ah, vamos, hay mucho material en internet de la forma en que los papás se distraen con las niñeras cuando éstas terminan su turno de cuidar a los hijos.

—No comiences con temas desagradables, ella sólo es la niñera.

—Por qué quieres, en serio –sonrió.


	7. Strike.

Ted se giró a observar a su amigo, ¿realmente estaba diciéndole algo como eso? Al parecer había cambiado bastante en el tiempo en que habían dejado de verse.

—No me interesa.

—Ah, vamos, Ted, desde luego que ella te interesa, porque no creo que la contrataras por sus amplios conocimientos y vasta experiencia, al menos no su experiencia para cuidar niños.

—Sebastian…

—Te lo digo en serio, es atractiva, tiene un rosto encantador y aunque ese atuendo no me permitió percatarme de qué tan buen cuerpo tiene, no puedes ignorar el hecho de lo que te estoy diciendo.

—Sí, ella es bonita, sólo eso –admitió.

Su amigo guardó silencio todo el tiempo que duró su llamada para ordenar comida, pero en cuanto colgó, se recargó en la isla, con una sonrisa divertida.

—Te lo digo en serio, te estás perdiendo de un plato digno de la familia real, Ted, investiga en esas páginas con dos X de más, y busca la palabra niñera, verás toda la diversión que podrías tener.

—Me preocupa que te dediques a ver esos sitios, Sebastian –admitió.

—No, prefiero hacerlo en la vida real, pero no tengo forma de contratar niñeras, porque no tengo hijos –se burló –pero tú sí, y la tuya es tan ardiente.

—Tiene 19 años ¿lo sabes?

—Es mayor de edad ¿qué tiene de malo?

—Que soy diez años mayor que ella.

Además, a ella no le interesaba él, pensó Ted, pero descartó ese tren de pensamiento, antes de que fuese lo suficientemente estúpido para caer en el camino que su mejor amigo estaba intentando ponerlo.

—Cambiemos de tema, no me agrada mucho que nuestra charla gire en torno a la niñera de mi hija.

—Bien, como quieras, pero deberías pensar al respecto, no dejes ir la oportunidad de divertirte un poco, Ted, se ve que lo necesitas.

—No es gracioso.

—El celibato tampoco.

El hombre no dijo nada, era un hombre después de todo, lo suyo no era el celibato, pero tampoco andar de casanova, tenía una hija, a la cual cuidar, así que cuando los instintos básicos se apoderaban de él, tenía forma de saciarlos, pero no le diría a Keller o insistiría hasta obtener el nombre de la persona.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, así que Ted avanzó, observó a su hija que estaba concentrada haciendo tarea, y abrió, recibió la comida, pagó y regresó hasta la cocina.

—Comienza, iré a revisar la tarea –se encogió de hombros.

Ted se sentó junto a su hija, y observó su avance, revisó minuciosamente cada uno de los trabajos, y al no encontrar cosas terribles, asintió, acarició su cabello, haciendo que la niña sonriera.

—Cualquier cosa, estoy en la cocina, llámame ¿sí?

—Sí, papi –sonrió Ada, y volvió a concentrarse en su tarea.

Keller ya había comenzado a comer cuando se unió a él, no dijo nada, se limitó a sentarse frente a su amigo.

—M—

La música resonaba bastante fuerte, pero eso no le importó mucho a Lily, tampoco que con toda la gente y el baile estuviese sudando, sentía el cuerpo pegajoso, mientras el chico se pegaba más a su cuerpo, la sujetó de las caderas, el ritmo dejó de interesarle y se dejó arrastrar hasta la salida.

El viaje en motocicleta había tomado media hora, subió hasta un apartamento diminuto, y se dejó guiar hasta la cama individual, sintió la mano derecha del hermoso hombre de piel oscura descender por su estómago desnudo, sus dedos grandes y gruesos se introdujeron en sus bragas, rompió el beso cuando gimió, los labios del chico se pegaron a su cuello.

Lily gimió cuando el dedo medio del chico acarició entre sus pliegues, apretó los ojos y se mordió el labio fuertemente, hasta que sangró.

—Relájate –le susurró en un tono sensual.

Lily asintió, había ido a divertirse a una fiesta organizada por alguien de la universidad, después de decidir que su padre ya no controlaría su vida ni sus decisiones, y ahí estaba, con todo lo que necesitaba para estar a punto de llegar al orgasmo, pero todo se había ido a la mierda, cuando la imagen de su padre llegó a su mente, repitiéndole siempre las mismas palabras.

—Lo lamento –se disculpó con el hombre y lo besó –no creo que pase.

Él se levantó, principalmente porque no cabían en la cama, al menos no uno junto al otro, suspiró frustrado, y avanzó unos pasos hasta la pequeña cocina, Lily volvió a disculparse y salió del apartamento miniatura, bajó las escaleras rápidamente, y le llamó a Audrey, para saber si podía quedarse con ella esa noche.

—En serio, es lo que odio de ti –la reprendió la rubia.

—Perdón –admitió frustrada –te juro que era mi intención, como siempre, todo va bien hasta que la imagen de mi padre aparece, diciéndome lo mismo que cuando tenía siete –admitió.

—Tu padre es un monstruo –admitió la rubia.

—Él sólo quiere lo mejor para nosotros –admitió ella.

—Claro que no, ve a tu hermano James, ya lo excomulgó de la familia.

—Él tuvo la culpa –admitió Lily.

— ¿Perdón? –Frunció el cejo por lo que había dicho –dices que tu hermano James tuvo la culpa, a él también lo sujetó de los hombros a los siete y le hizo mirarlo a los ojos, y jurarle que se mantendría célibe hasta el matrimonio, Lily.

—Bueno…

—Después lo hizo con Albus, y al final contigo, no culpes a tu hermano por casarse con la primera que se topó porque las hormonas le llamaban.

—Papá no lo excomulgó por eso –informó.

—No culpes a James por divorciarse de esa mujer, hizo bien.

—Para papá y mamá no –informó ella –además ¿qué tiene de malo esperar a que te cases para tener sexo? –Cuestionó a su amiga.

—Nada, cuando es una decisión propia, y no una imposición por un padre de mente cerrada y conservador.

—Es mi decisión mantenerme por el camino que papá me pidió.

—No es cierto, de lo contrario, no te hubieses ido con Shawn y casi acostado con él.

—No me acosté con él, él sólo me besó y tocó, pero nada más.

—Algo más a mi favor, ibas con esa intención, Lily, no estás del todo bien por seguir en ese camino, quieres experimentar, y tampoco tiene nada de malo experimentar tu sexualidad.

—Si papá se entera que salgo con chicas, me excomulga igual que a James, así que mantente callada ¿bien?

—No creo que Billie lo haga mucho tiempo más, está loca por ti, y ni como culparla, eres una chica genial.

—Lo sé –admitió –lastimosamente, ella no me interesa, tampoco Shawn.

—Entonces, no juegues con ellos, si ya sabes que no harás nada más allá, no los hagas ilusionarse.

—Yo no juego con ellos, les digo las reglas desde el inicio.

—Tu padre te prohibió el sexo fuera del matrimonio, más no cero relaciones amorosas, hace más de tres años que no sales con alguien.

—Una relación sentimental, no es opción, al final también querrán sexo, y se irán cuando les diga la estúpida regla de papá, muchos sólo dicen “casémonos” pero ya tengo el antecedente de James.

—X—

La pelirroja observó la camioneta estacionada, no dijo nada, se limitó a esperar a que Ada saliera del colegio, faltaban diez minutos, pero la presencia de esa camioneta le hizo sentirse incómoda ¿qué hacía Edward Lupin ahí?

Bueno, era su hija, desde luego, pero si él iba a ir a recogerla ¿por qué razón no le avisó al respecto? El tiempo se le hizo eterno, y se tensó cuando lo sintió detenerse detrás de ella, observó sobre su hombro, el tipo estaba parcialmente a su lado.

—No sabía que vendría por ella –comentó Lily.

—Salí temprano de la oficina –soltó como todo –dígame ¿se deshizo de ese uniforme de niñera?

— ¿Se refiere al uniforme formal del Norland? –Ted asintió –aun no, ¿por qué? –lo observó.

—Será el cumpleaños del hijo de uno de mis mejores clientes –informó a Lily –así que necesitaré que vaya con nosotros para que cuide a Ada, en lo que hablo con él.

—De acuerdo ¿Cuándo es? –Frunció el cejo.

—Éste sábado ¿puede? –Elevó una ceja.

—Sí, desde luego –se encogió de hombros.

Lily sonrió cuando Ada llegó hasta ellos, le quitó las cosas y las cargó, sólo para que el hombre se las quitara, y les ordenara a las dos subir a la camioneta.

Ted observó a la pelirroja, ya que se había subido en la parte de atrás de nueva cuenta, le colocó el cinturón de seguridad a la niña, y se lo puso ella también.

—Bien, señorita Ada ¿cómo estuvo su día? –Preguntó.

—Muy bien –comentó alegre –lo mejor de todo, es que hoy no vendrá Clare a casa, así que podremos divertirnos con un buen libro.

Lily sonrió más abiertamente, pero tenía otros planes, que no comunicó por el momento, el trayecto pasó con ellas charlando, y Edward cuestionando de vez en vez a su hija sobre algunos detalles que había omitido.

—Ven, vamos –le quitó el cinturón, la ayudó a bajar y la guio hasta la casa, Ted negó, bajó las cosas de su hija y cerró la camioneta.

Cuando entró a la casa, ni su hija ni la pelirroja estaban en la estancia, subió con las cosas de Ada, para que se pusiera de inmediato a hacer su tarea.

—Gracias, papá –sonrió la niña.

—De nada, pero ponte a hacer tu tarea, la revisaré cuando la termines ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí –asintió alegre.

—Compórtense ¿bien? –Observó a Lily, que asintió y llevó su mano a la frente, como saludo militar.

La pelirroja sonrió encantadora cuando el hombre salió, sacó algo de su mochila y se lo extendió a la niña, que le miró completamente sorprendida.

—Pero papá…

—Tu papá no sabrá –admitió –además, toda chica tiene que aprender a peinarse y maquillarse alguna vez, vamos, si no quieres intentarlo contigo misma, hazlo conmigo.

La chica se sentó en el suelo, para que ella pudiera peinarla sin problema alguno.

—Pero ¿por qué? –Cuestionó Ada.

—Bueno, porque sé que querías jugar con nosotros, pero no te animaste, así que ahora que estamos solas, señorita Ada…

—Dime Ada –pidió la niña.

—Dime Lily, en ese caso –sonrió y estiró su mano.

—Trato hecho –admitió encantada.

Lily se giró, sintió el peine en sus cabellos, había notado que el único peinado de Ada era una coleta, tan apretada, que la chica pensaba que le ocasionarían grandes dolores de cabeza.

—Por cierto, toma esto –le extendió algo.

—Papá…

—Cada que digas papá no me deja o lo insinúes, comerás uno ¿bien?

—Pero…

—Toma –Lily le extendió otro chocolate.

La vio por el espejo comerlos de un solo bocado, como haría una niña, claro que si Ada hubiese visto que la había visto, estaría toda cohibida, sonrió, esa cantidad de azúcar, posiblemente, haría que se comportara como una niña.

Lily se giró, cuando Ada recordó el espejo, así que ahora sentía su cabello ir de un lado a otro, el cepillo ir de delicado a salvajemente en su cabeza, al parecer el chocolate había hecho efecto demasiado rápido.

—Te verás hermosa –rió Ada, haciendo que Lily se sintiera alegre.

—X—

Ted frunció el cejo cuando escuchó risas por toda la casa, además, voces alegres ir y venir y los pasos apresurados, observó el reloj, apenas eran las seis de la tarde, se levantó, abrió la puerta de su despacho, las carcajadas se escucharon fuertemente.

Avanzó rápidamente hasta donde estaban, se detuvo en el umbral de la estancia, Ada estaba sobre uno de los sofás, con los zapatos puestos, labial rojo y sombra negra en los ojos, uno de los cojines lo golpeó en la cabeza y el otro voló en otra dirección, rompiendo el jarrón, observó a su alrededor, la pelirroja salió detrás del sofá de tres plazas, con un peinado extraño.

Ada soltó el cojín, sus pupilas dilatadas y su sonrisa se desdibujó, se bajó de inmediato, Lily dejó de reír y se puso de pie como resorte, en un instante, toda la algarabía estaba muerta y enterrada.

— ¿Alguien puede explicarme que está pasando?

—Papá, yo…

—Es mi culpa –soltó Lily –yo rompí todas las reglas, sólo estábamos jugando.

—Sólo estaban jugando, uno de sus proyectiles me golpeó, y el otro rompió un jarrón ¿no cree que eso es peligroso? ¿Qué si Ada se corta?

—Estaba sobre el sofá, así que era imposible, después del juego, hubiese recogido los fragmentos y echado en la basura de algún vecino, y le hubiese dicho a Ada que negara la existencia de ese jarrón, haciéndole pensar que fue un producto de su imaginación.

—Sobre todo, porque fue un obsequio que los padres de mi esposa por nuestra boda –comentó Ted.

—Bueno, sus suegros no tienen el mejor gusto –se encogió de hombros –primero debieron ver la decoración del lugar, no combinaba muy bien –sonrió divertida.

—Ese jarrón valía más que toda su carrera, señorita Potter –informó Ted, de mala gana.

—No importa el mal gusto, sólo que valía mucho dinero –observó a Ada –tranquila, conozco un lugar donde puedo conseguir uno, no notarán la diferencia.

—Es mejor que se marche, señorita Potter, arreglaré este desastre, y hablaré seriamente con mi hija, la acompañaré a la puerta.

—Bien –asintió, sujetó sus cosas y avanzó hasta la puerta seguida del hombre –sólo le recuerdo que todo ha sido mi culpa ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo sé, simplemente le diré porque es peligroso comportarse como usted, y rogar porque vuelva a ser la niña bien portada que era antes de que decidiera hacerle caso a Victoire y contratarla a usted.

—Mientras la mantenga fuera de su ira, aceptaré las consecuencias.

—Primer strike, señorita Potter –le informó enfadado.


	8. El Descuido.

La mirada intensa de Lily se posó en la de él, pero no dijo nada, observó su reloj de pulsera y suspiró, llevándose un mechón pelirrojo detrás de la oreja, recordándole a Ted el vergonzoso peinado, intentó volver a hablar, pero la joven ya había terminado de bajar los escalones, se cambió de acera y se perdió de vista.

El varón regresó hasta la estancia de su casa, Ada estaba inquieta, esperando la reprimenda que le daría por ser tan mal portada, y eso que no se había enterado de los ocho chocolates que se había comido.

—Ada –musitó –dime ¿crees que estuvo bien lo que hiciste?

—Por tu cara creo que no –admitió –pero papi, jamás me había divertido tanto, Lily…

— ¿Lily? –Elevó una ceja.

—Ella me pidió que la llamara así.

—Creí que habías dicho que…

—Me agrada, ella me agrada, papi –admitió.

Ted suspiró. —Bien, pero ten más cuidado con lo que haces cuando juegas ¿bien? –Sonrió y acarició la mejilla de su hija –ahora, ve a quitarse ese maquillaje.

—Gracias –lo besó en la mejilla y fue corriendo hasta el baño.

Ver a Ada corriendo, era algo nuevo y extraño para él, no sabía si le agradaba o desagradaba, o las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, como fuera, ya eso había pasado, necesitaba pensar mejor sus palabras, para tener una charla seria con su hija, de cómo no debería tener en tan alta estima a Lily Potter.

—M—

Lily le arrojó un cojín a su hermano, cuando la vio llegar, no se había quitado el peinado que Ada le había hecho, la mayoría de la gente le ignoraba, pero uno que otro, sí la veía de forma extraña.

—Vaya, hermanita, papá se pondrá histérico, cuando sepa que rompiste la promesa de no sexo hasta el matrimonio.

—No la he roto –bramó enfadada –la niña a la que cuido, me peinó, me gustó –se encogió de hombros.

—Como digas –negó.

—Por cierto ¿qué haces aquí, papá lo sabe?

—No, mamá me dejó quedarme aquí, quiere que hable con papá, y le prometa que volveré al celibato, y esperaré a encontrar a la mujer de mi vida esta vez.

—No estaría mal que esperaras un poco.

La pelirroja se acurrucó contra su hermano mayor, y favorito, él pasó su brazo por sus hombros y la pegó más a su cuerpo.

—Bueno, ciertamente no sé cómo te afectó a ti la pubertad, hermanita, y si el hecho de que no tengas experiencia sexual, no te haga tener esa necesidad tan fuerte, como el oxígeno.

—Puedes controlarte un poco ¿no? –lo observó.

—Supongo que sí –puso los ojos en blanco.

—No me gusta que papá no te quiera cerca de nosotros, eres mi favorito, James –admitió, abrazándolo fuertemente.

Los dos hermanos levantaron la vista cuando su madre apareció, negó con la cabeza y le ordenó a Lily que subiera a su habitación, para que se arreglara el cabello y tomara una ducha.

—Papá no quiso hablar conmigo ¿cierto? –Preguntó James.

—Comprende que lo que le dijiste lo lastimo, nosotros sólo queremos lo mejor para ustedes, cariño –admitió la mujer.

—Mamá, lamento si lo que le dije lo lastimó, pero creo que debería dejar que Lily viva su vida como ella quiera, y es injusto que esa promesa interfiera en su forma de relacionarse con los demás, ya ni siquiera sale con nadie.

—Por favor, James, lo haces ver como…

—Mamá, tú fuiste joven una vez, sabes lo que es enamorarte de alguien, llega un momento, en que quieres ser parte de esa persona de todas las formas, y eso implica el sexo.

—Bueno, cariño, si quieres ser parte de esa persona en todas las formas, también implica el matrimonio –contradijo la mujer.

—Son demasiado conservadores para comprenderlo –hizo un ademán, restándole importancia –yo como sea, arruiné mi vida, casándome y divorciándome ¿no? Por fortuna, a Albus le ha ido bien, pero quiero que las cosas con Lily sean diferentes.

—Ella es la única que ha respetado su promesa y sigue en casa.

— ¿Por qué crees que quiere un trabajo? –Se burló de su madre –están tan ciegos para ver que ella sólo está buscando la forma de escapar de esta casa, tener un lugar donde meterse y como mantenerse, pero sigue siendo la niña buena y obediente, porque pagan su universidad, sin eso, Lily se desploma, y papá lo sabe, por eso sigue sometiéndola, si a Lily se le ocurriese, perder la virginidad, sabes también, que papá dejaría de pagar la carrera de Lily, y ella no tendrá una virginidad de vuelta que hará que papá se conmueva.

—Estás siendo injusto con tu padre.

—No, papá está siendo injusto con nosotros, ni siquiera sé porque demonios nos hizo prometer eso.

—Por qué quiere lo mejor para ustedes, y eso no es malo.

—No, es malo cuando tus hijos se lanzan al vacío sin paracaídas sólo para poder medio vivir su vida.

—Fue tu promiscuidad, no fue culpa de nosotros.

Lily regresó hasta el salón, pero su hermano ya no estaba, así que suspiró, imaginó que su padre no lo había perdonado, según la pelirroja, lo que su hermano había hecho no era el fin del mundo, para ella, pero sí para sus padres.

—M—

Ted observó por el retrovisor a la pelirroja, que hablaba tranquilamente con Ada, como si nada malo hubiese pasado, él estaba frustrado, porque la había visto llegar, con un enorme jarrón idéntico al que había roto su hija, bien lo había dicho, no notó la diferencia entre el original de miles de libras, y la “baratija” como ella le había llamado al que llevó.

_Lo compré por 30 libras._

Había comentado encogiéndose de hombros, lo colocó en el lugar vacío, y después de un gesto, aseguró que era igual que el anterior, con el mismo mal gusto.

Llegaron pronto a la residencia Itō, la mirada del hombre se posó de nuevo en las mujeres sentadas atrás de la camioneta, su hija tenía un bonito peinado gracias a la pelirroja, que lucía como toda una niñera profesional, aunque no lo fuera.

—Buenas tardes –saludó el hombre.

—Buenas tardes –contestó en tono afable, dándole las llaves.

Lily avanzó detrás de él, haciéndolo enfadar, aun así sujetó la mano de su hija y avanzó hasta donde su cliente estaba, sonrió amable a él y a su esposa.

—Me alegra que pudiese venir, señor Lupin –admitió el hombre.

—A mí también, mi hija es la que está más emocionada.

La mirada de los adultos fueron hasta la niña, que sostenía el regalo, la pelirroja se inclinó en saludo cuando la observaron, para después sujetar la caja adornada de los brazos de Ada.

—Pero pasen, esperamos que disfruten la tarde.

—Lo haremos, muchas gracias –sonrió Ted.

Avanzaron hasta el patio, donde se suponía estarían los niños disfrutando del día, sin embargo, todos estaban en el amplio invernadero arreglado especialmente para la ocasión.

—Ustedes aguardarán aquí –informó Ted –compórtate bien, Ada ¿de acuerdo? –Elevó una ceja.

—Sí, papá –admitió con una sonrisa.

—Usted también –ordenó a Lily –recuerde que usted es el adulto.

—Lo intentaré –admitió con una sonrisa sarcástica –ahora márchese, que su lugar no es aquí –le indicó a la niña que pasara.

La mirada olivo de Lily se dirigió a todos lados, las niñeras estaban en una línea, hablando entre ellas, ignorando por completo a los niños, que bueno, no había de qué preocuparse, todos estaban sentados en pequeñas sillas, mirando a un punto intermedio, fingiendo disfrutar de la música clásica que estaban tocando en vivo, la puerta que daba a la propiedad mostraba a los adultos, charlaban alegres con música más instrumental, y con sus bebidas en la mano.

¿Aquello era una fiesta infantil? ¿O más bien una fiesta de negocios disfrazada? Su mirada se topó con la de su jefe, que estaba como siempre, muy atractivo, pero muy distante y amargado, ella le sonrió y saludó con la mano, señalando que se quedaría ahí como la buena chica que era, él puso los ojos en blanco y se giró, dándole la espalda.

—X—

Ted observó a su alrededor, todo en el salón estaba animado, las personas reían y charlaban alegremente, pero el único sonido que había desde el área de los niños, era la música clásica que sobresalía un poco, se asomó después de un rato, la pelirroja seguía de pie donde le había dicho que se quedaría, era la única con ese uniforme tan “elegante”, se giró cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

—Deberías dejarla vestirse como la chica que es, tal vez cambies de opinión respecto a ella –se burló el hombre a su lado.

—No comenzarás con eso de nuevo ¿o sí? –Frunció el cejo, incómodo.

—Te lo digo en serio, mi amigo, te estás perdiendo de un gran y delicioso bocadillo, sólo ve esa carita de ángel, y esos labios que se ven tan suaves y dulces, dime que no despierta nada en ti, el sólo verla.

—No –quitó la vista de la pelirroja y se alejó, deseando que con alejarse de ella, Sebastian dejara de insistir sobre que debería aprovechar la oportunidad con Lily Luna Potter.

Se tomó el champagne de un solo trago, haciendo que su amigo sonriera divertido, y sólo diera un pequeño trago, luciendo más elegante que él, pero no le prestó mucha atención, los saludos y las sonrisas eran para él, no para Keller.

—Relájate un poco, dejaré a Lily fuera de tu mente, si eso te tranquiliza un poco.

—X—

La mirada de Lily fue hasta el salón de adultos, se acercó para cerciorarse de que su jefe estaba alejado, y cuando lo vio hablando con ese moreno atractivo, sonrió, se distraería bastante, regresó hasta Ada, la sujetó del brazo y sonrió.

—Dime ¿te estás divirtiendo?

—Sí, demasiado –sonrió.

—No te creo –negó y observó a un niño que bostezó –oye –lo llamó, así que el niño dio un salto.

—Lo lamento, es sólo que…

—Dime ¿quieres divertirte un rato? –Sonrió, el niño observó a su niñera –no te preocupes, yo también soy niñera, de ella, Ada Lupin, dime ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—John Grant.

—Bien, John, Ada, Ada, John, ahora que se conocen, dime ¿quieres jugar con nosotros?

—Bien ¿a qué jugaremos?

—Espera, necesitamos más gente en esto.

—Me encargo de eso –soltó el niño –conozco al niño del cumpleaños, y es quien más aburrido está.

Lily sonrió, alisó el vestido de Ada, era demasiado bonito y pomposo, analizó los posibles daños, pero supuso que su abuela podría quitar cualquier mancha como si tuviese magia.

—Listo –soltó John.

—Mi nombre es Shu –comentó el niño –dime ¿qué se te ocurrió? –Curioseo en dirección a Lily.

—Verás, ocuparemos a las niñas también.

Lily se levantó con una sonrisa amplia, las niñeras estaban demasiado ocupadas en sus chismes de ricos que no prestaron atención a Lily y a los niños que tendrían que estar cuidando, así que cuando salieron al jardín, de manera discreta, fue señal de que realmente tendrían la mejor experiencia de juego.

Lily sujetó a Ada de la mano y corrió jalándola al inicio, pero después de un momento, corría por sí sola, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que luciera como la niña más alegre y feliz que pudiese existir, en comparación con la niña que tenía que cuidar normalmente.

— ¡Todos por ella! –gritó un niño, señalando a Lily que se echó a correr con una sonrisa divertida.

—X—

Ted se quedó callado, había estado tan concentrado en sus charlas que no había prestado atención a nada más, había olvidado por un momento que había llevado a Ada con él, y no sólo a su hija, sino a la niñera también, y ella le preocupaba más que su hija.

Se disculpó, y no fue el único, el escándalo que había en el jardín era tanto, que sobrepasaba el sonido de la música instrumental y clásica, observó a las niñeras salir corriendo del lugar donde estaban los niños, así que cuando él salió, seguido de varios padres más, vio a la pelirroja que estaba encargada de vigilar y cuidar a Ada, corriendo, descalza, las medias se habían quedado en algún lugar, igual que el sombrero, su cabello estaba suelto, los sistemas de riego automáticos se activaron, haciendo que los niños gritaran todavía más alegres.

— ¡Atrápenla! –gritó un niño.

La risa de la pelirroja era escandalosa, se giró hasta los niños y en un momento, la estaban tacleando entre todos, quedándose sobre ella, su vista fue hasta su hija, que estaba despeinada, mojada y llena de lodo.

— ¡Ada Lupin! –Soltó en un tono de voz alto, no le gritó, pero habló tan fuerte como para congelar a la niña, y a los demás niños.

Las niñeras aprovecharon que el hombre los había hecho quedarse quietos, para ir cada uno por su niño, con rostros horrorizados, _sólo fue un momento_ murmuraban todas, pero algunos niños se negaron a alejarse completamente.

La mirada de Ted fue hasta la pelirroja aun en el suelo, riendo suavemente, se incorporó con los codos, el vestido se había levantado bastante, dejando sus piernas a la vista de Ted, la observó con más atención, con aquel vestido mojado, ajustándose a su figura, sin duda era atractiva.

—Señor Lupin –comentó tranquila –yo…

—Suficiente –soltó enfadado, la levantó del suelo, así que ella se acomodó su ropa –es suficiente señorita Potter, sus servicios no serán requeridos, no terminará la semana, pero cubriré su salario por toda, no quiero volver a verla, ni en mi oficina ni en ningún lugar ¿está claro? –soltó en tono cortante.

—De acuerdo –admitió ella, observándolo fijamente.


	9. Brecha.

Se observaron por un largo minuto, sin que ninguno se atreviera a moverse, los sistemas de riego volvieron a activarse cuando Ada se acercó a ellos, acompañada de otros niños más, Ted desvió la mirada de la chica, y observó a su hija, que estaba seria, pero quería saber que estaba pasando.

—Puede marcharse ahora mismo –le informó Ted –pagaré su transporte hasta su casa, no se preocupe.

—Papá –habló la niña –Lily…

—No, ella se marchará, y mañana llamaré a una agencia de niñeras, para conseguirte a alguien más competente que ella.

—Pero…

— ¡Genial! –soltó el niño junto a Ada –si tu papá correrá a tu niñera, eso significa que… ¡Papá! ¿Puedes contratar a Lily como mi niñera?

—No ¡Papá, tú contrata a Lily como mi niñera!

Ada observó a su papá, que observó a los niños correr alegremente, pidiendo a sus padres que contrataran a la joven empapada frente a él, ella le sonrió a Ada, y negó.

—No puedes correrla –soltó la niña.

—Ada, no lo discutiremos…

—Dijiste que era mi decisión si ella se quedaba o se iba ¿no es así?

—Sí, lo dije…

—Siempre has cumplido tu palabra, papá, no puedes correr a Lily, o me iré con ella.

—Ada –La pelirroja se hincó sobre el pasto mojado, sujetó las manos de la niña y le sonrió, así que Ada bajó la vista a la chica –tu papá es un adulto, él sabe…

—Él no sabe nada –soltó enfadada la niña, soltándose de Lily –sí tú te vas, me iré contigo, le hablaré a ese señor y le diré que cambié de opinión y que quiero ir con mis abuelos.

—Ada –soltó Ted, sorprendido.

—Sí tu corres a Lily, me iré con mis abuelos, y no volveré a verte nunca, papá, te lo juro por mi madre que si tú alejas a Lily de mí, haré que mis abuelos la contraten.

—No puedes amenazar a tu padre, Ada –soltó Lily –está bien, encontrarás a una niñera mejor que yo, que le agradará a tu padre, y tú…

—No, tú eres mía ¿lo escuchas? Mía y de nadie más, tú eres perfecta, porque me haces reír, me acompañas cuando estoy sola, preparas comida deliciosa y me das dulces.

—Ah, bueno, decir eso no ayuda en nada –soltó divertida Lily.

—Pero sobretodo, no le gustas a papá –aquello sorprendió a los dos –y que a él no le gustes, te hace sólo mía, y él sólo mío.

—Quererme como tu niñera sólo porque no le intereso a tu padre no es una buena razón, Ada –comentó Lily –aunque me agrada tener ese punto a favor –sonrió –comprendo a tu padre.

Aquella información sorprendió a Ted, siempre había pensado que le desagradaba en demasía a la chica, y escucharla decir algo como aquello, sin duda lo confundía.

—No es cierto –se quejó Ada –siempre dices que es un ogro, amargado y sin sentimientos.

Lily abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, negó, divertida, observando de reojo a Ted, que frunció el cejo.

—Bueno, sí, lo sigo pensando, pero… comprendo que tu papá sólo quiere lo mejor para ti, y él no cambiará de opinión sobre que yo no soy una buena influencia para ti.

—Él me odia, por eso no te quiere como mi niñera; porque sabe que yo sí quiero que sigas…

—Los padres sólo quieren lo mejor para sus hijos, te lo digo por experiencia, mi papá es un hombre muy serio y reservado, muy estricto en muchos aspectos, pero él sólo quiere lo mejor para mí y mis hermanos, quizás ahora piensas que te odia, pero serás mayor, y notarás que él sólo hizo lo que en su momento, pensó que era lo mejor para ti.

Lily se sobresaltó cuando sintió algo en sus hombros, observó hacia arriba, el moreno amigo de su exjefe le había puesto su saco en los hombros, le sonrió y guiñó un ojo.

—No era necesario, pero gracias.

—Desde allá noté que estás temblando, estás empapada, así que no digas tonterías, vámonos –ordenó.

—Pero… no, papá… -Ada observó desesperada a su padre.

—Tranquila, la llevaré a su casa, está empapada y se enfermará si no se cambia de ropa –soltó Sebastian –dime ¿quieres que tu niñera se enferme sólo por tus berrinches?

—No –hizo puchero.

—La llevaré a su casa, y se verán después ¿cierto?

—Desde luego –soltó Lily, divertida –nos veremos después, tranquilízate, Ada.

La niña asintió se hizo a un lado, Sebastian sujetó a Lily del hombro y observó a Ted, con un extraño brillo en la mirada y una sonrisa divertida camuflada en una de condescendencia.

—Puedes mandarle su pago con Victoire –lo tranquilizó, golpeando su hombro –vamos, Lily.

—M—

Edward Lupin estaba sentado en su silla en su oficina, bastante pensativo, habían pasado dos semanas desde que le había dicho a Lily Potter que no necesitaría más sus servicios, Ada había comenzado una huelga de hambre que había terminado dos días después, aun así, sólo le dirigía la palabra para lo más básico, y había comenzado a hacer su tarea ella sola, nunca se había puesto en esa actitud, y comenzaba a temer su etapa adolescente, si con siete años hacía cosas así, no la quería imaginar a los quince o diecisiete.

—Ah, sigues aquí –suspiró Victoire –que bien, porque te tengo esto para firmar –le extendió unos papeles.

La mirada de Ted fue hasta la rubia, estaba bastante tranquila, al parecer Lily no le había dicho nada al respecto, y bueno, si le preguntaba por ella, no quería a Victoire apretando sus bolas a causa de la estupidez que había hecho, sí, lo admitía, había sido una decisión equivocada la que había tomado.

—Tienes un almuerzo de negocios mañana –le informó –te enviaré un correo con todo lo necesario.

—Gracias –soltó Ted, concentrado en otras cosas.

—Te veré mañana, y deberías irte a casa, o Ada se enfadará.

—Sí, eso haré.

Para fortuna de Ted, su abuela había ido a visitarlo, así que ella se estaba encargando de Ada, posiblemente la mujer había sido la razón por la cual su hija había dejado los berrinches de lado.

Condujo demasiado confundido por la dirección que había tomado, aquel lugar era de malvivientes, pero recordaba a Victoire mencionar que su prima le había dicho que si él la corría, ella volvería a trabajar a ese sitio.

Entró, observando a todo su alrededor, intentando ubicarla, pero no lo hizo, se interpuso en el camino del chico que en el pecho tenía una etiqueta que decía _Weasley._

—Lo lamento –dijo el chico –pero no es un bar como el que piensas, sólo sirvo tragos –quiso pasarlo, pero lo sujetó del brazo.

—Necesito cinco minutos de tu tiempo, te daré buena propina.

—Bien.

Ted siguió al chico, que se quitó la gorra, dejando un cabello pelirrojo, pero no tan intenso como el de Lily Luna, él se giró y se cruzó de brazos.

—Cinco minutos.

—Necesito saber si sabes dónde puedo encontrar a tu prima, Lily Luna.

La mirada castaña del chico se posó en él y suspiró al final. —Dime ¿en qué lío está metida otra vez? –se hizo el cabello hacia atrás con la mano –si te debe dinero…

—No, ella no me debe dinero, es al contrario –admitió él.

—Ah ¿puedo saber por qué razón le debes dinero?

—Por un trabajo, y necesito contactarla de nuevo, ¿sabes?

El joven lo sujetó de la solapa del saco y lo empujó contra la barda, su mirada había pasado de un chico tranquilo no quiero problemas, a un tipo que sin duda daba un poco de miedo, por muy joven que pareciera en comparación con Ted.

—No voy a preguntarte la clase de trabajos que obtuviste de ella, pero si la buscas con tanto interés, puedo imaginarlo –apretó más su saco –así que aprovechando que no es ella la que te debe, te daré un consejo, y aléjate de mi prima, no es alguien con quien realmente quieres involucrarte –lo soltó, y se puso su gorra de nuevo –y antes de que digas algo, quizás yo no parezco atemorizante, pero el mundo en que ella se mueve, sin duda lo es.

—Gracias por la información –se acomodó la ropa –ella solía ser la niñera de mi hija, pero ahora comienzo a creer que fue buena idea correrla.

—Ah –soltó, pero aquello no lo alteró, pensó que se disculparía con él y hablaría bien de la pelirroja, pero eso no ocurrió.

—Te agradecería que le hicieras llegar esto –le dio un sobre –y esto es tu propina.

Cuando llegó a casa, su hija comenzó a guardar sus cosas, la mujer mayor no dijo nada, permaneció tranquila, cuando Ada salió del salón sin saludar a su padre o algo parecido, la mujer sacó su cigarrillo y lo encendió.

—Abuela ¿qué te he dicho de fumar? –La reprendió.

—Yo no soy tu hija –comentó la mujer tranquila –así que ese tono conmigo no va a funcionarte –informó encogiéndose de hombros –soy la adulta en este lugar.

—Tengo veintinueve ¿te recuerdo?

—Eres un mocoso para mí –se puso de pie –y no me molestes, a menos que quieras un regaño, con lo que le haces a tu hija es suficiente.

—Abuela, es por su bien –comentó.

—Ella quiere a esa niñera ¿no es así? –Elevó una ceja –si es un mero capricho, se le pasará y te dejará correrla, pero ahora, sólo la estás alejando de ti, Ted, y no creo que quieras esa brecha entre ustedes, al final, no sabes si podrás cerrarla, o hará que ocurra lo que pasó con Laura, tú y sus padres.

—M—

Lily observó atenta a su primo, que se había dejado caer en su cama, se estiró por la almohada y se acostó, observando el techo, Lily no preguntó, suponía que su turno había terminado hacía poco.

—Me visitó tu amante –comentó él.

—Claro –se burló.

—Tienes que tener un código mejor, primita, en serio.

—Hugo, no sé de qué me estás hablando.

—Bueno, no creo que a tu padre le guste saber que un tipo te está buscando porque te debe dinero.

—Ningún tipo me debe dinero.

—Por un momento, al ver la clase de ropa que llevaba, pensé que te buscaba para cobrarte algún favor.

—Lo haces sonar como si estuviese en la mafia o algo malo, Hugo –se levantó enfadada de su cama.

—Dijo que eras su niñera, bueno la niñera de su hija.

—Ah, dime que le golpeaste o algo.

—Bueno, cuando me dijo que quería encontrarte, un poco deseoso de volver a verte, pensé que habías desobedecido a tu papi, y ya sabes –sonrió –le advertí que no se te acercara más, pero te mandó esto.

El pelirrojo sacó un sobre y lo puso a su lado después de que lo estiró para ella y no lo tomó.

—No lo quiero, puedes dejártelo.

—Creí que ocupabas el dinero, por eso comenzaste a buscar un trabajo.

—Pues sí, pero no quiero nada que venga de ese tipo, no sé cómo Vic puede trabajar para él.

—Supongo que le gustó la cara de ken que tiene.

—Posiblemente –sonrió divertida –duerme un rato, iré a ducharme y me iré, pero puedes descansar aquí.

—Gracias, eres un sol.

Lily entró al baño, tomó una ducha bien merecida y salió completamente lista, su primo estaba dormido, se había quitado los zapatos, ella lo cobijó y se alejó sin hacer ruido.

—Buenos días, mi dulce niña –saludó su padre, besándole la frente.

—Hola, papi –sonrió alegre –buenos días.

—Dime ¿qué planes tienes hoy? –Cuestionó el hombre.

—No mucho, en realidad –admitió sonriendo –bueno, iré a ver a unos amigos, pero nada serio ¿podría usar tu auto?

—No me gusta que manejes, lo sabes.

—Sí, pero es más rápido.

—El auto de Hugo está afuera ¿por qué no le dices que te lleve?

—Está dormido –se encogió de hombros –se desveló estudiando, ya sabes cómo es –rió.

—Bien –le extendió las llaves.

—Eres un amor, papá –sonrió encantada.

Lily llegó al lugar donde una de sus compañeras le había dicho que era fácil que la contrataran, era algo sencillo, si la contrataban, sería mesera de un lugar un tanto exclusivo, era un mini club, uno extremadamente pequeño, subió hasta la azotea, que era donde estaba ubicado, se entrevistó con el gerente, y por fortuna, el puesto fue suyo, se puso el uniforme y de inmediato salió a atender a los clientes.

—X—

Ted observó de su hija a su abuela, el clima estaba decente, hacía sol, así que aprovechó que era fin de semana y decidió llevarlas a almorzar fuera, la niña no estaba alegre, y su abuela, estaba de un humor extraño, pero aprovechó el aire libre para encender su cigarro, sin importarle la mirada enfadada de su nieto.

—Es un día encantador, Ada ¿por qué no vas a nadar? –Cuestionó Andrómeda Tonks, la abuela de Ted.

—No traje ropa para la piscina.

—Creo que adentro hay una tienda, elige lo que quieras, das el nombre de tu padre, que por lo visto, es miembro de aquí.

—Ve, cariño –le sonrió amable, pero la niña le dio la espalda, con una mirada severa.

—Seguirá enfadada contigo, y harás que me enfade contigo si sigues diciéndome cosas sobre mis cigarrillos, o poniéndome caras –informó.

—Bien, no diré na…

Ted se quedó callado cuando un manchón rojo llamó su atención, no le tomó mucho distinguirla, sin duda era Lily Potter, se aclaró la garganta, traía el uniforme del lugar, era una mesera, pero admitía que la falda era demasiado ajustada para ella, su figura se marcaba demasiado bien.

—Que Ada no te vea observando así a la mesera, o te intentará ahogar en la piscina –soltó Andrómeda, observando a la pelirroja –es muy jovencita para ti, además.

—Abuela –frunció el ceño –no es esa la razón, creo que fue una mala idea venir aquí.

—Ah, te pareces más a tu padre de lo que hubiese deseado –informó la mujer, dándole una calada a su cigarro y expulsando el humo.

—Bueno, Ted, es la primera mujer joven que veo que te llama la atención, Laura era cinco años mayor que tú.

—Y tampoco te agradó la idea mucho ¿cierto?


	10. Un Poco Torcida.

La mujer observó a su nieto, que desvió la vista de nuevo hasta la mesera, así que la mujer mayor no tuvo otro remedio que volver a prestar a tención a esa mujer, era bastante joven, posiblemente unos diez años más que su nieto, era tan pálida que parecía fantasma, pero la enorme sonrisa en su rostro hizo que Andrómeda se sintiera contagiada por aquél espíritu.

—Ella era la niñera de Ada –informó Ted.

—Parece una buena chica –admitió la mujer –joven y vivaz, algo bueno para Ada, que parece muerta por dentro.

—Abuela –la reprendió Ted.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad, Ted, ve a tu hija, no le emocionó que hubiese piscina, tú te habrías aventado al agua en cuanto llegáramos, sin importarte si no tenías ropa adecuada para nadar ¿me equivoco?

—Bueno, cambié…

—Sí, es lo que veo, y me da tristeza, por eso quizás todavía no me muero, no quiero dejar a mi bisnieta con alguien como tú, o como sus abuelos –admitió, dándole otra calada más al cigarrillo.

Lily no lo vio, ubicó primero a Andrómeda, así que se acercó a ellos, con una amplia sonrisa.

—Buenos días ¿ya los atienden?

—No –contestó él, la vio tensarse, para después dirigir su mirada olivo a él, le sonrió amable, porque era su trabajo.

—De acuerdo, bien, entonces ¿puedo tomar su orden o les tomará un poco más?

—Cariño, dime ¿te he visto antes? –Preguntó Andrómeda.

—No, no le recuerdo, sabría si la hubiese visto antes…

—Ya sé de donde –la señaló.

—Abuela, es de mala educación…

—Interrumpir a la gente es de mala educación, y aquí estás, sé un buen chico, y quédate callado, querido –observó a Lily, que ocultó su sonrisa –te vi en televisión –estaba esperando en el consultorio de mi médico, ayudaste en algo.

—Ah, sí –sonrió amable –uno de los clubs de la universidad –admitió –hicimos un proyecto que beneficia al sistema de salud.

—Ah, que interesante ¿podrías hablarme más de eso?

—Me encantaría, pero estoy en el trabajo –admitió sonriendo –pero me alegra saber que alguien lo vio –rió divertida –bueno ¿tomo su orden?

—Mi nieto no se atreverá a decírtelo, pero te quiere de vuelta con él –la mirada de Lily fue hasta Ted, que observó a su abuela –Ada no la está pasando muy bien, sin duda ella más que nadie te quiere de vuelta.

—Su nieto tomó una decisión, señora, yo sólo acaté las órdenes…

— ¡Potter! –Gritó su jefe –te necesito trabajando.

—En seguida –le sonrió –lo lamento, me tengo que ir, les enviaré a otra persona que les tome la orden y…

—Dame cinco minutos, por favor –le pidió Ted.

—No –soltó decidida –no pienso abandonar mis trabajos por ir con usted, y en menos de una semana me eche a la basura, lo lamento.

Como no la soltó, tuvo que pellizcarlo, Andrómeda sonrió divertida, y observó sobre su hombro a la jovencita, sin duda le agradó más de lo que tendría que haberlo hecho.

—Si no la contratas como la niñera de Ada, me uniré a la huelga –informó la mujer –le haría mucho bien a tu hija, es joven, entusiasta, trataría a la niña como eso, una niña.

—Ya la oíste –comentó Ted, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No hay duda, mi esperanza de que no fueras un Lupin se esfumó en este momento –argumentó.

La pelirroja no volvió, Ada se sentó viendo a la piscina, Ted notó el anhelo en sus ojos verdes, pero no dijo nada, se quedó callado, fue su abuela Andrómeda, que envió a la niña a la piscina, Ada sonrió tranquila y fue, no se arrojó, como un niño normal, sino que se sentó al borde y se introdujo lentamente.

—Me compadezco por todos los que han tenido que vivir una infancia como esa –argumentó Andrómeda.

—Abuela, por favor, yo no critiqué tu forma de criarme ¿o sí?

—No hice un mal trabajo, bueno, sí, le pedí tanto a Dios que sentaras cabeza, que maduraras un poco, y mira –sonrió –me castigó por pedirle que fueses un poco más tranquilo.

—No soy una mala persona, ni tampoco un mal padre –soltó enfadado Ted –pero gracias por decir que lo soy.

—No, no lo eres, pero tu idea de ser un padre está un poco torcida, hijo –admitió.

Un mesero se acercó a ellos, a tomarles la orden, y para sorpresa de Ted, su abuela lo envió por Lily, o se irían y haría que su nieto cancelara su suscripción.

—Lo lamento, pero no tenemos ninguna mesera…

—Ah, joven, es la bonita jovencita que está entregando bebidas allá.

—Lo lamento –se disculpó –es un nuevo elemento, no la conocía –sonrió –en un momento la enviaré para acá.

Ted observó a la pelirroja que entró y volvió a salir con una bebida en su charola, se acercó a un hombre de cabellos miel y ojos azules, que de inmediato le sonrió, encantado, estaba tan concentrado en aquella interacción, que no notó cuando su hija salió de la piscina y corrió hasta la pelirroja, fue hasta que la nombró que se percató.

— ¡Lily! –Chilló feliz la niña.

El sobresalto hizo que la bebida se tambaleara y terminara cayendo al suelo, rompiendo el vaso, Ada estiró los brazos, pero en vez de rodearle la cintura, la empujó directo a la piscina, salpicando a varias personas, el tipo se arrojó de inmediato a la piscina para “salvar” a la pelirroja.

Ted se levantó de inmediato, fue hasta su hija, que ya la habían sujetado, mientras la reprendían por hacer algo tan estúpido.

—Vuelve a decirle algo y te meteré ese batido por el trasero –soltó Lily enfadada.

La mujer soltó bruscamente a la niña, y se dirigió dentro del lugar, la pelirroja se sobresaltó cuando sintió que la sujetaban de la cintura y la elevaban, observó sobre su hombro al hombre al que le tiró la bebida.

Un nuevo tirón la sobresaltó, Edward Lupin la había sacado de un fuerte jalón de la piscina, la mirada miel de su exjefe estaba en el chico que salió de forma ágil del agua.

—Muchas gracias, pero me haré cargo de esto a partir de este momento.

—No será necesario –comentó el chico, sonriéndole y observando a Lily –dime ¿estás bien?

—Sí, sólo un pequeño desequilibrio, no estoy acostumbrada a zapatos altos –sonrió.

—Me alegro que no pasara a mayores –quitó el cabello mojado del rostro de Lily, que se mordió el labio inferior, sonrojada.

El hombre era bastante atractivo, de ojos azules tan brillantes y cabello miel, parecía modelo, su cuerpo era musculoso, todo él era sensual.

—Lo lamento, señor, me disculpo por…

—No es necesario, Gerald –informó el chico de ojos azules –todo está bien, fue un accidente.

—Pero, no queremos que…

—Todo está bien, no es necesaria la disculpa.

—Pero su abuelo, el señor Whisp…

—No se preocupen por él, solucionaré todo –rió, en un sonido grave y sexy.

—Tú, ve adentro y toma tus cosas –informó Gerald, observando a Lily.

—Fue sólo un accidente –soltó Ted –mi hija…

—Una cliente ya se ha quejado por la forma en la que le habló, y no nos arriesgaremos a perder a un miembro tan…

—Bueno, entonces mi abuelo y yo cancelaremos la suscripción, ya lo ha mencionado el señor –señaló a Ted –fue una travesura de la niña, nada serio.

—No –intervino Ted –no se preocupe por ella, yo me haré cargo, va a quedarse, pero no como su empleada, sino como mía.

La mirada olivo de Lily abandonó el pecho del chico de ojos azules para enfocar la cara de Edward Lupin, que elevó un poco la comisura de los labios.

—Serás la niñera de Ada, y ya no puedes quejarte, porque no tienes trabajo.

— ¡Genial! –Soltó la niña feliz, abrazando a Lily –ven, iremos por un traje de baño, para que puedas nadar conmigo.

—Eso será interesante –sonrió el chico –ah, por cierto, soy Jarvis, Jarvis Whisp –estiró la mano a la pelirroja y después a Ted.

—Edward Lupin –saludó.

—Lily Luna –sonrió dulce la pelirroja.

—Ada Lupin –saludó la niña.

—Un placer, Ada –se inclinó hasta la niña –ve con Lily y elígele un traje de baño sexy –le guiñó un ojo.

Ada asintió y jaló a la pelirroja de la mano, rumbo a la tienda, Ted se interpuso en la vista de Jarvis, cuando siguió a la pelirroja, sonrió divertido hasta el varón.

—Deberías comportarte un poco –soltó.

—Sólo estaba viendo que estuviera bien.

—Desde luego –soltó serio Ted –aléjate de ella.

—Sólo es tu empleada, así que tranquilízate, puedo interactuar con ella después –le guiñó un ojo y se alejó.

La vista de Ted fue disimulada a la pelirroja, el traje de baño que había elegido, era bastante atrevido, aunque tenía la bandera de gran Bretaña, era demasiado escotado, la mayoría de los tipos estaban observándola, porque realmente se veía atractiva.

—Creo que ya consiguió novio –soltó Andrómeda, divertida.

Jarvis Whisp se había vuelto a acercar a ella, con bermudas, mostrando su cuerpo atlético, aquello enfadó a Ted, no solo Lily observaba embobada al tipo, también Ada.

—No me imagino cuando llegue a los quince y comiencen a gustarle los chicos en serio –se burló Andrómeda.

—No quiero pensar en eso por el momento, abuela, en serio.

—Yo sólo decía, para que fueras haciéndote a la idea, de que olerás a suegro muy pronto.

—M—

Ted observó a Ada, estaba completamente feliz, cuando se despidió de Lily, ella le prometió que la vería el lunes, y aceptó bajarse de la camioneta junto con su abuela, dejando a su padre y a su niñera en la camioneta, la llevaría a su casa.

—No es necesario, señor Lupin –habló desde el asiento trasero.

—La llevaré a su casa –informó –además, tenemos que hablar sobre su pago y…

—Si va a contratarme, espero que pueda llamarme Lily, o hablarme de tú, me es incómodo que me hable de usted, me hace sentir anciana.

—De acuerdo, Lily –habló él –te llevaré a casa.

—Dejé el auto de mi padre en ese lugar, me matará si llego sin él, así que le pediré por favor, que me deje ahí.

—Pero…

—Comprendo que quiere compensarlo, pero en serio, mi padre tiene un vínculo con ese auto, es como su primer hijo –soltó.

—De acuerdo.

Ted accedió a llevarla de nuevo al lugar, pero la acompañó hasta el auto, no quería que se volviera a topar con el todo sonrisas Whisp, observó el carro al que ella abrió la puerta para arrojar sus cosas, estaba en una pieza por un milagro, pero no era nadie para quejarse, suponía que no todos tenían las mismas posibilidades económicas, y quizás por eso, ella buscaba un trabajo tan desesperadamente, para ayudar a sus padres con los gastos.

—La veré…

—Dijo que me hablará de tú.

—Cierto, entonces, te veré el lunes, y… siempre y cuando, no lleves tu ropa corta, puedes vestir como te guste ¿bien?

—Oh, vaya, gracias por eso –sonrió y estiró la mano –creo que esta vez, podrá caerme bien, señor Lupin.

—Llámame Ted –pidió, ella negó.

—Señor Lupin está bien, no sería correcto, ni formal.

—Como gustes –informó él.

—Le veré el lunes entonces –le sonrió, abrió la puerta del piloto y se adentró.

Ted vio el auto perderse, volvió a su camioneta y suspiró, tenerla en casa iba a ser una tortura mental, sólo de pensar el caos que haría Ada con una niñera, que más que niñera, sería una niña más a la cuál cuidar, pero su abuela tenía razón, alguien tenía que tratar a su hija como lo que era, una niña, quería a Ada feliz, y suponía que Laura estaría de acuerdo con eso, donde quiera que estuviera, encendió el motor y se dirigió a su casa.

—M—

Lily observó a su mejor amiga, no podía saber si le agradaba o enfadaba la noticia, pero suponía que debería estar feliz, Audrey suspiró y negó.

—No lo conoces entonces –murmuró.

—Apenas lo conocí ¿me pusiste atención? –Frunció el cejo.

—Sí, ya sé, es Jarvis Whisp, pero ¿no te suena de algún lugar?

—No ¿tendría qué?

—Bueno, tomando en cuenta que su abuelo es multimillonario, sí, y que él es un deportista bastante popular en estos tiempos, sí, tendrías que conocerlo.

—Si es rico y famoso, entonces no tendré nada que ver con él, odio la atención, y lo sabes.

—Además, es súper famoso por ser un mujeriego, no creo que a tu padre le agrade eso, le entrará la paranoia de que logró hacer que su pequeñita cayera en el pecado.

—Tienes razón, no quiero que mi padre sufra un infarto, y menos por mi culpa –musitó.

—Entonces sí, sal con él –soltó enfadada la rubia.

—Estás de mal humor ¿por qué?

—Volverás a trabajar con ese tipo ¿en serio crees que es correcto, Lily? –Frunció el cejo.

—Ya te dije que él me da igual, pero Ada es una niña encantadora, te la presentaré, y lo verás.

—Si su padre es un tipo así, lo dudo –se levantó, fue hasta la cocina por más café.

—Oye, dices que yo soy genial y que mi padre es un imbécil ¿en qué mientes, rubia? –Soltó divertida.

—En ambas –rió Audrey, dejándose caer junto a su amiga –múdate conmigo.

—Si lo hago, mi padre vendrá en un instante por mí, si me mudo al campus, él respirará tranquilo.

—Lily, por favor.

—Vamos, pienso compensártelo casándome con un tipo al que mi padre no tolere –sonrió.

—Bien, trato hecho –estiró la mano.

—Ahora, dame de desayunar, está bien que sea domingo de holgazanear, pero me da hambre temprano.

—Vamos por algo cerca.

Lily siguió a su mejor amiga por la acera, iba detrás de ella, así que sonrió sin que su amiga lo notara cuando fueron interceptadas por Hugo, que sin duda, no se daría por vencido al conquistar a Audrey, ella sólo puso los ojos en blanco cuando llegó hasta ellas, intentó pasarlo, pero él pasó su brazo sobre el cuello de la rubia.


	11. Desconfianza.

Ted suspiró, había regresado temprano del trabajo, habían pasado tres meses desde que Lily Luna había vuelto a trabajar para él, y Ada estaba más que feliz por eso, aunque los dolores de cabeza habían aumentado para él, el cambio en su hija era notorio, despertaba con bastante ánimo y con mucha energía, le platicaba sobre sus planes de juegos que tendría cuando la pelirroja y ella llegaran a casa, y cuando él volvía del trabajo, rara la vez dejaba que la niñera se fuera temprano a casa.

Ese día por ejemplo, se había negado a dejarla ir cuando él llegó, no, quería que Lily se quedara con ella y le contara un cuento para poder dormir, la pelirroja no se negó, admitía que desde que llegó el lunes siguiente a volverla a contratar, se habían comenzado a tolerar más de lo normal, por Ada, más que por ellos mismos, su hija le había informado a Ted, que el chico de la piscina _«Jarvis Whisp»_ y Lily, habían comenzado a salir « _como amigos»_ según ella, pero no le creía ni una sola palabra, había pasado por ella muchas veces después del trabajo, irritando a Ted cuando la veía cruzar la calle y besar a ese tipo en la mejilla, mientras él la sujetaba de la cintura acercándola a él.

Ada sin duda adoraba a su niñera, aunque tenía que admitir que Lily Potter controlaba muy bien a la niña, a pesar de ser una consentidora de primera, cuando tenían que ir a lugares públicos o tenía que ir con su hija a eventos, la niña era una señorita educada, ningún problema, aunque sí jugaba de forma tranquila.

Volvió a suspirar, y prestó más atención en su trabajo, así que observó la bandeja de entrada de su correo personal, había un correo de Sebastian, así que decidió abrirlo, ya que decía que era importante

_«Ted,_

_Sé que has estado pensando en esto desde que te lo sugerí, así no quieras admitirlo, pero te dejo esto.»_

Dio clic en la liga, una pelirroja salió en primer cuadro, no entendió que iba, no conocía a esa mujer y la casa era desconocida, cuando la joven llegó hasta la cocina y vio a un hombre preparando café, se saludaron y el diálogo fue forzado y mal actuado.

Se removió cuando perdió coherencia y los "protagonistas" se empezaron a besar de la nada.

Por lo poco que entendió, aquello iba de lo mucho que Sebastian había insistido que estaba perdiendo una grandiosa oportunidad de acostarse con la niñera, y es que realmente él no tenía ninguna mala intención al respecto de la joven pelirroja que cuidaba de Ada.

Se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, Lily Potter le veía como si supiera lo que estaba viendo, cerró la puerta y avanzó hasta el escritorio.

— ¿Ha perdido la cabeza acaso? –Soltó indignada.

—Yo…

Pausó el vídeo, tener a la chica frente a él no ayudaba para nada, cerró la ventana y leyó lo que Sebastián había escrito al final.

_«Disfrútalo, puedes imaginarte a ti, en el sofá de tu casa y esa hermosa pelirroja»._

—Lo lamento ¿Que decías?

—Ada está dormida –frunció el cejo –si quiere ver esa clase de contenidos, por lo menos use audífonos –gruñó enfadada.

La vista miel de Ted se enfocó en el ordenador, él se había puesto los audífonos, pero no estaban conectados.

—Yo lo siento, no suelo… Yo no veo esa clase de contenidos, un amigo…

—Es desagradable –frunció el cejo Lily.

—No, yo no comparto pornografía, no es mi estilo…

—Como sea –lo interrumpió –Ada está dormida, todo está limpio, organizado para mañana, yo me voy.

—Es un poco tarde –murmuró.

—No se preocupe, un amigo ha estado esperándome fuera desde hace media hora.

— ¿Estás segura? Puedo llamar a algún taxi o uber.

—Estoy segura, no se preocupe, nos veremos mañana.

Ted se puso de pie, para acompañarla a la puerta, y se sintió muy agradecido que ella no lo juzgará de más.

No sabía que era lo que pretendía Sebastian, pero había conseguido parte lo que se había propuesto.

Por alguna razón, la imagen de la chica pelirroja vino a su mente, en una forma poco prudente, y es que la chica en el vídeo no se parecía nada a Lily, si acaso, lo único que compartían era esa piel tan blanca como la leche y los cabellos rojos como el fuego.

—Me avisas cuando llegues ¿Puedes hacer eso? –se apresuró a abrirle la puerta.

—Claro –se encogió de hombros –y por favor, no despierte a Ada de esa manera, lo veré en unas horas, señor Lupin, descanse.

Ted vio al chico salir del automóvil, no lo pudo ver bien, pero supuso que se trataba de Whisp, haciendo que volviera a irritarse, solo pudo verlo tomar las cosas de la pelirroja y las colocó en la parte de atrás del auto, ella se abrió la puerta y entró a la parte delantera, algo que jamás hacia cuando iba en auto con él.

No cerró la puerta hasta que el auto enfiló en la calle y desapareció, suspiró recargándose en la puerta, tenía que buscar una salida a lo que Sebastian había provocado al enviarle ese vídeo, y es que el maldito se había tomado el tiempo, de que la niñera en el vídeo fuese pelirroja, y el tipo era un viejo, quizás Ted no era tan grande como ese hombre, pero si diez años mayor que Lily.

Subió a su habitación, lo mejor sería dormir, y quitarse aquella idea de la cabeza.

—M—

El olor a comida lo alertó, bajo apresurado, la última vez que Ada quiso prepararle el desayuno ocasionó un pequeño accidente.

—Esa canción me ayudó a dormir toda la noche –murmuró su hija.

—Me alegro, papá solía cantármela cuando era una niña, incluso ahora, cuando las cosas no van como quiero.

—Papá jamás haría algo así –comentó Ada.

—Tu papá te adora, Ada –Aseguró Lily –para él no hay nadie más importante que tú.

—Dime algo ¿Tu dejarías que tu papá tuviese una novia?

—Mi padre tiene a mi madre –se encogió de hombros.

—Pero de no tenerla, como mi papá.

—Es complicado, soy tan celosa de papá como tú del tuyo, pero supongo que sí, al final, lo dejaría que encontrará a alguien que lo hiciera feliz, algún día yo voy a casarme, tener hijos y terminaré yéndome de casa, él se quedaría solo por mi egoísmo, no sería justo.

Hubo un silencio en la cocina, escuchó platos, y después una risita encantadora que provenía de Lily.

—Lo amará, yo subiré con él, y te lo daré para que entres y lo sorpre…

El hombre entró a la cocina, observando la bandeja con el desayuno, la mirada olivo de Lily se topó con él, haciendo que Ada volteara.

—Buenos días –saludó.

—No, no –Lily sujetó la mano de Ada –ve con él a su habitación, yo les llevaré esto.

—Pero ya no será sorpresa –comentó triste.

—Pero podrás desayunar con él acostada en cama, viendo televisión –se inclinó hasta ella –no seas berrinchuda, sé que querías eso desde un inicio.

—Te adoro –le rodeo el cuello y le besó la mejilla, sujetó a su padre de la mano, y lo arrastró hasta su habitación.

Ted hizo lo que su princesa le ordenó, volvió a meterse a la cama, hizo las cobijas a un lado, para que se acostara junto a él.

Cinco minutos después, la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a la pelirroja con una gran bandeja, la puso sobre la cama.

Fue en dirección de la ventana, abrió las cortinas, y sonrió en dirección a ellos, Ted la observó atento, hacía mucho que nadie hacía algo así por él, o por su hija, desde Laura.

—Estaré abajo, disfruten su desayuno –comentó Lily con una sonrisa encantadora en los labios –no se apresuren, tomen su tiempo.

—Gracias por esto, Lily –admitió Ted.

—No, yo sólo traje esto, la idea fue de Ada, y ella me ayudó en todo proceso, yo no tengo nada que ver –le guiñó un ojo a la niña.

—Gracias, Lily –sonrió Ada.

—No agradezcas, es un placer.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado, Ted se inclinó hasta su hija y besó la parte superior de su cabeza, la niña sonrió encantada, tomó el vaso con jugo de uva que Lily había servido para ella específicamente, ya que era su favorito.

—Te ves muy feliz –comentó Ted.

—La adoro, gracias por volver a contratarla, papá.

—Te prometí que sería tu decisión si ella se queda o se va, siempre será tu decisión, no mía ¿bien? A menos que haga algo que te ponga en peligro.

—Ya, de acuerdo, pero jamás la querré lejos de mí, papá –lo besó en la mejilla –Lily es una chica genial, es como mi hermana mayor, y me gusta su novio.

— ¿Qué? –Soltó Ted, escupiendo su café.

—Me gusta Jarvis, es muy bueno con ella.

—Pero dijiste que era sólo su amigo –comentó aclarándose la garganta.

—Bueno, la otra vez, cuando fue por mí al colegio, él la llevó, los vi besarse, pero como sé que no te agrada que ella vaya por mí cuando la lleva alguien, no te dije nada, aunque claro que Jarvis se negó a dejarnos venir solas, ella le dijo que tenía que respetar tus indicaciones.

—Ya veo, mientras no te deje sola con él, está bien, supongo.

Claro que no estaba bien, no le agradaba que a su hija le agradara Whisp, no quería que tuviera una aliada en Ada, aquello hizo que su estómago se irritara todavía más y era demasiado temprano para ello.

—Cuando tengan bebés ¿crees que me dejen ser su niñera?

Ada observó a su padre, era la segunda vez que tenía un ataque así, el primero con el café, ahora con el pan francés, frunció el cejo, aunque estaba segura que a Lily le gustaba Jarvis, la actitud de su padre al respecto, no le agradó para nada.

—X—

Ada observó con atención a su padre una vez que bajaron, él se negó a que Lily le quitara la bandeja con las cosas, pudo notar la forma en que la comisura de su boca se elevó en una sonrisa, pero la pelirroja no lo notó, porque se había girado en dirección a la niña, pero avanzó hasta la puerta cuando el timbre sonó.

—Buenos días –saludó Sebastian, haciendo que Ada sonriera.

— ¡Padrino! –chilló emocionada.

Aquella información sorprendió a Lily, las veces que había estado presente, jamás lo había saludado así, el varón de ojos azules sonrió a la niña y la alzó.

—Ahijada ¿cómo estás?

—Muy bien –sonrió la niña –papá y yo desayunamos juntos, viendo caricaturas.

—Vaya, me sorprende que tu padre accediera a eso.

—Bueno, fue mi idea, pero Lily me ayudó a llevarla a cabo.

—Ah, con razón, ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto –se burló Sebastian, observando a Lily.

—El señor Lupin nunca le niega nada a Ada, siempre y cuando estén solos cuando ella lo pida –se encogió de hombros Lily.

—Llegaste temprano –soltó Ted, al observar a su amigo.

—Lo hice, sí –sonrió cuando el hombre de ojos miel se quedó junto a Lily, sus manos chocaron, así que ella respingó asustada.

—Iré a lavar los trastos –soltó con una sonrisa –dime, Ada ¿me acompañas leyendo algo mientras yo los lavo?

—Será…

—No, no, ella se quedará charlando conmigo en lo que Ted se prepara ¿cierto?

—Sí –soltó alegre la niña.

—No la quisiera fuera de mi vista –comentó Lily, un tanto incómoda.

—Vamos, Lily, soy su padrino ¿qué podría hacerle?

—No lo digo por eso –se puso roja, pero Sebastian sonrió, como si no le creyera una sola palabra.

—No me tardaré, de cualquier forma –comentó Ted, colocó su mano en la espalda baja de Lily –tranquila, confío en él, con mi vida.

— ¿Ya ves? –Elevó las cejas en un gesto divertido.

Lily vio a Sebastian sentarse en el sofá, dejando a Ada sentada en su regazo, observó a su jefe, que seguía junto a ella, quizás demasiado cerca, se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, cuando él la observó, y le guiñó un ojo, para marcharse, Lily fue a la cocina a lavar los trastes, mientras más rápido terminara mejor.

—Tu niñera me tiene desconfianza –se burló Sebastian.

—Ella no te conoce, padrino –informó la niña.

—Lo sé, pero ¿no crees que tu padre y tu niñera están muy cercanos últimamente? –Elevó una ceja.

—No comprendo –comentó la niña.

—Bueno, creo que si tanto te agrada tu niñera, quizás tu papi esté pensando hacerla tu nueva mamá.

—Eso no pasará –soltó Ada –Lily es mía, no de papá.

—Vamos cariño, que ella te quiera mucho, no significa que la cercanía y el trato que tienen tu papá y ella no dé paso a sentimientos románticos.

—Pero Lily tiene un novio muy guapo, y muy divertido.

— ¿Ella tiene novio? –Cuestionó frunciendo el cejo enfadado, observando a la puerta.

—Sí, se conocieron hace unos meses, viene por ella, los he visto besándose y reír juntos, así que dudo que ella y papá tengan una relación o algo así.

—Bueno, a veces sales con alguien, pero no es la persona que te gusta realmente.

—Si ella y papá salieran, ella viviría aquí ¿cierto? No se iría a su casa –meditó la niña.

—Sí, algo así –admitió.

—Pero si es novia de papá –la niña meditó.

Sebastian notó que la idea no le desagradaba para nada. —Está bien ¿no? Digo, Lily sería parte de tu familia, aunque como tu nueva mamá, las cosas cambiarían.

Ada observó a Sebastian. —Cambiar ¿cómo cambiarían?

—Bueno, ella y tu papá pasarían más tiempo juntos, te conseguirían una nueva niñera, quizás una anciana, porque ella no se arriesgará a que la cambie por la nueva niñera, y bueno, tú te la pasarás con esa nueva niñera, mientras ellos salen a cenar o divertirse, mientras te quedas en casa, como ahora con Lily, pero sin ella.

Sebastian sonrió feliz cuando el desagrado creció en Ada.


	12. Preferencias.

La niña siguió callada, con el ceño cada vez más fruncido, así que la sonrisa se amplió cada vez más en Sebastian, la niña se removió en su regazo, levantó los ojos verdes y negó.

—Dime padrino ¿cómo hago para que papá no me quite a Lily?

—Bueno, cariño, no tienes que dejarlos estar juntos, mientras más convivan, más les gustará estar juntos, y más les estorbarás.

—Pero ¿cómo hago eso? –Cuestionó.

—Portándote mal, dándole más problemas a Lily, ya sabes, que se preocupe por ti, más que por tu papá, ya viste, ya le prepara el desayuno para que se quede en cama.

—Esa fue mi idea –comentó la niña.

—Claro, pero ella te hizo creer eso, pensando que le pedirías que se quedara con ustedes en cama, desayunando ¿no viste hace unos momentos? Tu padre sujetándola de la mano, y después con su mano en su cintura.

—Tienes razón, no quiero a papá robándome a Lily.

—Ada, tienes que saber que tienes que sacrificar algunas cosas para que tu papá no te quite a Lily.

—Dime ¿cómo qué?

—Bueno, tienes que evitar que ellos se vean, significa que tienes que encontrar la forma para que eso pase.

—Mi abuela Drómeda –comentó la niña –supongo que si le pido que venga, eso hará que papá no vea a Lily, si la abuela está aquí, el tiempo de cuidado de mi niñera se vería recortado –sonrió.

—Ya tienes una solución, qué inteligente eres –sonrió Sebastian.

—X—

Ted bajó las escaleras, y antes de ir al salón fue hasta la cocina, Lily lavaba los trastos, pero había usado demasiados, así que estaba lavándolos rápidamente, casi con desesperación.

—Tranquila –la asustó –llevaré a Ada conmigo, así que tendrás la tarde libre –informó.

—En realidad ¿confía en él? –Cuestionó Lily, girándose hasta Ted.

—Es mi mejor amigo desde que soy un adolescente, fue mi padrino de boda, y el padrino de mi hija ¿eso no te dice lo mucho que confío en él? –Le sonrió.

—Bueno, usted lo conoce más que yo –sonrió incómoda.

—Algo te preocupa, dime ¿qué es?

—Es sólo que él no me agrada –admitió –nunca me ha hecho nada, pero no me agrada, la forma en que se comporta, la mirada que tiene, me provoca escalofríos.

—Bueno, a mí no me agrada tu novio –comentó.

—Ada le dijo –suspiró –no era mi intención que…

—Tranquila, está bien, siempre y cuando no la dejes sola con tu novio, está bien, tampoco lo quiero en mi casa.

—Jarvis solo nos ha traído a casa, nada de mucha interacción entre ellos –negó con una sonrisa.

—Pues a Ada le gusta, dice que si tienes hijos con él, quiere ser su niñera –Lily se puso roja ante la mirada de Ted en ella.

—Bueno, apenas nos estamos conociendo, no es un noviazgo serio todavía, no voy a presentarle a mis padres ni nada.

—Eso me agrada –admitió él, acercándose un paso hasta ella.

—Oigan, oigan ¿por qué tardan? Ada me abandonó, fue a bañarse y cambiarse –comentó Sebastian.

—Lo lamento, estaba diciéndole a Lily que tendrá la tarde libre…

—Para irse con su novio, eso es bueno ¿no, Lily?

—Mi novio es una persona ocupada –murmuró, observando a Ted –me apuraré aquí.

Lily escuchó a los varones platicar, pero la ponía nerviosa, porque Ted se había recargado a lado de ella, mientras charlaba con su amigo, de cosas sin sentido, esa confianza no la habían tenido nunca, por lo regular él la evitaba ¿por qué estaba comportándose así con ella?

—Estoy lista –soltó Ada.

La mirada verde de la niña se topó en su padre y en Lily, él estaba a su lado, ella había terminado de lavar los trastos, y se había girado hasta él, claro que cuando ella habló, la pelirroja se alejó.

—En ese caso, vámonos –sonrió Ted –dime ¿quieres que te llevemos a algún lado? –Preguntó a Lily.

—No –negó –está bien –sonrió.

Lily observó a Sebastian, que observó a Ada y le sonrió, para después guiñarle un ojo, aquello no le gustó para nada, se quitó el mandil y fue hasta la niña.

—Te veré el lunes, pero sé una niña bien portada con tu papá ¿quieres? –Sonrió.

—Lo dices como si no pudiese comportarme sin que estés presente –soltó enfadada la niña.

—Ada –la reprendió Ted.

—No, está bien, tiene razón –sonrió –mi culpa.

—Vámonos, papá, dejemos que el novio de Lily venga por ella, padrino, vamos –lo sujetó de la mano y lo jaló.

—Te veré el lunes –se despidió Ted –descansa.

—Gracias, igualmente.

Los cuatro salieron de casa, pero Lily se alejó caminando en dirección contraria a donde la camioneta de Ted estaba estacionada.

—M—

Ada hizo todo lo que su padrino le aconsejó, pero notó como su papá y Lily se hablaban, no era nada como al inicio, que su padre intentaba ignorarla, ahora por el contrario, cuando llegaba, se quedaba con ellos en el salón, y charlaba con ambas, mientras Lily ayudaba a Ada con la tarea, aquello le desagradaba a la niña, no quería que su papá le robara a Lily, así que tendría que tomar medidas más efectivas.

—Iré a vigilarlos –soltó Sebastian, guiñándole un ojo, tú sigue con tu tarea.

El moreno entró a la cocina, donde Ted estaba comiendo algo que había preparado la pelirroja, mientras ella terminaba de preparar toda la comida, no había nada entre ellos, y lo sabía, pero quería que no hubiese posibilidad a que Ted pudiese tener algo que ver con la pelirroja, al menos antes de que él pudiese.

—Vaya, Lily, eres muy eficiente –aduló.

—Gracias, supongo –sonrió incómoda la chica.

—Ted dice que cocinas muy bien –comentó.

—Mi abuela tiene un gran don en la cocina –admitió.

—Eres muy hogareña, pensé que eras una chica rebelde.

— ¿Rebelde? –Se burló –para nada.

—Bueno, estás en la universidad, pensé que todo en tu vida era sexo y rock and roll, es una etapa única, no volverá otra vez, te lo digo en serio y como consejo.

—Bueno, soy universitaria y –observó a Ted.

—Vamos, dime, él no te correrá por lo desenfrenada que seas en tu vida fuera de tu trabajo ¿cierto, Ted?

—Cierto –aceptó, observándola, también le interesaba saber qué clase de chica era en su vida cotidiana.

—Me gusta ir a fiestas, beber y divertirme, pero eso es todo –admitió –nada más allá, cero drogas y cero sexo.

—Vamos, ¿en serio? Dime ¿a qué edad perdiste tu virginidad? –La cuestionó, Lily solo rió divertida.

—Sigue ahí –comentó, haciendo que Ted la observara confundido.

—Digo, no como tal, pero sigue ahí, me gusta besarme con chicas.

— ¿Chicas? ¿Qué no es chico tu actual novio? –Preguntó Sebastian.

—Sí, pero normalmente son con chicas con las que salgo –sonrió divertida –la mayoría pone esa cara –señaló a Sebastian.

—Bueno, eres hermosa, no creí que fueses un desperdicio para los míos, chicas, como no envidiarlas en este momento.

—No es la gran cosa –se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, dile eso a tu novio y ve la cara que pone.

—Se lo dije, pero no noté decepción en su rostro –comentó.

La mirada miel de Ted se posó en la pelirroja frente a él, que hablaba tranquila con Sebastian, no era una charla con la que se sintiera completamente cómodo, por eso se había limitado a comer en silencio, mientras ellos hablaban.

—Nunca lo hubiese pensado, para ser honesto –sonrió encantado el moreno.

—No es tan complicado.

—Bueno, yo no podría hacer algo así.

—Mi hermano mayor dice que es porque soy ambigua en el aspecto sentimental, normalmente no me siento atraída por las chicas, las encuentro bonitas, y eso –se encogió de hombros.

—Sin embargo te besas con ellas y ¿Has hecho algo más que besarlas?

—Tienes una mente perversa ¿Sabes? –Soltó divertida –bueno, la mayoría de los chicos tiene esa clase de fantasías –suspiró.

—No has contestado –sonrió Sebastian –te diré que yo he estado con varias al mismo tiempo, pero jamás he tenido la suerte de aquí, mi amigo Ted –el varón se tensó cuando su nombre apareció en la conversación y su amigo lo sujeto del hombro y sonrió –unas trillizas, y unas gemelas –negó –esa es suerte.

—Esa es más de la información que necesitaba de mi jefe –negó –pero mi familia suele decir que soy una persona activa, así que eso responde tu pregunta.

—En mi opinión, si no te gusta con los chicos, es porque nadie ha sabido jugar tu cancha.

—Claro –negó divertida.

La joven se alejó de la isla, donde había estado recargada, sonrió dulce y se inclinó un poco.

—Lily ¿Podrías venir y ayudarme? Necesito información de una mujer al respecto.

—Desde luego, vamos –se giró a ellos –con permiso, caballeros, pero mi opinión es requerida.

La vista de Sebastian fue hasta el castaño que no dijo nada, seguía comiendo, con la información que ella les había compartido aún en la cabeza, contrario de su amigo, no creía que fuese malo que a ella le gustan más las chicas que los hombres, podía comprenderla, pero, le decepcionaba un poco el hecho.

—Tranquilo, no es que realmente le gusten las chicas, no ha encontrado un buen semental.

— ¿No te ha pasado por la cabeza que le gusta la intimidad con mujeres y no con hombres? –elevó una ceja.

—Nunca ha follado con un chico ¿Cómo va a saberlo?

—Se le llama preferencia sexual, y está totalmente bien.

—Yo dudo que sea el caso –observó su reloj –tengo que irme, pero de no, me quedaría a seducir a la sexy niñera que tienes y que no aprovechas.

Ted le miro con asco, así que el tipo solo se encogió de hombros sin decir nada hasta que llegó a la puerta de la cocina.

—No me mires así, que sé que la señorita Potter te pone más de lo que Laura te ponía en su momento.

—Creo que eres desagradable, no conocía esa parte de tu personalidad.

—Solo porque somos amigos te lo diré, si no haces tus movimientos con ella, lo haré yo.

Lily regresó a la cocina cuarenta minutos después, su horario laboral había terminado hacia quince, aun así, comenzó a limpiar el desorden.

—Ya te había dicho que no es tu obligación hacer eso, le pago a alguien…

—Sí, ya lo sé, no necesita repetirlo cada que lo hago, se nota que es papá –puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lamento la conducta de Sebastian.

—No soy lesbiana –le informó –los tipos me gustan, y mucho, solo que no me ponen.

—Yo no…

—No, no, está bien, además mis padres son un poco escandalosos al respecto, mi hermano se casó en cuanto pudo hacerlo, solo porque ellos nos hicieron prometer cuando teníamos siete, que no tendríamos sexo hasta la noche de nuestra boda –suspiró negando.

—Es una buena idea, la aplicaré con Ada.

—No –negó apresurada –es cruel ¿Qué tiene de malo experimentar nuestra sexualidad? Digo, según lo que dijo Sebastian Keller, usted experimentó bastante.

—Así que supongo que esa es la verdad detrás de sus aventuras con chicas –elevó una ceja.

—Vaya, después de todo, también es un tipo ¿No? –Sonrió divertida –mi mejor amiga me enseñó a besar, y solo me he frotado a las chicas, no estoy quebrantando las reglas de papá ¿O sí?

—Si solo se frotan, creo que no, está dentro de los límites establecidos.

—Supongo que ahora con el divorcio de mi hermano, y un infierno de matrimonio, se arrepiente de orillarnos a esto.

—Es bueno saber que el experimento no tiene buenos finales.

—Creí que eso le gustaba a ustedes, los hombres.

—Hablo del infierno de tu hermano y su esposa.

—Supongo que ella se decepcionó bastante, sus expectativas no fueron superadas.

—Eso es cruel de tu parte.

—No todos tienen su dicha, de un matrimonio perfecto.

—Laura y yo no éramos un matrimonio perfecto, creo que ella amaba su trabajo más de lo que me amaba a mí y a nuestra hija.

—Las mujeres siempre somos más criticadas por eso ¿Sabe? Que ella amará su trabajo, no significa que no lo hiciera con ustedes, si hubiese sido al revés, las cosas se justificarían ¿No lo hacen ahora? Si papá no tiene tiempo para estar con nosotros, mamá dice que es porque él trabaja muy duro para que nosotros tengamos todo lo que tenemos, pero si mamá no tiene tiempo para nosotros, es porque mamá no nos quiere lo suficiente, es egoísta, porque siempre tiene que ser mamá primero, después esposa y si al final le queda tiempo, puede ser ella, y hacer lo que ama –él le sonrió.

—Me gusta la forma en que sacas conclusiones con un simple comentario, que más que una crítica, era un hecho.

—Un hecho –soltó divertida –solo por querer compaginar todo, como lo haría un hombre ¿No?

—Lo digo porque encontré los papeles de que había comenzado con el trámite para solicitar el divorcio, y dejaría a Ada conmigo.

—Lo dudo.

Ted la observó sin comprender por qué razón estaba diciendo aquello tan convencida de que Laura no sería capaz de hacer eso.

—Es una persona difícil, señor Lupin –admitió la chica –pero alejarme de Ada y de usted, es de las cosas más difíciles que tengo que hacer cuando el día termina –se encogió de hombros –dudo que la mujer de esas fotografías pensará diferente a mí.

Las palabras de la chica hicieron que sus vellos se erizarán, la chica continuó haciendo lo que había dejado pausado.

—Mi abuela vendrá unos días, creo que podrías tomarte unos días, Sebastian me dijo que tenías muchos trabajos atrasados.

— ¿Hizo venir a su abuela por eso? –Lo cuestionó frunciendo el cejo.

—Hace mucho que no la vemos, de cualquier manera.

—Bien, de cualquier manera, si ocupa algo, no dude en llamarme o mandarme un mensaje.

—Dije que estarás libre unos días, no que estarás libre de nosotros completamente, si te envío a casa y no vuelves, Ada comenzará la tercera guerra mundial –Lily rió divertida.

—Bueno, me alegra que me quiera, es una niña maravillosa.

—Igual que su madre –admitió Ted.

—Sí, lo supongo, ella es un amor, dudo que lo sacara de usted –rió, pero se quedó callada cuando él la observó atento –sí, me iré, antes de que se haga tarde.

—Me avisas cuando llegues ¿de acuerdo?

—Desde luego –sonrió, Ted la acompañó hasta la puerta.


	13. Llamada.

Una vez que Lily se marchó, Ada apareció por la puerta de la cocina, observándolo bastante seria, tenía días actuando extraño, y no había querido investigar más allá, porque le había prometido a su abuela Andrómeda, cuando se fue, que dejaría de presionar tanto a su hija.

—Dime ¿qué ronda por tu cabecita? –La cuestionó serio.

—Nada, sólo que he notado que pasas más tiempo en casa.

— ¿Eso te desagrada? –Cuestionó sorprendido.

—Para nada, papi, es sólo que me gustaría que pasaras más tiempo conmigo y menos con Lily aquí en la cocina ¿ella te gusta?

—Ah ¿en serio crees que paso más tiempo con ella que contigo?

—No lo creo, es cierto, mi padrino salió más veces a ver cómo iba con mi tarea ¿y tú?

—Tienes razón, cariño, lo lamento, pero no es por lo que tú piensas, pasaré más tiempo contigo.

La mirada miel de Ted fue hasta su hija, que salió de la cocina, nunca esperó aquel reclamo, que era cierto, en todo aspecto, desde que había hecho una tregua tácita con Lily Potter, había regresado cada vez más temprano a casa, pasaba mucho tiempo en la misma habitación en la que se encontrara la pelirroja, sin importar si su hija estaba o no, con ellos.

También tenía que admitir que la chica le gustaba, demasiado para su propio bien, quizás estaba siendo demasiado obvio, por eso la actitud de Ada para con la pelirroja, cada vez un poco más cortante, aunque la joven no se quejaba, seguía haciendo un trabajo impecable.

Salió hasta el salón, donde su hija estaba, jugando con unos muñecos que Sebastian le había obsequiado hacía unas semanas, no se separaba de ellos, obligando a Lily a jugar con ella una vez que sus obligaciones estuviesen terminadas.

Se sentó delante de la niña, sujetó uno de los muñecos y lo movió, para verlo y luego mostrarlo a su hija, que sonrió.

No paró de jugar hasta que notó la hora, era momento de que enviara a la niña a la cama, revisó su teléfono móvil, tenía demasiadas notificaciones, todas laborales, y una que otra personales.

Deslizó todo, no tenía ánimo de pensar en nada laboral, el lunes que regresara a la oficina, entonces lo vería, no había nada urgente, así que esa noche pudo quedarse tranquilamente, observando a la nada, mientras pensaba en la bonita pelirroja que se había marchado hacía unas horas atrás ¿cómo iba a hacerle para librarse de aquellos pensamientos? Sobre todo, de las sensaciones que provocaba en él.

—M—

Lily rió divertida, el chico de ojos azules y cabello castaño hacía unos movimientos divertidos, llamando la atención de la gente a su alrededor, por fortuna, aquel lugar era tan exclusivo, y no tenía permitido el ingreso de cámaras, si alguien era descubierto con una, bueno, las consecuencias no le agradaría para nada.

Los labios de Jarvis Whisp se posaron en su cuello, mientras sus manos la sujetaban de la cintura, acercándola a él, la pelirroja cerró los ojos, pasó sus brazos por debajo de los de él, para sujetarlo de los hombros, se mordió el labio, él tenía la facilidad de lograr hacerla olvidarse de sus preocupaciones.

—Vamos a mi apartamento ¿te parece? –Preguntó.

Ella asintió, había hablado con él, la primera vez que quiso llevar el juego previo a más, se alejó, diciendo las razones por las cuales no irían más allá, y el hecho que no le propusiera matrimonio, fue un gran avance, la mayoría le decía que se casarían después del sexo, pero era bastante obvio lo que buscaban.

Él no, Jarvis simplemente se había recostado junto a ella, a preguntar su opinión al respecto, y una vez que le dijo la razón por la cual prefería salir con chicas, él hizo un trato con ella, avanzarían tanto como ella quisiera, un paso a la vez.

Había avanzado bastante con Jarvis, por lo cual, Audrey lo adoraba cada día más, al inicio, sólo eran besos apasionados, caricias subidas de tono, pero siempre vestidos, después, el sexo oral se unió al equipo, ahora, lo único que estaba ausente en su relación, era la penetración, pero de ahí, había muchas formas de obtener placer sin llegar a eso.

Llegaron al enorme apartamento del chico, que dejó sus cosas sobre el perchero, sus llaves sobre donde iban y se giró hasta ella.

—Dime ¿quieres algo de beber? –Preguntó.

—Cerveza, pero dime ¿te molesta si uso tu baño primero?

—Para nada, adelante –sonrió.

Lily se perdió en el lugar, dejando al varón sacando las bebidas del refrigerador, se asomó cuando pasaron los minutos y ella no volvió, se adentró en su habitación, sonrió encantador, se quitó la ropa y fue hasta la ducha abierta, no perdió tiempo, en cuanto llegó a ella, comenzó a besarla apasionadamente.

La joven quiso alejarse cuando el sonido de su teléfono llegó a ellos, pero el chico la detuvo, se agachó un poco, dejándole sentir a Lily su miembro erecto, antes de sentirlo entre sus piernas, se aferró a él y a esa sensación, tanto que ignoró su teléfono, fue hasta la quinta vez, que ante tanta insistencia, él mismo la exhorto para que atendiera.

— ¿Hola? –cuestionó confundida al no tener el número registrado.

—Lily, ayúdame, por favor, tengo miedo.

La voz de Ada sonaba desesperada, estaba llorando, así que todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizó ante aquello, observó a Jarvis, supuso que su rostro demostraba el temor.

—Ada ¿qué está pasando? –preguntó.

—Hay alguien queriendo entrar –susurró, pero Lily notó el terror de la niña –estoy sola en casa, papá no está, papá no está –repitió casi histérica.

—Voy para allá –comentó –llama a emergencias.

Se vistió tan rápido como pudo, Jarvis ya lo había hecho, la motocicleta era la opción más rápida, se colocó el casco, y su novio condujo tan rápido como si el fin del mundo fuese a alcanzarlos, por fortuna y gracias a la hora pudieron tomar cuanto atajo pudieron, la chica saltó de la motocicleta en movimiento, y aunque se le dobló el pie, la adrenalina estaba a mil por hora, sacó las llaves, notó que la alarma no estaba colocada.

—Ve por la niña –soltó Jarvis –revisaré esta planta, para asegurarme de que no hay nadie –ella asintió, él le dio un beso fugaz y la envió arriba, no sin antes darle algo que tomó de la entrada y funcionaba como arma.

Lily subió despacio las escaleras, con tanta precaución por si había alguien todavía ¿qué Ada no había llamado a emergencias?

—Ada –susurró –Ada, soy yo, Lily –soltó suavemente.

Entró a la habitación de la niña, buscó a oscuras, pero no la encontró, su pecho se agitó violentamente, y el miedo la recorrió por completo, abrió la puerta del closet, y ahí estaba, encogida abrazándose, la luz se prendió de la nada, haciéndole saltar asustada, arrojó el paraguas que no le serviría de nada, y jaló la lámpara sobre el buró.

La puerta se abrió, agitó el objeto para golpear a la persona, pero alcanzo a detener el golpe, su corazón se agitó más al ver a Edward Lupin, no sabía si estaba aliviada de verlo ¿o que era ese sentimiento?

La mano de Lily se estrelló en su mejilla, tan fuerte que se quedó marcada en la piel morena del hombre, que solo frunció el ceño como toda respuesta.

—Es el más grande imbécil de todo Reino Unido ¿sabe eso? ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurre dejar sola a la niña? ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Qué hubiese hecho si hubiese pasado algo serio? –explotó indignada.

—Yo no la dejé sola –comentó inquieto.

—Te busqué, papá –soltó Ada –tuve una pesadilla y te grité, siempre vienes, como no lo hiciste, te busque en tu habitación y no estabas –comenzó a llorar la niña –pensé que me habías abandonado, te busqué, te grite desde que baje y te busque en la parte de abajo, y no contestaste.

—Perdón, Ada, tuve que atender asuntos urgentes de trabajo, debí estar en vídeo llamada cuando tú me hablaste, pensé que todo estaba bien, me quede dormido en mi despacho.

Lily frotó la espalda de la niña, y después acaricio su cabeza, mientras le aseguraba que ya todo estaba bien.

—Ven, vamos a la cama, intenta descansar, tu padre regresará en unos momentos, primero pondrá la alarma, y ya que le gusta tanto dormir en sitios incómodos, velará tu sueño en esa silla –comentó Lily, acariciando el rostro de la niña cuando ésta se acostó –te veré mañana ¿bien?

—Gracias por venir, Lily –murmuró la niña.

—Siempre voy a estar para ti –se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Ada –ahora intenta descansar.

—Acompañaré a la señorita Potter y a su acompañante a la puerta y vuelvo, intenta dormir.

—Sí, papá –soltó apenada.

Lily hizo una mueca de dolor, una vez que salió de la habitación de Ada, y la adrenalina se esfumó de su sistema, camino como si nada hasta las escaleras.

—Lily.

Jarvis fue hasta ella, la sujetó en brazos y la ayudó a llegar a la planta de abajo.

—Estoy bien –lo tranquilizó.

—Eso te pasa por bajarte como loca de una motocicleta en movimiento.

Ted observó a la pareja, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que habían estado juntos, además, Lily traía puesta una playera que le quedaba floja, suponía que era de Jarvis ¿qué habían estado haciendo cuando Ada la contacto?

—Lamento todo esto –comentó Ted.

—Pues sí, debería lamentarlo, entré y la alarma ni siquiera estaba puesta ¿cómo se le ocurre? Hay una niña de siete años viviendo con usted, no puede hacer cosas como esas –soltó irritada –debería ser un poco más responsable y…

—Lily –la interrumpió Jarvis –él es tu jefe –le recordó –Ada es la niña a la que cuidas, no tu hija.

—Sí, lo sé –soltó más calmada –es solo que…

—Que estas reclamando como si fueses la madre de la niña –soltó su novio.

—Es que… La forma en que se escuchaba –negó –solo espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir.

—No lo hará –aseguró Lupin –puedes tener la custodia si vuelve a pasar –soltó divertido, observando en dirección a Whisp.

—Deberíamos irnos ya, Lily.

—Sí, sí, llévame a casa, por favor.

—De acuerdo, pero primero te llevaré a que te revisen.

—No es necesario, vamos, hasta mañana, señor Lupin.

Jarvis los observó cuando la mirada de la pelirroja se topó con la de su jefe, se observaron un largo segundo, hasta que ella desvió la vista, aquello no le gustó para nada al castaño de ojos azules, y lo demostró cuando Lupin lo observó, para despedirlo.

—Te ayudaré –murmuró pasando un brazo de Lily sobre sus hombros.

—Jarv, eres demasiado alto ¿recuerdas nuestros problemas por eso? –Cuestionó.

—Te encanta, lo sé –sonrió, observando sobre su hombro a Ted, que puso mala cara por aquel comentario –te llevaré en brazos –la besó.

Ted observó a la pareja llegar hasta la motocicleta, no comprendió como es que ni siquiera escuchó el ruido que había ocasionado el sonido del vehículo al golpear con el asfalto.

Cerró la puerta una vez que los vio perderse en la calle, colocó la alarma y subió con dirección a la habitación de su hija, que no estaba dormida.

—Ya que mi abuela estará aquí, le daré a Lily una semana.

—Pero papá, no era mi intención…

—Lo sé, pero se ha lastimado una pierna, necesitará reposo.

—Bien –hizo puchero.

—Ahora duerme, tienes que hacerlo, yo me quedaré aquí –informó, sentándose en la silla, observando a su pequeña Ada.

—X—

Jarvis llevó a Lily hasta su casa, el sol estaba a punto de salir, pero aún estaba un poco oscuro, de cualquier manera, le pareció imposible observar por la ventana.

—Una semana de reposo, tendría que concedértelo al menos –argumentó el chico –y sino, dime, te daré el sueldo de la semana, pero no…

—Jarvis, por favor –pidió.

—Tu jefe no me agrada, eso es todo, Lily.

—No comprendo la razón por la que no te agrada, es solo mi jefe, supongo que tienes una razón.

—Ah, vaya que la tengo –la sujetó suavemente de la barbilla –me gustas, Lily Luna, y mucho.

—También me gustas, Whisp –sonrió –de lo contrario, jamás hubieses llegado hasta donde lo has hecho.

—No lo digo por eso –argumentó –realmente me gustas, para algo en serio, quiero decir.

—Vaya –soltó sorprendida.

—No pongas esa cara, Lily, te digo la verdad.

—Solo quieres llevarme a la cama, lo sé –rio.

—Nunca te he mentido, te dije que sí, era un mujeriego, estaba con mujeres sólo por una noche, y ninguna me interesó para algo serio, hasta que te conocí, si te quisiera solo en mi cama, te hubiese tenido, y de no haber podido, hubiese seguido buscando, sin embargo, aquí sigo ¿no es así?

—Sí, lo estás –lo besó suavemente –te veré después, ve con cuidado, y perdón por no dejarte dormir en toda la noche.

—Algún día, me vengaré de eso, no dejándote dormir, pero de otra forma –le guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

Lily negó divertida, sin duda esa era la noche que ella había estado esperando, había elegido a Jarvis como el chico con el que quería algo más que experimentar de esa forma, podía ir de bar en bar, seducir y seducir a chicos, hasta que alguno le gustara lo suficiente, pero, sabía que no encontraría a ninguno que fuese más cuidadoso que Jarvis Whisp con ella en el aspecto sexual.

Suspiró y avanzó hasta su casa, el sol ya había salido cuando ella decidió caminar lentamente hasta la puerta y entrar a casa, dejó las llaves y su abrigo de forma silenciosa, avanzó sin hacer ruido, como la experta que era, rumbo escaleras arriba para llegar a su cuarto y tomar una ducha.

—Lily Luna ¿dónde estabas y qué horas son estas de llegar?


	14. Desaprobación.

Lily se quedó quieta, la voz de su padre sonó seria, no estaba para nada feliz, normalmente cuando se iba de fiestas o cosas similares, mentía al respecto, sólo sus primas sabían lo fiestera que era, y para no meterla en problemas, evitaban hacer comentario alguno delante de sus padres.

—Ah, hola papá ¿qué haces despierto tan temprano? –Sonrió y avanzó hasta él, con una sonrisa inocente.

El hombre señaló la ventana de la cocina, Lily cerró los ojos, su padre la había visto con Jarvis, sonrió de nuevo cuando la mirada esmeralda de su padre se posó en ella de nuevo.

—Dime ¿quién te trajo a casa?

—Mi novio –informó.

—Tu novio –repitió, eso quitó grados al enfado de su padre –ni tu madre ni yo estábamos al tanto de que estabas saliendo con alguien.

—Bueno, papá, me gusta, me propuso ser su novia y acepté, no creo que vaya a ser mi marido algún día.

—Bien ¿entonces por qué te agarró el trasero?

—Papá ¿en serio necesitas gafas? Tienes una vista perfecta.

—Gracias a los lentes, pero no cambies el tema, dime ¿cómo se llama?

— ¿Llamarás a inteligencia británica para investigarlo? –bromeó.

—Si no me dices quien es y a qué se dedica, es una posibilidad, así me cueste la casa entera.

—Jarvis Whisp.

—Me suena –frunció el cejo.

El hombre se llevó la taza de café humeante a los labios y le dio un gran trago, sin hacer un solo sonido, después inclinó la cabeza a un lado, era obvio que no le tomaría mucho ubicarlo, Jarvis practicaba el deporte favorito de Harry Potter, y era bastante bueno, era la nueva promesa del deporte, y era bastante conocido —por quienes estaban al tanto del deporte y sus jugadores— que era un mujeriego incorregible y sin vergüenza.

—No me agrada –comentó.

—Papá…

—Sabes que tu noviecito es un heredero, tiene mucho dinero, Lily, no conforme con eso, es un mujeriego, no quiero que te veas en la tentación…

—Papá ¿no confías en mí? –Soltó ofendida.

—Sí, en ti sí, pero en él no, es un mujeriego ¿crees que no sabe cómo convencer a las mujeres de llevarlas a la cama?

—No lo sé ¿cómo sabes que les es fácil, en primer lugar?

—Porque si no les resulta fácil ¿cómo es que son mujeriegos?

—Rayos, no encuentro fallas a tu lógica –soltó sonriendo Lily.

—Vas a terminar con él –comentó –si quieres un novio, consíguete alguien más digno, alguien que esté interesado en su futuro, tanto como tú.

—Él está muy interesado en su futuro, es de las personas más comprometidas que conozco, casi tanto como tú…

—No vuelvas a compararme con alguien como ese –soltó enfadado su padre –y ya se acabó esta discusión, no me agrada, no tienes mi aprobación, así que terminaras con Jarvis Whisp, y listo.

—Pero no puedes decidir con quién salgo y con quien no, papá…

—Sabes lo que hay de por medio ¿no? Quédate con él, veamos si cuando lo vea en serio, quiere que sigas yendo a la universidad, termines de estudiar y puedas salir por ti misma, los tipos como ese, no están hechos para mujeres como tú.

— ¿Cómo es una mujer como yo, papá?

—Tengo que corregir –admitió –las personas como él, no están hechas para personas como tú, determinadas, a tal grado, que prefieren su futuro, sus planes a futuro que estar perdiendo el tiempo, quieres asegurarte un camino por ti misma, me queda más que claro, y él no va a ayudarte, va a estorbarte, y ya te dije, elige entre él o tu carrera.

—Eso es injusto –soltó dolida.

—Yo te pago la universidad, tu madre y yo hacemos muchos sacrificios por ti y por tus hermanos, Lily, ellos ya a su manera fracasaron, no queremos que te pase lo mismo, por eso nos ponemos más estrictos, tenemos dos errores, no queremos un tercero, decide si quieres ser una fracasada o una triunfadora.

Harry Potter desapareció de la cocina, dejando a Lily sola, la chica se dejó caer al suelo, se abrazó las piernas y comenzó a llorar, no podía creer que a su padre no le gustara Jarvis Whisp, hacía un par de días, lo había escuchado hablar maravillas de él, y ahora, resultaba que era un perdedor más, que solo evitaría que todos sus sueños se realizaran.

Subió despacio hasta su habitación, se quitó la ropa y fue hasta el baño para ducharse de forma tranquila, pensaba tomar una pequeña siesta después, pero su madre la llamó a desayunar y después, como venganza disimulada, su padre le había hecho ayudarlo con algunos deberes.

—Estás muy seria ¿qué ocurre?

—Papá ya te lo dijo ¿qué quieres aumentar?

—Bueno, iba a decirte que si tanto te gusta ese chico, puedes esperar a que tu padre se le olvide la próxima vez que lo vea en un juego, cuando lleve al equipo al triunfo, tu padre estará rogando por que salgas con ese chico, y se lo presentes.

—Lo dudo –admitió.

—En todo caso, te diré, que lo que es para ti, lo será, ahora o dentro de cinco años.

—Ah, es que mientras paguen mis cuentas, Jarvis no es para mí ¿cierto?

—Cierto –contestó su padre entrando a la estancia.

—Harry –lo reprendió Ginny Potter.

—No quería ser tan rudo al respecto, pero ella tiene razón, es mi dinero, son mis reglas ¿no te gustan? Bueno, ya sabes lo que ocurre ¿no es así?

—Cierto, gracias por el recordatorio.

Desvió la vista cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, sonrió melancólica cuando vio el nombre de Audrey en la notificación.

_Hola ¿qué tal anoche?_

_Dame buenas noticias, nena._

_¿Qué tal es ese hombre en la cama?_

_¿Tan maravilloso como la imaginación o mejor?_

_Dame detalles._

_Hola, no hay nada que decir_

_No hicimos nada anoche._

_Entonces en la madrugada_

_¿Qué tal fue?_

_Nada de nada, primor._

_Hubo un pequeño problema._

_¡No me digas eso!_

_¡A JW no se le para!_

_¿Es precoz?_

_Ya te puedo ver vendiendo_

_Esa noticia falsa._

_Nada de eso, tuve una llamada._

_¿Tu padre tiene poderes?_

_¿Es alguna clase de hechicero tenebroso?_

_No, Ada, la niña que cuido._

_Inoportuna._

_Para nada, es de las pocas personas_

_Que realmente me agradan._

_Dime que yo también estoy en la lista._

_Desde luego, estúpida._

_Eres la primera en la lista._

_Menos mal, dime ¿nos vemos al rato?_

_No puedo, castigada._

_Te veré en la U, en ese caso._

_Adiós._

La mirada castaña de su madre estaba en ella, la pelirroja menor puso los ojos en blanco y susurró que era Audrey solamente, así que la atención en ella se quitó al menos un rato, cuando sus padres dejaron de prestarle atención, subió a su habitación.

_Lamento hacerlo de esta manera, Jarv._

_Pero tenemos que dejar de vernos._

_Ya no me busques._

Se recostó sobre su cama, observando el techo, sabía que el chico estaba entrenando, por lo tanto no vería esos mensajes hasta dentro de unas horas, aún tenía tiempo, así que volvió a levantarse.

— ¿A dónde vas? –Interrogó su padre.

—Iré a cambiar mi número telefónico, para evitar que Jarvis vuelva a molestarme ¿quieres venir conmigo?

—Suena a una muy buena idea.

Ese domingo estaba siendo un completo infierno para Lily, comenzaba a comprender cada vez más a su hermano James y siempre creyó que eso era imposible, cuando su hermano decidió hacer las cosas a su manera, ella se puso del lado de sus padres, pero ahora ¿realmente James Sirius había sido el causante de todas sus desgracias? Bueno, de cierta forma sí, pero… al final de cuentas, sus padres eran demasiado estrictos en todos los aspectos.

Una vez que cambió de número y que su padre se cercioró que Jarvis no figuraba en esos contactos la dejó ir con Audrey, aun así el trayecto tenía que hacer algunas cosas.

_—Hola_ –contestó el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola, lamento molestarlo, señor Lupin –murmuró Lily, en un tono serio, casi fúnebre.

_—Suenas rara ¿todo bien? ¿Algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?_

—No, no, todo bien, sólo quería decirle que este será mi nuevo número, por cualquier cosa, de todos modos, nos veremos mañana…

_—No es necesario, mi abuela llegará en unas horas, puedes tomarte lo necesario para que tu herida sane._

—Sólo se me dobló el pie, no es algo serio.

_—De todos modos, Ada estuvo de acuerdo, así que no te desesperes, mejórate pronto ¿sí?_

—Gracias –colgó antes de más malas noticias.

—X—

Audrey McLaggen observó a su amiga, no había dicho mucho, sólo le había contado sobre la razón por la que había cambiado de número y que tenía prohibido dárselo a Jarvis, por más que lo pidiera.

—Tu padre es un monstruo, y lo peor, es que está haciendo de ti otro.

—Gracias –frunció el cejo.

—Mírate ahí, tan tranquila, si mi madre o padre me hubiesen obligado a dejar a un semental como Whisp ¿sabes que hubiese hecho yo?

—Sí, bastante segura de que habrías ido hasta él y perdido tu virginidad ¿no?

—Es lo que deberías hacer ¿qué opinas?

—Que estás loca, como mi padre, eso opino.

—Dijiste que compensarías las cosas casándote con alguien que no le agradara a tu padre, ese sin duda será Whisp.

—Primero tengo que terminar la universidad, y dejar de depender de ellos ¿ya ves porque necesito tanto este trabajo?

—En una semana, un amigo hará una fiesta, dos de sus meseras se enfermaron, dime ¿quieres ir? Será de negocios, no hay mucho que hacer, ya sabes, solo pasar como idiotas con la charola en la mano, esperando a que alguien tome, sin agradecer.

—Para ese momento, mi pie sanará, así que sí, apúntame.

—Así se habla, ganarás bien, ya lo verás, y será un extra a lo que el señor Dumpin te pague.

—Lupin.

—Eso dije, Dolphin.

Lily negó divertida, mientras seguía meciéndose en el reposet que su amiga tenía en la sala, observó por la ventana, había conseguido también permiso de su padre para pasar unos días con Audrey, que no sabía cómo era, de lo contrario, jamás permitiría esa amistad.

—Es mejor pedir algo de comer –comentó la rubia –ya tengo hambre.

Lily observó la tranquilidad de su teléfono móvil, esperando milagrosamente encontrar una notificación con el nombre de Jarvis Whisp escrito en él, pero no, era imposible que eso pasara, porque Audrey sería lo que sería, pero siempre una amiga leal.

—Llegó la comida –argumentó la rubia –si el repartidor es ardiente, lo dejas pasar, le pagaré de otra forma –sonrió perversa.

—Estás loca –negó divertida y avanzó hasta la puerta.

El cabello castaño y los ojos azules estuvieron frente a ella, sorprendiéndola, observó sobre su hombro, Audrey estaba recargada en la barra, con una sonrisa y un “Te prometí que no le daría tu nuevo número, no que no le diría donde encontrarte” en su mirada.

—Necesitamos hablar –comentó él, agitado.

—Absolutamente no, estás perdiendo el tiempo si crees que voy a cambiar de opinión al respecto, Jarvis.

—Sí, ya Audrey me dejó claro que la palabra de tu padre es ley, ni siquiera la Reina tiene tanto control en sus súbditos como tu padre contigo.

—Esa es buena, la anotaré en los comentarios crueles que suelen decirme respecto a eso.

—Lo lamento –admitió –pero Lily, yo jamás te he forzado a nada, y…

—Ahora lo estás haciendo –se cruzó de brazos –vete.

—Lily…

—No quiero hablar contigo, no quiero que vuelvas a buscarme, Jarvis, así que por favor, evítame decirle a mi padre que me has buscado.

—No serías capaz…

—Soy más devota que los súbditos de Elizabeth II –soltó dolida.

—Lily, por favor.

La pelirroja observó a otro lado, al ver la súplica en la mirada de su novio, bueno, exnovio, cerró los ojos, antes de abrazarlo y besarlo tan apasionadamente como era capaz de hacer, cerró la puerta en las narices del hombre y se recargó.

—Has echado a un buen hombre –argumentó Audrey.

—Me vendiste.

—No, juramos decirnos las cosas directamente y no a espaldas, Lily ¿cuándo tiempo más vas a dejarte manipular por tu padre?

—Él no me está manipulando, sólo quiere lo mejor para mí.

—Eso no es verdad, mis padres…

—A tus padres les importa una mierda lo que haces, Audrey, y quizás debieron prestarte atención un poco, para que te valoraras un poco, y no te fueses a la cama con el primer imbécil que se te pusiera en frente.

—Vaya –soltó dolida la rubia.

—Sabes que es verdad, estás tan ultrajada y lo sabes, que por eso no quieres a Hugo cerca, porque va a darse cuenta que ya no tienes valor de esa manera.

La chica tomó sus cosas y salió del apartamento de su mejor amiga.


	15. Pretextos.

Lily observó a lo lejos a su mejor amiga, hacía una semana que se había comportado como una idiota, y aún no se disculpaba por sus palabras y su comportamiento, sabía que la rubia estaba diciéndole la verdad, y que sólo quería lo mejor para ella, pero Lily aun no lograba procesar del todo las conversaciones con su padre.

—Toma –dijo el hombre colocando más copas sobre su charola –rápido.

—Claro.

Lily salió al salón, había demasiada gente adinerada ahí, en su mayoría nuevos ricos, se les notaba en la forma brusca en que la detenían para tomar una de las bebidas que sostenía en lo alto, gracias a los tacones, podía tener una altura mejor.

Se desvió del camino cuando vio a lo lejos en su camino al mejor amigo de su jefe, ese hombre no le agradaba, desde la forma en que se le había insinuado al llevarla aquella vez, después de que Lupin la despidiera, tenía sus precauciones con él, y parecía que eso más que dejarle en claro que a ella no le interesaba, le hacía insistir más de la cuenta.

—Tienes que seguir adelante –le informó Audrey en un tono serio.

—Lo sé, pero no lo haré –dio media vuelta.

—Para ser alguien a la que le desagrada incumplir ordenes, sólo lo haces cuando te conviene.

—Sí, como sea –soltó incómoda.

La mirada azul de Audrey se topó con una mirada del mismo tono que la suya, era un hombre bastante atractivo, cuando pidió un momento a la persona con la que hablaba para acercarse, se hizo a un lado para que Lily pasara sin decirle más.

—Oye, Lily –habló el hombre, pero la pelirroja lo ignoró –oye, tú –la interrumpió –dime ¿tu amiga se llama Lily Luna, cierto?

— ¿Mi amiga? –Cuestionó.

—Bueno, la otra mesera con la que hablabas hace un segundo.

—No, su nombre es Anne, con una E, y ya sabe de las tejas verdes.

Él sonrió divertido, tenía una sonrisa encantadora, así que de inmediato le desagradó a la rubia, tomó una copa y la dejó proseguir por la zona que le había tocado a Lily, ya que había salido al área de fumadores.

Sin duda la pelirroja tenía más misterios de los que le gustaba hablar ¿quién era ese tipo? Porque lograba ponerla completamente incómoda, a tal grado de hacerla escapar.

—X—

La noche avanzó más tranquila de lo que Lily había esperado, para su fortuna no se había topado con Sebastian Keller ni una sola vez más, si las cosas seguían así, podría llegar al final sin ningún contratiempo.

Sonrió alegre cuando la última copa fue retirada de su charola, iría por más, al parecer a estos nuevos ricos les encantaba pretender que eran muy aficionados al champagne.

Retrocedió para darse la vuelta y volver rumbo a la cocina, cuando su espalda se estrelló con alguien, quizás había festejado demasiado pronto la noche libre de contratiempos.

—Yo, lo lamento tanto –murmuró apenada, levantando la mirada, ya que había chocado con la espalda de un hombre que se giró también.

—Ah, señorita Potter –saludó Edward Lupin, en un tono sorprendido.

—Señor Lupin –comentó incrédula –lo lamento, no era mi intención…

—Ah, ya que estás aquí, toma mi copa vacía –sonrió la mujer de piel oscura y mirada penetrante.

—Sí, claro –dio un paso a un costado para pasar a su jefe.

—No sabía que también trabajaba en esto –argumentó.

—Bueno, no bromee con el que necesito el empleo.

—Su salario llegó como siempre ¿o no?

Ella sonrió encantadora. —Lo hizo, pero necesito mucho dinero –estiró la charola hasta la mujer, pero ésta le estiró la copa.

Lily la sujetó, porque la mirada de desagrado que le otorgó, le dijo que sino la tomaba ella, la dejaría caer al suelo, para culparla después, así que la colocó al centro de la charola y observó a su jefe, que se distrajo cuando la mujer lo abrazó bastante acaramelada.

—Ya que tu abuela está aquí ¿qué te parece si no llegas esta noche, Eddy? –Ronroneó la mujer –hace mucho tiempo que no me visitas…

—Maya –murmuró, incómodo.

—Nos veremos mañana, señor Lupin –se alejó Lily sin prestar más atención a lo que escuchó y a la forma en que la mujer se pegaba al varón, que parecía acostumbrado a eso.

Dejó la copa y tomó limpias y llenas de champagne, observó a Audrey, que tenía el cejo fruncido al verla, así que debía estar comportándose alterada, como siempre que algo la ponía nerviosa o incómoda.

Para su desgracia, el no toparse con Keller había traído como consecuencia toparse con su jefe cada dos por tres, la mujer había rodeado su cuello y besado suavemente, los demás parecían no prestar atención a eso, así que suponía que como bien había dicho, era bastante normal ver al siempre correcto y respetable Edward Lupin en esas situaciones, o con esa mujer, o con varias, vaya patán.

—X—

El evento terminó, los pies le dolían más que nunca, pero sonrió encantada cuando vio la cantidad que le pagaron, no era una fortuna, pero sin duda si pagaban tan bien, posiblemente terminaría dejando su empleo de niñera para dedicarse a ese tipo de trabajos.

—Gracias por apoyarnos, Audrey, tu amiga causó sensación –comentó el amigo de la rubia, haciendo que la pelirroja se tensara.

—Bueno, es de buen ver ¿no?

—Cierto, toma, Potter, un hombre me dijo que esta propina era especial para ti –le dio un sobre.

Todos la observaron, cuando el hombre se giró a repartir las propinas para los demás, la mirada azul de Audrey se posó en ella, y cuando se iba a acercar, fue salvada por un milagro.

_Estoy afuera, apresúrate._

_Ahora mismo voy._

Salió corriendo una vez que le dijeron que era todo, el auto de su primo Hugo estaba aparcado, así que corrió con una sonrisa, sin percatarse de nada más, se subió y se colocó el cinturón.

—Estás muy feliz –comentó el pelirrojo.

—Este empleo salió muy bien –admitió.

—Desde luego que sí, solo una sonrisa, un poco extra de amabilidad y a los meseros nos va muy bien, claro que no falta el idiota que te quiere menospreciar por prestar un servicio.

—Bueno, a mí no me va tan mal, comparada contigo, que vas casi desnudo –sonrió.

—Cállate, he pagado casi todas mis cosas con mi empleo, menos la universidad, esa la paga mi madre.

—La tía Hermione tiene un buen empleo –admitió la pelirroja –le va mejor que a tu padre ¿no?

—Bueno, papá viene de una familia más pobre que los ratones y las cucarachas del bar donde trabajo.

—No seas tan cruel –sonrió divertida.

—Bueno, tu papá también le va decente, para pagarte esa universidad que sale bastante cara ¿no?

—Sí –se encogió de hombros.

—Deberías comprarte un auto –comentó.

—Oye, no se te cae nada por venir por mí.

—Yo lo digo porque es más cómodo.

—Papá me sacaría de la familia, me enseñó a conducir mamá, y casi nos asesina a las dos, pero de ahí, no le gusta que maneje a menos que sea muy necesario.

—Sal del ala de tu padre, Lily, no te vendría mal, eres la niña de papá, tienes 19 y sigues viviendo con ellos ¿en serio?

—Audrey dice lo mismo –admitió.

—Sigues sin decirme la razón por la cuál te quedas conmigo y no con ella –la observó de reojo.

—Eres mi primo favorito, hace mucho que no pasamos mucho tiempo ¿tiene algo de malo?

—No, si fuera la verdad.

—Pelee con ella, le dije que es una zorra, y que se niega a salir contigo porque sabes que está más vista que el palacio de Buckingham, y bueno, más…

—Ah bueno, no sé cómo sigues con todos los dientes.

—Sí, ya sé que me pasé de la raya, Hugo, lo sé, y la verdad no sé cómo disculparme con ella.

—Yo no voy a meterme en cosas que no me importan, pero Audrey es la única chica que ha sido tu amiga a pesar de las circunstancias, y la única que estará para ti sin importar que sea más realista y madura que tú, Lily, así que deberías valorarla más.

—Lo sé.

Los chicos llegaron al lugar donde Hugo compartía apartamento con sus amigos de la universidad, era un lugar bastante pequeño, tanto que ellos tenían que compartir cuarto con uno de los amigos del pelirrojo y ellos la cama.

—Buenas madrugadas, Lils –bostezó el chico y se acostó en bóxer.

La pelirroja se puso su pijama en el baño y entró a la habitación unos minutos después, su primo la abrazó, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, ella negó divertida, observó el techo mientras acariciaba el brazo de su primo de forma inconsciente.

El sol salió sin que ella hubiese dormido ni siquiera un poco, así que se levantó siguiendo a su primo, le sorprendía la fuerza de voluntad del chico, para dormir tan poco y aun así levantarse a la primera que sonara su despertador, se metía a bañar y se iba a la universidad, además de que mantenía unas notas admirables, que hacía que siguiera manteniendo la credibilidad en casa.

Para los demás Weasley, Hugo era un estudiante maravilloso, que se la pasaba dando clases de regularización, y el demás tiempo se la pasaba estudiando y haciendo proyectos, y para nada trabajaba en un bar como un mesero en ropa interior ajustada.

—M—

El día alcanzó a Ted en la cama de Maya Clarke, la mujer con la que había comenzado a salir hacía un tiempo, pero meramente sexual, ella sin duda no perdía oportunidad para pedir algo más en serio, quería conocer a Ada, y que tuviesen una relación estable, casarse, y la mujer era hermosa, sin duda lo era, talentosa y bastante buena en la cama, se llevaban muy bien, hacían buena pareja, y aunque por un momento pensó en rehacer su vida, lo dejó de lado.

El hecho de que no pudiese quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de aquella bonita chica pelirroja con la que se topó en la noche, a la que observó mientras corría a aquel auto para alejarse del lugar donde había sido el evento.

Se llevó una mano al rostro, no podía creer que había terminado viendo a Lily Potter de aquella forma, y no sabía si culpar a Sebastian por toda la insistencia en la perversidad que existía en aquellos sitios con títulos que hacían mención a niñeras, o simplemente en la sensación que la presencia de la chica despertaba en su hogar mientras estaba ahí, aquella calidez que se perdía cuando su horario terminaba y que lo demás que quedaba era causado por su hija, si a Ted le quitaban a Ada, lo perdía todo, no tenía nada, era una persona sin chiste.

Se levantó después de un rato y avanzó desnudo hasta la ducha de Maya, tenía que llegar temprano a su casa para poder llevar a su hija a la escuela, aunque su abuela había dicho que ella podía hacerlo, no quería darle responsabilidades que no eran de ella.

Cuando llegó a su casa, Ada estaba bañada, arreglada y desayunando, su abuela lo observó con cara de pocos amigos, pero no le dijo nada, se acercó a la niña y la besó.

—Hueles a fresas, papá –murmuró la niña –nosotros no tenemos jabón de fresas, aunque deberíamos.

—Iré a vestirme, desayuna, princesa.

—Claro –frunció el ceño –abuela ¿papá sale con alguien? –Preguntó para nada feliz.

—No, cariño, no sale con nadie, deberías tranquilizarte.

—No quiero que papá se case de nuevo, con nadie.

—Despreocúpate, eso no pasará, no hay nadie más importante para tu padre, que tú –le sonrió.

Ted bajó rápidamente, abrazó y besó a su abuela antes de ir a llevar a Ada y después a la oficina, su hija iba bastante seria, había olvidado la capacidad de descubrirlo conforme a su olor.

—X—

Teddy regresó a casa a la hora normal, tenía que comenzar a portarse como siempre, o Ada comenzaría a preguntarle la razón por la cual solo llegaba temprano cuando Lily estaba en casa, aun así, llegó inquieto, esperaba que no le hubiese comentado a la niña que se habían encontrado la noche pasada y que lo había visto con alguien.

—Buenas noches –saludó, su vista fue hasta el lugar que normalmente ocupaba Lily cuando él llegaba, pero estaba vacío.

—Buenas noches, papi –la niña se puso de pie y fue hasta él –Lily me ayudó con la tarea, espero que no te enfades.

—No ¿y Lily? –observó el salón.

—Ah, le dije que podía irse temprano –argumentó Ada –la abuela dijo que estaba bien ¿tiene algo de malo?

—Para nada –comentó, sonriendo y acariciando la cabeza de su hija.

—Te daré de cenar, en lo que Ada sigue jugando.

—Claro, abuela.

Ted se sentó a la isla, su abuela comenzó a ir de un lugar a otro, sin decir nada, haciéndole sentirse incómodo, sabía que tenía una opinión al respecto de lo que Ada había dicho sobre él oliendo a fresas.

—Sabes algo –comentó la mujer –hoy en la tarde, Ada acusó a la pelirroja que tiene por niñera de oler a fresas también, igual que tú en la mañana –lo observó cuando se atragantó.

—No, no, no me digas que tú piensas que entre ella y yo hay algo, por favor abuela, yo salí a un evento anoche y…

—Para ser honestos, no –admitió –no creo que ella tenga esa clase de sentimientos por ti, pero sí creo que estuviste con una mujer anoche.

—Bueno, abuela, no he querido volver a rehacer mi vida porque Ada es mi principal enfoque, aparte de la empresa, que era lo que Laura siempre soñó –informó –aun así, eres una mujer viuda, sabes que a veces… se necesita un poco de distracción, y más para nosotros, los hombres –se encogió de hombros.

—Pretextos –comentó la mujer.

—En realidad ella quiere una relación formal, tenemos un tiempo saliendo ocasionalmente y…

—Sabes que Ada…

—Lo sé, abuela, pero ella tampoco puede prohibirme rehacer mi vida, su madre se fue, la vida siguió moviéndose, pero yo me quedé quieto.

—Como siempre, hijo, es tu decisión, tú más que nadie sabes lo que quieres y necesitas, y lo que será mejor para tu familia.

—Gracias por el apoyo –admitió.

—Solo asegúrate que esa mujer sea realmente la mujer que necesitas, que quieres, no sólo para llenar el aspecto sexual –comentó.


	16. Hombre de las Cavernas.

Lily rio divertida con los comentarios de Ada mientras jugaban, a pesar de que últimamente estaba teniendo una actitud bastante extraña y no le agradaba para nada, normalmente era encantadora y parlanchina, pero cuando había alguien más, se comportaba un poco grosera y la dejaba de lado, no le daba mucha importancia, al fin era una niña, y como hacía dos semanas que no había visto a Ted Lupin, suponía que era lo que la niña tenía, posiblemente estaba pasando muy poco tiempo con ella también.

—Buenas noches –saludó Lupin entrando al salón.

El corazón de la pelirroja se agitó un momento ¿por qué rayos? Preguntó, pero se limitó a asentir cuando la mirada miel del hombre se posó en la de ella, un poco consternado de verla ahí.

—Ya puedes irte, Lily, tu presencia aquí ya no es requerida –soltó Ada, observándola sobre el hombro, con un semblante frío.

—De acuerdo –sonrió –nos veremos después, señora Andrómeda –se despidió de ella y observó a Ted –señor Lupin, con su permiso.

—Ah, sí, Lily…

—Déjala, papá, ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí, que se vaya.

El varón frunció el cejo, consternado, no comprendía el cambio tan repentino de su hija, había comenzado a ser tan cortante con la pelirroja, pero ella pasaba todo insulto, seguía haciendo su trabajo de manera impecable.

—Te veré el lunes, Ada.

—Como sea.

Lily avanzó hasta la puerta sola, normalmente, él la escoltaba, pero vio la manera en que Ada lo sujetó para evitarlo, así que no dijo nada más, era obvio que no opondría resistencia a quedarse con su hija, sacudió la cabeza ¿por qué quería que la acompañara?

Esa idea era absurda, sacó su celular y llamó a su padre, que no tardó en contestarle.

—Hola, papi –soltó en tono alegre.

— _Hola, cariño ¿qué ocurre?_ –cuestionó.

—Tengo un montón de trabajos para la universidad, acabo de terminar mi horario y ¿te molestaría si me quedo con Audrey esta noche?

— _Lily, sabes que…_

—Ya sé, pero entre las dos avanzaremos más rápido, por favor –suplicó en tono dulce.

— _Bien, pero mañana en casa ¿de acuerdo?_

—De acuerdo –sonrió encantada.

Aun no se reconciliaba con la rubia, pero tomaría esa noche para pedir una tregua, esperaba que no estuviera tan enojada como para mandarla escaleras abajo una vez que viera que era ella.

Compró comida en el camino, no había mejor forma de llegar al perdón de Audrey que con comida, tocó el timbre y esperó un momento, de forma que no pudiera verla por la mirilla, así que con esa trampa, la rubia quedó ante ella en un momento.

—Hola –saludó, ocultando la comida a sus espaldas.

—Ah, eres tú ¿qué quieres?

—Apelar a tu bondad y pedir perdón –se hincó mostrando la comida –en serio, Audrey, lo lamento tanto, soy una estúpida, estoy consciente de ello, pero no quiero que estemos más tiempo alejadas.

Observó a la rubia poner los ojos en blanco, le arrebató la comida, y entró cerrando la puerta tras ella.

—Ya, ven, si me como todo esto yo sola me explotará el trasero en algún momento.

Lily chilló emocionada, la abrazó y entró al apartamento, la siguió hasta la isla y se sentó, en lo que la rubia sacaba unas cervezas.

—Dime ¿vas a decirme quien era ese hombre en el evento? –preguntó directamente.

—Mi jefe –contestó.

—No dijiste que fuese tan guapo –admitió.

—Bueno, sí, es atractivo –se encogió de hombros, pero su corazón latió raro ante la imagen de Edward Lupin en su mente –creo que la barba lo hace lucir atractivo, sin ella…

—Barba ¿segura que hablamos del mismo hombre? –Se burló –yo hablo del moreno de ojos azules del que huiste.

—Ah –hizo mala cara –ese es Sebastian Keller –sacó la lengua en señal de asco –el mejor amigo de mi jefe.

—Está interesado en ti ¿lo sabes?

—Sí, pero no me interesa, me parece nefasto.

—Bueno…

—Se atrevió a decirme que si no me parecía atractiva la idea de acostarme con él, claro, que podría invitar a _mi jefe,_ para unírsenos, ya sabes cómo en el porno de niñeras.

— ¿Y qué dijo tu jefe? –Elevó las cejas Audrey.

—No lo sé, obviamente lo rechacé –soltó ofendida.

—Es guapísimo, pero para ser honesta, tampoco me agradó.

Lily se mordió el labio, observó a su amiga sentarse y abrir el contenedor con su comida.

—Creo que me gusta mi jefe –soltó, sorprendiendo a Audrey.

—M—

Ted entró a casa, era cerca de las doce, su abuela estaría en la parte de arriba, así que Lily ya no estaría en casa, tenía días sin verla, con su abuela Andrómeda en casa, Lily no era tan requerida, y sabía que esa era la intención de Ada.

Frunció el cejo cuando notó luz debajo de la puerta del baño, suponía que alguien la había dejado encendida, aun así y por precaución, tocó suavemente.

—Hola ¿Todo bien adentro?

—Alguien jaló de la cadena, esperó a que salieran, pero no lo hicieron, así que abrió preocupado por que fuese su hija o su abuela.

Se tensó al ver a Lily sentada sobre el piso, tenía el rostro más pálido de lo que normalmente lo tenía.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó, acuclillándose frente a ella.

—No lo sé –suspiró –le dije a su abuela que me encargaría de recoger la cocina y me iría, pero comencé a sentirme mal, lamento todo esto, en un segundo comenzaré a lavarlo.

—Voy a llevarte a emergencias, sólo le avisaré a mi abuela, para que esté pendiente de Ada, por cualquier cosa.

—No, ya me siento bien, no tengo nada más que echar fuera, así que –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Estás segura que estás bien?

—Sí –soltó una risita –debió ser algo que comí en el campus, no me vea así, o cualquiera pensaría que está preocupado.

Lily se puso de pie, y por primera vez en un tiempo, no tuvo que volver a sentarse por las náuseas.

—Te llevaré a tu casa –informó –le avisaré a mi abuela, que…

— ¿Me avisarás qué?

Ted se giró hasta su abuela, que acababa de bajar las escaleras, observó a la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido, no sabía que seguía ahí.

—Señorita Potter –comentó sorprendida –no sabía que seguía aquí.

—Me sentí mal de repente, por fortuna terminé de recoger la cocina –sonrió –pero ya me voy.

—La llevaré a su casa, abuela ¿Podrías quedarte pendiente de Ada?

—No es necesario –se negó Lily –llamaré un taxi.

—Es demasiado tarde para un taxi –soltó Ted.

Iba a negarse a dejarla irse sola, hacia días que no la veía, quería pasar un tiempo con ella, a solas, de ser posible, sin que Ada fuese grosera con ella.

—Lo mejor será que se quede, señorita Potter.

—No creo que sea…

El teléfono de la pelirroja comenzó a sonar, la joven lo sacó de su bolsillo, lo mostró, para que vieran de quién se trataba.

—Hola, papá ¿Qué ocurre?

— _Lo mismo quiero saber yo, Lily Luna Potter ¿Ya viste la hora? ¿No se supone que estarías trabajando? ¿Ese hombre te hizo algo?_

—Sigo en el trabajo, papá –negó riendo –dime ¿Podrías venir por mí?

— _Estoy a cinco minutos, iba a ir a golpearlo, no contestabas el teléfono._

—De acuerdo, te veo aquí entonces.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Andrómeda.

—Está a cinco minutos, estaba preocupado, venía dispuesto a armar un alboroto –rió –se han librado de un loco.

—Creo que lo comprendo, haría lo mismo si mi hija no regresará a casa pronto.

—Como sea –restó importancia –perdón por despertarla, señora Tonks, iré por mis cosas y lo veré el lunes, señor Lupin.

—Bien, cualquier cosa, por favor avísame.

—Sí, pero solo fue un pequeño malestar, ya pasó.

Ted fue con ella hasta la puerta, abriéndola para ella, tenía tantas ganas de acariciar su pálido rostro para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien con ella.

—Avísame cuando llegues a tu casa ¿Podrías hacer eso?

—Desde luego –contestó.

—Esta vez, por favor, hazlo, siempre dices que lo harás, y me dejas toda la noche sin dormir, preocupado por si llegaste bien a casa.

Levantó la mano para sujetar su mejilla, pero el sonido del claxon hizo que se viera menos notorio el rechazo cuando se alejó.

—Ya veo que Ada tiene razón al sentir celos de esa jovencita.

—No, no tiene razón –comentó al ver a la joven subirse al auto en la parte trasera.

Aquello le recordó la vez que le pregunto la razón por la cual viajaba en la parte trasera del auto cuando iba con él.

_«Papá odia que vaya en la parte delantera de los autos, además, soy una empleada, mi lugar no es el de copiloto, mi responsabilidad es proteger a Ada»._

Ted cerró la puerta, colocó la alarma y subió a su habitación, había enviado a su abuela por delante, no quería que le dijera lo que era obvio, Lily le gustaba, y estaba completamente desquiciado, era una jovencita en comparación con él, tenía que sacarse a esa pelirroja de la cabeza.

Se giró cuando la pantalla de su teléfono se encendió.

_Llegamos a casa_

_Sanos y salvos, descanse_

_Señor Lupin._ 😉

Sonrió, era la primera vez que incluía un emoticón uno de sus mensajes.

_Gracias_

_Descansa también_

_Te veré mañana_

_Recupérate_ 😤

_Ese es un emoticón_

_De una cara enfadada_ 🙊

_Y ese es uno de un simio_

_¿Me estás llamando primate acaso?_ 😎

_No, desde luego que no, es mi jefe_

_Jamás insultaría a mi jefe_

_Pero necesita unas clases_

_De cómo usar los emojis._ 😜

_Supongo que las necesito_

_Descansa, Lily_

_Y recupérate_. 😌

No hubo respuesta, así que bloqueó el móvil y se quedó observando el techo de su habitación, pensando en Lily, una vez más, aunque más tranquilo al saberla en casa, sana y salva.

—M—

Ada Lupin se quedó quieta cuando escuchó la voz de Lily; observó el calendario, era sábado ¿qué estaba haciendo ella en su casa y tan temprano? Normalmente el fin de semana, ella se levantaba a las nueve de la mañana, pero ese día en específico, se despertó a las siete, y la risa de su niñera era suave.

—Te lo estoy diciendo en serio –dijo la relajada voz de su padre.

—No lo estoy dudando –comentó la pelirroja, en un tono que denotaba que estaba conteniendo una risotada.

—No lo estás dudando, sin embargo, no me estás creyendo ¿verdad?

—Lo lamento, es inusual, sólo eso.

La niña entró a la cocina cuando la mano de su padre se quitó del rostro de la chica, no sabía cómo tenía que sentirse en ese momento ¿alegre o enojada? Era simple, aquello no le gustaba, para nada.

—Buenos días –saludó, haciendo que su padre y Lily se alejaran, ya que estaban bastante cerca.

—Buenos días, Ada –saludó Lily alegre.

—Papá ¿qué hace ella aquí? ¿Acaso se quedó a dormir aquí?

—Buenos días, Ada, no, Lily vino por unas cosas que olvidó ayer.

—Claro –entrecerró los ojos –y para recoger unas cosas era necesario quedarse a charlar ¿cierto?

—Lo mejor es que me vaya –comentó Lily, un poco seria.

—Sí, ya vete –soltó Ada.

—Te veré el lunes –acarició la mejilla de la niña y observó a Ted sobre su hombro –a usted también, señor Lupin.

—Supongo –asintió –y perdón el comportamiento de Ada, creo que si sigue comportándose así contigo, se quedará castigada por un buen tiempo.

—No soy grosera, pero ella no es requerida cuando tú estás ¿es acaso que ella te gusta? –Soltó indignada la niña, la pelirroja se tensó – ¿o acaso te gusta mi padre, Lily?

—Ella está saliendo con alguien –comentó Edward, serio.

—No –negó Lily –no estoy saliendo con nadie ya –se encogió de hombros –y creo que ya habíamos dejado claro las cosas, Ada.

—Papá no te gusta, pero cada vez pasan más tiempo, ustedes juntos ¿por qué?

—Bueno, porque tú padre ya no es un hombre de las cavernas –comentó Lily –se comporta como una persona y no como un ogro, y creí que para que estuvieses más tranquila, lo mejor es que no sintieras tanto estrés de la fricción entre tu padre y yo, pero si te molesta, es bueno que me lo dejaras claro, no volveré a salirme de mis funciones básicas, así que con permiso, Ada, señor Lupin –mostró sus libros y avanzó hasta la puerta.


	17. Algunos Sacrificios.

Ted Lupin observó a su hija, el fin de semana había estado de tan mal humor, que lo mejor fue darle por su lado y dejar sus deberes a un lado para pasar todo el tiempo libre, fueron al cine, pasearon, fueron de compras y vieron televisión por la noche, hasta que fue hora de dormir, las actividades se repitieron el domingo casi, salvo que Sebastian se unió a ellos por la tarde.

—Vaya, creo que están peleados –bromeó el hombre de ojos azules.

—No, no peleamos, simplemente se ha estado portando muy insolente ¿cierto, Ada?

—Papá dice eso, pero la verdad es que yo no veo nada de insolencia en mi comportamiento, simplemente soy honesta.

—Una cosa es ser honesta y otra cruel, creí que ya te había aclarado eso ¿no es así?

—Ted, es una niña, te estás peleando con tu hija de siete –murmuró Sebastian, divertido.

—Cierto, soy yo la autoridad en esta casa.

Ada suspiró y frunció el cejo cuando su padre se levantó del sofá rumbo a la cocina a hacer un poco más de palomitas de maíz, para que Sebastian pudiese agarrar.

—Dime ¿vas a decirme la verdad?

—Es sólo papá, ha estado pasando más y más tiempo con Lily, ayer ella estaba aquí a las siete de la mañana, según no se quedó a dormir, pero…

—Y no te agrada eso –murmuró.

—Hablé con Clare el viernes, ella opina que si papá sale con Lily, las cosas serían mejores, como yo pensaba, así que…

—Bueno, dulzura, te estás quejando que tu papá y ella pasan mucho tiempo juntos ¿crees que no estén saliendo ya?

—No creo.

—Velo desde este punto de vista, Ada, si tu papá y Lily comienzan a salir…

—Ella puede mudarse con nosotros, y yo pasaría más tiempo con ella…

—Claro, pero ella pasará más tiempo con tu padre, si ahora que no son nada, lo pasan ¿Quién te dice que ella va a elegirte a ti sobre tu papá? –Se burló –cuando tu padre salga a fiestas de trabajo ¿crees que Lily se quedará en casa contigo? –Sebastian negó, matando la ilusión de la niña –tu padre va a querer llevarla, y Lily, no dejará que ninguna otra pueda ganarle la estabilidad económica ¿crees que te quiere mucho? Tu papá es una persona adinerada, puede sacarla de la pobreza, puede incluso sacarla de la universidad y tenerla como bonito accesorio de compañía.

El hombre se quedó callado, dudaba que la niña entendiera la mayoría de lo que le había explicado, pero lo que más quería que se quedara en su estúpida cabecita, es que Lily no la quería y nunca la preferiría, esa era la mejor forma de tener alejado a Ted de la niñera, y viceversa.

—Lo mejor sería que Lily se marche –comentó Sebastian.

—Pero yo no quiero que se vaya, ella es mía –soltó la niña.

—Pero tú sólo eres una niña mimada y fastidiosa para ella, Ada, puede buscarse otro empleo con otro niño y otros padres ricos ¿crees que le afectará a ella? –se burló –desde luego que no, si quieres estar segura de que no hay nada entre ellos, dile a tu papá que no quieres que Lily siga siendo tu niñera, así… si ves que se niega rotundamente a correrla, significa que hay más de lo que tú ves cuando están solos.

Ted entró a la estancia con un bol de palomitas calentitas, lo puso en la mesa y le puso play a la película que la niña había elegido, mientras ellos se aburrían, al menos podían matar el tiempo comiendo.

—Es hora de dormir –comentó Ted a Ada, quitando la película –mañana puedes terminar de verla con Lily, si quieres.

—Bien –hizo una mueca –hasta luego, padrino –besó la mejilla del hombre –descansa, papá –soltó en un tono monótono y subió las escaleras.

Se quedó en silencio hasta que Ted se aseguró de que la niña no se había quedado a husmear, una vez que el hombre regresó a sentarse en uno de los sofás, el moreno soltó una risa divertida.

—Dime ¿qué pasa con ustedes?

—Ada cree que estoy pasando mucho tiempo con su niñera –comentó.

—Ah, es que ya te estás comiendo a la niñera –soltó en un tono serio.

—Por supuesto que no, Sebastian, que ordinario –frunció el cejo.

—Bueno ¿estás teniendo relaciones sexuales consensuales con la niñera? –Elevó una ceja.

—Claro que no –comentó serio.

—Pero te gusta ¿no es así?

—Bueno, es atractiva, no voy a negarlo, pero es menor que yo, eso no lo olvido cuando tengo la desgracia de pensar en ella, que cada vez es más seguido –se talló el rostro –y más ahora, que resulta que terminó con el novio.

—Es una oportunidad única –comentó el moreno, pero no se refería a Ted, sino para él.

—Sí, pero lo mejor es que mantenga la distancia.

—Desde luego, siempre haces lo correcto al respecto de las cosas ¿no? –se burló.

—En su mayoría –admitió el castaño.

—M—

Ada Lupin tenía las pupilas dilatadas ante lo que estaba viendo, la película que había dejado a medias con su padre y su padrino la noche del domingo, había quedado en el olvido, ahora estaba observando detrás de unos lentes protectores las reacciones que los experimentos que Lily le había dejado hacer.

Estar con Lily era más interesante que todas sus clases juntas, y eso que le enseñaba casi lo mismo, una tarde cuando Lily apenas estaba en prueba, le había dicho que era un poco más inteligente que el resto, y que por lo mismo, su mente era muy curiosa, y le gustaba aprender cosas que a la mayoría no, y ahí estaba la prueba, experimentos maravillosos aprobados para hacerlos en casa, con niños.

—Bueno, puedes hacer el siguiente –sonrió la pelirroja.

—Genial –soltó alegre.

Se distrajo echando las cosas señaladas en el libro, estaba emocionada y feliz, sin duda Lily era la persona más preciada para ella, a pesar de que su padre era muy inteligente y capaz, y que la quería mucho, no tenía mucho tiempo para pasarlo con ella como Lily lo hacía, por eso, aunque cierta parte de ella, le gustaría que su niñera se quedara para siempre con ella, no quería, porque significaría que su padre la robaría de su lado.

—Mira, Lily…

Los ojos verdes de Ada se toparon con su padre, que sonreía a la pelirroja, no se había dado cuenta de que las horas habían avanzado demasiado rápido, siempre le pasaba cuando estaba con Lily, y no se había dado cuenta en qué momento ella se había ido de su lado, para irse al lado de su padre, ella le sonrió encantada, y avanzó a ver la reacción del experimento.

—Maravilloso –aplaudió encantada –ves como sí es muy sencillo.

Lily sonrió de nuevo cuando vio el cambio en la expresión de la niña, descubrirla charlando con su padre no le había gustado para nada, y eso que ella sólo lo había detenido, porque cuando entró y vio aquello, de inmediato quiso gritar y regañar por hacer aquello.

—Papá, creo que tengo que decirte algo importante –soltó.

—Desde luego ¿qué ocurre?

—Ya no quiero que Lily sea mi niñera –soltó de golpe.

La sonrisa dulce en el rostro de Lily se volvió uno completamente sorprendido por lo que la niña había dicho, no comprendía por qué razón pedía aquello.

—Ada, pero ¿por qué razón? Lily hace un trabajo maravilloso cuidándote.

—También cuidándote a ti ¿no? –soltó la niña, haciendo que su padre frunciera el ceño en señal de advertencia.

—Ada Lupin…

—No, dijiste que la decisión de si ella se quedaba o se iba era mía, y siempre sería mía ¿no dijiste eso?

—Sí, lo dije –admitió el hombre, incómodo.

—Bueno ¿era verdad o no tu palabra aquella vez?

—Es verdad –admitió, tensando la quijada.

—Bueno, ella ya no será mi niñera.

—Entonces ¿quieres decidir quién será la próxima? –soltó divertido.

—No, Clare comenzará a tomar clases particulares de ballet, quiero inscribirme con ella, son tres horas después de clases, y después tomaré clases de Latín.

—Ada…

—Quiero aprender ballet y Latín, dijiste también que podía tomar clases que quisiera en el momento que quisiera ¿también era mentira? Esas clases me mantendrán ocupada, y podrás pasar por mí después del trabajo.

—Ya lo solucionaste todo ¿no es verdad?

—Desde luego –sonrió –buenas noches, Lily, ya no eres requerida aquí más –sonrió, observó a su padre y subió las escaleras sin esperar más.

Lily observó a Ted, no dijo nada, comprendía que sin importar nada, Ada siempre iría primero, aunque ella no hubiese hecho nada malo en su trabajo, había mantenido su interés por Edward Lupin bajo el radar de la niña, pero aun así, le había dicho a su padre, que ya no la quería como su niñera.

—Puedo darte una carta de recomendación –musitó.

—No, está bien, creo que es hora de volver a casa de mis padres, les prometí que lo haría si algo así ocurría –se encogió de hombros –gracias por ayudarme a ser un poco independiente de mis padres, me despediría de Ada, pero no creo que ella quiera eso.

—En serio lo lamento, eras un buen elemento.

—No se preocupe, señor Lupin, realmente jamás me quiso como la niñera de su hija, le tomó un tiempo a Ada, pero al final tomo la decisión que usted quería hacia unos meses.

—Al inicio yo…

—No se preocupe, yo lo comprendo –sonrió triste –realmente me gusta cuidar de ella, es muy inteligente, pero si planea usar su tiempo libre aprendiendo con alguien que sabe lo que hace, me parece muy bien, no hay nada más importante en la vida que aprender.

—Hay cosas mucho más importantes que aprender –comentó Ted, haciendo que ella lo observara.

—Para las personas como usted, que tienen el dinero, el tiempo y las posibilidades, para personas como yo –sonrió –lo único que podemos hacer es matarnos aprendiendo y estudiando, si queremos hacer algo con nuestras vidas.

—Eres muy dura contigo misma.

—Y usted con ella –observó la puerta por donde salió la niña –si en un momento ocupa que cuiden de ella, puede llamarme, no lo dude, lo haré con mucho gusto, y sin paga –sonrió.

—En serio, no sé qué le pasó, espera un momento.

Lily observó a su alrededor en despedida, el hombre de ojos miel salió con un sobre, la chica entendió que era el pago por toda la semana y la compensación.

—No es necesario –intentó regresarle el dinero.

—Es tuyo –comentó.

—Yo…

La puerta se abrió, interrumpiendo la charla, el vació dejó paso a Victoire y Sebastian, los dos iban divertidos, pero se quedaron serios al ver el ambiente lúgubre.

— ¿Qué interrumpimos? –preguntó Keller.

—Nada –sonrió Lily –me retiro, y gracias por todo –elevó el sobre y avanzó hasta la puerta –los veré luego.

La mirada azul de Keller y Victoire se posaron en Ted, que estaba bastante tranquilo.

—La corriste –soltó incrédula Vic –Ada la adora, se pondrá…

—Fue Ada quien tomó la decisión, no yo, intenté persuadirla, pero eso incremento su deseo porque la despidiera.

—Bueno, Ted creo que la pequeña Ada ya descubrió tu historial de la computadora –se burló el moreno.

— ¿Que historial? –cuestiono Vic.

—No es gracioso –bufó Ted.

— ¿Que historial?

—Ted tiene una categoría favorita en los videos de adultos –se río –le gusta buscar niñeras y si son pelirrojas, mejor ¿Verdad?

—No, Sebastian, eso podrá ser tu pasatiempo, no el mío.

—Pues entonces no encuentro una razón para que tú hija de la nada quiera a su niñera favorita lo más lejos posible de su papá, o la está salvando de tus intenciones pervertidas, o bueno, ya sabes.

— ¿Te gusta Lily? –preguntó la rubia.

—Es muy joven, Vic.

—No fue lo que te pregunté.

—Pero es la única respuesta que tendrás –comentó Sebastian, burlándose de ella.

—Iré a llevarla a su casa –se soltó de Sebastian y salió para alcanzar a su prima.

—Me sorprende la decisión de tu hija –admitió –sabes que adora a Lily, que le molesta que esté contigo ¿por qué insistes en molestar a Ada? –Preguntó.

—Yo no hago nada, charlo con ella, eso es todo, hoy sólo me estaba explicando que lo que Ada hacía eran experimentos aceptados para niños, aun así, tenían que ser supervisados por un adulto.

El moreno sonrió fingiendo diversión, pero estaba más que satisfecho de aquello, podía recordar la cara de la niña cuando le había dicho que si no quería que su padre le robara a Lily _tenía que hacer algunos sacrificios,_ y deshacerse temporalmente de ella, y aceptar el hecho de que su padre consiguiera una novia, ajena a su niñera, así ella podría pasar más tiempo con la pelirroja.

—Bueno, la noche se arruinó –comentó Sebastian –ya se fue Victoire.

—Espero que sea serio lo que quieres con ella.

—Nunca jugaría con la pequeña Vicky ¿me crees capaz? –Sonrió todo lo inocente que pudo.

—No, pero de todos modos, te lo advierto, ella es como una hermana para mí.

—Uhh, eso significa que la pelirroja es tu prima –se burló –y no creo que vaya contigo el incesto –golpeó el brazo del hombre –te veré luego, cuñado –se burló.

Ted frunció el ceño, tenía que admitir que la nueva actitud de su amigo no le agradaba del todo, hacía tiempo le había dicho que intentaría todo con Lily, y ahora ¿de la nada estaba pretendiendo a Victoire? Aquello no tenía mucha lógica.

Se aseguró que todo estaba cerrado, colocó la alarma y subió rumbo a la habitación de su hija, que se estaba cepillando el cabello, lo observó por el espejo.

—Vamos, a la cama –ordenó en tono tranquilo.

—No estás enojado porque despedí a Lily ¿o sí?

—Ada, no me molesta que decidieras que ya no la querías de niñera, me molesta la reciente actitud que tenías para con ella, independientemente de tus problemas con ella, no era la manera de tratar a alguien ¿está bien?

—Pero…

—Que tengas más privilegios que alguien, no te hace mejor, simplemente te hace alguien con suerte, recuerda eso y a dormir.


	18. Por Error.

Lily observaba por la ventanilla del auto de su prima, no podía creer que de nuevo se había quedado sin trabajo, pero tal como se lo había dicho a Edward Lupin, su padre le había hecho prometerle que la próxima vez que eso ocurriera, se daría por vencida y aceptaría su ayuda hasta terminar la universidad, no le quedaba más que hacer caso a sus promesas.

_Hola_

_¿Qué haces?_

_Hola_

_Nada importante_

_¿Y tú?_

_Intentar no llorar_

_Hasta quedar seca_

_¿Peleaste con papá?_

_¿De nuevo?_

_No_

_Me quedé sin trabajo_

_Otra vez_

_Ese tipo le gusta jugar mucho_

_¿No?_

_En realidad no fue él_

_Fue la niña que cuido_

_¡Bah!_

_Qué mal_

_¿Quieres pasar mañana?_

_Si vienes ahora, papá se dará cuenta_

_Y no quiero que te castigue_

_Mañana suena genial_

_No es como si tuviese cosas que hacer_

_¿Verdad?_

_Pediremos tu comida favorita_

_Te quiero_

_Yo a ti_

_Te veo mañana_

_Big Bro._

La mirada azul de Victoire se posó un segundo en su prima, que no había dicho nada durante medio camino que llevaban, había visto la pantalla de su móvil, hablaba con alguien pero no sabía con quién.

— ¿Hablas con Ted? –Preguntó tranquila.

— ¿Con quién? –Cuestionó confundida.

—Con Teddy, Ted, Edward Lupin.

—Ah, no ¿por qué tendría que hablar con él? Ya no es mi jefe.

—Dime una cosa ¿te gusta Ted? –La observó de reojo.

—No –contestó en un tono como si fuese obvia la respuesta, aunque fuese mentira –dime ¿por qué preguntas eso?

—Sólo quiero saber, es muy raro que Ada de la noche a la mañana, decidiera echarte a la calle.

—Lo sé –murmuró –la verdad es que no me fio de ese tipo, Keller, desde que él llegó…

—Ah, no lo culpes a él, sólo es amigo de Ted, no lo veo aconsejando a Ada respecto a que eres su enemiga.

—Cierto –admitió abatida la pelirroja –lo cierto es que no quería volver a casa como la hijita de papá, este trabajo me dio un poco de independencia, y no es bueno acostumbrarte a algo así y perderlo.

—Podrás dedicarte a la universidad.

—Vic, he adelantado seis meses de trabajo, me encanta la universidad, lo sabes, pero… es más por las experiencias personales que por la educación.

—Es tu culpa por ser una genio –se burló la rubia –debiste terminar la universidad cuando tenías no lo sé ¿nueve?

—Once –respondió –pero papá quería que siguiera en la escuela como una niña normal, hay que aprender los conocimientos de quien tiene la experiencia, los libros no tienen experiencia, sólo tienen palabras y teorías.

—Bueno, la práctica es buena –admitió.

—Me hizo leer sobre biología, anatomía y ETS, y no opina que la práctica sea la mejor forma de aprender eso –se burló.

—Bueno, tu padre es bastante… excéntrico en muchos aspectos, pero te quiere, además, haces amigos, te la pasas de fiesta más que estudiando ¿o no? Si no fueses tan avanzada, no podrías llevar esa vida y hacerle pensar que eres la dulce y tierna Lily, dime ¿Qué hay con las drogas? –Cuestionó.

—Marihuana, sí, definitivamente –admitió divertida –cocaína –hizo un mohín –no mi favorita; éxtasis –sonrió –pero nada lo suficientemente bueno como para hacerme tan adicta como el tabaco.

—Bueno, te deja fumar ¿no?

—No le gusta que lo haga, tenemos un pacto, puedo fumar mientras pague mis cajetillas, cuando sea pobre y tome de su dinero, el vicio se acabó –se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, al menos te deja tu vicio más grande –sonrió su prima.

—Es porque una vez lo vi fumar, así que quise intentarlo, ya lo sabes, se predica con el ejemplo.

—M—

Ted Lupin observó a su hija, tomó sus cosas y avanzaron en silencio hasta la camioneta, por su cara, había sido una tortura todas aquellas clases extras, pero no iba a decirle nada para empeorar su relación, con trabajos se habían comenzado a llevar bien de nuevo, sin duda que Lily Luna no trabajara más para él, había hecho que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, Ada volvía a ser esa niña tranquila, bien portada y educada que él había criado.

—Dime ¿quieres algo específico para cenar? –Le preguntó.

—No, sólo quiero cereal, estoy agotada –comentó seria.

—Bien, entonces, vayamos a casa.

—Papá ¿cuándo vas a conseguirte una novia? –Preguntó de la nada Ada.

—No sabía que querías que me consiguiera una –comentó.

—Bueno, pues sí, no estaría mal que tuvieras a alguien, que no sea mi niñera, claro.

—Ada, creí que eso ya había quedado claro –murmuró irritado.

—Sólo decía –se encogió de hombros.

Llegaron a casa un poco tarde, así que sirvió el cereal de su hija y cenaron en silencio, como normalmente lo hacían en el pasado, y que por alguna extraña razón, comenzaba a molestarle, claro que no dijo nada.

—Me iré a dormir –murmuró la niña.

—Lava tus dientes y descansa –comentó.

—También tú, y piensa en mi propuesta –sonrió y salió a prisa de la cocina.

Ted observó su celular, lo desbloqueó y observó la aplicación de mensajería instantánea, navegó por los chats, normalmente el de la pelirroja estaba al último, ya que normalmente su intercambio de mensajes era muy remoto, y sólo cosas respecto a Ada, sin embargo, la foto de perfil ya mostraba el predeterminado ¿lo había bloqueado acaso?

Abrió el chat, y quizás inconscientemente la llamó, al fin, si lo había bloqueado, aquella llamada jamás sería contestada.

— _¿Hola?_ —Cuestionó adormilada.

Posiblemente había contestado sin fijarse quien era, así que él se quedó callado, haciendo pasar aquello como si hubiese sido un accidente, que se había marcado desde el bolsillo.

— _Señor Lupin ¿ocurre algo?_

Bueno, sí sabía que era él. —No, no, lo lamento, fue un accidente, no soy muy bueno en tecnología –comentó.

— _Yo dudo eso, pero de acuerdo, le creeré ¿cómo estuvieron las primeras clases de Ada? ¿La pasó bien? ¿Está muy emocionada?_

—Son clases extras ¿por qué estaría emocionada?

— _Porque son clases extras, por eso, además es algo que ella quiere aprender, por eso estaría emocionada._

—Dudo que a un niño le emocione realmente el hecho de tener clases extras, sea de lo que sea –se burló él.

— _Bueno, usted no cuenta…_

—Ya no soy tu jefe, háblame de tú –pidió.

Hubo un corto silencio, roto por un suspiró cansino. — _Como decía, usted no cuenta, dudo que alguna vez fuese un niño._

—Han pasado siglos, perdón si no recuerdo mi infancia.

— _Debió ser una muy mala niñez, para decidir borrarla, o que su mente decidiera borrarla, según lo que leí en un libro de psicología al respecto, decía que…_

—Que simplemente ha pasado tiempo de eso –la interrumpió.

— _Yo puedo recordar mi infancia_ –comentó.

—Bueno, es normal, ¿hace cuánto dejaste de ser una niña? ¿Cinco minutos atrás?

— _Ah, es que comienza a llevarse, interesante_ –se rió divertida – _pero en serio ¿cómo está Ada? ¿La vio entusiasmada?_

—La vi como siempre, la niña tranquila que era sin ti.

Hubo un silencio más, sabía que aquellas palabras hacían todo menos tranquilizarla, pero no entendía porque el hecho de que Lily se sintiera intranquila por esa conducta de Ada, hacía que se sintiera agitado.

— _Me gustaría poder visitarla, sin compromisos, y de vez en cuando, claro, si ella quiere._

—Crees que dirá que no.

— _Bueno, no comprendo la razón por la que me ve como una amenaza, considero que lo que hay entre nosotros_ –hizo una pausa – _es meramente laboral, bueno, era_ –corrigió.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco comprendo la razón por la cuál de la nada, quiere que me consiga una novia –se burló.

— _Bueno, eso está bien, hasta donde recuerdo, Vic me dijo que eso era impensable antes ¿o no?_

—No, porque dejó muy en claro, que mi novia no podía ser su niñera, aunque pensándolo bien, ya no eres su niñera.

Cerró los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, hubo un enorme silencio incómodo en aquella charla que parecía ir tan bien, como jamás antes había sido.

— _Tengo que colgar_ –murmuró Lily – _por favor, comente con Ada, iré por ella al colegio, y la dejaré en la puerta de su casa, y me marcharé cuando ella entre a casa, mientras observo al otro lado de la calle, para evitar si quiera saludarlo._

—Hablaré con ella, y gracias por preocuparte por Ada.

— _Adoro a esa niña_ –murmuró – _descanse, señor Lupin._

—También tú, Lily Luna –respondió en un tono grave.

El sonido de la línea fue lo siguiente que escuchó, era un imbécil ¿por qué había dicho eso? ¿Cómo que era bueno porque ya no era la niñera? Se golpeó la frente con la mano y suspiró, revisó que todo estuviese en orden y colocó la alarma, para revisar a su hija, que estaba profundamente dormida, antes de ir a su habitación.

—M—

Lily observó el reloj, eran las cuatro de la tarde, a esa hora estaría en casa de los Lupin, jugando con Ada cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera, sin embargo, estaba en el apartamento de Audrey, esperando a que su hermano pasara por ella.

—Estás muy seria ¿qué ocurre?

—Nada, estoy bastante convencida, de que me gusta mi ex jefe –suspiró –anoche me marcó por accidente…

—Sí, claro, accidente –se burló la rubia.

—Estoy muy segura que sí fue accidente –informó –él jamás me llamaría a mí deliberadamente, si su hija no está de por medio –comentó –además, hoy le mandé una imagen de un tejón de vacaciones en Perú.

—No te contestó ¿o sí?

Lily sacó su teléfono y le mostró el chat de su jefe, al cual tenía registrado simplemente con un emoji.

—Un emoji de un oso –se burló Audrey.

—Vic le dice Teddy –comentó.

—Pero tú no –elevó una ceja.

—Ayer me pidió que lo tuteara –admitió, meciéndose desesperada en el reposet.

—Sólo dile que te gusta y ya ¿cuál es el maldito problema?

—Él es el maldito problema.

—Es el tipo de la foto ¿cierto? –observó a Lily.

—Sí –aceptó.

—Ya veo, bueno, realmente entre este tipo y Whisp –se burló –sería bueno un sándwich ¿quieres algo?

—Entendí a la perfección tu intención –comentó.

La pelirroja se levantó a abrir la puerta, James Sirius estaba con una brillante sonrisa, aunque sus ojeras decían una historia diferente, aquello hizo que todo pensamiento de Edward Lupin se esfumara de su cabeza.

—Jamie ¿estás bien? –Preguntó preocupada.

—Muy bien –soltó en tono animoso –vamos –hizo un ademán con la cabeza.

—No es necesario –salió Audrey, que frunció el ceño al verlo –vaya cara, galán –soltó.

—Siempre tan delicada –rumió el moreno –te dejo de ver por años, y lo primero que dices es algo tan gentil.

—Tienes una mala cara, Jamie –admitió Lily.

—No pude dormir, eso es todo.

—Sí, desde hace siete años ¿no?

—Vamos, Lily, te invitaré a comer algo.

—Pasa –lo jaló la rubia y cerró la puerta –comeremos algo aquí, estaba por preparar un sándwich ¿verdad, Lily? –la mirada olivo fue hasta su amiga, un poco enfadada.

—Sí, ven –lo abrazó y lo obligó a avanzar hasta la isla.

—Oye, Lily ¿podrías ir por algo de beber? –preguntó la rubia.

—No hay problema, vuelvo –se despidió y salió alegre.

Audrey se recargó en la isla, acercándose un poco al hermano mayor de Lily, que ante la presión, observó a otro lado, y su estómago gruñó por el hambre y el olor a comida.

—Dime ¿qué hizo el monstruo de tu padre? –soltó la chica.

—Nada –contestó a la defensiva.

—Tienes una cara, conozco la historia por lo que Lily cuenta, pero sino has cambiado mucho, conozco ciertos aspectos de ti, no estás así porque te divorciaste ¿o sí?

—Sí, lo estoy, y porque le dije a mi padre que no podía manipularnos para hacer su voluntad.

—Claro ¿y qué ocurrió después?

—Me quitó el apoyo financiero –admitió –no me importó, conseguí un empleo de conserje en una fábrica, pero hace un mes me dijeron que un hombre había dicho que me habían visto vender mercancía de la fábrica, me despidieron.

—Tu padre es un monstruo –bufó indignada.

—Bueno, lo pasé, hasta que desde hace dos semanas, vivo en la calle –se encogió de hombros –gasté mi dinero ayer, pretendiendo con Lily que todo está bien –se burló.

—James, tienes que dejar de protegerla tanto, en serio –comentó.


	19. Trabajo.

James negó, mientras se adentraba en sus propios pensamientos, la rubia bufó enfadada, no podía creer la habilidad especial que tenía Harry Potter para dominar a sus hijos de aquella manera, comprendía que James estaba protegiendo a Lily al omitir aquellos detalles, pero no podían seguir así las cosas.

—Él va a cerrarte todas las puertas, hasta que vuelvas a casa ¿cierto? –Cuestionó.

—Cierto –admitió el moreno –lo único que me preocupa es que no lo tome contra Lily, si sabe que nos hemos visto, sin duda buscará algo para poner más presión en sus hombros.

— ¿Y qué hay de tus hombros? –Soltó indignada –Lily ya es una adulta, James, puede defenderse, es una maldita genio –bramó.

—Sí, y bastante ingenua –admitió.

—Puedes quedarte aquí, hasta que encuentres trabajo –comentó.

—Él siempre…

—Bueno, Jamie, es momento en que te unas a la clandestinidad que goza tu hermana y Hugo –sonrió –hablaré con Hugo, y le diré que te ayude a encontrar trabajo.

—Sería maravilloso –sonrió el chico.

—Bueno ¿estás seguro que quieres un empleo conseguido por tu primo?

—Mientras pueda mantenerme lejos de mi padre, sin duda, no me molesta barrer –admitió.

Audrey sonrió al ver aquel brillo en la mirada azul de James Sirius, sin duda había tenido que pasarla bastante mal en ese tiempo, él y Lily eran tan parecidos, que sin duda aquel rechazo le afectaba del mismo modo que lo haría con ella, pero el chico sentado frente a ella era demasiado valiente y estúpido, como para poner a su hermana siempre sobre todas las cosas, así él tuviese que vivir en la calle, todo era para que ella no fuera contra su padre.

—Sólo voy a decirte, que tienes que dejar de hacer de Lily tu debilidad, si tu padre no tiene con qué manejarte, verá que no es tan bueno en el juego.

—No puedo hacerlo, una vez lo hice con Albus, y terminó casado, aunque no le va tan mal, sin duda me culpa por dejarlo a su suerte, además Lily está bastante interesada en un tipo, ayer lo noté.

—Es su jefe –negó –ex jefe, tiene una hija.

—Ah, Lily –negó.

—No te agrada, por lo que sé a tu padre tampoco.

—No es que no me agrade, pero no creo que un hombre con una hija sea para mi hermana, ella necesita alguien soltero y sin ninguna clase de compromiso, alguien que la tenga como principal interés, eso merece ella –admitió.

—Pero ¿en serio crees que le gusta mucho?

—Bueno, estuvo haciéndome preguntas respecto a las razones por las cuales las personas deciden acostarse con alguien, sin que estuviera la pasión de por medio.

—Bastante curiosa –admitió Audrey.

—M—

Lily observó a su primo Hugo, estaban riendo divertidos por algunas anécdotas sobre su trabajo, le había conseguido una entrevista a James, y para sorpresa de todos, con tan solo ser visto, fue contratado, el pelirrojo estaba compartiendo con ellos su teoría, en cuanto la hija del dueño vio aparecer a Sirius, con ese porte, y esos ojos azules, sin duda se enamoró a primera vista, y por lo que dijo después, que le bastó verlo en calzoncillos ajustados para darle una zona bastante popular.

—Admito que para tener una noche ahí, las propinas fueron muy buenas.

—Las propinas son lo que hacen que valga ese trabajo.

—Sí, sin duda –admitió emocionado James.

—Pues me alegra –habló por primera vez Audrey, haciendo que la mirada azul de Sirius se posara en ella.

—Gracias, llevaré algo de despensa por la mañana –comentó.

—No es necesario.

—Es que ¿están viviendo juntos? –Preguntó Hugo, nada alegre.

—Sólo en lo que encuentro uno que no pague mi padre –mintió cuando su hermana lo observó.

James observó a Lily, que se distrajo de inmediato, vio la sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro cuando revisó su móvil, apostaría todas sus propinas, a que estaba hablando con el emoji de oso.

—Por cierto, pelirroja, tengo una propuesta para ti –comentó Hugo.

—Me dan miedo tus propuestas –admitió, bloqueando su celular –pero habla –sonrió.

—Bueno, estás desempleada, tengo un conocido en la universidad que necesita una compañía para un evento.

—Ya ves, por eso digo que…

—Es gay –comentó –pero sus papis aun no lo saben, y necesita a alguien quien ayude a ya sabes –sonrió –evitar que lo sepan.

—Bien, entonces, sólo hacerme pasar por su cita.

—Tienes que pretender que te interesa, aunque no lo haga.

—No estoy muy segura –admitió.

—Cinco mil libras están de por medio ¿te interesa ahora?

—Diablos ¿cuándo es?

—La siguiente semana, pasará por ti a la casa de Audrey a las ocho.

—Ya habías dicho que sí, antes de preguntarme –soltó incrédula.

—Yo te sugerí, me quedaré con mil libras –levantó la mano –siguen libres las cinco que dije.

—Así que tu amigo tiene dinero –comentó.

—Tengo amigos en todos los ámbitos –sonrió.

—Es lo que estoy viendo –negó.

—También pagará tu arreglo y ropa –le guiñó un ojo.

—Comienzo a preocuparme –comentó Audrey.

—Dime ¿estás seguro de esto, Hugo?

—Sin duda esto les preocupará más, pero le dije que la única condición es que yo estuviera en el evento.

—Joder –habló Audrey –estás prostituyendo a Lily.

—No, sólo está haciendo un favor.

James y Audrey trataron de convencerla, pero eran cinco mil libras ¿por qué diría que no? Eso ayudaba un poco en su economía, quizás si Hugo decidía poner una empresa de scort, ella podría trabajar con él, sin que su padre se diera cuenta, claro.

—M—

Ted frunció el ceño, se acomodó la corbata y guardó sus lentes en el bolsillo interno de su saco, aquel evento iba a ser un dolor de cabeza, pero tenía que ir, por fortuna Ada había accedido a quedarse con Victoire cuando salió la posibilidad de llamarle a Lily para que se quedara con ella a dormir.

El lugar era bastante amplio y elegante, con solo ver todo aquel despilfarro le ocasionó dolor de cabeza, observó a su alrededor, buscando a alguien conocido a quien acercarse para charlar, pero no encontró nada interesante.

Eran cerca de las diez cuando la mirada de Ted se posó en la pelirroja a unos metros de él, suponía que había vuelto a trabajar como niñera, ya que había algunos niños en el evento, y porque ¿Por qué otra razón estaría ahí?

Avanzó hasta ella, con una sonrisa, se puso frente Lily, y levantó una ceja, en señal de que le sorprendía verla ahí.

—Señorita Potter –saludó amable –me sorprende encontrarla aquí ¿Estás trabajando está noche?

Se quedó serio cuando un chico de cabellos color paja y ojos avellana la sujetó de la cintura, acercándola a él.

— ¿Este imbécil te está molestando?

—No –negó rápidamente, colocando una mano en su pecho –todo bien.

—Si vuelves a hacer un comentario como el pasado, haré que te echen y te golpeen tan fuerte, que olvides cómo te llamas ¿Te queda claro?

—Supongo –contestó rudo.

Lily supo que se estaba comportando porque odiaba hacer escenas como aquellas.

—Vámonos, Lily, mi padre nos espera.

—Te veré luego, espero –comentó Ted y ella asintió, otorgándole una sonrisa de disculpa y se alejó.

Ted no supo cómo interpretar aquello ¿Que hacía Lily en una fiesta tan elegante como esa? ¿Quién era ese tipo?

Un malestar lo removió ¿Ahora se dedicaba a ser acompañante? No iba a dejarla en ese sitio, en una situación como aquella, así Ada se enfadara, le regresaría su trabajo a la pelirroja.

El evento siguió su curso, y para ser honestos le costó un rato encontrarla, fue hasta ella, se detuvo cuando la vio fumando, se quedó quieto, y tensó la quijada.

—Ah, perdón –se disculpó con él, y se movió para apagar el cigarro, él se lo quitó, llevándolo a sus labios y dando una gran calada.

Lily lo vio cerrar los ojos, con todo el placer que le daba volver a probar un cigarro, expulsó el humo y gruñó.

El varón apagó el cigarro y lo guardo en su bolsillo interno del saco, hacía años que no probaba un cigarro, y era lo más cerca que había estado de los labios de Lily Luna, y ameritaba ser guardado como recuerdo.

—Dime ¿qué haces aquí? –Cuestionó.

—Vine con mi primo, es amigo del chico con quien me vio –admitió.

—Eres su acompañante ¿cierto?

—Sí, porque me invitó, somos universitarios, soy soltera, eso es lo que hacemos, salimos en citas, vemos si nos agradamos, sino, adiós –mintió, tan bien, al final ya estaba acostumbrada.

La mirada miel de Ted fue intensa y desconfiada en ella, no confiaba mucho en ella en ese momento, alguien se aclaró la garganta junto a ellos, así que se giraron para encontrarse con el primo de Lily.

—Hola, cariño, tu cita pregunta por ti, y tú estás aquí ¿con? –Elevó una ceja.

—Lily, estás aquí –la sujetó del brazo el chico de cabellos color paja –te necesito ahora mismo, vamos.

—Deberías tratarla con más respeto –la sujetó del brazo Ted, para evitar que se la llevara.

—Señor, usted debería meterse en sus asuntos, a menos que quiera la golpiza que le prometí hace unas horas atrás, consiga la propia.

Lily fue arrastrada hasta un par de hombres, la mirada de Ted fue hasta el supuesto primo de Lily, lo único que compartían era el cabello rojo, se preguntó ¿qué tan necesitados de dinero estaba su familia como para dedicarse a eso?

—Más vale que te quedes donde estás –argumentó Hugo –dime ¿recuerdas lo que te dije cuando nos conocimos y quedó claro que ella no te debía dinero?

—Vagamente –admitió Ted.

—Realmente no te conviene meterte con él –sonrió –puedes ser pudiente, pero créeme, sé cómo funciona el mundo de los ricos, y tu fortuna no puede ser más grande que la de ellos –señaló a sus espaldas –así que haznos un favor a Lily y a mí esta noche, y no te metas, quédate en el evento, fuiste invitado por una razón, pero no arruines nuestros negocios, amistades –corrigió –quise decir amistades –le guiñó un ojo y se alejó con una sonrisa.

Ted se quedó viendo a la pelirroja que era arrastrada a otro lugar, y el comentario del pelirrojo llegó a su memoria como si fuese un bate.

_«No voy a preguntarte la clase de trabajos que obtuviste de ella, pero si la buscas con tanto interés, puedo imaginarlo. Así que aprovechando que no es ella la que te debe, te daré un consejo, y aléjate de mi prima, no es alguien con quien realmente quieres involucrarte. Y antes de que digas algo, quizás yo no parezco atemorizante, pero el mundo en que ella se mueve, sin duda lo es»._

—X—

Lily se libró de aquella charla aburrida, diciendo que iría al tocador, así que cuando llegó al balcón, dejó que el viento meciera sus cabellos, necesitaba que dieran las tres de la mañana para poder marcharse, y apenas daría la una.

—Ya voy, ya voy –argumentó cansina y se giró, se relamió los labios nerviosa cuando vio a Edward Lupin frente a ella –hola de nuevo, pensé que a esta hora estaría en casa, con Ada.

—Victoire la cuidó, menos mal, porque mi primera opción fuiste tú, no sabía que trabajabas esta noche.

—Ya dije que…

—Tu “primo” dijo otra cosa –comentó.

—Sí es mi primo –informó con una sonrisa –y no estoy mintiendo.

—Bien, entonces ven conmigo –extendió la mano.

—No tengo por qué ir con usted.

—No estás trabajando ¿o sí? ¿Qué tienes que perder?

 _Dos mil libras,_ pensó. —Bien, pero que mi primo no se dé cuenta, o querrá venir también, está muy aburrido.

—Supongo que lo de él es meserear semidesnudo ¿no es así?

—Creo que sí –soltó una carcajada divertida.

—Vamos.

Ted la tomó de la mano, rumbo a la puerta principal, pero ella lo jaló y negó, solo dijo que tenía otra ruta de salida, para evitar que su cita le diera problemas y su primo quisiera huir con ellos.

En menos de cinco minutos, estaban junto al auto del varón, la pelirroja se estremeció a causa del frío, así que él abrió el automóvil, uno irónicamente convertible.

—No ayudará mucho –informó.

—Es descapotable –argumentó lógicamente.

Ella se subió de copiloto, sin esperar a que él le abriera y cerrara la puerta, así que no le quedó de otra que subirse y arrancar, condujo sin rumbo fijo, observaba a la pelirroja a su lado, el vestido de seda negro sin duda hacía que resaltara su piel blanca como porcelana y su cabello rojo fuego, tuvo que concentrarse en la carretera.

—Te llevaré a tu casa –comentó –así que dime ¿dónde vives?

—No quiero ir a casa, no aun, puede dejarme…

Ted estacionó el automóvil, Lily no dijo nada, habían estado charlando vía texto, y una que otra vez por llamada, pero en ese momento, no tenía nada que decir, y él parecía que tampoco.

—Realmente me sorprendió verte ahí.

—Ya dije que no estaba trabajando –lo observó y se giró un poco para verlo mejor –la prueba es que vine con usted ¿no es así?

— ¿Cuándo vas a comenzar a hablarme de tú? –se giró un poco también.

—Me es incómodo ¿bien?

—Ya no eres mi empleada, ya puedes tutearme, es más, desde que me pediste que te tuteara, pedí que lo hicieras conmigo –cerró los ojos –no me refería a eso –aclaró –no hablo del aspecto sexual, yo… -gruñó, estaba nervioso, y normalmente decía estupideces cuando estaba en una zona desconocida.

—Entendí a qué se refería, no era necesario que aclarara –se burló.

—Bueno, así no se prestará a malos entendidos, de cualquier manera.

—Sin duda.

La mirada de Lily fue hasta su móvil, el rostro y nombre de su primo se mostró en la pantalla.


	20. Tiempo Compartido.

La pelirroja rechazó la llamada y apagó su teléfono ante una mirada curiosa de su ex jefe, no dijo nada, pero que ella hiciera eso, le agradó, prefería pasar un rato ahí charlando con él, que decirle a su primo donde estaba para que fuera por ella, por fin tendría la oportunidad de saber dónde vivía.

—Ah ¿cómo ha estado Ada?

—Bien, no quiso que te llamara, mis planes eran que te quedaras a dormir en casa, no sabía cuánto tardaría –admitió –pero no quiso, así que le dije que entonces Victoire la cuidaría, y pareció tranquila con eso, pero… no lo entiendo del todo.

— ¿Qué? –Cuestionó Lily.

—Ella no tiene razones para de la nada, comenzar a rechazarte de esa manera, no es como…

— ¿Usted me gustase? –Preguntó.

—No, yo iba a decir otra cosa, pero sí, también…

Lily observó a otro lado, había estado charlando con Audrey, y ella tenía la filosofía que confesarle a una persona que te gusta no tiene nada de malo, lo peor que puede pasarte es que te rechacen y así, puedes seguir adelante con tu vida.

Se bajó del auto, en un momento, su cabeza comenzó a ir demasiado aprisa, y eso trajo consigo a su ansiedad, así que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, él salió apresurado cuando ella comenzó a alejarse.

—Lily –la llamó –Lily, espera…

La pelirroja se detuvo, así que Edward quedó frente a ella en un instante, con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender aquella extraña actitud, la mirada olivo de Lily se posó en los ojos miel de Ted.

—Lo cierto es que sí –se encogió de hombros –me gusta –confesó –me gusta bastante, para ser honestos.

—Bueno, si quieres que sea honesto también, te diré que me gustas también –sonrió –ni siquiera mi esposa me gustó tanto como tú me gustas ahora –confesó.

Lily acortó la distancia, lo sujetó del cuello y acercó sus labios a los de él, para besarlo, agradeció que el la sujetara de la cintura porque cuando sus piernas se sintieron de goma habría terminado en el piso, los labios del hombre eran un manjar, eran suaves y perfectos, en un momento el tierno beso dejó de serlo, y cualquiera que los hubiese visto, pensarían que se trataba de un par de caníbales tratando de tragarse al contrincante.

—Necesitamos mantener esto en secreto –argumentó Ted, pegando su frente a la de ella y sus manos acariciaban el rostro de la chica.

—En serio me gusta, y mucho –admitió –pero Ada…

—Lily, no quiero ocultarle esto a ella, pero primero tengo que saber la razón por la cuál de la nada se comporta así.

—Bien –admitió.

—Y tenemos que encontrar una forma de vernos, sin que ella…

—Ella lo que no quiere es perderlo –comentó.

— ¿Ni siquiera ahora vas a tutearme? –hizo un mohín.

—Bien –puso los ojos en blanco –ella no quiere perderte, y le enfadaba que llegaras a tu casa, y charlaras conmigo en lugar de estar con ella, Ada te quiere, quiere que le demuestres cariño, que pases tiempo con ella, y no quiere que me lo dediques a mí, y yo no quiero que ella se sienta abandonada, sólo porque… nos gustamos y ya sabes –se encogió de hombros.

—Y comprendo todo eso, quiero pasar tiempo con ella, pero también quiero pasar tiempo contigo ¿tiene algo de malo? He pasado más tiempo siendo su papá que siendo yo.

—Bueno, la chica en esa fiesta dice otra cosa –soltó.

—Ah ¿estás celosa? –sonrió divertido.

—Claro que sí, es guapísima, casi una supermodelo, y yo soy… un gnomo de santa a comparación.

—Pero me gusta el gnomo de santa, no la modelo –sonrió, sujetándola de la mejilla y volviendo a besarla.

Sonrieron, ninguno de los dos pensó que eso pasaría cuando aceptaron ir a ese evento, Lily se dejó acercar a él, sin duda quería encontrar la manera de pasar tiempo con él, pero también quería que Ada no sintiera ninguna clase de imposición al respecto.

—Creo que seguiremos como hasta ahora –murmuró Lily.

— ¿Cómo? –Cuestionó Ted.

—Mensajes y llamadas, en lo que descubres qué pasa con Ada, te pide que tengas novia, pero que no sea yo –murmuró –creo que el problema soy yo, no tú.

—No me molesta hablar y mensajear, pero ¿cuándo vamos a vernos?

—El día que Ada decida hacer algo que no te involucre –admitió.

—Realmente no te importa que me dedique a ella y no a ti.

—Ada es tu hija, y creo que necesita saber que sin importar lo que pase, ella siempre estará sobre cualquier mujer que llegue a tu vida.

—Eres increíble ¿lo sabías?

La sujetó de la mano y la hizo girar, rodeando su cintura, Lily sintió el abdomen firme del hombre pegado a su espalda, y sus manos amplias, en su estómago, un cálido y suave beso se pegó en la parte posterior de su oreja, no hizo nada más, la dirigió al automóvil y pidió la dirección de su casa y en su aturdimiento, dio la de Audrey.

La mano de Ted se colocó sobre la de ella la mayoría del trayecto a la casa de Audrey, en los semáforos, se inclinaba hasta ella para besarla, tal parecía que ninguno de los dos, creían que aquello era real.

—Vamos, te acompañaré a la puerta.

Avanzaron sujetos de la mano, riendo un poco de los comentarios de Lily al respecto de algo, se acercó al varón cuando llegaron a la puerta para besarlo, fue lento y considerado en esa demostración de afecto, ella sonrió.

—Te invitaría a pasar, pero…

—No creo que a tus padres les agrade que entre a tu casa, y menos a esta hora ¿o sí?

—Seguramente no –admitió divertida –aunque claramente no iba a despertarlos para presentarte tampoco –besó la mandíbula de Ted –iríamos directamente a la habitación –rió –claro que tienes que volver a tu casa, para llevar a Ada al colegio en unas horas.

—Creí que eras una hija obediente con el reglamento de papá –murmuró Ted, tranquilo.

—Es cierto –admitió –lo más seguro es que te hiciera perder el tiempo allá arriba –se encogió de hombros.

—Estar contigo jamás lo consideraría una pérdida de tiempo –acarició su cuello –así sea que sólo me dedique a admirarte.

—Eres todo un donjuán ¿eh? –Sonrió –siempre sabes que decirle a una mujer, tu juventud debió estar llena de mujeres ¿me equivoco?

—Dime ¿me veo como una persona así?

—No, te veo ahora, y sin duda veo un aburrido hombre de negocios, que no deja que su hija coma chocolate o azúcar alguna –se encogió de hombros, divertida.

—Es la educación que su madre y abuelos eligieron para ella –admitió Ted –aunque… educarla así, ha evitado muchos dolores de cabeza.

—Sólo para ti, no para ella, créeme –admitió Lily.

—Bueno, sueles comprender a tu padre muy bien, y a mí acusarme de ser un ogro, un hombre de las cavernas, decídase, señorita Potter –sonrió –dime ¿qué es lo que somos tu padre y yo? –Cuestionó.

—Varones –contestó como si nada –padres.

—Es mejor que entres a tu casa, o tu padre bajará a golpearme.

—Yo dudo que eso pase –lo besó de nuevo –conduce con cuidado.

—Te enviaré un mensaje cuando llegue, y yo sí lo haré, no como tú.

—Perdón por eso, no me gusta incomodar a las personas mayores tan tarde –soltó una carcajada que él acalló besándola.

—Te veré después, descansa.

—Igual.

La pelirroja subió corriendo las escaleras, bastante emocionada, no podía creer el trayecto de aquel evento a casa de Audrey, una sensación se extendió por todo su cuerpo, y aunque pensó que la emoción no la dejaría dormir, se perdió en sus sueños rápidamente.

—M—

Ted no pudo dormir, llegó a casa bastante tarde, envió el mensaje a Lily y esperó la respuesta que nunca llegó, al ver la hora, prefirió tomar una ducha y después bajar a preparar el desayuno.

—Despertaste bastante temprano ¿a qué hora llegaste? No te escuché –preguntó Victoire bostezando.

—Llegué un poco tarde, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la oficina, así que preferí avanzar las cosas.

—Bien, iré a despertar a Ada.

—Gracias –le sonrió.

Ted revisó su móvil de nuevo, había casi todo tipo de notificaciones, menos la que él tanto esperaba, suspiró resignado, y terminó de hacer lo que hacía.

Ada y Victoire entraron a la cocina charlando, al hombre le sorprendió la interacción, no era un secreto que a su hija no le agradaba Victoire, porque siempre pensó que había algo entre ellos, pero ahora, estaba hablando como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

Ada observó la pantalla del teléfono de su padre cuando se encendió, el nombre de Lily en la notificación la confundió, así que abrió el mensaje.

_Qué bien_

_Perdón por no contestarte_

_Me quedé dormida_

_En cuanto mi cabeza tocó la almohada_

_No supe más_

Los ojos verdes de Ada se posaron en su padre, que estaba distraído ordenando los trastos limpios, una vez que una foto de Lily terminó de descargarse, Victoire estaba adormilada todavía, así que no prestó atención a lo que ella hacía.

Ted se giró apresurado cuando escuchó un gritó asustado, la tetera se había volteado, y el agua hirviendo había viajado por la isla.

—Rayos –bufó cuando sujetó su teléfono pero volvió a soltarlo.

—Mal día ¿eh? –se burló Victoire.

—Al parecer –gruñó.

—M—

Sebastian observó a la niña, que estaba bastante indignada por lo que había leído en la mañana, según lo que le contó, en la foto, Lily salía despeinada y adormilada, como para comprobar sus palabras.

—Tranquila –comentó, pero no estaba para nada feliz.

—Tenías razón, padrino, ellos están saliendo.

—No me creíste cuando te lo dije ¿o sí? Pero ahí está la razón por la cual tu padre no dijo nada, y no insistió para no despedirla ¿no? Han estado viéndose, y no es como si Lily hubiese insistido en verte o algo ¿verdad?

—No –admitió.

—Te lo advertí, pero no quisiste creerme, Ada, ahí están las consecuencias.

Los dos se quedaron callados cuando Edward apareció, enfadado y con un teléfono nuevo, le tomaría a la compañía recuperar algunos datos, pero nada serio.

—Ya necesitabas uno nuevo –bromeó Sebastian.

—Sí, supongo que fue el destino –murmuró.

—Una señal, de que algo que hacías estaba mal ¿no?

La mirada miel de Ted se posó en su amigo, sabía que él no estaba al tanto de su reciente relación con Lily; pero relacionó sus palabras con eso.

—Y bien ¿qué harán para las vacaciones ustedes dos? –preguntó a Ada.

—No lo sé, papá no ha dicho nada, al parecer está muy ocupado con algo –lo observó seria.

—Es trabajo, como siempre –comentó él.

—Estaría bien si la llevaras a otro lado –comentó Sebastian tranquilo.

—A otro lado ¿cómo qué otro lado? –Curioseo.

—Bueno, tengo un amigo que tiene una gran propiedad en Alemania ¿qué te parece, Ada? Es un castillo.

— ¿Un castillo? –Sus ojos se abrieron emocionados –papá ¿podemos ir al castillo?

—Si es lo que quieres, podemos ir –admitió Ted –hablaré con tu abuela Andrómeda ¿o quieres que solo vayamos nosotros dos? –La observó.

—La abuela Drómeda puede venir con nosotros –admitió emocionada –le encantará.

—Es un poco especial, pero supongo que si te ve tan emocionada, no dirá que no.

—Tampoco es que sea muy indispensable tu abuela ¿o sí? –Preguntó Sebastian.

—Supongo que no, pero hay ciertas cosas que requieren que Ada haga, y que es más cómodo si la acompaña una mujer.

—Papá tiene razón –comentó Ada –además, es la abuela Andrómeda.

—Tienen razón –se encogió de hombros.

—Iré a llamarla –se levantó apresurada la niña.

—M—

La pelirroja suspiró, estaba demasiado aburrida en aquella comida, sus padres le habían pedido que asistiera y no podía negarse, se acomodó cuando sintió su bolsillo vibrar, su madre la observó un poco extraño.

—Iré al tocador, con permiso –se puso de pie y se alejó.

Era la única excusa viable, se arriesgaban a que hiciera una escena si las necesidades básicas eran reales, cerró la puerta con delicadeza y se sentó sobre la taza.

— _Vaya, que bonito lugar_ –se burló Ted al ver el fondo.

—Es un mal momento para una vídeollamada –comentó.

— _Ya puedo notarlo ¿muy ocupada?_

—Vine al baño para poder atender ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

— _Bien, entonces hablaré rápido._

Un suave toque se escuchó. —Lily ¿con quién estás hablando?

—Con nadie mamá –soltó irritada –me gusta distraerme cuando tengo estreñimiento –soltó, haciendo que Ted se riera.

—Pareciera que estás con alguien –murmuró.

—Fue un gas ¿quieres pasar y comprobarlo por el olor?

No hubo respuesta por un momento. —De acuerdo, te dejaré sola.

—Gracias.

—Sí que son bastante estrictos, y yo que pensaba invitarte de vacaciones.

—De vacaciones ¿y Ada? –frunció el ceño.

—Teníamos pensado ir a Alemania de vacaciones, hasta ayer –hizo un mohín que la hizo sonreír.

—Claro ¿y qué cambió? –Comentó elevando una ceja.

—El tiempo compartido –murmuró encogiéndose de hombros –sus abuelos maternos la buscaron hoy en el colegio, quieren que vaya con ellos a Norteamérica de vacaciones, dijo que sí, sin ni siquiera consultarlo –por su ceño, aquello le molestaba.

—Así que tienes un boleto sobrante.

—Si no quieres ir, puedo cancelar ¿qué dices?

—Tengo que inventarle algo a mis padres, como puedes ver… Aún tengo tiempo ¿cierto?

—Así es –admitió –no me enfadaré si dices que no.

—Veré que puedo hacer, y te avisaré.

—Estaré esperando tu mensaje –sonrió antes de que ella colgara.


	21. Rellenos.

Habían pasado unos días desde que le había propuesto a Lily que fuera con él a Alemania, no había tenido respuesta alguna todavía, y estaba más que nervioso, no quería que eso se viera muy apresurado y como si quisiera forzarla a algo que claramente no quería.

Su teléfono sonó, pero el nombre que mostró lo hizo sentirse incómodo, nunca estaba preparado para charlar con esa persona, hiciera lo que hiciera o dijera, las cosas nunca se encaminaban por donde él quería.

—Hola –contestó en el tono tan neutral que encontró.

—Edward –murmuró la mujer al otro lado de la línea en tono frío y despectivo.

—Qué bueno es escucharte, Fiorella –comentó en ese tono burlesco, que la mujer siempre odió.

—No es placer la razón de mi llamada –murmuró enfadada –sino para acordar las fechas en las que llevaremos a Ada a New York –informó.

—Sí, ella me lo comentó, todas las vacaciones estarán allá.

—Así es –soltó arrogante –te envíe con mi chofer los papeles que necesitarás firmar y…

—Pudiste enviarlos por correo…

—El correo de Inglaterra…

—Electrónico, Fiorella –se burló el hombre –pero me imagino que los asuntos tecnológicos van muy por encima de los Flint ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto que no te interesa eso, quería asegurarme que los papeles te llegaran y regresaran a mí de forma segura.

—Claro, porque supongo que el gobierno Inglés tiene razones para intervenir tu mensajería, tanto electrónica como la física ¿me equivoco? –sonrió, y aunque la mujer no pudo verlo, supo que la enfadó, como siempre.

—Te parece muy divertido, tomando en cuenta que todo lo que tienes vino de la fortuna de los Flint ¿no es así, Lupin?

—Yo no tomé su dinero, Fiorella, y hasta donde tengo entendido, a Laura le costó sudor y sangre esta empresa, que yo he mantenido a flote ¿recuerdas eso?

— ¿Recuerdas la razón por la cual Laura no lo hizo?

Aquellas palabras fueron como una daga envenenada incrustada en el pecho de Ted, ahora era su turno de imaginar la sonrisa triunfadora en el rostro de su suegra, al mismo momento que su puerta se abría dejando pasar a un hombre de traje formal y monóculo y enorme bigote puntiagudo, si tan solo todo el dinero que tenían les pudiera comprar el buen gusto, pensó el hombre.

—Tu chofer acaba de llegar –le informó –firmaré los papeles, pero Ada tiene que llamarme todos los días, sin importar la hora ¿te queda claro?

—No vamos a robarla, Lupin, ya lo hubiésemos hecho…

—Más bien, no pudieron ¿no es cierto?

—Laura decidió que la niña estaría mejor contigo, pero es bueno que decidieras educarla como tiene que ser educado un Flint, no como tú, que tu deplorable abuela y tú, sólo supieron lo que era la buena vida, hasta que lograste que mi hija, pusiera todo a tu nombre.

—Esa es su parte de la historia, pero no lo que pasó en realidad, si sigo aquí, sentado en el lugar del jefe, es porque es la única forma en que me aseguraré que Ada, mi hija, y la hija de Laura, tendrá lo que le corresponde cuando yo no esté, sin importarme que ella tire todo a la basura cuando llegue a sus manos, porque será su dinero, y su decisión, no mía, ni de usted, ni de Laura, de ella –soltó enfadado.

—Solo firma los malditos papeles, y dejémonos de llamadas y actitudes hipócritas, Lupin.

El hombre hizo un ademán, para que el chofer se acercara, echó una larga leída a los formularios y plasmó su firma.

—Listo, tendré las cosas listas de Ada en una semana…

—No, la niña se quedará con nosotros hasta las vacaciones, ella ha dicho que le agrada la idea, y sabes el acuerdo legal, Lupin.

—Bien –rezongó enfadado –pero yo la llevaré a tu casa.

—De acuerdo –colgó.

Ted suspiró, necesitaba un maldito trago para quitarse ese mal sabor de boca, esa mujer lograba sacar lo peor de él, contrario a lo que su hija había logrado, ahora era un mejor hombre gracias a Laura Flint.

La mirada azul de Victoire fue hasta su jefe, que avanzaba a grandes zancadas rumbo al elevador, ni siquiera era la hora de salida ¿A dónde demonios iba? Había mucho trabajo por hacer.

—Hey, sé que eres el jefe, pero…

—Iré por Ada al colegio –comentó –Fiorella Flint me ha dicho que a partir de ahora y hasta que las vacaciones terminen, Ada estará con ellos –gruñó.

—Esa arpía –bufó Victoire.

—Te comprendo –la sujetó del brazo y se alejó, abotonando su saco y se alejó.

La rubia sonrió, sin duda tenía la manera de animarlo, y con Ada siendo cuidada por sus abuelos villanos, el hombre no tendría de qué preocuparse y se podía relajar bastante.

_Hola, hola_

_Tengo planes para hoy_

_No hagas ninguno_

_¿Te queda claro?_

_Tengo cosas que hacer_

_Tengo una vida_

_¿Lo sabes?_

_Tu vida_

_Esa puede esperar_

_Por un momento_

_Además_

_Me la debes_

_Cuando comienzas así_

_Cobrando deudas_

_Me das más miedo_

_Que mi abuela_

_NTP, te gustará_

_Me asustará_

_Pero_

_Me gustará_

_Miedo 1000_

_Exageras_

_Como siempre_

_Si te vieras_

_Desde mi perspectiva_

_También te sentirías así_

_Soy incapaz de hacerte algo_

_Algo malo, al menos_

_Tu definición de malo_

_Y la mía, tienen un continente completo_

_De diferencia_

_¿Lo sabes?_

_Te gustará, ya verás_

Victoire se burló y mandó unos mensajes más a diversas personas, era buena organizando cosas de la nada, después de todo, seguía en ese empleo, siendo la mano derecha de Ted Lupin.

—X—

Ted Lupin observó a Victoire que entró a su oficina, con una sonrisa que le dio un poco de desconfianza, siempre tenía esa expresión cuando tenía planes poco saludables, y no siempre le iba bien cuando se ponía así.

—Sea lo que sea, no –contestó.

—Ah, vamos, te la has pasado en casa, trabajando, cuidando de tu hija, necesitas un poco de diversión ¿no?

—Tu definición de diversión y la mía, son claramente diferentes, Vic ¿lo sabes, verdad? –Elevó una ceja.

—No es cierto –negó divertida.

—Ah, claro que sí, hay un océano de diferencia –negó.

—Estás abrumado por lo de Ada, pero no es cierto.

—Claro que sí, tú eres como América, yo soy como Europa.

—Ya, aburrida y vieja, yo joven, hermosa y moderna ¿a eso te refieres?

La mirada miel de Ted se enfocó en ella, sabía que no tenía escapatoria de aquello, así que suspiró y comenzó a cerrar todo en su ordenador, la rubia gritó emocionada.

—Bien ¿dónde nos toparemos con Sebastian? –Preguntó.

—Ah, no él no está invitado por el momento –comentó.

—De acuerdo, bien ¿entonces?

—Necesitas buena energía y vibras, será una fiesta infantil –soltó una carcajada ante su expresión –ya lo verás.

Ted dejó su automóvil, porque según la rubia, no lo necesitaría, así que se subió a regañadientes en el lugar del copiloto y se mantuvo callado durante el trayecto, sabía que si comenzaba a indagar por el lugar, ella comenzaría a acelerar.

Victoire lo vio abotonarse el saco cuando se bajaron, estaba incómodo por el aspecto del lugar.

—Tiene finta de bodega abandonada –comentó Ted.

—Tiene esa finta, porque es una bodega abandonada –hizo un mohín –lo era, ahora está adaptada, vive alguien –informó.

—Dime que no estás en drogas, o algo así –suplicó.

—Bueno, por la familia en la que vengo, eso sería muy probable –se burló –sólo hace falta ver a mis primos –se burló.

—Claro ¿ellos la venden, o la consumen?

—La segunda –se encogió de hombros –creo que la mayoría de los adolescentes o una buena parte de los rebeldes, lo hemos hecho.

—Ah, también tú –soltó incrédulo.

—Citando a la buena Lily, terminé la carrera –rió.

La bodega solo tenía mala finta de afuera, ya que estaba bastante bien arreglada por dentro, al fondo, había una pequeña cantina, había una poca cantidad de personas ahí, pero a Ted le costó un segundo reconocer la figura pelirroja que sostenía en lo alto un caballito.

—Voy a embriagarme esta noche, señores –dijo la voz de Lily –si mi padre llama, díganle que estoy en la cama de un extraño –rió.

—Es más fácil que le diga que estás vendiendo niños a que te estás revolcando con alguien –comentó un chico que Ted no reconoció.

—Cierto –admitió el pelirrojo primo de Victoire y Lily.

—Buenas noches –saludó Ted, haciendo que la pelirroja se tensara.

—Hola chicos –saludó Victoire –me alegra que todos llegaran.

—Hay pocas opciones cuando tu prima comienza a cobrar favores –admitió Hugo.

—Chicos, él es mi jefe, Ted Lupin, y el ex jefe de Lily –la señaló.

—Señor Lupin –murmuró la chica.

—Llámame Ted –soltó con una leve sonrisa.

—Sí, Lily, llámalo Ted –se burló una rubiecita.

—Cállate –soltó frunciendo el cejo.

—Ted, ellos son Lorcan, Lysander, Hugo, Audrey, Fred y Louis, Roxanne, Dominique, Susana, claro, y Lily, pero a ella ya la conoces, chicos, él es Ted Lupin.

—A él, le gusta arruinar oportunidades laborales –soltó Hugo.

—No es bueno que digas eso delante de extraños, Hugo –comentó Audrey.

La mirada miel de Ted se colocó de nuevo en la incómoda pelirroja, así que lo mejor era que se disculpara y la dejara divertirse con sus amigos.

—Yo creo que es mejor que me vaya –murmuró.

—No, no, para nada, te dije que esta noche te inyectaría juventud, qué mejor que las personas más divertidas, frescas y ebrias que conozco –rió Victoire –además, si estás tú, no seré la más vieja del lugar, así que vamos –lo golpeó en la espalda –denle tequila al hombre, para que se relaje.

Ted hizo una mueca divertida cuando las mujeres —sin incluir a Lily— soltaron un extraño grito de excitación y sirvieron un caballito que le pasó la rubia de ojos azules, que llamaron Audrey.

—Bien, Teddy, deberías quitarte esto.

—Ah, no creo…

Se tensó cuando las manos delicadas de la mujer desabotonaron su saco y acariciaron su pecho, para deslizar el saco fuera de sus hombros, su mirada fue hasta Lily, que se tomó de un trago el líquido de su caballito y tomó dos más, tan rápido como si solo fuesen agua.

—Estas muy en forma ¿te lo habían dicho? –se burló la chica.

—Estar en forma ayuda cuando se trata de encontrar chicas para follar –comentó Hugo –verdad, chicos –se giró a los gemelos.

—Bueno, no siempre el buen cuerpo es la clave, pregúntenle a Lily, que dejó ir a Whisp.

—Él no sólo era un cuerpo y cara bonita –se burló ella.

—Aun así lo mandaste a la basura –se burló Louis.

—Fue su padre –argumentó Audrey, quitando el chaleco de Ted y aflojando su corbata de forma lenta.

—Creo que ya fue suficiente de eso –la sujetó del brazo Hugo.

Ted se relajó, no vio en qué momento abandonó la parte trasera de la barra, para llegar hasta ellos, la chica frunció el ceño y soltó los bíceps de Lupin.

No sirvió de mucho, ya que la pelirroja ya estaba enfadada porque no había puesto un límite al respecto, pero ella había hecho comentarios fuera de lugar también, así que estaban a mano.

—Dime algo, Lily, siendo honestos ¿qué tan cierto es lo que se ve de Jarvis? –preguntó la otra pelirroja.

— ¿Respecto a? –Cuestionó.

—Ya sabes, con la ropa ajustada, hay cierta parte de su anatomía que se marca más que sus bíceps y pectorales ¿realmente está así o usa rellenos?

—Se lo preguntas a la última virgen del país –se burló Roxanne –vamos, Dominique –negó –el cinturón de castidad de Lily está diseñado para explotar si alguien toca abajo.

Lily soltó una risa divertida, mientras bebía otro trago, y evadió responder, pero eso le dijo más a Teddy de lo que él realmente quería saber, así que se tomó el shot de tequila y se puso junto a ella, estirando el caballito para que sirvieran otro.

Sonrió ante el grito emocionado de casi todos los presentes, observó de reojo a la pelirroja, que bebió el suyo, si planeaba retarlo a beber, sin duda ya tenía aquello ganado.

—Bueno, bueno ¿qué les parece si vamos a la parte de arriba? –Preguntó Lorcan.

—Sí, porque estos zapatos me están matando, una cosa es usarlos en un bar o antro y otra quedarse de pie solo bebiendo.

Lily sujetó tres botellas de tequila, mientras los demás tomaban unas cuantas más, Ted los observó subir las escaleras.


	22. Cuidadoso.

Todos ellos subieron como si no hubiesen bebido gota de alcohol hasta ese momento, sorprendiéndolo por la capacidad que tenían aun siendo tan jóvenes.

Ted los observó, por lo visto se llevaban bien, y como todos se conocían, no les importó olvidarse de los vasos y tomar directo, pero él se negó, hasta que la botella, cuyos únicos labios habían tocado eran los de Lily.

—Bien, bien, continuemos donde lo dejamos –sugirió Louis –así que, tipo nuevo ¿guitarra o bajo?

—Voz –se burló Audrey.

—No sé de qué hablen –murmuró confundido.

—Por favor, solo velo –lo señaló Lily divertida –dime ¿en serio tiene pinta de tocar un instrumento ajeno al violín o chelo? –Negó.

La mirada intensa del hombre fue hasta ella, y después a la enorme televisión al fondo, sonrió divertido, cuando notó que se pondrían a jugar.

—Me da igual –murmuró –ya la has oído.

—Déjale el bajo, no queremos ganarles por tanto –murmuró Hugo burlándose.

—Bien –argumentó Audrey –yo lo quiero en mi equipo –lo sujetó del brazo –seremos, Ted, Roxanne y yo.

—Louis, Susan y yo –habló Victoire

—Bien, Lily, Lorcan y yo –indicó Hugo.

—Lysander, Dominique y yo, supongo –se encogió de hombros Fred

—Bien, de acuerdo –argumentó Victoire.

—Pero a él déjenlo en principiante –se burló Hugo señalando a Ted.

—Sí, en lo que te acostumbras –admitió Audrey.

Hugo reía divertido, ya que ni siquiera en principiante, Ted podía atinarle en los acordes del bajo en el Guitar Hero, los demás reían pero con menos saña, la mirada de Ted fue hasta la pelirroja, que estaba con el ceño fruncido por la risa de su primo.

—No es gracioso, Hugo –bufó después de un rato.

—Es que ni siquiera ha tomado mucho y no puede atinarle, y está en principiante –soltó en una risa explosiva.

—Respeta a tus mayores –soltó Vic, divertida.

La canción terminó, Ted soltó la pequeña guitarra y se acercó a Lily, sujetó la botella que colgaba en su mano y bebió un gran trago, para después acariciar la mejilla de la enfadada pelirroja, negó, restándole importancia a las burlas.

La mirada de Audrey y de Victoire estaba fija en la interacción de los dos, que estaban creídos a que todos estaban pendientes de la gran habilidad de Fred, Dominique y Lysander.

Ted bebió un trago más y se inclinó a besarla, fue un beso rápido, cuando se giraron a observar el juego, sus espectadoras fingieron estar viendo a los chicos tocando la canción.

—Esto es aburrido –habló Ted, suspirando.

—Claro, lo dices porque no has dado ninguna ¿cierto? –bromeó Hugo.

—Subamos la intensidad, en ese caso –murmuró el castaño.

—Me agrada –admitió Hugo –pero la subiremos a experto ¿crees poder con eso, principiante?

—Bien, pero yo elegiré las canciones –se encogió de hombros.

—Bien ¿las más sencillas?

—Solo serán dos. Take This Life de Inflames, y por supuesto through the fire and flames, de DragonForce –sonrió Ted.

—Ah, cariño ¿seguro que quieres esas canciones? –Cuestionó Lily.

La comisura de los labios de Ted se elevó en una sonrisa, se giró hasta ella un poco, todos se giraron también ¿lo había llamado cariño?

—Sólo quiero intentarlo, _cariño,_ veo que las han estado evitando.

—Sí, y por una muy buena razón –argumentó ella, completamente roja.

—Ya, ahora volvemos a la razón por la cual se hablan tan dulcemente, quiero humillarlo.

—Nivel experto, quedamos ¿cierto?

Ted Lupin sonrió divertido, ni siquiera habían avanzado mucho de Take This Life, cuando fueron abucheados, así que por órdenes de Victoire, fueron por separado, observó a Lily aun y cuando las notas seguían saliendo, le guiñó un ojo, y se giró a ver a Hugo, mientras comenzó a cantar la canción, hizo lo mismo con la siguiente, los presentes se habían quedado callados ante la actuación del castaño.

—Vaya Lily, que suerte, mira qué gran habilidad tiene en los dedos tu _cariñito_ –se burló Audrey, haciendo que la pelirroja se pusiera roja ante su comentario.

—Me encantaría una explicación –se cruzó de brazos Dominique.

—Estuve obligado a tomar clases –comentó Ted, sonriéndole a Dominique –aprendí a tocar la guitarra y el bajo.

—No, pues tu novio si es una caja de pandora ¿o lo sabías? –Preguntó Roxanne.

—No, él no es mí… solo estamos saliendo ¿felices? –Soltó incómoda.

—Esto si es una sorpresa –comentó Victoire –díganme ¿Ada sabe eso?

—No –admitió Ted –y me encantaría que no se lo comentaras.

— ¿Ada? ¿Quién es Ada? –Preguntó Lysander -¿es tu novia o esposa?

—Es su hija –comentó Lily.

—Qué buen partido te fuiste a conseguir, Lily –se burló Hugo –tu papá sí que adorará a este, ya tienes una hija sin tener que tener sexo, nada hará más feliz a tu padre que eso.

Todos rieron, haciendo que Lily se sonrojara aún más, pero no dijo nada, Ted observó a los demás, el hecho de que el padre de Lily fuese tan estricto en esos aspectos, parecía divertirles a todos, aunque fuese algo cruel.

La chica se llevó la botella a la boca, bajando gran cantidad del líquido, él se la quitó, bebió un poco y negó, sujetándola de la mano, para que se relajara un poco.

Sus primos y amigos siguieron en lo suyo, charlando y divirtiéndose, mientras ellos estaban recargados en el barandal, viendo hacia la pequeña cantina en la planta de abajo.

—No sabía que Vic te traería, sólo dijo que quería una noche alocada, fácil de relajar hasta a un fósil –sonrió.

—Pues independientemente que no le agrado a tu primo Hugo, y de las burlas crueles, estoy disfrutando la noche –la sujetó de la mejilla.

—Me alegra que estés aquí, y que te la pases bien entre miembros de mi familia –sonrió –en su mayoría están locos –se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, se les nota –admitió divertido.

La chica se acercó a él deliberadamente a besarlo, ya que la gente con quien mejor se llevaba sabía que salía con él, no había motivo para comportarse, sabía que su relación con Ted, estaba a salvo.

—Así que cariño –soltó con una sonrisa –dime entonces ¿no es muy pronto para motes cariñosos?

—Ah, ¿te unirás a las burlas? –Sonrió.

—No, me gustó que me llamaras así –admitió.

—A mí me dicen Lils, de cariño –admitió –así que ¿cómo te digo yo?

—Teddy, solo pocas personas me llaman así –admitió.

—Vic te llama así –informó.

—A veces, sabe que no me gusta que ella me llame así –admitió –sólo mi abuela y mis padres solían llamarme así, bueno, mi abuela de vez en cuanto aún me nombra así, pero nada más.

—Dime ¿tu ex también te llamaba así? –Preguntó.

—Ella solía llamarme Edward, o Ed, como mucho –admitió.

—Teddy suena bien –admitió ella –es tierno, dulce y suave.

Él sonrió, pegándola a su cuerpo cuando volvió a besarlo, acostumbrarse a ella era demasiado sencillo, sus labios debían contener una sustancia sumamente adictiva, y el olor de su cuerpo, sin duda despertaba en él algo más que una simple ternura.

—Será mejor dormir –murmuró Roxanne –Lily ya está bastante pegada a su oso Teddy –se burló.

Todos los observaron, las piernas de Lily estaban sobre la pierna derecha de Ted, mientras estaba recargada contra él, medio dormida, él sonrió de lado y no dijo nada ni hizo nada para despertarla.

—Será mejor que me vaya a casa –admitió él –tengo trabajo que hacer en unas horas.

—Yo te traje y… bueno –balbuceo Victoire.

—Sí, tómate el día –ordenó, su mano se colocó en la pierna de la pelirroja –me voy, Lils –murmuró para ella.

—Llévame a casa –pidió ella.

—No traje auto –murmuró él.

—Puedes llevarte el mío –comentó Dominique, arrojándole las llaves –yo me quedaré a dormir aquí, con ellos.

— ¿Estás segura? –Se cercioró.

—Eres el jefe de mi hermana, no creo que huyas ¿o sí? –se burló.

—Vaya ¿eres hermana de Victoire? –Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Sí, Louis es nuestro hermano también –lo señaló.

El rubio casi castaño, estaba al otro lado, arrojando dardos con Susan, mientras reía, aquello sin duda sorprendió a Ted, en la familia Weasley, había varios rostros diferentes, pero igual de atractivos.

—Gracias, en unas horas haré que alguien te lo regrese –informó.

—Deja que tu cariñito lo regrese a mí, no te preocupes.

—Bien, gracias, y nos veremos después –se despidió de todos.

La mayoría contestó de buena gana, mientras volvían a invitarlo, no le quedaba dudas de que Lily era la preferida de muchos ahí presentes, la ayudó a bajar, ya que estaba somnolienta.

—Sólo falta que me presentes a tus padres y hermanos –comentó Ted, divertido.

—Jamás va a pasar –negó, con los ojos apenas abiertos.

— ¿Por qué no? –La interrogó, mientras colocaba su saco sobre sus hombros y se colocaba él el chaleco, sin abrochar, dándole un aspecto sexy y desalineado, ocasionando que Lily volviera a besarlo.

—Si papá no te conoce, no podrá prohibirme salir contigo –admitió ella –no sé si pueda dejarte si él me lo pide.

—Bueno, no tenemos mucho saliendo –la observó.

—Pero me gustas, mucho –murmuró –aun no sé qué tanto –admitió –y adoro a Ada, tengo la esperanza de que un día me quiera cerca, sin importar si eres o no mi novio –se encogió de hombros.

Ted sonrió, sin duda en algún momento, le había hecho efecto todo el licor que había tomado, la llevó hasta el auto de Dominique, no era el gran auto, pero serviría para llegar a casa de Lily y después ir a la suya.

—No quiero ir a casa –murmuró ella, cuando reconoció el camino.

—Les dijiste que vendrías a casa –comentó –estoy muy seguro que no te habrían dejado venir conmigo de lo contrario.

—No, ellos me conocen muy bien, saben que no soy capaz de desobedecer a mi padre respecto al sexo –musitó.

—Pero no me conocen a mí, fácilmente podría someterte si lo quisiera ¿lo sabes?

—Vic te conoce, si fueses esa clase de tipos, no habría permitido que fuese la niñera de tu hija.

—Cierto –admitió con una sonrisa.

—Además, ellos no sabrán que no llegué a casa –comentó –son mis primos, no mis hermanos, mis padres piensan que me quedaré con Audrey, y a ella no le dije nada, así que… ¿puedo ir a tu casa? En serio, no quiero ir a la de mis padres.

—Bien –asintió.

El trayecto fue tranquilo, la pelirroja dormitó durante el camino, no le dijo nada, le parecía encantadora cuando hacía eso, ni siquiera notó cuando echó el asiento hacia atrás, para que descansara mejor, sin duda que Ada no estuviera en casa, ayudaría a que Lily pudiese despertarse a la hora que quisiera.

—M—

Lily abrió los ojos pesadamente, no había podido dormir bien desde hacía un par de días, y el hecho de haberse quedado quieta, acurrucada contra el calor de Ted, había hecho que le diera sueño y se le subiera lo que había tomado, normalmente no hubiese pasado, era difícil que se embriagara; aunque claramente Ted tendría la impresión contraria.

Salió de la habitación de huéspedes, él sólo le había quitado el saco, el suéter y los zapatos y le había arropado, no había indicios de nada más, así que se relajó.

Él ya no estaba en casa cuando se despertó, así que aunque eso iba en contra de todo lo que sus padres le habían enseñado, y de ella misma, subió las escaleras y husmeo en la habitación del hombre, el aroma de su colonia aún seguía en el aire.

Observó la fotografía de la mujer en el buró del lado que él dormía, lo recordaba del día que les había llevado el desayuno a la cama a él y a Ada, era una mujer demasiado hermosa, no comprendía como es que se había separado de Ted, que aparte de ser un hombre extremadamente atractivo, se veía que la había amado locamente.

Sí, a pesar de las fotos por todo el lugar, le creyó cuando le dijo que ella le gustaba más de lo que su esposa le gustó en su momento, él no habló de amor, habló de atracción, y es que ella también sentía esa electricidad y ese impulso de idiotez cada que estaba junto a él.

Sabía, y estaba consciente de que en algún momento, los besos de Teddy no le serían suficientes, que sus caricias despertarían sensaciones que antes no lo habían hecho en su totalidad, Jarvis había logrado desbloquear ciertas sensaciones, que sabía que en manos de Edward Lupin, sólo la conducirían a la locura, y que cuando él la tocara, ella no querría parar.

No sabía cuánto le tomaría, pero sabía que su viaje a Alemania ayudaría a incrementar el deseo de rebelarse contra su padre, y es que por primera vez, la imagen de Harry Potter no aparecía en su mente cuando se imaginaba a ella misma, entre los brazos de Teddy.

El lugar no tenía gran cosa, salvo ropa, y cosas de uso personal y trabajo, la mesa al fondo funcionaba como un escritorio más, ella imaginaba que cuando tenía flojera de quedarse en el despacho de la parte inferior.

Salió sin prestar más atención, sí que era bastante aburrido, pero más bien, tenía una hija de siete años, y tenía que ser cuidadoso con los asuntos de faldas.

Bajó, se preparó el desayuno y no fue hasta que recogió todo, que vio la nota del hombre.

_Lils,_

_Lamento no haberte despertado, pero ayer ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuando te bajé del auto, me llevé el carro de Dominique al trabajo, haré que alguien lo entregue, ten un buen día._

_Teddy._

La pelirroja sonrió, guardó la nota en su bolsillo, lo que menos quería era que Ada la encontrara cuando regresara de sus vacaciones, así que tomó sus cosas y salió de la casa de Ted.


	23. Familia Sardina

Audrey McLaggen observó a su mejor amiga, estaba un poco enfadada con ella, por el hecho de ocultarle que estaba saliendo con su ex jefe ¿dónde quedó la confianza? Se tranquilizó un poco cuando la vio sonreír, suponía que de alguna manera, siempre arruinaba las cosas con los "malos" consejos que le daba, sobre ser libre y acostarse con ellos, tenía que admitir que Lily veía la vida de diferente manera, y que se sentía bastante presionada de muchas formas.

—Supongo que estás enfadada ¿cierto? –Preguntó.

—La verdad es que no, ya me habías dicho que te gustaba, así que es lógico que si tú le gustas a él, las cosas se dieran solas.

—No, él y yo...

—Hablo de salir con él, no de lo otro, para ser honesta, por primera vez estoy tranquila y alegre de las reglas que tu padre te puso y sigues tan fielmente.

—Teddy no te agradó ¿cierto? –Frunció el cejo, preocupada.

—Para ser honesta, el tipo tiene todo lo que tu padre consideraría perfecto, incluso creo que Harry Potter, no encontraría mal el hecho de que fuese mayor que tú.

—Yo no creo que a papá le agrade Ted.

—Bueno, yo sí, pero eso no es el punto, lo importante aquí, es que te gusta, y por lo poco que vi, sabe darte tu espacio y te respeta, y eso es bueno.

—Cierto.

—Aunque... que tenga una hija, no me agrada del todo, no creo que sea para ti –se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo estamos saliendo –comentó, suspirando –no pienso presentarlo con mis padres o mis hermanos, sólo... charlamos, no es como si nuestra relación fuese una, como tal.

—Cierto, tienes que estar en secreto, porque papá Potter es muy estricto, yo sólo voy a decirte esto, si te gusta, si en verdad te gusta, encuentra una forma de hacer que funcione, Lily.

—Gracias por apoyarme.

—Soy tu amiga, y te quiero feliz.

La pelirroja no dijo nada más, se quedó pensativa, tenía que encontrar una buena coartada para poder ir con Teddy a Alemania, y por las palabras que su amiga había dicho, ella no aceptaría serlo, además, James estaba viviendo con ella, y no quería involucrarlo en aquello y ocasionarle más problemas con su padre.

—Ya que estás aquí, necesito tu ayuda con algunas cosas de la universidad ¿te molesta ayudarme?

—Para nada, yo no tengo nada pendiente ahora, así que... bueno, ya sabes, distraerme en algo que no sea Ted, irá bien.

—De acuerdo.

**—M—**

Ted levantó la vista cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió, la prima de su novia apareció, con una cara de pocos amigos, al parecer, había decidido ir a trabajar después de todo, él solo sonrió divertido a causa de la facha de su mano derecha.

—Te dije que te tomaras el día –comentó.

—No quiero los privilegios que el que salgas con mi prima pueda darme, me embriagué, y como adulta responsable, vine a trabajar, aun con dolor de cabeza.

Avanzó hasta el escritorio y se sentó frente a su jefe, que mantenía esa sonrisa divertida, la mirada azul de la rubia se posó en la foto de la mujer de cabellos negros que permanecía en aquel escritorio.

—No te agrada que salga con tu prima ¿cierto? Eso es lo que haces aquí –comentó tranquilo.

—Me sorprendió saberlo –admitió –bueno, no sé por qué, Sebastian ya lo había sugerido, pero creí que sólo era su gran imaginación.

—Lamento no haberte dicho esto, Victoire, y tampoco quiero que pienses que yo...

—Sé que serías incapaz de aprovecharte de ella o la situación, Ted, Lily es hermosa, y no te culpo porque te guste, la prueba está en que es reciproco –sonrió –sólo cuídala ¿bien? La vida de Lily es un poco... tormentosa, y no estaría mal, que hablaras con ella sobre Laura.

—Apenas estamos saliendo, Victoire y...

Guardó silencio, sus argumentos eran inválidos respecto a que no podía contarle de Laura porque no tenían mucho saliendo, pero sí pedirle que fuese con él de vacaciones a Alemania.

—Ella no ha preguntado nada sobre tu pasado, sobre la madre de Ada, ni a mí, y apuesto que tampoco a tu hija, mucho menos a ti, porque su trabajo sólo era cuidarla, pero ahora... estás iniciando una relación con ella, y no sé qué tan cómodo sea que se tope con el rostro de Laura cada segundo, sin saber qué pasó entre ustedes.

—Bueno, le dije que Laura quería abandonarme a mí y a Ada, y ella no me creyó –se encogió de hombros.

—Estaría bien que hablaran, que se conocieran más afondo, digo, si es que mi prima te gusta para algo más que un posible acostón.

—Ya dejaron bastante en claro que Lily no es de las que van a la cama con algún tipo ¿por qué saldría con ella con esa esperanza?

—Porque tienes veintinueve años, ella diecinueve, tienes más experiencia que ella y mucha habilidad para marear chicas, que por fortuna, nunca has usado para mal.

—Vic, sé que no es necesario, pero voy a pedirte que mantengas mi relación con tu prima en secreto, algo entre tú y yo, por el momento, y en lo que descubro la razón por la cual Ada se comporta de esa manera, Lily y yo, queremos mantener esto en privado, tanto como se pueda ¿bien?

—No te preocupes por mí, pero citaré a mi abuela, el amor y el dinero, Ted, no puedes ocultarlo, no creo que puedas engañar a tu hija más tiempo, pero yo no diré nada.

—Gracias –sonrió.

_Hola_

_¿Dónde estás?_

_Hola_

_¿Por?_

_Quería llevarte a comer_

_Así que_

_Quería saber dónde estabas_

_Para pasar por ti_

_Estoy aquí_

🗺📍

_Ubicación en tiempo real_

_Ah, estás en casa de tus padres_

_¿No te incomoda que pase?_

Lily frunció el cejo ¿en la casa de sus padres? ¿De qué rayos hablaba Ted? Estaba a mitad de su mensaje cuando recordó, que él pensaba que ahí vivía con sus padres, podría explicarle eso, o simplemente, dejarle creer las cosas.

_No están_

_Así que no hay problema_

_Bien_

_Te veo ahí_

_En un rato_

_De acuerdo._

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla cuando la sonrisa tonta no se borró de sus labios, sin duda Edward Lupin estaba robándole la cordura con cada mensaje o llamada, le encantaba más de lo que podía expresar con palabras.

—Ah ¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó Audrey.

—Ted vendrá por mí –comentó.

—Dile que pase y...

—No, quiero mantenerlo alejado de aquí –suspiró –cuando comenzamos a salir, me pidió que le dijera la dirección de mis padres, y como realmente estaba idiotizada, y todo, dije la tuya, así que piensa que vivo aquí.

—Creo que piensa en ti como una familia sardina ¿no?

—Supongo que sí.

—Deberías decirle.

—Si le doy la dirección, y se le ocurre ir, papá hará preguntas, y no quiero que me haga lo que hizo con Jarvis.

—Tienes razón –admitió la rubia.

Lily bajó tan rápido como pudo cuando Ted le dijo que estaba abajo, colgó porque supo que pediría entrar ya que "no había nadie" en casa.

—Hola –sonrió encantada y lo besó.

—Te alegras mucho de verme o intentas distraerme de algo.

—Ambas cosas, vamos –lo sujetó de la mano y avanzó por la acera.

—El auto está en la dirección contraria –se burló él.

—Me habría encantado que me lo dijeras antes –sonrió divertida.

Lily no supo a donde la llevaría, pero la primera pregunta que eligió fue ¿Qué había decidido sobre ir a Alemania con él?

—Estaba pensando, en pedirle a Victoire que fuera mi coartada para con mis padres.

—Es tan necesario...

—Mentir, sí, es básico –admitió –ellos no me dejarían ir contigo a Alemania ¿recuerdas la base de mi educación? No sexo antes del matrimonio ¿qué crees que pensarán que pasará allá? Los dos solos...

—Es un castillo, Lily, podremos tener habitaciones de un lado a otro, eso los dejará tranquilos ¿no?

—Seré honesta contigo, Teddy, mis padres... ¿por qué te ríes? –frunció el cejo, ofendida.

—No me rio, me gusta que me llames Teddy ¿contenta?

—Lo cierto, es que sí –admitió –pero te decía, ellos no van a dejarme ir al extranjero contigo, así le digas que te quedarás en Berlín y yo iré a Jena.

—Ya comprendí, pero ¿en serio crees que Vic haga de tu celestina?

La mirada de la joven se posó en él, un poco confundida, el hombre sentado frente a ella y su prima, trabajaban juntos, se llevaban bastante bien, y no olvidar que la rubia solía tener un crush con él, así que le hizo meditar un momento extra.

—Dime ¿te dijo algo en el trabajo?

—Me leyó mis derechos, y lo que pasaría si te rompía el corazón –admitió él, observándola con intensidad.

—De acuerdo –asintió.

— ¿De acuerdo? –Se burló divertido Ted –te digo que me amenazó y dices que está bien –negó.

—No digo que estuvo bien que te amenazara, Ted, digo que si ella no dijo nada más o sobre que no le agradaba para ti, significa que sí me ayudará a ser mi coartada.

—Le daré unos bonos extra si nos ayuda –sonrió.

—No lo hagas, a menos que quieras que te perfore el pie con el tacón de sus zapatos –se encogió de hombros.

—Me alegra que me adviertas sobre eso –sonrió.

Lily lo observó con demasiada atención, se estaba comportando demasiado relajado, nada que ver con el hombre para el que solía trabajar y no sabía muy bien cuál de sus dos facetas le gustaba más.

—Te quedaste callada –comentó, un poco más serio.

—Es solo que... me encantas –admitió.

Él sonrió de lado, ella pudo saber que la besaría si estuvieran un poco más cerca, pero estaban uno frente a otro en una mesa un poco amplia para evitar eso.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

Lily sonrió y terminó mordiéndose el labio inferior, para después llevarse un mechón de cabello pelirrojo detrás de la oreja, no podía creer que se estaba comportando como una tonta colegiala enamorada.

—Bueno, realmente es una sorpresa, realmente al inicio, me parecías un ogro –rio divertida.

—Lo sé, si nos hubiésemos conocido bajo otras circunstancias, posiblemente no habría sido así de insoportable, pero la seguridad de mi hija es lo que más me importa en el mundo.

—Te creo al cien por ciento eso de que la seguridad de Ada es lo primordial en tu vida, pero no fue esa la razón por la que te comportaste como un imbécil conmigo, quieras o no, eres prejuicioso, no te gustó mi forma de vestir.

Ted soltó una risa grave que provocó una sensación pesada en el estómago de Lily. —No lo sé, para ser honesto, no tengo la idea del porqué no me caíste bien al inicio.

Ted se encogió de hombros, posiblemente le gustó desde el momento en que pisó su oficina la primera vez, pero no quiso admitirlo por la considerable diferencia de edad; pero no era momento tampoco de admitirlo.

—Pero he de admitir que sí me pareciste bastante guapo.

—Te parecí, ¿ya no te parezco bastante guapo?

—Creo que tienes problemas de memoria –sonrió –te acabo de decir que me encantas.

**—M—**

Lily se dejó caer en su cama, con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro, cerró los ojos un instante, perdiéndose a sí misma en sus recuerdos de esa tarde, en los besos que Teddy le dio, no podía esperar por ir con él de vacaciones.

Se incorporó rápidamente, mientras más rápido hablara con Victoire mejor, buscó su celular y le mandó un mensaje rápido, para saber si podía verla.

**—X—**

Para desgracia de Lily, una vez que entró al apartamento de su prima, se topó con la persona que menos quería ver, el único beneficio de ya no trabajar para Ted, era que ya no veía a Sebastian Keller.

El tipo sonrió de lado y le dedicó una mirada que le hizo sentirse incómoda, le sonrió a su prima y le sonrió.

—Me dijiste que no estabas ocupada –comentó, observando a Sebastian.

—Vamos, Lily, que mi mejor amigo te despidiera, no significa que tengamos que llevarnos mal, es más, yo le sugerí que no lo hiciera ¿no es así, Vic?

—Sí, y mucho, pero no estamos ocupados, solo estamos pasando el rato, pero dime ¿para qué me ocupabas con tanta apuración?

—Quería una charla contigo, pero... en privado –sonrió.

—Él no va a decir nada sobre...

—No –la interrumpió –solo... ¿podemos vernos con Audrey en cuanto te desocupes?

—Desde luego –sonrió –nos veremos ahí más tarde.

Lily le dedicó una mirada, diciéndole con ese gesto que no quería que le comentara nada a Keller sobre su relación con Teddy, se despidió con una sonrisa hipócrita bastante clara de Sebastian y salió tan rápido como pudo.

No podía entender la razón por la cual a su prima le caía bien ese tipo, si era tan nefasto, al menos con ella había sacado su peor lado, pero era mejor no prestarle mucha atención a eso.

Lily sonrió encantada cuando la puerta del apartamento de Audrey se abrió, la cara de somnolencia de su hermano le hizo sonreír, sin duda se veía tan tierno, él le sonrió amable y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.


	24. Coartada.

Lo abrazó una vez que estuvo dentro del apartamento, su hermano recargó su cabeza en la parte superior de la cabeza de su hermana y no hizo nada, la pelirroja sonrió encantada cuando James se quedó dormido abrazándola, lo único que le faltaba era que comenzara a babear.

—Tal parece que alguien no se quitó el uniforme –soltó Audrey divertida.

—Está muerto –bromeó Lily.

—Hugo me contó que tiene otro empleo de medio tiempo, así que haciendo cuentas, solo debe dormir al menos cuatro horas.

—Todo por no querer la ayuda de papá –se encogió de hombros Lily –Jamie –lo movió –ve a dormir, no vas a descansar mucho estando de pie, vamos –le palmeó la espalda.

—Sí, sí –se quejó y se alejó de ella.

La pelirroja sonrió divertida y se giró a su mejor amiga, que tenía la vista en James, no dijo nada, pero la sensación de que la convivencia había hecho que a la rubia comenzara a llamarle la atención el castaño.

A decir verdad, aunque James era su hermano, admitía que era un hombre bastante atractivo, y le agradaba la idea de que estuviese con su amiga, posiblemente él era lo que ella necesitaba para dejar de sentirse tan poco merecedora del cariño de una pareja.

—Bueno, ya que se fue a dormir, necesito tu ayuda y la de Victoire –informó Lily sonriendo –te dije que Ted me invitó de vacaciones con él ¿no? –sonrió emocionada.

—Tengo vagos recuerdos –se alejó de ella –pero cuéntame.

—Sabes que mis padres no me dejarán poner un pie fuera de casa si sospechan que voy a salir del país con un hombre.

—Con un hombre con el que sales y que aparte te lleva diez años, quisiste decir.

—Sí –puso los ojos en blanco –pero en serio, quiero ir a Alemania con él, Audrey –dio unos brincos emocionada.

Audrey ladeó la cabeza, era obvio que Lily estaba viendo todo eso desde el lado más ingenuo que podía tener una mujer, pero ella tenía demasiada experiencia de vida en ese aspecto como para verlo de la manera pura y santa que su amiga frente a ella lo veía, pero no dijo nada, esperaría a Victoire, ella conocía mejor a Edward Lupin, así que ella pondría otra perspectiva.

—Bueno, esperemos a que llegue tu prima y veremos qué podemos hacer –le sonrió fingiendo emoción.

—X—

James salió de su habitación recién bañado y vestido de forma casual, les sonrió, besó la frente de su hermana y besó la mejilla de la rubia, a percepción de Lily, duró un poco más de tiempo de lo normal en aquel contacto, lo vio sujetarla de la mano un instante, Audrey le sonrió amable y él se estiró, desperezándose.

—Te veré en unas horas –le dijo a Audrey –y a ti, te veré después –abrazó a Lily y salió apresurado para que no se le hiciera tarde.

—Te vas, guapo –soltó Victoire cuando James abrió la puerta.

—Tengo que llegar al trabajo, no puedo dar una mala impresión, te veré luego, Vic –la besó en la mejilla y se marchó.

Las dos rubias se sentaron a la pequeña isla, esperando a que Lily comenzara a hablar, pero en lo que se animaba, comenzaron a ponerse al día en lo que había pasado en sus vidas desde que se habían visto por última vez.

—Así que ¿por qué tanta urgencia porque viniera? –Sonrió Vic.

—Necesito tu ayuda y la de Audrey, por, bueno, Ted me invitó de vacaciones, quiere que vaya con él a Alemania, y realmente quiero ir –puso cara de emoción.

Victoire y Audrey se observaron, y por la reacción de la prima de la rubia, supuso que su primera impresión al respecto había sido idéntica a la suya.

—Ya vi sus caras ¿es una mala idea? –Elevó las cejas.

—Bueno, no tienen mucho tiempo saliendo y bueno… ya te invitó de vacaciones con él, en un país extranjero.

—Lo sé, pero… ¿tengo que decirle que no?

—Dime ¿para qué nos dices esto?

—Quería que fueras mi coartada –hizo una cara de decepción –pero supongo que le diré que no.

—Solo dime algo ¿no crees que es muy rápido? –preguntó Audrey.

—Lo dices porque te cae mal –frunció el cejo.

—No es eso…

—Si te hubiese pedido este mismo favor, pero se tratara de Jarvis ¿cuál sería tu respuesta?

—Bueno, es diferente, sé que él te respetaba y…

—Así que dices que Ted no –observó a Victoire que se quedó callada.

—Bueno, yo también tengo mis dudas, sé que no se aprovecharía de ti, pero has estado muy entusiasmada, Lily, así que supongo que él cuenta que pase algo más en su estadía fuera.

—Haremos algo –comentó Audrey –seremos tu coartada –aceptó –pero si insinúa algo, o intenta algo llamarás y haremos hasta lo imposible por traerte de vuelta ¿de acuerdo?

—Tienes mi palabra –levantó la mano en señal de juramento.

—M—

Ted observó a su amigo, estaba contándole que había vuelto a ver a Lily, y que se veía más hermosa que nunca, que era una lástima que la hubiese despedido sin antes tener una aventura con ella, se quedó callado, por mucho que aquello lo enfadara, no podía decirle que él también la había estado viendo, y siempre lucía cada día más hermosa.

—Por cierto ¿Ada no te ha dicho nada sobre porque ya no la quiso de niñera? –Cuestionó curioso.

—No, solo me ha dicho que me consiga una novia, que no sea su niñera –se encogió de hombros.

—Es bastante raro, dime ¿piensas irte de vacaciones solo?

—No estoy seguro de ir, y de hacerlo, me encargaré de algunos pendientes, nada de placer.

—Qué lástima –se burló Sebastian –posiblemente yo le diga a Vic que invite a su prima a pasar unos días ¿no quieres venir?

—No, gracias, no quiero darle más motivos a Ada de comportarse extraña.

Ted sacó su teléfono móvil cuando lo sintió vibrar, el mensaje con el nombre de Lily apareció en la notificación más reciente, quiso sonreír, mostrarle el teléfono diciéndole que ella lo eligió a él para salir, pero se omitió aquello.

_Hola_

_Te tengo buenas noticias_

_Dime_

_¿Quieres leerlas?_

Teddy sonrió inmediatamente, negó divertido.

_Hola, preciosa_

_Desde luego, dime_

_¿Qué buenas noticias me tienes?_

_Bueno, Vic ha aceptado_

_Ser mi celestina_

_Así que la respuesta es_

_Sí_

_Sí iré contigo de_

_Vacaciones._

_Me parece maravilloso_

_¿Cuándo estás lista para irnos?_

_Cuando tú quieras_

_Soy materia dispuesta_

_Perfecto_

_¿Te parece pasado mañana?_

_Sí, me parece._

—M—

Lily observó el jet privado que estaba frente a ella, suponía que Ted tenía más dinero de lo que le había dicho Vic, y de lo que ella misma pensó, observó a su novio, que charlaba con el piloto, sintió un retortijón, sintiéndose de repente un poco nerviosa.

—Listo –sonrió encantado –estamos listos.

—Bien, bien ¿es tuyo?

—Técnicamente, sí.

—Técnicamente –repitió.

Ted la dejó subir primero, observó a su alrededor, era bastante lujoso, y parecía que no lo usaba demasiado, él se sentó frente a ella, de forma despreocupada y con una sonrisa.

— ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó.

—Sí, de maravilla –mintió, removiéndose en su asiento.

—Pareces nerviosa ¿has volado alguna vez? –Preguntó.

—Ah, claro –soltó en un tono nervioso –al menos veinte veces al año –hizo un mohín.

Ted sonrió por el sarcasmo de su novia, así que eso explicaba sus nervios, jamás había viajado en avión, menos un jet privado, se estiró para sujetarla de la mano.

—Hay una cama al fondo, si te hace sentir más segura, puedes dormir durante el vuelo –se encogió de hombros.

—Soy una debilucha –se burló de sí misma.

—Claro que no, una vez que despeguemos, puedes recostarte, tranquila, todo estará bien.

Lily observó por la ventana hasta que estuvieron en el aire, estaba demasiado nerviosa, más que por estar volando en un jet, porque estaba sola con Ted, y estaría sola con él, las ideas de Victoire y Audrey sobre que él podría estar esperando a que ocurriera algo más entre ellos estando en un país diferente y todo eso, la habían dejado demasiado insegura.

—Si ocurre algo, sabes que puedes decirme –comentó él, haciendo que lo observara –sino quieres ir, dime y le pediré que volvamos.

—No, estoy bien –sonrió nerviosa.

—Pues no parece que estés bien, dime ¿qué te ocurre?

La chica se puso de pie y se sentó sobre el regazo de Ted, que se sentó derecho, los labios de Lily se pegaron a los de él, que devolvió el gesto un poco apasionado.

—Ve a descansar, no te preocupes por nada –informó él.

—Te tomaré la palabra –sonrió.

—M—

Al llegar a Alemania, un auto bastante lujoso estaba esperando por ellos, por el comportamiento de Ted, estaba más que acostumbrado a eso, no estaba haciendo aquello para impresionarla y/o presionarla, se subió cuando el chofer le abrió la puerta.

—Bueno, hemos llegado ¿algún plan que tengas? –La cuestionó.

—No, pero ¿y tú? –Elevó las cejas.

—La verdad, tenía pensado en someterme a tu disposición –se acercó a ella y la besó.

Lily cerró los ojos ante el contacto con Ted, sintió su pulgar acariciando su mejilla, el contacto se suavizó y él se alejó con una sonrisa.

—Cuando dijiste Alemania, pensé que sería Berlín –comentó al ver el lugar.

—Conocedora –sonrió él.

—No mucho, en realidad –se encogió de hombros –pero creo que Berlín es bastante conocida, se estudia en clases de historia avanzada y…

—Olvidé que según Ada, eres súper lista –sonrió.

—Lo soy –admitió viendo por la ventana.

—Desde luego.

Lily respingó cuando la mano de Ted se puso en su muslo, y se quedó ahí, lo observó sobre su hombro, el hombre veía por la ventana, así que aquello era un gesto cariñoso, aun así se movió de forma que él quitó la mano, sin hacer cara o molestarse.

—Bien, hemos llegado a nuestro hogar por unos días –soltó Ted con una sonrisa –bienvenida al Castillo de Hohenzollern.

—Ah, un castillo –se burló ella –realmente estás tratando de impresionarme ¿no es así?

—Bueno, no creo que seas esa clase de chicas, y no, hice la reservación porque Sebastian sugirió a Ada que podríamos venir de vacaciones a un castillo.

—Entonces, está bien –sonrió y bajó del auto.

Avanzó por el lugar, sin duda era hermoso, a Ada le hubiese encantado correr por los pasillos mientras jugaba con ella, desgraciadamente, la niña había ido con sus abuelos a Norteamérica, y si hubiese ido ahí con su padre, ella no estaría tampoco.

—Puedes elegir la habitación más alejada de mí, si es lo que quieres –comentó Ted, besando su mejilla.

—No, está bien, si llega a pasar algo, no quiero estar tan alejada de ti –se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, entonces elige tu habitación.

—M—

Lily salió de la ducha al día siguiente, se había recostado solo un momento y no se dio cuenta que se quedó dormida hasta que despertó al día siguiente, se sobresaltó cuando vio a Ted.

—Lo lamento –comentó él –pero toqué y no… contestaste.

La mirada miel de Ted vagó por el cuerpo de Lily, no estaba desnuda, pero sí en ropa interior, ya la había visto en traje de baño, así que esto no era tan diferente, salvo porque llevaba unas calcetas bastante feas de color uva; sus bóxer le quedaban bastante flojos y estaban deshilachados de una de las piernas, eran de color naranja y su sostén de un rojo sangre.

—Ah, yo… yo, bueno, yo, estaba…

—Lo lamento, no era mi intención, te dejaré cambiarte.

—Gracias.

Se sentó sobre la cama, nerviosa, llevó su cabeza entre sus rodillas, había elegido ese tipo de ropa interior porque creía que sería perfecto para matar el entusiasmo de Ted, y eso evitaría cualquier intento, pero realmente nunca esperó que si la llegara a ver, sentirse así de incómoda, pero no porque su mirada en ella le hiciera sentir mal, sino por el maldito atuendo que llevaba puesto.

Salió después de cinco minutos, completamente vestida, tocó la puerta de Ted, y este abrió de inmediato, tenía una cara bastante seria.

—Ah ¿ocurre algo malo? –Cuestionó preocupada.


	25. Collar.

La mirada de Lily observó dentro de la habitación de Ted, contrario a ella, él no había desempacado, así que frunció el cejo, observándolo de nuevo, no entendía porque estaba molesto.

— ¿Pasó algo con Ada? –Cuestionó preocupada.

—No, ella está muy bien, divirtiéndose con sus abuelos –respondió.

—Entonces ¿por qué estás así?

—Te dije que si no estabas segura podíamos regresar a Londres, eso es lo que haremos –comentó.

—Pero… pensé que podríamos ir a ver la casa más antigua de…

— ¿Estás segura de querer hacerlo?

—Ah, sí, por eso lo sugerí ¿qué pasa, Ted? –Se cuadró frente a él.

—Hablé con Victoire –informó –quince minutos muy interesantes.

—Pensé que tardé cinco en vestirme.

—Puedes revisar mi llamada –sugirió.

—Bien ¿y qué te dijo? –Preguntó.

—Más bien, deberías decirme ¿por qué realmente estás así? Pensé al inicio, que te asustaba volar, pero desde que salimos de mi casa en Londres, estás bastante… así –la señaló.

—Lo dices por mi ropa interior –soltó.

— ¿Qué? –Su mueca fue de confusión –pero ¿qué tiene que ver tu ropa interior con esto?

—Pues tal vez todo –se encogió de hombros –yo estaba muy emocionada por venir, pasar un tiempo juntos, porque cuando vuelva Ada, no sé cuánto podremos estar juntos –admitió ella, pero Vic y Audrey dijeron que era muy apresurado, que posiblemente tú tenías la esperanza de ya sabes, que pasara algo más, entre nosotros.

—Lily –soltó irritado –dime ¿en serio creíste que te traje a un país extranjero para forzarte a estar conmigo?

—No, no a forzar, quizás dijiste, oye, la chica se deslumbrará si la llevo en un jet privado, a un enorme castillo, se sentirá en deuda y… no lo sé, quizás tenga oportunidad de –se encogió de hombros.

—De Audrey no dudo que te diera esas ideas, no me conoce, pero ¿Victoire? –Negó.

—Según ella, ya sabes, te encanta el sexo y todo eso… y podrías dejarme si no pasara nada entre nosotros.

—Me gusta el sexo, sí ¿a quién que haya tenido no? –Se encogió de hombros –pero también me gusta que mi pareja esté de acuerdo en estar conmigo y no coaccionarla a estarlo.

—Perdón –se disculpó y avanzó hasta él –no es tu culpa, sino más bien la mía.

—La falta de comunicación es lo que nos lleva a esto –informó –así que por favor, la próxima vez que…

—Cuando te digo que es mi culpa, es porque la es –comentó ella –posiblemente fue su forma de detenerme, porque… en serio, Teddy, cuando te digo que me encantas, lo digo en serio.

—También me encantas, y te propuse que salieras conmigo, y acepté la condición de que entre nosotros no pasaría nada ¿recuerdas eso?

—Pues entonces, esfuérzate un poco, en no besarme tan bien –admitió ella.

La pelirroja se colgó del cuello del castaño para besarlo, las manos del hombre la sujetaron con firmeza y la alejaron de su cuerpo, ella sonrió divertida.

—Entonces, vayamos a esa vieja casa –comentó Ted.

—Primero quiero algo de comer, si no te molesta.

—De acuerdo.

Lily pensó que comerían algo ahí, pero no, la llevó a un restaurant, para haber iniciado ese día discutiendo, la estaban pasando muy bien, estaban charlando y riendo divertidos, aunque los locatarios los veían un poco extraños, posiblemente por la algarabía, a Lily no le importó.

—Basta –se estiró a quitarle el celular –suficientes fotos –comentó.

—En realidad, te estaba grabando –informó Ted.

Ella activó la cámara y le tomó un par de fotografías, para su sorpresa, posó para ella, se veía tan endemoniadamente atractivo.

—Espero que me las mandes –le guiñó un ojo.

—No tiene contraseña, puedes enviarlas –se encogió de hombros.

—Genial.

Lily ubicó su conversación, y soltó una risa divertida, ocasionando que él levantara la vista, con un gesto confundido, sacó su teléfono y le mostró su conversación, mientras ella lo tenía registrado con un emoticón de oso, él la había registrado con uno de una flor rosa.

—Estamos muy sincronizados –comentó él.

El chico le devolvió el teléfono que ella dejó junto al de él, ya que aún se estaban mandando las imágenes.

—A la hora que quieras, podemos irnos –comentó él, pero Lily notó que no tenía ninguna prisa.

—De acuerdo –sonrió.

Ted se levantó rumbo al baño, la notificación en el teléfono de su novio le llamó la atención, era un número no registrado con lada de Inglaterra, era una imagen, así que frunció el ceño al ver la foto de perfil de una mujer bastante atractiva, le parecía conocida.

Abrió la conversación, bastante curiosa.

_Hola Eddy_

_Llegué a la conclusión_

_De que me bloqueaste_

_No entiendo porqué_

_Y que no me hayas buscado_

_Desde ese evento en que_

_Peleamos por la mugrosa mesera_

_Pero tengo un recuerdo_

_Para que te acuerdes de lo bien_

_Que la pasamos cada que nos_

_Vemos_

La imagen era de la mujer en lencería, no se le veía la cara, pero la piel mulata le recordó de quién se trataba, se removió incómoda, tenía un buen cuerpo, nada que ver con el de ella, podía entender porque era la mujer de Teddy.

_Aquí esta otra_

_Por si una no te es suficiente_

_Espero poder verte pronto_

_No tengo que explicarte_

_Lo mucho que te extraño_

_¿O sí?_

Lily rebuscó entre las demás conversaciones, la mayoría era sobre negocios, y los que no estaban revisados, tenía por lo regular imágenes de perfil de mujeres.

—Estás muy entretenida –sonrió Ted, sentándose a la mesa de nuevo.

Lily lo observó, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando notó que era su celular el que estaba revisando, las fotos contenían gran variedad, desde imágenes preliminares de su trabajo, hasta presupuestos, fotos de Ada o de algunas mujeres que le habían enviado, suponía que de las conversaciones que no había abierto.

—Eres muy solicitado –sonrió divertida.

—Sí, ni siquiera porque les dije que estaría de vacaciones han dejado de molestarme con trabajo.

—Sí, supongo –soltó una risa divertida.

Le mostró la conversación reciente, lo vio fruncir el cejo, puso los ojos en blanco y eliminó la conversación.

—Maya parece que jamás se cansará.

—Maya –repitió –no muestra su cara en ninguna de las fotos, y claramente no la tienes registrada.

—Bueno, fui con Maya a ese evento, nos viste ¿no? –se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, claro.

Lily lo vio cubrir la cuenta, pero no estaba de buen humor, más que nada, le molestaba el hecho de que hubiese reconocido a la mujer, podía jurar que ni siquiera hubiera necesitado leer la conversación para reconocerla, después de todo, se había acostado con ella ¿cuántas veces? No quería ni siquiera pensarlo.

Se dejó abrazar por él, pero solamente para que no supiera que estaba enfadada, quizás no enfadada, celosa, completamente celosa de que otras mujeres le enviaran fotos sensuales y provocadoras.

Hubiese disfrutado mucho ese día, pero la verdad, es que cada que sonaba su teléfono, no podía parar de pensar que era esa hermosa mujer mulata, enviándole más imágenes comprometedoras.

—Vuelves a comportarte rara –comentó él.

—Me estoy torturando –informó ella –esa mujer, dime la verdad ¿hubieses sabido que era ella sin leer los mensajes?

—Lily, tuve una relación sexual con ella por un tiempo y después se volvió casual, obviamente reconocería su cuerpo, vestido o desnudo, pero no he hablado con ella desde esa vez que te vi…

—Sí, ella lo dice, pero… en serio –soltó desesperada.

Estaba enfadada, completamente celosa, pero era su culpa, no debió revisar su teléfono, ni por curiosidad ni por nada, bien lo decía su padre, no hagas preguntas de las cuales no quieres saber la respuesta.

—Lily…

—Ni siquiera estás enfadado porque revisé tu teléfono, y por cierto, no es la única que te ha mandado imágenes así.

—No sabía que había imágenes así en mi teléfono –contestó frunciendo el ceño –dejé de revisar las conversaciones que no me interesan, sobretodo de mujeres –admitió –intenté pidiendo que no me mandaran ese tipo de contenido, pero no hicieron caso, cuando bloqueo, bueno, siempre un número nuevo aparece.

Lily lo observó, si su ex había buscado un nuevo número para enviarle esas fotos, suponía que no estaba mintiendo, el hecho de que él no pedía ese contenido era claro, otro nunca le hubiese dejado revisar el teléfono, si fuese culpable, claro.

—Me estoy comportando de forma tóxica ¿cierto? –Soltó desanimada.

—Solo un poco, pero lo veré como celos, unos sanos, por esta ocasión –admitió divertido y se acercó a besarla.

Ted se separó de ella cuando volvió a sonar su teléfono, frunció el ceño enfadado y contestó, sujetando a Lily cerca de él, mientras hundía su nariz en el cabello pelirrojo, ella sonrió.

—Hola, señor Itō –soltó Teddy –por el momento no puedo ver ese asunto, estoy fuera del país –aguardó un momento –no, no, es por viaje por… -Lily negó –asuntos laborales, pero no me llevará mucho ¿ocurre algo? Victoire puede verlo y solucionarlo.

La llamada de trabajo de Ted se extendió bastante tiempo, Lily no se quejó porque él la mantuvo cerca, aquella clase de contacto y cercanía le gustaba demasiado a la joven, así que se limitó a olfatearlo.

—La verdad es que no había escuchado hablar de esa empresa, pero puedo solucionarlo, sí, puedo viajar allá, no, no hay problema, tranquilo, yo me encargaré de eso, señor Itō, estamos en contacto, descuide.

—Viajar ¿A dónde? –Preguntó Lily confundida.

—A ningún lado, al parecer estamos en el lugar correcto, bueno, en la ciudad equivocada, pero en el país correcto.

—Berlín –comentó.

—Sí –aceptó él sonriendo –dime ¿te molesta cambiar el castillo por un hotel normal?

—Desde luego que no –admitió.

—Bueno, reservaré las habitaciones rumbo al hangar, y pediré que nos lleven nuestras maletas al hotel –la besó –lamento esto –se disculpó.

—Eres un hombre ocupado, descuida –sonrió.

—M—

Lily observó por la ventana, la vista era una de las mejores, ese hombre realmente no escatimaba en gastos, negó, tomó su teléfono y le marcó a su mejor amiga, no estaba haciendo nada, por el contrario, estaba escondida, habían dicho que se habían ido a un retiro.

—Dime ¿quieres que te mande dinero para un vuelo a Londres? –Preguntó.

—No, no es eso, estoy aburrida y sola en el hotel –murmuró –le hablaron por algo del trabajo.

—Y eso te enfada ¿por?

—No me enfada eso, me enfada que hoy me enteré que su ex le envía fotos en lencería –comentó.

—Oh, qué moderno, para lo anciano que es –se burló.

—No es gracioso –bufó Lily.

—Envíale una –comentó como todo –una foto sexy –sugirió –nada de vulgaridades.

—Bueno, eso sería un problema –admitió.

— ¿Por qué? –Curioseo Audrey.

—Traje mi peor ropa interior.

—Válgame, te enviaré dinero, necesitas comprar algo decente, por favor, te enviaré fotos de qué podrías comprar ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias –sonrió.

Las imágenes de lencería no tardaron en llegarle, la mayoría era demasiado provocadora, no se creía capaz de usarla, era más bien… de usar cosas cómodas, pero… realmente quería llamar la atención de él.

—X—

Ted estaba bastante aburrido, en ese momento podría estar tranquilo paseando por la ciudad con Lily, sin embargo estaba atorado en aquella junta, su teléfono vibró.

—Lo siento –se disculpó.

El hombre castaño sacó su teléfono, era un mensaje de Lily con algunos signos de urgente, así que lo abrió de inmediato, la sorpresa lo golpeó de inmediato, más imágenes fueron cargándose, secándole la boca, la última era la más “recatada” y venía con una pregunta, sencilla _¿te gusta mi collar?_

Ted revisó las demás, sólo en la última se veía, compaginaba a la perfección con las pecas en su piel pálida, se quedó callado, sin duda aquello le sorprendía bastante.

—Se ve bastante bien –comentó una voz a su lado, así que Ted se giró a observar al joven a su lado –el collar, claro –sonrió socarrón.

Para su fortuna, en esa última no se le veía la cara, pero aquel comentario no evitó que se enfureciera, tenía que agradecer que estaba en aquella junta.

Guardó su teléfono y se disculpó de nuevo con el hombre al fondo, que había vuelto a quedarse callado, observó de reojo al hombre a su lado, que no ocultó su sonrisa burlona, como para provocarlo.

Ted tuvo tiempo de tranquilizarse, y aunque tuvo la tentación de volver a ver las imágenes que Lily le había enviado, prefería no hacerlo, no quería hacerse ideas equivocadas en la cabeza.

Llegó a su habitación de hotel, bastante inquieto, quería ir a verla, pero era bastante tarde, así que prefirió dejarla descansar.


	26. Incursionar.

James Sirius entró al apartamento de Audrey, que estaba observando la ropa sobre el sofá, con el ceño fruncido, sonrió divertido, tenía una expresión bastante encantador.

—No sabía que te pondrías a vender tu ropa –comentó, asustándola.

—Bueno, no, solo le mostraba a Lily que no toda la ropa íntima tiene que ser aburrida –se encogió de hombros.

—Audrey –comentó.

—No vas a comenzar a comportarte como tu padre a estas alturas ¿o sí? –Se burló ella.

—No, desde luego que no, pero… realmente ese tipo no me agrada para ella, eso es todo –admitió.

—Bueno, a ella sí le agrada, y ella no eligió a la persona con la que te casaste, porque estabas desesperado por un poco de sexo.

—Ah, gracias por el recordatorio –suspiró.

—Lo siento –se disculpó.

La rubia avanzó hasta el castaño, que no tenía una buena cara, a pesar de que había llegado de bastante buen humor, se sintió culpable, así que se acercó a él.

—Ya, discúlpame ¿quieres? –Sonrió.

—No te preocupes.

El chico colocó su mano en la mejilla de la rubia para tranquilizarla, sabía que también se oponía a la relación de Lily con ese hombre y que a pesar de todo, también odiaba la clase de vida y educación que su padre les había dado.

Audrey cerró los ojos ante el suave contacto de James Sirius, haberle propuesto que se quedara en su apartamento había sido una muy pésima idea, le dolía admitirlo, pero no recordaba que un chico la tratase tan dulce y encantador como lo hacía él, sumando que se había puesto increíblemente guapo.

James no rechazó el beso de la rubia, tenía que admitir que era una chica completamente hermosa, y le gustaba bastante, desde su forma de ser, hasta su físico.

El cuerpo de la delgada pero bien formada rubia se pegó al de él, que aumentó el beso, los labios del chico se separaron de los de la mujer, que estaba agitada, así que besó suavemente su cuello, mientras que ella le ayudaba a quitarse la playera, el cuerpo marcado de James quedó a su vista, podía comprender la razón por la cual le iba tan bien en las propinas en aquel lugar; el joven deslizó los tirantes de su fino camisón para después besar su hombro.

El brazo del chico rodeó la cintura de la rubia, acercándola a su cuerpo, ella rodeó las caderas del hombre y éste la dirigió a su habitación, Audrey le devolvió la sonrisa, su cuerpo cálido sobre el de ella no se sentía como el de ningún otro, se incorporó para volver a besarlo.

James la sujetó de las caderas, acercándola más a él, su rostro se perdió entre los pechos de la mujer mientras ella mecía sus caderas, provocando que la pegara más a él.

—James –gimió Audrey cuando sintió su erección debajo de ella.

Su mano fue hasta los pantalones del chico y liberó su miembro, le sonrió encantada, antes de subirse por completo sobre él, lo escuchó gruñir de placer una vez que lo adentró en su cuerpo.

—M—

Lily saltó de la cama cuando el reloj dio una hora decente, tomó una ducha y se colocó un nuevo conjunto de los que se había comprado para enviarle aquellas imágenes a Ted, que por cierto, él no había respondido absolutamente nada al respecto de su pregunta.

¿Le habrían gustado las fotos?

Gracias al cielo le había hecho caso a Audrey y no le había enviado ninguna completamente desnuda, pero no había cumplido con el otro pedido y al menos en siete de las fotos que le envió, se le veía el rostro, quería asegurarse de que supiera que era ella.

Iba a buscar una blusa, pero observó el body que llevaba, hacía doble función, así que solo se puso una chamarra, se sentó sobre la cama ¿sería mucho si iba hasta su habitación?

Después de que las imágenes se habían enviado, lo pensó mejor, hacer ese movimiento posiblemente le daría las ideas erróneas a Ted, le había dicho que no estaba lista para ser presionada para dar un paso así, y después le manda imágenes así.

Sin duda era un mensaje confuso lo que había hecho, así que se imaginó a Ted llegando después de su junta, a decirle que debería tomar responsabilidades a sus acciones.

Y la idea de él tomándola de aquella manera solo le hizo sentirse de una manera ardiente, e insegura, jamás había estado con un chico, si bien había recibido un ligero entrenamiento mientras estaba con Jarvis, no creía ser lo suficientemente buena en aquello.

Había investigado en internet posiciones, consejos para primerizas, incluso había incursionado en el material para adultos, Ted estaba alterando todo de ella, y ni siquiera era consciente de ello.

_Buenos días_

_¿Estás despierta?_

_Hola, hola_

_Desde hace horas_

_¿Qué tan tarde llegaste?_

_Bastante tarde_

_Voy a compensarte_

_Te lo prometo_

_¿Hotel o fuera?_

Lily tragó saliva, ¿compensarla de qué forma exactamente? Digo que tuviese que ver el hotel y otro lugar, su respiración se agitó, iba a contestarle cuando escuchó que alguien tocó a su puerta.

—Buenos días –saludó él, amable.

—Hola –contestó suave, bastante nerviosa.

Él le había contestado en aquella conversación, sin ni siquiera comentar sobre las imágenes ¿tenía que olvidar el hecho o cuestionar sobre si le gustaron? No sabía.

—Dime ¿hotel o fuera?

—Ah, bueno, yo no sé –admitió, nerviosa.

—La verdad es que normalmente prefiero el hotel, a menos que tenga una cita, pero…

— ¿Una cita? –Frunció el cejo.

—Sí, pero es más por comodidad, no me gusta estar buscando y preguntando mucho, así que normalmente prefiero el servicio a la habitación, pero supongo que quieres salir a explorar y buscar no lo sé, una cafetería o un restaurante ¿algún lugar donde quieras ir?

—A decir verdad, ahora que estamos en Berlín ¿podríamos ir al acuario cilíndrico? –Sonrió emocionada, sujetándolo del abrigo –después podríamos ir a Reichstag, al reloj mundial, al zoológico de Berlín, a la iglesia del emperador Wilhelm, pero primero al restaurante Zur Gerichtslaube.

—Ah, bastante conocedora de lo local –sonrió, bajando la vista, se inclinó a besarla.

— ¿Y bien? –Lo cuestionó fingiendo inocencia.

—Me parece bien, vayamos a desayunar a ese lugar –aceptó.

—No me refiero a eso, Ted –se cuadró frente a él.

—Ah, entonces ¿a qué? –Cuestionó confundido.

—Bueno, ayer te hice una pregunta que no contestaste –se encogió de hombros –así que bien ¿te gustó el collar?

—Ah, eso –comentó, aclarándose la garganta y acomodándose el abrigo un poco incómodo –sí, bastante, bonito –contestó con voz ronca.

— ¿En serio? –Sonrió feliz.

—Sí, desde luego –admitió.

—Ajá ¿y lo demás? –Sonrió coqueta.

—A decir verdad, lo bueno fue que tus fotos llegaron para despertarme, me estaba durmiendo en esa junta, lo malo, es que no pude concentrarme en más después de verlas, y ya que tocaste el tema ¿puedo saber el motivo?

—La verdad, es que no quiero a otras mujeres enviándote imágenes así –se encogió de hombros.

—Ni siquiera las veo, Lily –comentó.

—Lo sé, sabía que las mías sí las verías, y no quería que te ganara la curiosidad y comenzaras a mensajearte con ellas.

—Lily…

—Sí, sí, lo sé, tóxica de nuevo, pero dime ¿en serio no te gustó el detalle?

—Cariño, realmente me traes loco por ti, no pienso en nadie que no seas tú, y eso es desde antes de que me enviaras las fotos, no quiero que hagas cosas como estas por presión ¿bien?

—Entonces promete algo, cuando alguien más comience a gustarte, dímelo de inmediato ¿bien?

—No creo que pase, pero en el caso que sea así, te lo prometo.

Ted rodeó su cintura introduciendo sus brazos en su chamarra y la besó, él se alejó una vez que Lily dio un paso más hasta él, para pegarse a su cuerpo por completo, tragó saliva cuando entendió la razón por la cual siempre evitaba acercarla a él.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos –comentó aclarándose la garganta.

—Antes de irnos, quiero que veas algo –sonrió dulce –ven.

Tiró de él, para hacerlo entrar a la habitación y cerró una vez estuvieron dentro, Ted avanzó hasta la ventana, así que ella se quitó la chamarra y la colocó en el perchero, dejándole ver a Ted el largo escote del body.

—Ah, bueno ¿qué es lo que querías que viera? –Cuestionó incómodo.

Lily se acercó a él, jaló la solapa de su abrigo para que se agachara lo suficiente para poder besarlo, estaba bastante consiente de que tenía nervios, y ni siquiera sabía cuándo lo decidió, pero aquel viaje no era la oportunidad que Ted buscó para que eso pasara, sino la que ella quería, para estar lejos de todos, para poder estar con él, de todas las formas en que podía y quería estarlo.

—Lily –musitó Ted.

—Shhh –murmuró en sus labios –cállate ¿quieres?

Volvió a besarlo tan apasionada como podía, era divertido sentir como él estaba resistiéndose un poco, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no estaba completamente seguro que ella lo estuviese haciendo por las razones correctas.

La joven se alejó, rompiendo el beso, deslizó el abrigo del hombre haciendo que cayera al piso, se puso de puntitas para besar la mandíbula de Ted y después su cuello, desabrochó un poco más la camisa y besó su pecho, haciéndolo gruñir, iba por buen camino.

Lo sujeto de la muñeca, para colocar su mano en su pecho menudo, cerró los ojos un momento, sintiendo el calor de él que lo masajeo un poco hasta que alejó la mano como si hubiese hecho algo malo e imperdonable, así que volvió a acercarse a él, se desabotonó el pantalón y bajó el cierre, él la observó atento a los ojos, queriendo asegurarse de si eso iba en serio o era una prueba para asegurarse qué tan confiable era.

Sintió el cuerpo mediano de Lily contra él, lo sujetó de nuevo y esta vez, guio su mano dentro de su pantalón, las falanges largas de Ted se colocaron en su intimidad, ella soltó un pequeño quejido y exhaló todo el aire en sus pulmones ante aquella sensación, Ted tragó saliva estruendosamente, y presionó sus dedos contra la tela, ella volvió a reaccionar favorablemente al contacto.

Su mano libre fue hasta su cuello, acercándola para besarla una vez más, mientras hacía la tela a un lado, para tocar su piel desnuda, haciéndola gemir en sus labios, para después morderlo suavemente en el labio superior.

El hombre sacó su mano de entre las piernas de su novia, la sujetó de la delgada cintura elevándola, para que rodeara sus caderas, sus manos fueron hasta su trasero mientras la besaba con toda la intensidad que tenía, haber dormido hasta tarde viendo esas fotos sin duda estaban propiciando esa conducta inapropiada para él, pero al parecer ella realmente quería eso, o lo habría dejado alejarse cuando lo intentó.

Avanzó hasta la cama, colocó la rodilla en el colchón y dejó que Lily se deslizara por su pierna hasta que quedó sentada sobre la cama, los dedos de Ted, con los que antes la había tocado, recorrieron su cuello hasta toparse con la tela negra de la prenda que llevaba puesta que al inicio pensó que era una playera, pero al parecer, era una pieza completa; empujó suavemente su hombro para que se recostara, una vez que lo hizo, se inclinó a deshacerse de sus pantalones, con una sonrisa sensual, que sin duda incrementó las ganas de tenerlo para ella.

El chico se quitó la camisa y los pantalones de una sola vez, dejándose solo los bóxer, pegó sus labios a la pierna desnuda de la pelirroja, que abrió los labios agitada de solo aquel pequeño contacto, sus manos ascendieron dibujando su figura y deteniéndose en sus pechos, amasándolos suavemente, provocando una nueva gama de emociones, reconoció algunas de cuando Jarvis hacía eso, pero otras más eran completamente nuevas.

Se perdió entre sus piernas, solo la sentía retorcerse de placer ante lo que estaba haciendo, separó un poco sus pliegues, para poder saborear un poco más de ella, se alejó de su intimidad cuando sintió los pequeños espasmos que hacían que se contrajeran sus músculos a causa del orgasmo, Lily se incorporó de nuevo, completamente roja y lo besó, sentándolo en la cama, mientras ella se hincó, el hombre de cabellos miel besó su cuello suavemente, acercándola a su cuerpo, se sentó sobre sus talones, dejándose llevar a un nuevo universo.

Las manos amplias de él bajaron el body que llevaba puesto, dejando al descubierto sus pechos, sintió su brazo rodearla y acercarla a donde estaba, sintió sus abdominales contra su espalda, mientras le besaba el cuello y masajeaba sus pechos, inclinó la cabeza, aquello se sentía de maravilla ¿cómo es que se había negado a ese placer por tanto tiempo? No lo sabía, su mano se coló en los calzoncillos de Ted, sujetando su miembro para comenzar a estimularlo, aunque no parecía necesario, estaba bastante duro al tacto, sonrió y siguió masturbándolo.

La espalda de Lily quedó sobre la suave cama de nuevo, Ted se recostó sobre ella mientras su mano acariciaba su cuerpo en descenso desde sus pechos hasta su intimidad, Lily arqueó un poco la espalda cuando sintió sus dedos entre sus pliegues, se incorporó, sentándose sobre sus talones y jalándola de las piernas para quedar entre ellas, la pelirroja sintió el miembro duro de Ted en su pelvis, fue la primera vez que le prestó atención, sin duda era bastante diferente al de Jarvis, era grueso, y un poco más largo.

Su corazón se agitó, la mano del chico fue entre sus piernas, y sujetó su miembro, llevándolo a su entrada, su respiración se agitó un poco más, sintió el glande de Ted queriendo entrar en su interior, y el pánico la embargó por completo, sintió a Ted empujarse en ella, pero no pudo entrar en la primera, aunque sintió un fuerte dolor, llevó sus manos a las piernas del chico y lo empujó un poco, para evitar que intentara de nuevo entrar en ella, él volvió a empujarse, sintió que entró un poco, cerró los ojos y empujó las piernas de Ted lejos de ella, enterrando un poco las uñas.


	27. Clandestina.

Ted se alejó de inmediato en cuanto sintió que el empuje era en serio, la respiración de la chica era agitada, aun así pudo notar como se relajaba ante el hecho de que desistiera de penetrarla sin tener que gritar por ayuda.

—Yo-Yo, lo lamento –soltó apenado.

Se levantó apresuradamente y fue hasta su bóxer, ella se sentó sobre la cama, sonrió al verla, se veía completamente hermosa estando desnuda.

—No te disculpes, te detuviste –murmuró.

—Sí, pero debí detenerme antes, no llevarte hasta aquí y… lo lamento, yo, te dejo sola…

—Teddy –se levantó asustada y fue hasta él, pegando su cuerpo a él.

La erección de su novio se pegó a su piel, al menos ella había alcanzado el orgasmo, suponía que se iría a su habitación a terminar el trabajo él solo.

—Está bien, perdón por el mal rato.

Lily soltó una risita divertida. —Fue todo menos un mal rato –admitió –fue maravilloso, antes del intento fallido de penetración –informó –pero no es tu culpa, en serio quería, pero… una cosa es el juego previo, y con eso estoy bien, lo otro… no.

—Tranquila –acarició su rostro y besó su frente.

—Teddy –soltó en un tono tranquilo, para relajarlo –en serio, estoy bien con lo que hicimos ¿recuerdas lo que te dije con las chicas? –Sonrió –estoy bien, en serio.

—Lo repites demasiado, así que…

Lily lo hizo rodearle la cintura un poco más, avanzó llevándolo consigo hasta la cama y aventándolo de nuevo sobre esta, se subió a horcajadas sobre él, que intentó incorporarse en cuanto su miembro quedó entre los pliegues de su vulva, la joven comenzó a frotarse sobre él, la fricción lo hizo maldecir y cerrar los ojos fuertemente, las suaves manos de la chica sujetaron sus brazos, para colocarlos a ambos lados de su cabeza, flexionó las piernas, era lo único que pudo hacer cuando la chica gimió ante el placer que también estaba sintiendo.

Ted sintió una suave presión más en sus muñecas y sintió el peso de la chica repartirse más sobre él, abrió los ojos, Lily se inclinó más hacia él, quizás al inicio tenía la intención de besarlo, pero se detuvo, tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios separados y sus ligeros gemidos al inicio, estaban dejando de ser poco prudentes, movió sus caderas cada vez más rápido, llevándolo al borde de lo insano, quería dominar aquello, pero no podía, se lo debía por haber perdido el control, así que dejaría que ella se satisficiera como quisiera.

Lily sintió la ola de placer cada vez más cerca, así que se movió cada vez más rápido sobre la erección de su novio, una vez el clímax volvió a golpearla, se recostó sobre el pecho de Ted, soltó sus brazos, que permanecieron en esa posición, no prestó mucha atención, su respiración era agitada y se sentía quizás un poco mareada.

Ted acarició la espalda de Lily con delicadeza, le agradaba que hubiese encontrado su liberación dos veces, pero él seguía sin poder tener la suya, así que lo mejor era ir a su habitación y solucionar el problema, se movió de forma que dejó a Lily recostada sobre la cama, iba a levantarse pero ella lo detuvo de nuevo.

—Pensé que eso te ayudaría, pero vi que no…

—No te disculpes.

—Ted…

—Iré a mi habitación –se inclinó a besarla.

—Genial –masculló enfadada –es bueno saber que yo no te doy el placer que te da tu mano –se cruzó de brazos.

—No es eso, Lily…

—Claro que lo es ¿qué sería sino? –Elevó una ceja –tu mano no te detendrá, por el contrario –negó –Ted, estoy dispuesta a todo, bueno –hizo un mohín –menos a la penetración, para ayudarte, creo que podemos encontrar una forma de satisfacernos sin necesidad de eso.

El chico, que se había puesto de pie y tomado sus cosas se acercó a ella y la besó dulcemente antes de besar su cuello, la joven sonrió ante el contacto, pero Ted se alejó.

—Aun así, te marchas ¿verdad?

—No quiero perder el control y asustarte, Lily.

—Te estoy diciendo que…

—Sí, te escuché, pero no quiero que hagas nada por sentirte presionada ¿bien?

Lily se puso de pie y sujetó el miembro de Ted, subiendo y bajando por su longitud, él cerró los ojos y la detuvo, le estaba tomando demasiado detenerla.

—No sabes lo mucho que deseo tenerte dentro, Ted, pero por el momento no tengo el valor de dejarte hacerlo –musitó –sin embargo, no hay nada que puedas hacer aparte de eso, que me asuste.

—Lily –gruñó Ted, apretando la quijada a causa del ritmo constante que tenía su mano en su miembro.

La respiración de Lily se agitó cuando Ted la hizo girar rápidamente, se detuvo de la cama para evitar su caída, sus palmas abiertas, la mano de su novio recorrió su columna vertebral y sintió el calor de sus dedos entre sus pliegues, contuvo la respiración.

—Cierra las piernas –soltó él en un tono gutural –y si en verdad quieres ayudarme a venirme, déjame ser yo quien domine esta vez ¿puedes? –Lily asintió, tragando saliva –elige tu palabra, para saber qué quieres que me detenga, enterrarme las uñas no funcionará dos veces –gruñó en un tono bajo.

Sintió la respiración pesada del hombre a sus espaldas, tenía que pensar algo que no diría durante el sexo y que fuese fácil de recordar, tragó saliva, desesperada pero él aguardó, pero el hecho de sentir su erección en su trasero no ayudaba en nada.

— _Mountain Dew_ –susurró apenas audible.

Ted soltó una risa encantadora. —Bien ¿estás segura?

—Sí –aceptó en un tono más seguro.

—Cierra las piernas –volvió a pedirle en un susurro, sintió su aliento golpear detrás de su oreja.

La espalda de Lily golpeó contra el pecho de Ted, elevó sus brazos para que rodeara su cuello desde su posición, y comenzó a empujar sus caderas contra su trasero, ella apretó un poco más las piernas al sentir el miembro de Ted entre sus muslos, y sus manos masajeando sus pechos al mismo tiempo que sus labios besaban sus brazos elevados.

Lily soltó el cuello de Ted cuando se le durmieron los brazos de tenerlos elevados, sus manos se aferraron a la tela debajo de sus palmas, mientras las manos de su novio la sujetaban de la cintura y empujaba sus caderas un poco más apresurado, se mordió el labio fuertemente, y se detuvo antes de hacerlo sangrar, aun así, no pudo seguir conteniéndose y soltó su gemido fuertemente, el clímax tocó a su puerta y no tardó en llegar nuevamente, desvió la vista hasta sus piernas para ver el glande de Ted emerger y perderse entre sus muslos hasta que eyaculó.

—Me ha dado un poco de hambre –admitió Lily.

—Vayamos a desayunar, pero primero una ducha rápida…

—No, ven aquí, un segundo, ven.

Ted sonrió, se subió sobre la cama y ella lo hizo recostarse, así pudo acercarse más a él, para poder acurrucarse, el calor del hombre le hizo sentirse completamente segura.

—No sé para ti, pero a mí, me ha parecido maravilloso –elevó la vista hasta él.

—Fue sorprendente –admitió –una nueva aventura en mi camino –sonrió.

—Quédate conmigo –pidió Lily.

—Yo…

—El resto de mi vida –lo interrumpió.

—Será un placer, en ese caso –admitió, inclinándose a besarla.

—M—

Lily sonrió divertida cuando su novio la acorraló en una de las bardas antes de doblar la calle, se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente, se había estado comportando más cariñoso de lo normal con ella desde lo ocurrido hacía unas horas en su habitación de hotel, incluso le había pedido que pasaran juntos las noches que restaban en la misma habitación, después de un rato, logró convencerlo, ese beso era su respuesta.

Se alejó de ella, acarició su rostro y le sonrió encantado, Lily iba a acercarse a volver a besarlo, pero se distrajo cuando alguien se quedó de pie junto a ellos, lo que le sorprendió, fue lo distante que en un momento Ted lució.

—Ah, qué coincidencia encontrarte aquí –sonrió el hombre a Ted.

—Sí, eso parece –soltó irritado.

—Dijiste que habías venido solo a Berlín, no pensé que… -observó a Lily y sonrió de lado.

—Ah, ella es… -Ted balbuceo un poco más, que no la estuviese presentando como su novia, se debía más que nada, a que esa persona era alguien que podía ir a decirle a Ada, o hacer que de alguna forma, la niña supiera –es Lily, Lily Luna, una amiga, me la encontré por casualidad –se encogió de hombros.

El chico observó a Lily, esperando una reacción, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse callada, no quería arruinar las cosas, y más porque desconocía quien era, y porque había hecho que Ted de repente se pusiera a balbucear.

—Ella, solo habla alemán –comentó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hallo, mein Name ist Scorpius –pronunció el chico –Ich bin Ted Cousin, freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen. Sie von hier?

—Hallo, Scorpius –sonrió observando a Ted con el ceño ligeramente fruncido –ich bin eigentlich Brite, aber Deutschland ist meine eigentliche Heimat, was ist mit dir?

—Sie sind also Brite, warum sprechen Sie dann kein Englisch?

—Sí, bueno, yo no hablo alemán –comentó Ted.

Lily observó al chico rubio que le dedicó una sonrisa, levantó el dedo índice, indicándole que aguardara un segundo, en lo que solucionaba el problema.

—Es un poco descortés, que si ella solo habla alemán, nosotros nos comuniquemos en un idioma que desconoce –se giró a Lily y después de un segundo volvió a Ted –pero ¿cómo es que se comunican si ella no habla otro idioma más que el alemán? –Elevó una ceja –si acabas de decir que tú no lo hablas.

—Bueno, yo…

—Ah, tonto de mí –negó –a las acompañantes no se les necesita entenderles, solo tienen una función ¿no es así? –Volvió a observar a Lily –por cierto, primo, es muy joven para ti ¿no? –Sonrió.

—Basta, Ted –lo detuvo cuando dio un paso decidido a golpearlo –lo lamento, es mi culpa el malentendido, mucho gusto, Scorpius, soy Lily Luna Potter –sonrió, extendiendo su mano.

—Scorpius Malfoy –informó –como ya dije, primo de Ted.

—Yo soy…

—Espera, ¿Potter? –Elevó una ceja –hace unos días conocí a un Potter –informó –fui a París, estaba ahí con una chica un poco enfadada ¿cuál era su nombre? ¿Argus? –Frunció el cejo –Argus, Aticus, no lo recuerdo ¿no es algo de ti?

—No –soltó seria –no conozco a ningún Argus ni Aticus –se encogió de hombros –lo siento.

—Ahora que lo pienso –se inclinó hasta ella, sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que su aliento a menta y chocolate golpeó directamente en la nariz de Lily –se parecen un poco, aunque… eres más mi tipo ¿sabes? –Acarició su rostro –sí, sin duda lo eres –pasó su dedo pulgar por los labios de Lily.

—Nosotros ya tenemos que irnos –Ted se interpuso entre los dos –lo lamento…

—Oye –la mano de Scorpius fue al cuello de Lily y sonrió –eres la chica del collar, sin duda te lucía genial.

La pelirroja se giró a Ted, abrió un poco los ojos sorprendida ¿eso era lo que hacían los hombres cuando una chica le mandaba imágenes así? ¿Enseñarlas a otro de sus amigos?

—Yo no se las enseñé, estaba sentado junto a mí en la junta –informó Ted, intentando aplacar la furia de Lily.

—Así que no son solo amigos.

—Lo somos –informó Lily, frustrada.

—Así que sí eres su acompañante, digo, una chica de tu edad, viajando a Alemania bajo sus propios medios –bufó –estoy por ir a Londres por asuntos de negocios, dime ¿te gustaría ser mi acompañante? –Sonrió malicioso, observando de reojo a Teddy –te prometo una buena paga y ser lo más educado posible –levantó la mano en juramento.

—Claro, tu primo puede pasarte mis datos de contacto, hasta luego.

La pelirroja se alejó un poco enfadada, al final de cuentas no era culpa de Ted que las personas pensaran que era una acompañante, Scorpius Malfoy tenía razón, una chica costeando todo aquello, negó, al final de cuentas, eso era lo que era, después de todo, Ted pagaba las cuentas, mientras ella se acostaba con él, o casi.

—Lo lamento, yo no pensé que nos fuésemos a encontrar a Scorpius, ni siquiera sabía que vivía aquí –la sujetó de su brazo.

—Descuida –negó –no dijo nada que no fuese cierto.

—Tú eres mi novia y…

—Claro, soy tu novia clandestina, Ted, y aun así, tiene razón, pago tus favores dejándote tocarme.

—Eso no es así –negó enfadado.

—Claro que es así, y todos lo ven, menos nosotros.

—X—

A pesar de que el día pasado ellos medio pelearon, Lily despertó envuelta en los brazos de su novio, no había nada más perfecto para ella que eso, quería despertar así el resto de su vida, pero mientras Ada no diera su aprobación a esa relación, ese tipo de pequeños momentos quedarían aislados en eso.

—Buenos días –saludó Ted, comenzando a besar el hombro de Lily.

—Buenos días –sonrió dulce.

—Dime ¿qué planes tienes para hoy? –Cuestionó – ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Para ser honesta, me estaba preguntando ¿podemos quedarnos así el resto del día? –sonrió.

—Tus deseos son órdenes –informó él, hundiendo su rostro en la cascada pelirroja, depositando suaves besos.

Lily cerró los ojos ante las sensaciones que comenzaron a invadir su cuerpo, iba a girarse hasta él, pero lo evitó.

—Dijiste que nos quedaríamos así el resto del día –le informó –respeta la petición.

—De acuerdo –sonrió.

Llevó su mano a la espalda, frotando el miembro de Ted aun sobre la tela del pantalón de su pijama y el bóxer, él gruñó, así que su mano se introdujo en sus shorts, ya que no llevaba ropa interior, así que lo escuchó gruñir al descubrirlo.

—Al parecer, vamos a jugar sucio ¿no? –Cuestionó Lily, apretando las piernas.

—Tú comenzaste –soltó en su defensa.

—No es verdad –rió divertida Lily –fuiste tú.


	28. Iniciativa.

Lily observó el rostro nada contento de Audrey, le había contado todo lo que había pasado en su viaje en Alemania, no sabía la razón por la cual estaba tan disgustada, aunque lo suponía, no le agradaba Ted para ella, sin importar cuanta experiencia sexual le pudiese brindar.

—Lo amo –informó Lily.

—No dejaste que te penetrara, así que lo dudo –informó –hacías todo eso con Jarvis.

—Bueno, sí, pero no con esa intensidad –admitió –además, dolió como el infierno cuando lo intentó.

—Obviamente, eres virgen, Lily, te apuesto que ni siquiera has intentado meterte un dedo ahí, ahora imagina un pene.

— ¿Un dedo? –Inclinó la cabeza.

—Masturbación, le llaman, es común, normal y saludable –se encogió de hombros –pero no lo has hecho, porque papi Potter piensa que es pecado.

—No es cierto –frunció el cejo.

—Sí lo considera –informó Audrey, un poco divertida.

—No, yo digo que no ha sido por eso, sino que no me ha llamado la atención eso.

—Inténtalo –se encogió de hombros –pero relájate, es la regla básica de siempre, si no lo estás, puedes lastimarte, aunque sea tu propio dedo –suspiró.

—De acuerdo, estás algo extraña ¿qué pasa?

—No te gustará si te lo digo.

—Sí, sí, no te agrada que Ted…

—Me acosté con tu hermano James, mientras tú estabas en Alemania, intentando acostarte con Ted.

—Vaya ¿y bien?

—Aparte de que pensé que tu ex cuñada lo dejó por su mal desempeño, créeme que no fue por eso, no he conocido un hombre que me haga llegar tan rápido como lo hizo él –aceptó.

—Entonces ¿cuál es el problema?

—Que James es demasiado perfecto ¿comprendes? He de admitir que he estado un poco enamorada de él desde niños, pero –suspiró –en serio, Lily, aunque siento todo esto, creo que no estoy hecha para algo así de sano.

—Bueno, tengo que admitir que me encantarían de pareja, y tú necesitas a alguien que te quiera y te haga sentir dichosa estando junto a él, lo mereces, no todo en la vida es sexo.

—Lo dices porque no lo has tenido –se burló la rubia.

Y tenía razón, a pesar de que ella y Ted no habían consumado por completo el acto, habían pasado sus últimos días en Alemania tocándose uno al otro, explorando cada rincón de sus cuerpos.

Observó de nuevo a su amiga cuando suspiró, sin duda no estaba para nada convencida de lo que estaba pasando entre ella y James, y aquello no le gustó para nada a Lily, si bien, quería que su amiga encontrara a un hombre que la amara completamente y de la forma que ella merecía, no se sentía para nada cómoda sabiendo que posiblemente, su hermano sería para Audrey una situación sin resolver al final y un nuevo corazón roto para Sirius.

—Solo voy a pedirte que lo pienses bien, antes de que lastimes a mi hermano, Audrey –pidió.

—Lo sé, es lo que no quiero, me conozco, sé que voy a terminar haciendo algo estúpido, y no quiero.

—Pues entonces, habla con él seriamente de cómo te sientes al respecto de todo.

—Eso es lo que haré.

Guardaron silencio un par de minutos, sin saber qué más decir, a pesar de eso, no fue incómodo en ningún momento, Lily se recargó en el dorso de su mano y suspiró.

—M—

Ted hizo a un lado el cabello de la pelirroja para poder besar su cuello, la joven sonrió, sujetó una de las manos del hombre, que estaban masajeando suavemente sus pechos para llevarla entre sus piernas, una vez que sintió los dedos presionar un poco y masajear, llevó su mano a su espalda, para masturbarlo a él, el pequeño gemido de placer de Teddy le pareció la cosa más sensual y sexy en el mundo.

El movimiento de la mano de Lily en su miembro incrementó también el ritmo de los dedos de Ted, provocando un ligero gemido que fue acallado por él, ya que estaban en su casa, aunque Ada no estuviera a esa hora.

—Sabes algo –musitó excitada Lily.

— ¿Qué estoy a punto de llegar? Sí, sin duda –gruñó Ted.

Ella sonrió divertida y aumentó el movimiento de su mano, hasta que lo escuchó gemir, a causa de su liberación, así que la giró hasta él, la recostó en la cama y se acurrucó con ella.

—Estuve hablando con Audrey sobre ya sabes, nuestra falla técnica en la penetración.

—Lily ¿en serio necesitas ser tan comunicativa con ella? –Se quejó Ted suspirando en resignación, la pregunta era retórica.

—Bueno, ella me dio una solución inesperada –sonrió, elevando su vista hasta él, que frunció el cejo, nada convencido.

—Tengo miedo de preguntar –admitió –pero dime ¿Qué solución te dio? ¿Involucra algo poco ortodoxo? –Elevó una ceja.

—No –rio divertida –la solución está al alcance de tu mano –elevó ambas cejas, sujetó la mano del chico y llevó su índice a la boca.

La respiración agitada del hombre le hizo sonreír, así que se giró, por un momento, pensó que desecharía de inmediato la idea, se sentó sobre sus talones, y acarició el muslo de Ted.

—Entonces ¿qué piensas?

—No creo que ella realmente sugiriera eso –admitió él, serio.

—Bueno, no, ella sugirió que usara el mío, pero… somos una pareja ¿no es así? Digo, hemos pasado el nivel de novios inocentes ¿no?

—En serio, no creo que estés preparada ni siquiera para eso –argumentó él –no quiero que te presiones al respecto, Lily.

—Necesito que entiendas esto, Ted, quiero estar contigo, esto es maravilloso, claro que lo es, pero quiero estar de esa forma, eres el único hombre con el que realmente deseo que pase, pero cuando quiero dar un paso más allá, pones esta barrera invisible entre nosotros y no entiendo por qué.

La mirada de Lily se desvió, para toparse la imagen de la atractiva mujer de cabellos oscuros, la esposa de Ted estaba mirándola directamente con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, suponía que si estuviese ahí de forma real, estaría todo, menos feliz, de ver lo que hacía con él.

Comprendió que a pesar de lo mucho que ella pudiese gustarle, la mujer en aquellas fotografías siempre estaría de por medio, tenían una hija en común, y aunque Lily no entendía la razón por la que se separaron, sabía que de forma inconsciente, era esa barrera.

—Lily…

—No –se puso de pie rápidamente, comenzó a vestirse.

—Tenemos que conversar esto –informó él.

—Hablar ¿qué tenemos que hablar, Ted? ¿Que soy yo la que siempre tiene que tener la iniciativa entre nosotros? –Negó –por Dios, te mandé fotos en lencería, jamás había hecho eso en mi vida, estuve a nada de sobrepasar los límites que mi padre me ha puesto contigo ¿y qué es lo que siempre recibo a cambio? Negativas, dices que no tengo que haces cosas por presión, pero creo que más bien, tú lo haces –se negó a que él la tocara –creo que más bien, todo eso, en lugar de ser algo que –lo señaló y después a ella –sea nuestro, te ves presionado –negó –no quiero eso.

Ted la sujetó de los brazos un momento. —No me estas presionando a nada, me estoy conteniendo –informó –dices que está bien, pero estuve a nada de no detenerme contigo en Alemania, Lily, y no quiero dañarte en ningún modo ¿tan difícil es de entender eso?

—Tenemos una maldita palabra clave, como si esto fuese _cincuenta sombras de Grey,_ Ted –se burló Lily.

Los labios del castaño fueron hasta los de ella, que no opuso resistencia a aquello, incluso de dejó desvestir de nuevo, rebotó un poco en la cama cuando la aventó.

—Bien, quieres intentarlo, lo haremos –informó él.

Lily se cubrió la boca cuando los labios de Ted fueron hasta el pequeño nudo entre sus piernas, no estaba siendo para nada el chico cuidadoso, y aquello sin duda la elevó hasta las nubes, su lengua moviéndose sin control en su vulva, su pulgar jugando con su clítoris, la espalda de Lily se arqueó, llevó su mano entre las piernas y enredó los dedos en los cabellos de su novio.

—Teddy –chilló cuando sintió el dedo de Ted en su entrada abrirse paso en ella –Teddy –gimió de nueva cuenta –para -pidió.

Sentir aquella falange en su interior, arremetiendo lentamente en ella sin duda la volvió loca, sumando los labios de su novio y su lengua, quería todo, menos que acatara su petición, bendita fuese la palabra de seguridad.

—Más –gimió con desesperación, cuando lo sintió aminorar lo que hacía –Ted, por favor, más -chilló.

—Puedo usar dos dedos –sugirió –deteniéndose.

La respiración agitada de Lily se controló un poco, las piernas le temblaban, y estaba completamente aferrada a las mantas, bajó la mirada hasta sus piernas, los ojos claros de Ted estaban atentos en ella, que se limitó a asentir a su sugerencia.

—Por favor –pronunció a duras penas.

— ¿Recuerdas la palabra, o me detengo la próxima vez que digas para?

— _Mountain Dew_ –repitió ella.

Él asintió al hecho de que recordara lo que había dicho, así que volvió su atención a la intimidad de Lily, su sabor era bastante dulce, y le gustaba, quizás por eso volvió tan entusiasta, primero usando su lengua en su entrada, todo lo que alcanzaba a entrar, y cuando la respiración agitada de Lily fue en aumento, adentró su dedo índice en ella, logrando que arqueara la espalda, sintió como cerraba las piernas de instinto ante el placer, así que añadió su dedo medio, su interior sin duda era apretado y caliente, se estaba volviendo loco, moría por reemplazar sus dedos con su miembro pero sabía que no podía hacer eso, al menos no por el momento, así que movió sus dedos, como si fuese su miembro, con la ventaja de que podía doblar sus falanges en el interior de la pelirroja.

— _Mo-Mo-Moun-tain_ –la escuchó apenas tartamudear, así que se detuvo por completo, a pesar de que quería llevarla a la locura.

Lily llegó al orgasmo un poco antes de que Ted dejara de moverse en su interior, su respiración estaba tan agitada, que aquel insoportable zumbido había comenzado a volverse insoportable en sus oídos.

Ted se levantó del suelo y se subió sobre la cama, la erección había vuelto a aparecer, así que Lily se sentó temblorosa en la cama, gateó hasta él, y lo besó tan apasionada como podía, si lo había detenido no era porque realmente quería que aquello terminara, sino porque si hubiese seguido con aquello, sin duda la volvería loca.

Se subió a horcajadas sobre su novio, tomó su miembro y lo llevó hasta su entrada, notó la incredulidad del hombre, pero suponía que si dos dedos habían sido tan buenos como el borde de la locura, aquello sería el cielo mismo.

La vibración en el buró junto a la cama de Ted distrajo a Lily, así que Ted observó sobre el hombro de su novia, el rostro en la pantalla del celular de Lily era el de su primo Hugo.

—Un… un segundo ¿sí?

—Lily –gruñó frustrado Ted.

—Lo lamento, te compensaré –informó ella.

Se quitó de encima de él, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y contestó con la voz un poco inestable.

—Hola, Hugo ¿qué ocurre? Estoy un poco… -observó la erección de su novio – _MUY_ ocupada.

— _Necesito tu ayuda_ –soltó.

La voz nerviosa de Hugo mató todo el deseo sexual de Lily, así que se puso de pie de la cama y avanzó hasta su ropa interior.

— ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó.

— _Entre tus ahorros ¿es posible que tengas 150 mil dólares?_

— ¿Te volviste loco? –Bufó.

— _No, no, para nada, lo estoy diciendo en serio, digamos que… no los necesito, sino que… los debo, para ayer._

—Pero… ¿Cómo rayos pasó eso, Hugo? –Bufó furiosa.

— _Yo… yo… realmente no sé lo que pensaba, se me hizo fácil, Lily… necesito tu ayuda en esto._

—No los tengo ¿de dónde voy a tener 150 mil dólares, Hugo, te has vuelto loco? Son… son 109.559.25 mil Libras, más o menos –bufó –no lo tengo, no sé… yo… ¿dónde estás?

— _Estoy, por el momento, vivo_ –soltó en un tono nervioso que quiso que sonara divertido – _estoy con un amigo, un amigo de un amigo, que… podría prestarme no lo sé ¿cuánto?_ –Cuestionó a alguien en la misma habitación que él, escuchó susurros, pero nada más – _cien mil dólares_ –soltó.

—Eso aún nos deja por conseguir cincuenta mil, pero… seguramente hay un pero ¿cierto? –Bufó.

— _Bueno, sí, le interesas tú_ –admitió – _digo ¿recuerdas al amigo con el que fuiste a una fiesta?_

—Sí, no es él ¿o sí?

— _No, por supuesto que no, le debo a alguien con quien nadie quiere meterse, en serio, a un Zabini._

—Por todos los cielos, Hugo ¿te volviste loco? –Observó sobre su hombro a Ted, que tenía la cabeza inclinada y la mirada seria, así que se alejó y bajó la voz –como maldita sea se te ocurre meterte con un Zabini –bufó furiosa –los Zabini están en las ligas mayores ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? Hugo, esos… están en cosas serias.

— _Ya lo sé, pero ya lo hice, y necesito tu ayuda._

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere tu amigo de mí? Son cien mil dólares, Hugo, no creo que quiera ir a un baile ¿o sí?

— _Él quiere que vengas y lo traten personalmente._

Lily observó sobre su hombro, Ted se había comenzado a vestir mientras ella tenía su maniaca conversación con su primo, así que suspiró frustrada, suponía que ese tipo querría lo que había estado planeando guardar hasta el matrimonio, y que hacía mínimo cinco minutos, había querido darle a Ted.

—Yo… iré en unos minutos, mándame la dirección.

— _No, dice que enviará a alguien por ti._

—Hugo ¿sabes lo mal que se escucha eso? –La voz le tembló.

— _Lamento meterte en esto, Lily_ –soltó realmente al borde de un ataque nervioso – _dime ¿dónde pasa por ti?_

—Ah… yo… déjame pensar, un lugar que no involucre a nadie más –se golpeó la frente, el cerebro se le estaba trabando y eso jamás ocurría –yo… en la universidad, estaré en la universidad, llevo puesto…

— _Ya te ubican_ –soltó – _te veré en un rato, Lily, perdón._

—Hugo –soltó pero la llamada se cortó –maldición.

Se giró, estaba temblando, pero a diferencia de hacía unos minutos, que era ante lo que Ted le hacía, ahora era de miedo, eso rara vez le pasaba, pero ahora era bastante real e intenso, le costó acomodar su ropa y colocársela, fue su novio quien la ayudó a vestirse en silencio, aunque acusándola con la mirada.


	29. Medir

Lily saltó cuando su celular sonó, se limpió las lágrimas antes de que se derramaran de sus ojos, vio el nombre aparecer, y aunque eso debió tranquilizarla, no lo hizo.

—Hola, Lils ¿estás muy ocupada hoy?

—Ah, hola, sí, tengo que ir… a la… universidad, sí, tengo que estar allá, y no tengo tiempo ¿pasa algo?

—No, pensábamos ir a comer con los abuelos, llamé para avisarte, y preguntarte ¿Hugo está contigo? Es que no me contesta su celular y…

—Hugo ¿por qué? ¿Por qué estaría conmigo? –Preguntó nerviosa.

—Bueno, son de la edad, les gusta ir de fiesta juntos, son uña y mugre desde niños, por eso.

—Esta vez… no, él no está conmigo, oye, Rose, te llamaré luego, en serio, lo lamento, y tampoco puedo ir allá, discúlpame con todos, dile a papá que… bueno, lo que te acabo de decir.

—De acuerdo, te veré luego, Lils.

—Adiós –colgó.

Avanzó apresurada hasta la puerta de la habitación, pero Ted la sujetó del brazo, lo observó, desconcertada, pero tenía esa postura y mirada de que no la dejaría ir de ahí hasta que no explicara su actitud.

— ¿Qué pasó con Hugo? –Preguntó.

—Nada, él… nada –sonrió –es solo que tiene unas cosas…

—Solo vete en el espejo, Lily, estás hecha un mar de nervios ¿para qué son los 150 mil dólares que dijiste?

—Ah, Ted, en serio…

—Hablo en serio, somos una pareja ¿no lo dijiste?

—Los debe –informó nerviosa –debe 150 mil dólares, para que los usó o los necesitó, realmente no lo sé –admitió –pero necesita mi ayuda.

—Claro ¿y cómo exactamente los piensas conseguir? –Elevó una ceja.

—Yo… no lo sé, él dijo que un amigo de él ofreció prestarle 100 mil, así que con mis ahorros, los pocos de él, juntaremos el resto.

—Bien ¿por qué va a prestarle alguien tanto dinero? Si ya sabe que no tiene para pagarlos.

—No sé –soltó desesperada –solo sé que quiere verme, dijo algo que el amigo con el que fui a la fiesta… debió decirle que lo ayudé con eso, pero solo nos dieron poco dinero, cinco mil libras, así que no entiendo por qué prestaría cien mil dólares –admitió, casi histérica.

—Espera, espera, espera, me dijiste que tú no…

—No éramos nada –soltó –no te debía explicaciones.

—Bueno, ahora lo somos, dame explicaciones.

—Ted, quisiera darte explicaciones, pero no ahorita, mi primo debe una cantidad de dinero ridícula ¿comprendes eso?

—Claro que lo entiendo, que planea prostituirte para pagar sus deudas ¿no es eso lo que pretende?

—Yo no me prostituyo –bufó ofendida.

—Pero te hace trabajar de acompañante ¿no es así?

—Son dos cosas diferentes –informó ella.

—Yo voy a darte los 150 mil –soltó Ted –háblale y dile.

— ¿Qué? –Soltó incrédula ella.

—Yo voy a darte el dinero, pero no quiero que él vuelva a involucrarte en algo así, Lily, no le debes nada…

—Tú no sabes eso –bufó Lily, soltándose del agarre de su novio –tú no eres nadie, para ponerme condiciones.

—Voy a darte 150 mil dólares, como regalo –completó –pero esa es mi única condición.

—No los quiero –bufó –tú no sabes nada sobre él y yo, de lo que le debo o no le debo.

—Solo te mete en problemas, Lily…

—Él solo me ha sacado de problemas, _Edward_ –bufó, y lo observó furiosa –la gente como tú, con todo a su alcance hace todo lo que quiere cuando lo quiere, sin siquiera esforzarse un poco, él siempre ha estado para mí, las veces que mi padre me echó de casa ¿sabes acaso quien me dio comida y un refugio? ¡Hugo! –Soltó furiosa –todas las veces que he tenido miedo, y deseos de abandonar todo, él ha estado conmigo, apoyándome, así que no vengas a decirme que no le debo nada, cuando le debo todo, _todo._

—Lily…

—Quédate con tu maldito dinero, es todo lo que tienes, a partir de ahora.

La chica salió del lugar, llegar a la universidad fue algo que le pareció una completa eternidad, una vez en el lugar, observó de un lado a otro, completamente desesperada.

—Eres Lily Luna Potter ¿cierto? –Preguntó un chico de ojos verdes.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Tu primo Hugo me envió por ti ¿me sigues?

Lily asintió, porque sabía que si contestaba, le fallaría la voz, así que dejó que el chico la sujetara del hombro y la guiara a un automóvil de lujo, de vidrios polarizados, una vez que le abrió la puerta y la empujó al interior, se topó con los ojos azules de su primo Hugo, que le sonrió.

—Hola Lils –sonrió nervioso.

Ella se echó a sus brazos, haciendo que se quejara, suponía que el ojo morado, era poco de lo que le habían hecho, pero estaba en una pieza, aunque magullado, estaba vivo y completo, así que lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago, frunciendo el cejo.

—M—

Ted Lupin avanzaba de un lado a otro como una fiera enjaulada, no podía creer que Lily se pusiera en una situación así por culpa de su primo, podía comprender que ese pelirrojo fastidioso había hecho muchas cosas buenas por ella, pero ponerla en peligro, sin duda era algo que no podía perdonarle.

Gruñó frustrado una vez más, se dio la vuelta, para toparse con su mejor amigo, Sebastian estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, verlo de ese mal humor no era una novedad para nadie, pero claramente siempre le parecía divertido a Keller.

—Sí que estás de un humor, cuando me lo advirtieron en la puerta lo dudé, pero mira, casi parece que tienes una tormenta en la cabeza.

—No estoy de humor –soltó irritado.

—Ya lo sé, y de solo verte –sonrió –dime ¿qué te ocurre? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—No son problemas de la empresa, son personales.

—Ya ¿problemas con Ada de nuevo? –Elevó una ceja.

—No, ella está bien –informó.

—Claro ¿problemas de faldas entonces? –Sonrió.

—Algo como eso –admitió.

Ted se giró hasta Keller, que se quedó serio, se suponía que lo suyo con Lily tenía que ser secreto, pero ella había hecho participe a su familia y amigos, así que él podía contárselo a Sebastian.

—Es sobre Lily –admitió.

—Lily ¿Lily Luna? ¿La ex niñera? –Comentó fingiendo sorpresa.

—Tengo un tiempo saliendo con ella –admitió.

—Ah, saliendo, vaya, siempre dijiste que no…

—Ya sé lo que dije, pero… bueno, se dio la oportunidad y comenzamos a salir, sencillo como eso.

—Bien ¿y qué pasó con la dulce señorita Potter y contigo?

—Tuvimos una discusión –admitió.

—Bueno, todas las parejas la tienen ¿por qué discutieron?

—Su estúpido primo, tiene problemas y acude a ella…

—No le veo el problema ¿no es lo que hace la familia? Digo, ubícame en eso, yo no tengo –admitió.

—Sí, es lo que se hace, pero el jovencito, se endeudó con 150 mil dólares –informó frustrado –y ahora, pretende, que Lily lo saque de ese problema.

—Pero… ¿cómo precisamente lo hará? Era tu niñera, no creo que le pagaras tan bien como para que tuviera esa cantidad guardada ¿o sí?

—No –admitió él –un amigo suyo le presta 100 mil, a cambio de Lily.

La risa de Sebastian inundó la oficina de Ted, que era bastante amplia, así que eso lo enfadó más, y se notó en su ceño fruncido, eso no logró que su amigo para de reír.

—Dime ¿él le llamó mientras estaba contigo? –Cuestionó.

—Sí –admitió.

—Ah, la gente pobre y su habilidad para timar a los ricos –negó.

—No sé de qué hablas, Sebastian.

—Dime algo, Ted ¿ya te acostaste con Lily? –Preguntó.

—No –hizo un mohín.

Aquella respuesta ocasionó que la risa de Keller aumentara, tanto que se sostuvo el estómago para intentar controlar el ataque y el dolor que iba creciendo a causa del ataque.

—Ah, esa chica tiene más talento del que esperaba, ni siquiera se ha acostado contigo, y ya te ha sacado 150 mil dólares, me pregunto ¿cuánto te logrará sacar cuando seas tan idiota y caigas?

—No, no te comprendo, Sebastian, ella no aceptó el dinero.

—Obviamente no, es solo su manera de medir cuánto dinero puede sacarte ¿recuerdas la patraña de la virginidad? –Elevó una ceja –cuando la corriste, después del desastre de aquel evento, en el auto, la chica… digamos que se me insinúo, sabías que me gusta, pero ella buscaba _matrimonio,_ para lograr lo que me interesaba, porque, como amante puede sacarte mucho dinero, la prueba está en esos ciento cincuenta, pero, cuando se casen, técnicamente, todo tu dinero, será de ella ¿no es así?

—No, es de Ada –informó –solo lo manejo.

—Pero tiene encantos, comenzará poco a poco, y después ¡Oh sorpresa! ¡Los Lupin están en la bancarrota!

Aquellas palabras dejaron pensativo a Ted, no era del todo una mentira, la chica hacía casi cualquier trabajo por dinero, aquello tenía que demostrar lo necesitada que estaba por ello, posiblemente salir con él también era parte del trabajo que Hugo Weasley le había conseguido, aunque… no creía a Victoire parte del engaño.

—Ya abriste los ojos ¿cierto? –Sonrió Keller –la gente pobre, haría cualquier cosa por volverse ricos sin tener que trabajar, bueno, ella tendría que acostarse contigo de vez en cuando, darte otro hijo quizás –se encogió de hombros –la chica es lista.

—Pero Victoire…

—Ah, vamos, Ted ¿has visto a una y otra? Son completamente diferentes, posiblemente se conocieron de niños y se dicen primos, como mucha gente lo hace, pero de que compartan sangre, lo dudo, en el apartamento de Vic, no hay fotos donde Lily aparezca en las imágenes familiares, así que –se encogió de hombros.

—M—

Lily observó por el amplio jardín de aquella enorme casa, no sabía de quien era, y no tenía cabeza para pensar en algo rápido, así que permaneció tranquila y calmada como lo habían pedido.

—Ahora que estamos solos ¿me explicas como es que debes esa cantidad?

—Un amigo me dejó unas monedas, fuimos al casino, así que me dijo que podía usar una que otra, así que me puse a apostar, y cuando me di cuenta, bueno, eran ciento cincuenta mil, y las fichas eran de uno de los Zabini –gruñó enfadado.

—Dime ¿cómo es que te involucraste con los Zabini?

—Un amigo de un amigo, de un amigo, de un amigo, llegó a la ciudad después de un tiempo, así que fuimos a apostar, yo no quería, en serio, pero era un conecte más que no podía desperdiciar.

—Y ya viste a donde nos trajo esto –bufó enfadada.

—Ya dije que lo lamento, Lily –admitió Hugo.

—Además, me pelee con Ted –bufó negando.

—Ag, ese tipo me desagrada, que bueno…

—Se ofreció a pagar la deuda –informó.

—Claro, ya me agrada, en serio ¿y el dinero?

—Puso como condición que no volviera a juntarme contigo, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Me siento alagado, que me eligieras a mí sobre al tipo ese.

—Tú eres mi primo, Hugo, no iba a dejarte en esto, y tampoco a someterme a sus ridículas órdenes.

—Pero necesitamos el dinero, Lily –informó Hugo –y es más fácil pagarle a Lupin, que no nos prestará con intereses, o eso creo –a que ese imbécil haga de ti… bueno, lo que quiere hacerte.

—Sí, no pensé en eso –admitió frunciendo el cejo.

—Tengo un plan, pero… si tu novio no nos ayuda, estoy frito.

—Estamos –lo sujetó de la mano.

—Bien –asintió.

A Lily Luna se le daba muy bien esconderse, la última vez que había jugado con Hugo, a ver cuánto duraban escondidos, ella había durado once horas y cuarenta y nueve minutos, en comparación con él, que duró siete horas.

Corrieron libremente por las calles de Londres, hasta que se toparon con un bus doble, se dirigieron al lugar de trabajo de Ted, todos los empleados estaban tranquilos hasta que irrumpieron, avanzó seguida de Hugo hasta la oficina del hombre, que se levantó apresurado cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Acepto el préstamo –soltó de la nada.

—Ah –soltó sorprendido Ted, y observó a Hugo, detrás de la chica, con el rostro golpeado –lo lamento, pero… dejaste muy en claro lo que opinabas ¿no es cierto?

—Ted, por favor, voy a pagártelo –soltó.

—Vas a pagarlo ¿cómo? Ni siquiera tienes para pagarlo ahora.

Lily cerró los ojos. —Por favor.

—Lo lamento, y ahora, si pueden marcharse, estoy ocupado.

Los pelirrojos observaron hasta la persona que señaló, el rubio de ojos grises estaba sentado observando atento la escena, elevó la comisura de los labios al verla, despeinada y alterada.

—Vaya, vaya, Hugo Weasley y Lily Luna Potter –soltó arrastrando las palabras el rubio –dime ¿cómo es que se conocen?

—Somos primos –informó Lily.

—Supongo que el dinero que piden prestado, es por la apuesta en el casino ¿no es así, Hugo? –Sonrió.

—Sí –hizo un mohín.

—Yo te prestaré el dinero, pelirroja –se puso de pie –y ahora que estás soltera –observó a Ted –dime ¿aceptarás salir conmigo?

—No –observó a Ted –lo lamento, pero necesitarás otro…

—Sí aceptará salir contigo –informó Hugo.

—Hugo –bufó Lily.

—Confía en mí, siempre lo haces.

—Y mira donde terminó –soltó Ted enfadado.

Los primos y el castaño observaron a Scorpius Malfoy que soltó una risa divertida, señaló a Hugo y marcó un número.

—Hola, soy Scorpius Malfoy, estuve ayer en el casino, con un pelirrojo que acumuló una deuda de ciento cincuenta mil –aguardó en la línea –claro, como olvidarlo, las fichas eran de Daemon Zabini, sí, bueno, cubriré la deuda, tiene mis datos ahí, gracias –colgó.

—Gracias –musitó Lily.

—Ahora, tengo una cita, en unos días tengo una reunión, te enviaré los datos y lo que usarás –observó a Ted sobre su hombro –solo irás como mi acompañante, créeme, he pagado más, por menos –acarició su rostro –y realmente eres del tipo que me gustan –sonrió.

La oficina se quedó con ellos tres solamente, Hugo veía a su alrededor, bastante serio, como si aquello fuese extremadamente común.

—Hugo, te veré después –soltó sin observar al pelirrojo.

—Bien, iré a alcanzar a Malfoy, para ponernos de acuerdo al respecto de su evento.

—Sí, ve –asintió ella, el pelirrojo salió, sin decir más, mientras los ojos olivo de Lily, se perdían en los ojos miel de Teddy.


	30. Referencias.

Se observaron durante un rato, al parecer él no tenía nada que agregar respecto a lo que había pasado en su casa y ahora en su oficina, así que ella suspiró, observó la foto y bajó la mirada, antes de darse la media vuelta y marcharse, así que cuando ella salió, él aprovechó para ver que había llamado su atención, era una foto de él y Laura.

Ted salió apresurado de su oficina, esperaba poder alcanzarla, y se alivió cuando la vio en la oficina de Victoire, así que entró sin tocar, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Lo siento, Victoire –se disculpó con ella.

—Claro, no fuera yo, entrando sin tocar a tu oficina, porque ya estaría fuera ¿no?

—En efecto, pero perdón, necesito charlar con tu prima.

—Ted, yo creo que es mejor que charlen en otro sitio –informó.

La vista miel del hombre fue hasta fuera del lugar, sus empleados cuchicheaban al respecto y observaban en dirección a la pequeña oficina, él suspiró y observó a Lily.

—Hoy tengo cosas que hacer, así que será mañana –informó.

—Bien, ¿en dónde nos vemos?

—No lo sé, donde quieras, me mandas un mensaje con la dirección.

—Lily –la sujetó del brazo –lo siento.

—Ya no importa –se soltó.

—Tienes que quitar esa cara –ordenó la rubia –el asunto de esta noche es complicado, Lily, y no puedes quedarnos mal, lo sabes, hay mucho de por medio, es tu trabajo mantenerlo muy feliz –le guiñó un ojo.

—Descuida, haré bien las cosas.

—M—

Ted observó su imagen en el reflejo, le había marcado a Lily, pero ella había rechazado la llamada, así que estaba preocupado y esa noche tenía que ir a un estúpido evento, no quería ir, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Observó su celular de nueva cuenta y al no tener novedad alguna, volvió a marcarle a Lily, pero ocurría lo mismo, directamente a buzón, una semana había pasado desde que habían quedado de verse al día siguiente.

Estaba nervioso, después de todo lo que había pasado, no estaba nada tranquilo, observó su saco y se lo puso, se alistó y observó a su hija, que estaba tranquila, por fortuna, su abuela Andrómeda había ido a visitarlo, y había llegado ese día.

Condujo pensativo hasta el lugar, le bastó ver la enorme mansión para sorprenderse, aparcó lo más cerca que pudo, y aun así, era bastante lejos, le costó sus buenos minutos regresar al edificio de un gusto impecable.

—Buenas noches –saludó el hombre con una mirada impasible.

—Buenas noches –mostró el boleto que le daba acceso al sitio.

—Adelante, por favor.

El salón era bastante amplio, adornado con tonos dorados y rojos, aunque la combinación no le agradaba, admitía que lucía bastante bien, observó a la gente, sin duda todos llevaban ropa más cara que el sueldo del primer ministro, y aquello era quedarse corto, observó en busca del señor Itō, que era quien lo había invitado, pero no lo veía por ningún lado, bufó, aquel peculio le hacía sentirse fuera de lugar ¿quién era el dueño de todo aquello y habría alguien que estuviese acostumbrado a todo ese lujo?

El cabello pelirrojo lo hizo girarse demasiado rápido, ya que sintió un tirón en el cuello, pero sin duda era ella, observó a Lily Luna caminar entre los invitados, con una sonrisa pequeña en los labios, su ropa era de extrema calidad, y parecía incluso más exclusiva que los harapos que la mayoría llevaban, y a pesar de que se veía extremadamente hermosa, se enfadó.

¿Estaba ahí como acompañante otra vez?

No podía creer que Hugo Weasley la hiciera trabajar en eso otra vez, a pesar de que había salvado su trasero gracias a Lily, avanzó decidido, pero se detuvo cuando un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos azules la sujetó de la cintura y giró con ella; los brazos de Lily rodearon su cuello, cuando la soltó, lo vio tambalearse un poco, estaba ebrio.

Avanzó cuando la sujetó del brazo para acercarse a ella, la mala cara que puso la pelirroja, demostró que aquella cercanía le parecía incómoda.

—Buenas noches, señorita Potter –saludó, en tono educado, tensando a la chica y haciendo que el hombre frunciera el cejo –me sorprende verla ¿trabajando esta noche como acompañante otra vez? –Elevó una ceja, el castaño frunció el cejo.

—Vuelve a decirlo –lo animó, y contrario a lo que pensó, no parecía haber tomado una gota alguna de alcohol.

—Basta –la mano de Lily fue al pecho del hombre y elevó las cejas, en advertencia, así que el chico se calmó, se inclinó a besarla en la mejilla.

—Vámonos, Lils, mi padre nos espera.

—Te veré luego, espero –comentó Ted y ella asintió, otorgándole una sonrisa de disculpa y se alejó.

Ted no supo cómo interpretar aquello ¿Que hacía Lily en una fiesta tan elegante y exclusiva como esa? ¿Quién era ese tipo?

Un malestar lo removió, tenía que irse, y no iba a dejarla en ese sitio, en una situación como aquella, así Lily se enfadara, le dejaría las cosas claras a Hugo Weasley.

Encontrarla fue un desafío, y cuando por fin lo hizo, el señor Itō decidió hacer acto de aparición, charló con él sobre aquella fiesta, al parecer, un ricachón imbécil estaba festejando su cumpleaños y no cualquier ricachón, sino el dueño de aquel sitio tan exclusivo.

El señor Itō lo dirigió al área de fumadores, aquello no le agradó mucho, ya que había dejado de fumar cuando Ada nació, sin embargo, fue un acierto, Lily estaba ahí, así que se disculpó y caminó hasta ella.

—Ah, perdón –se disculpó con él, y se movió para apagar el cigarro, aunque estuvo tentado a imitar sus acciones, y detenerla para fumar una sola calada él, no lo hizo.

—Bien, nos vamos en este momento.

La sujetó de la muñeca y avanzó hasta la puerta, ni se detuvo por el abrigo de la chica o el suyo, uno de los guardias en la puerta se acercó a ellos, y levantó la mano en dirección a él.

—Lo lamento, pero no puede abandonar la fiesta.

—Eso es privación de la libertad ¿Lo sabe?

—Está bien, está bien –intervino Lily.

—Usted puede irse –le dijo a Ted –pero tenemos órdenes de que la señorita no abandonará la fiesta.

— ¿Quién dio esa orden? –Soltó enfadado Ted –no me iré sin ella, así que muévete.

—No lo haré –se posó frente a él, cruzándose de brazos

—Solo lo acompañaré a su automóvil –murmuró Lily –no voy a escaparme.

—Ha dicho eso muchas veces en esta semana, señorita Potter, nos ha dejado en ridículo, y si el jefe se entera, va a despedirme, porque _su muñequita_ volvió a irse sin decir a dónde.

—Iré al auto del señor Lupin, y volveré para besarlo y abrazarlo –sonrió.

La cara de asco de Ted fue visible, molestando a los guardias, así que lo empujó del brazo.

—Basta, basta –Lily se metió entre ellos, deteniendo la pelea –no voy a irme con el señor Lupin, sé mi lugar, puedes escoltarnos, para asegurarte que volveré y que él se marchara.

El guardia observó de nuevo a Ted, que estaba dispuesto a contraatacar, pero primero necesitaba que Lily no interviniera, golpear al tipo y salir corriendo con ella.

—Lily Luna –la voz de un hombre adulto se escuchó a sus espaldas, ella se giró con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Supongo que James te dijo ¿No? –sonrió.

—El escándalo que estás haciendo me lo dijo ¿Que se supone que estás haciendo?

—Usted no se meta –soltó Ted –debería sentirse asqueado de tener a una jovencita como su acompañante, podría ser su hija –soltó asqueado, sentía aberración por esos ricos y pervertidos.

—No, no podría, es mi hija –soltó el hombre, Lily se cubrió el rostro.

El hombre junto a ella era un imbécil, así que todo ese tiempo había pensado que la estaba rescatando de una trata de blancas, o algo así.

—Lo lamento, papá, fue un malentendido –sonrió –el señor Lupin malinterpretó la situación.

— ¿Malinterpretó?

—Digamos, que jamás le comenté a mi ex jefe que eres rico –hizo un mohín –le di la dirección del apartamento de Audrey, así que bueno, comprendo que verme aquí, le haría pensar que soy alguna clase de prostituta elegante.

— ¿Por qué este hombre pensaría así?

—Porque es un imbécil, por eso –avanzó hasta su padre.

—Ese vocabulario, por favor –soltó el hombre irritado.

—Lo siento –se disculpó y observó a Ted –es libre de irse o quedarse, señor Lupin, pero por favor, no ocasione problemas.

—Hueles a cigarro ¿Estuviste fumando? –la reprendió Harry.

—Sí, y te recuerdo que soy una adulta, y gasto mi propio dinero en mis vicios.

—Ese vicio se terminará cuando se te acabe tu propio dinero.

—Buscare otro empleo –sonrió y besó la mejilla del hombre.

Los guardias se hicieron a un lado, realmente solo estaban molestándolo porque llevaba a Lily consigo, observó confundido todo, no comprendía absolutamente nada, así que volvió al interior del lugar, el señor Itō lo sujeto del brazo y lo arrastró consigo.

Los ojos de Edward se enfocaron en la mujer al fondo, era bastante guapa, de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos castaños, sin duda era la madre de Lily, la mujer bailaba con el hombre con el que había visto a Lily al inicio de la velada.

—Los Potter están, solo por poco, debajo de los Malfoy en riquezas –informó el hombre –al señor Potter siempre le ha gustado que sus hijos vivan al margen de la farándula, pero me han contado que es muy estricto.

—Muy estricto ¿en qué? –Fingió ignorancia.

—Bueno, sus dos hijos mayores, James y Albus, se casaron cuando pudieron, y el mayor –señaló al castaño, ojos azules –se divorció hace un tiempo, y el señor Potter lo ha sacado del ala familiar.

—No comprendo –admitió.

—Mientras nosotros criamos a nuestros hijos como unos malcriados como lo que son ahora –admitió –los Potter, los hacen ganarse todo lo que tienen, si los decepcionas o rompes sus reglas, bueno, terminas en la calle, sin apoyo económico, ni respaldo familiar y el apellido pasa a ser simplemente, otro Potter más en el mundo.

Se quedaron callados cuando el padre de Lily avanzó hasta ellos, saludó a los hombres de la manera más educada que hubiese podido ver, y comprendió porque Lily sabía comportarse de aquella manera, tan “respetuosa y alejada” como se suponía que tenía que ser la servidumbre de la gente rica, ahora entendía también, porque la pregunta si él era un nuevo rico.

—Lamento el espectáculo de hace unos minutos –comentó Ted.

—Descuida, mi hija tiene el don de meterse en problemas gratis –admitió, negando –aunque es la única que no ha terminado siendo una decepción total –observó a la chica, que se había unido a la pista con un chico, demasiado parecido al hombre a su lado, así que supuso que era su otro hermano.

—Señor Potter, él es Edward Lupin, de quien le hablé hace unos días, él lleva mi compañía y como ha podido notar, lo ha hecho muy bien.

—Ah, un gusto, Harry Potter –extendió su mano –Lupin, perdón la intromisión, pero su apellido me resulta familiar ¿cuál es el nombre de sus padres?

—Remus y Nymphadora Lupin, Tonks, de soltera –admitió.

—Tonks –comentó pensativo –hija de Andrómeda Black ¿no es cierto?

—Sí –aceptó.

—No había escuchado de ti, a pesar de que nos reunimos seguido con tu abuela, Andrómeda –admitió –ayudó a Lily en algunas cosas cuando era un poco más pequeña.

—Yo tampoco había escuchado de ustedes –admitió.

—Sí, Lily me contó que omitió mi nombre y el de mi esposa cuando fue a su entrevista de trabajo, lamento si ocasionó algún tipo de problema.

—Para nada –admitió Ted –siempre responsable, mi hija la adora.

—Todos los niños en el mundo la adoran –admitió –sigue siendo una.

—Ted se casó con Laura Flint, Harry –comentó el señor Itō.

—Ah, lamento que emparentaras con los Flint –admitió.

—Bueno, Laura valía la pena para emparentar con ellos.

La charla con el padre de Lily continúo, solo que más enfocada a los negocios, lo vio sonreír por lo bajo cuando la pelirroja se acercó a ellos, Ted sonrió como idiota cuando la vio, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando notó que llevaba a Scorpius Malfoy de la mano.

—Perdón que interrumpa –informó Lily –pero, papá, te presento a mi cita, Scorpius Malfoy –sonrió.

—Buenas noches –sonrió el rubio, rodeando la cintura de la pelirroja.

—Mucho gusto, Scorpius –comentó serio el señor Potter, dedicándole una mirada de no aprobación al rubio.

—Ah, señor Malfoy, pero si es la competencia del señor Lupin.

Lily observó al señor Itō, completamente sorprendida y al borde del colapso, pero Ted negó, así que se tranquilizó un poco.

—Señor Lupin, si no tiene nada que hacer ¿por qué no invita a mi hija a bailar, en lo que yo charlo con su cita?

—Papá, eso es…

—El señor Malfoy hablará de negocios, cariño, distrae al señor Lupin un momento –sonrió políticamente Harry Potter.

—Bien.

Lily sujetó la mano de Ted, y fueron hasta la pista de baile, los brazos de la chica fueron al cuello del hombre, mientras que él la rodeó por la cintura, acercándola a él, quizás demasiado, su padre sospecharía algo.

—Ted, mi padre…

Él se agachó hasta ella y pegó sus labios a su cuello. —Hueles delicioso ¿sabes?

—Teddy, por favor –suplicó –mi padre no es tan amable como parece.

—Sí, lo sé, ya me dieron referencias de él –admitió divertido –haces un buen trabajo pretendiendo no tener ni un solo centavo.

—Yo no tengo ni un solo centavo –se alejó un poco, enfadada –todo es de mis padres, Ted, papá ha pasado toda la vida diciéndonos, que cuando él y mamá mueran, todo irá a la caridad, ni un poco de todo el dinero que tienen será de nosotros, sí, tengo comodidades, pero… todo eso, no es mío, y si se entera de lo que he hecho contigo –se burló –me odiará el resto de mis días.


	31. Humillar.

Ted observó por el rabillo del ojo al padre de la pelirroja, que los observaba atento, a pesar de que estaba charlando con Scorpius sobre negocios, sin embargo no parecía inconforme con la cercanía que él tenía con Lily, contrario a la cara que puso al verla con el rubio.

—No parece que le esté molestando nuestra cercanía.

—Porque no lo conoces, Ted, pudiese ser el caso remoto que le agrades un poco, pero en cuanto se entere que tienes un poco de interés en mí, y que ese interés es correspondido…

—Dices que él hará que lo nuestro sea imposible –la chica asintió –la verdad, es que ya me he enfrentado a los padres de una chica, y al final, me casé con ella –informó.

—Yo no me parezco en nada a tu esposa –comentó.

Ted acarició la mejilla de la pelirroja, logrando que se les olvidara que estaban siendo observados por Harry Potter, ella cerró los ojos, siguiendo la caricia, pero se alejó de inmediato, cuando una mano se puso en su hombro.

—Es interesante el espectáculo que prestan –comentó el castaño –pero te recuerdo las reglas, Lily.

—James –musitó, tranquila, por un segundo pensó en su padre.

—A menos que quieras un sermón de porqué dar esta clase de espectáculos está prohibida en la familia, continúa con lo que haces, pero sabes que al final de cuentas, te hará elegir, entre él –observó a Ted –y ser alguien en la vida.

—Tu padre me pidió que bailara con ella –informó Ted.

—Más no que la acariciaras y besaras el cuello, digo, si te parece una buena idea, desvírgala aquí mismo, frente a él, en su cumpleaños –se encogió de hombros –ya que él te envió a bailar con ella.

La pareja siguió al castaño hasta un rellano junto al salón, que daba a un amplio invernadero, bastante elegante y bonito, pero la atención de Ted, se enfocó en el hermano de su novia.

—Tal parece que la sobreprotección, y la manipulación no viene solo de tu padre en tu familia, cariño –acarició la mejilla de Lily.

—Basta, Ted –soltó Lily –James ha tenido muchos problemas con papá solo para defenderme, solo por pedirle que me deje tener una vida como la de cualquier joven normal.

Los ojos azules de James se quedaron fijos en los de Ted, por su expresión, había más cosas que Lily ignoraba, pero que él no estaba dispuesto a decir, solo para lucirse, ese chico tenía que ser la definición perfecta de hermano.

—En ese caso, me disculpo –informó Ted, serio.

—Lo único que quiero, es que tengas libertad, Lily, pero sin que papá se entere de ello, no quiero su ira sobre ti, ya con la que tiene sobre Albus y sobre mí, basta –murmuró.

—Es lo mismo que le decía –admitió la pelirroja –pero cree que exagero con mi padre.

—No hay forma de exagerar con él, siempre es mil veces peor de lo que nosotros podemos decir.

—Eres el chico divorciado ¿cierto?

—Así es –admitió James.

Ted observó la forma protectora en que abrazó a Lily cuando esta lo sujetó de la mano, parecía muy encariñado con ella, y bueno, era su hermanita menor, y para eso están los hermanos, para protegerse uno al otro, o eso pensaba Edward, ya que jamás había tenido hermanos.

—Vaya, Lily, creo que el trato no fue que te reunieras a solas con dos hombres, cuando se supone que estás conmigo.

Los tres se giraron, habían estado tan concentrados en lo suyo, que no notaron a Scorpius Malfoy, al parecer, no tenía mucho tiempo ahí, así que se relajaron un poco.

—Tenemos un trato, niña –comentó tranquilo –la deuda de tu primo fue pagada ¿no es así?

—Ah, ¿se puede saber, quién demonios eres? –Preguntó James.

—Soy, el dueño del trasero de tu hermana –comentó.

James intentó ir hasta el rubio, para golpearlo, pero Lily lo detuvo, y observó del rubio a su novio.

—Es Scorpius Malfoy, James –soltó Lily.

—Tu padre no se ve muy seguro, así que es momento de que hagas tu magia –sonrió –no le has dicho a Ted ¿cierto? Por su mirada, creo que piensa que eres una… mujerzuela bastante cara.

—Una palabra más y…

—Basta los dos –ordenó Lily –Scorpius cubrió la deuda de Hugo con una condición –suspiró –quiere que papá elija a su empresa, y no la tuya, Ted –negó –en ese trato, recuperará lo que le prestó a…

—Olvídate de eso –soltó James –dime ¿cuánto le debes a este payaso?

—Ah, saldarás las cuentas de tu hermana, que tierno –se burló –dime ¿traes 150 mil dólares en tu bolsillo esta noche? –Sonrió.

— ¿150 mil dólares? –Se burló –por una cantidad tan pequeña estás llorando tanto –negó –creí que los Malfoy tenían más dinero que nosotros, pero bien, pagaré la cantidad que te debe mi hermana –avanzó hasta el rubio, encarándolo –pero te largarás en este instante y no volverás a molestar.

Lily vio al rubio sonreír, no se había dado el lujo de elevar la mirada, ya que James era más alto por unos diez centímetros, meditó un segundo, hasta que lo observó.

—No me da la gana, aceptar tu dinero, el acuerdo fue con ella –señaló a Lily, pero James lo sujetó, acercándolo a él.

—Vuelve a señalar a mi hermana, y te cortaré la mano ¿comprendes? Tal parece que nadie te ha enseñado modales.

—Ya basta, Scorpius, no creo que James Sirius sea la clase de persona a la que quieras enfadar –murmuró Lily –yo puedo hablar con mi padre, pero como te has dado cuenta, no puedo influir mucho en él.

El rubio sonrió de lado, sujetó la mano del castaño y lo hizo que lo soltara, retrocedió un par de pasos, y les dio la espalda.

—Entonces tendrás que pagar ese dinero, tienes hasta que termine el evento, Potter –observó a Lily y salió del lugar.

El ambiente se relajó de una manera impresionante, ella resopló aliviada y dejó que Ted rodeara su cintura, para tranquilizarla.

—Yo pagaré el dinero –informó Ted.

—Absolutamente no –informó James –yo me encargaré de eso, es mi hermana y ya me cansé que todos pidan algo a cambio por el dinero.

—Pero… Jamie…

—Tranquila, eres mi hermana, tengo el dinero ¿por qué no? Lo mejor de todo, no tendrás que pagarlo, no te pediré nada a cambio, solo… podrás olvidar ese problema.

—Gracias –sonrió Lily.

—No agradezcas –suspiró y observó su reloj –tengo que ir a trabajar ¿estarás bien? –Preguntó.

—Supongo que sí –sonrió.

—Bien –observó a Ted –espera un rato, y sácala de aquí.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes, yo sé a dónde llevarla.

—Bien, te veré luego –besó la frente de Lily, agradeció con un movimiento ligero de cabeza a Ted y salió apresurado.

—Y… ¿dónde trabaja tu hermano? –Preguntó James.

—En el mismo bar que Hugo –suspiró.

—Claro, entonces ¿sí tiene el dinero?

—Tenía un buen empleo en Japón hace unos años –informó Lily –hasta que la suerte le cambio y el divorcio llegó.

—Bien –asintió, nada convencido.

Ted y Lily regresaron a la fiesta, al parecer nadie había notado su ausencia, aunque Ted tuvo que alejarse de ella para reunirse con el señor Itō, y mejorar sus oportunidades de trabajo y crecimiento, después de todo, era el legado que Laura le dejó a Ada, y no podía arruinarlo.

—M—

James se desvistió rápidamente, se puso el mini bóxer que usaba para el trabajo, y al salir ubicó a Hugo, una vez que tuvieran el descanso, solucionaría las cosas, meter a Lily en problemas era algo que no le agradaba, por muy primos que fueran, no lo iba a permitir más.

El lugar estuvo tan lleno como siempre, las propinas iban cada vez más en aumento, los billetes se pegaban de manera desagradable en su ropa a causa del sudor y lo ajustado que eran.

—James –habló su jefe una vez que llegó a la barra, para tomar más tragos.

— ¿Sí? –Preguntó.

—Quieren que atiendas la mesa 3 del área VIP, la hemos vuelto esta noche exclusiva ¿está claro? Es un cliente muy importante.

—De acuerdo, me encargaré, no se preocupe.

—Confío en ti, eres lo más elegante que tenemos aquí, sabes cómo tratar a la gente, como si hubieses tenido clases de etiqueta, así que… sabes que tus propinas y tu comisión aumentará, si los haces beber lo más caro de la carta ¿bien?

—Claro.

El castaño se alejó, sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, atender una sola mesa era más relajado y mejor remunerado, así que se abrió paso entre las personas bailando y se detuvo frente a la mesa que le tocaba a tender.

La sonrisa sarcástica y la mueca de superioridad en el rostro del chico frente a él dijo mucho, pero no estaba interesado en aquello, estaba trabajando, ganándose la vida por sí mismo, no como él, que solo estiraba la mano a su padre y recibía todo.

—Se me hizo muy interesante cuando vi que te escurriste de la fiesta de tu padre sin ser… o sin querer ser visto, dime ¿un simple mesero como tú podría pagar la deuda de su hermana? –Sonrió –si vemos que para ganarte la vida, necesitas estar… semidesnudo.

—Soy James, y lo atenderé esta noche ¿puedo saber qué es lo que se le ofrece de beber? –Cuestionó, en un tono relajado.

—Hablando de educación y modales, y me ignoras.

—No te ignoré –soltó –estoy en mi trabajo, así que estoy trabajando, aún tengo un par de horas para cubrir la deuda de mi hermana ¿no es así? –Soltó con cara de aburrición, irritando al chico.

—Es cierto, trae lo mejor que tengan en este –observó a su alrededor –lugar.

—En seguida –bajó la charola y regresó hasta la barra.

Scorpius Malfoy observó con atención al chico frente a él, aunque el traje que llevaba puesto hacía unas horas le calzaba a la perfección, en ese pequeño atuendo podía verse mejor su figura.

Sacudió la cabeza, irritado ¿qué le pasaba? Tenía mejores gustos que ese castaño, por muy Potter que fuera, no podía tratarlo así y creer que se saldría con la suya.

James regresó en poco tiempo, no quería darle motivos para que se quejara de él con el gerente, así que puso el whiskey frente al chico, que frunció el cejo, consternado.

—No pedí un trago.

—Pediste lo mejor que hay y…

—Claramente hablaba de una botella, no de un trago.

—Vienes solo, así que…

—Ve a vestirte –le ordenó –tenemos cosas que hablar, y no me concentraré contigo así –lo observó de abajo hacia arriba y viceversa, ocasionando que James levantara una ceja, provocando una risa en el rubio –ahora –ordenó.

James negó, fue hasta los vestidores y se colocó sus jeans y su playera, acompañado de su tenis, se sentó frente al chico, colocando una botella nueva.

—Vamos, toma conmigo –sonrió.

—No sé qué planeas, pero no va a funcionarte ¿bien?

—Bebe –ordenó el rubio –ahora sí, dime ¿cómo pagarás? ¿Con propinas? –Se burló.

—No te interesa, mientras cubra la deuda ¿no es así?

—Tengo curiosidad ¿Por qué Ted piensa que tu hermana es una clase de prostituta? –Elevó una ceja.

—Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya –se tomó de un trago el whiskey, y se puso de pie.

—Toma asiento, es una pregunta en serio, los vi en Alemania, y solo lo dije para molestar a mi primo, pero, hoy creo que pensó que sí lo era, no creo que tuviera idea de que era una de _Los Potter,_ supuse que lo era cuando me habló en alemán –admitió.

—Si me hubieses conocido trabajando aquí, supongo que tampoco pensarías que soy un de _Los Potter_ ¿o sí? –Elevó una ceja, se sirvió otro trago y lo bebió.

—La verdad, es que no –admitió –hubiese pensado en todo, menos en tu apellido, como si lo que llena tan bien tu uniforme son las propinas.

James soltó una risa divertida. —Sí, suelen preguntarlo –admitió.

—Supongo que no son las propinas, entonces –admitió interesado –pero ahora que te conozco, me pregunto ¿por qué?

—Es una pregunta muy ambigua ¿por qué, qué?

—Por qué un Potter trabajaría aquí, porque una Potter finge ser una chica interesada ¿por qué se alterarían por un préstamo de 150 mil dólares? Si tienen mucho más.

—La vida no es tan sencilla para todos, Scorpius _Malfoy_ –soltó James.

—Sé que soy más afortunado que el promedio, pero… ustedes también.

—Mira, mejor olvídate del interrogatorio, solo viniste aquí porque pensaste que podías humillarme, pero créeme, no hay nada que puedas hacer que lo logre.

— ¿Eso crees? –Elevó una ceja.

—Lo sé –admitió.

Scorpius tomó el whiskey de un solo trago, se puso de pie y se inclinó hasta el castaño, lo sujetó del cuello y unió sus labios a los de él, en un profundo beso, lo siguiente que hizo, fue sentarse en su regazo, besando su mentón y deslizándose por su cuello y su clavícula, antes de volver a su boca.

Aquello, sin duda no era algo que esperara, aunque sus comentarios le habían hecho pensar que al rubio le gustaban los chicos, no entendía porque se había comportado así con Lily, si su preferencia ahora era más que evidente.

—No te inmutaste, vaya chico –se burló Scorpius.

—No es una cosa del otro mundo, y no eres el primer chico gay que lo intenta –admitió con una sonrisa fanfarrona.

—Sí –se alejó un poco del castaño –tienes un cuerpo magnifico y una mirada tan hermosa –admitió –pero lamentablemente, no estoy interesado más en ti, no tengo tiempo para chicos que no saben lo que son y lo que quieren en realidad.

—Así que ¿según tú, no sé lo que soy y quiero? –Se burló.

—Eres el Potter divorciado ¿no es así? Intentaste ocultar lo mucho que te gustan los chicos –sonrió –un cobarde, no está en mi lista.

La mano de James se cerró en la muñeca del rubio, evitando que se quitara de su regazo, y esta vez fue él quien lo besó, tan apasionado como se podía, la mano de Scorpius fue de inmediato a la entrepierna del castaño, y sonrió divertido.

—Vaya que te gustan los chicos, ¿eh, Potter?

—No tengo una preferencia en específico –se encogió de hombros –me gustaba mi esposa, me volvía loco, hablando sexualmente, por eso me casé con ella, desgraciadamente, no cumplí con sus expectativas.

—Ah, eres malo en la cama, no se puede ser perfecto –se acercó a él –pero con esos ojos, no me molestaría enseñarte todo lo que sé.

James se rio. —Me refiero a que no tuvo la vida de riquezas que siempre soñó que tendría al casarse con un Potter –informó –y por eso me divorcie, porque ella quería el dinero de mi padre.


	32. El Límite de la Cordura.

Lily abrió los ojos, no tenía ni la menor idea de cuánto tiempo había dormido, aquel lugar estaba bastante iluminado, o posiblemente era que toda la decoración a su alrededor era blanca, desde la ropa de cama, el dosel, todo, no sabía de quién era aquel lugar, solo que Ted la había llevado ahí después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de su padre, se giró al otro lado de la cama, pero no estaba ahí, así que se levantó, cubriéndose le cuerpo desnudo.

— ¿Ted? –Cuestionó a la nada –Ted ¿estás ahí? –Intentó de nuevo, pero no tuvo respuesta.

Su ropa estaba acomodada en el banco a los pies de la cama, se puso sus bragas y su sostén ¿A dónde diablos la había llevado? Y para colmo, la había dejado sola, como si fuese una mujerzuela, bufó indignada y se asomó por la ventana, al parecer, estaba en un pequeño chalet, ya que más allá se veía una amplia casa, un jardín y alguien en la piscina, llamando por teléfono.

Sonrió, posiblemente para no despertarla, salió a contestar su llamada telefónica, salió con lo que se había puesto, sin colocarse ninguna otra prenda, quería que sorprenderlo, pero al llegar a la piscina, se desilusionó y se arrepintió de todo.

El hombre de pantalones blancos, camisa de manga corta blanca con estampado de hojas de palma, no era Ted, sino Sebastian Keller, que le dedicó una sonrisa y mirada lasciva en cuanto la vio, parloteó un poco más al teléfono y colgó.

—Buenas tardes –soltó divertido.

—Claro ¿dónde está Ted? –Preguntó.

—Ah, es que me confundiste con él, y por eso viniste en ese hermoso atuendo hasta aquí ¿no es así, chica estafadora? –Elevó una ceja.

—No sé de qué rayos estás hablando.

—Ted ya me contó lo de su romance, que aún no se ha acostado contigo, pero que casi le sacas 150 mil dólares, sí que eres una chica con talento ¿te lo habían dicho?

—Él te contó que estamos saliendo –soltó irritada, observando a otro lado.

—Soy su mejor amigo, y el padrino de su hija ¿qué esperabas? –Negó –la verdad, es que me sorprende, y no, a la vez, viéndote así, comprendo la razón por la cual lo traes completamente loco por ti.

—Vete al infierno, Sebastian –bufó enfadada.

—Ah, no seas tan mala, yo también puedo darte esa cantidad, si gustas –los ojos azules de Keller volvieron a recorrer su cuerpo, pero esta vez se acercó a ella, la sujetó contra él.

—No estoy interesada, gracias, y creo que a Ted se le atrasó la información, debió contarte, que mi hermano me prestó el dinero, y que por cierto –colocó su mano en su pecho para alejarlo, pero Sebastian la acercó más a él –mi padre es Harry Potter ¿lo conoces?

—En persona, no, he escuchado mucho de él, a decir verdad.

Sus ojos brillaron, y su sonrisa se incrementó, antes de besarle la mejilla y depositar un mechón pelirrojo detrás de su oreja, y llevar la punta a su nariz.

—Ahora comprendo mucho más las cosas, no dudo que después de saber que eres de esos Potter, te trajera aquí, tan aprisa como pudiera para desvirgarte ¿cierto?

Lily se sonrojó, y aunque lo negó, no podía negar que aún estaba dolorida de la madrugada, porque sí, ella y Ted habían estado juntos completamente, aún podía sentirlo en su interior, estirándola por completo a su longitud, arremetiendo contra su cuerpo de una forma tan gloriosa y maravillosa que la volvió loca de placer.

—Edward nunca va a cambiar –se burló Sebastian, negando divertido –le gustan las herederas hermosas, premio doble, diría él.

—Suéltame, Sebastian –lo empujó un poco más, pero no la soltó –y deja tus estupideces para alguien a quien le importe.

—Ah, es que a ti debería importarle, o debería ir con tu padre y contarle, ya sabes, sobre que mi amigo, desvirgó a su dulce niñita, y que debería tener mucho cuidado con su dinero.

—Déjame en paz –ordenó.

—Mira a tu alrededor, cariño, este lugar, es mi casa, lo compré con mi dinero, el que yo gané, aunque sí, mis padres eran millonarios –admitió tranquilo –así que no me digas que hacer en mi casa.

—Voy a decirle a Ted –se retorció en el agarre.

—Él no está, salió corriendo a primera hora de la mañana, quizás a hacer cuentas, de cuánto dinero metería en su bolsillo esta vez, ya que tu padre es más rico que los Flint.

Lily se quedó quieta cuando escuchó las palabras de Sebastian, lo observó a los ojos directamente, completamente dócil en aquel momento, así que Keller la soltó.

—Me gusta cuando se resisten –le informó –y bueno, ya que estás prestando atención, quizás, deberías preguntarle ¿qué pasó con Laura? –sonrió.

Lily se alejó de él y regresó al pequeño chalet, tomó un baño rápido y salió de ese sitio tan rápido como podía, que Ted la dejara tirada así, como así, era algo que le costaría mucho, y más, cuando el lugar era propiedad de Sebastian Keller.

—X—

Lily llegó a su casa, bastante agradecida de que sus padres no estuvieran, así que subió corriendo hasta su habitación, tomó su ordenador y se sentó sobre la cama, Sebastian Keller había logrado plantar la semilla de la desconfianza en ella, y aunque sabía que era algo que debía preguntarle a Ted, tenía miedo de que éste prefiriera que no hablaran de eso.

Así que colocó en el buscador el nombre de Laura Flint, y de inmediato encontró resultados, fotos de paparazzi, y una foto en una revista importante de su boda con Ted, se quedó por un rato, observando aquello, se veían tan enamorados, y la mano de Ted en el trasero de la chica, lo dejaba bastante claro.

Se detuvo en la foto de un automóvil destrozado, así que frunció el entrecejo, y se apresuró a revisar aquello.

_Heredera Flint, muere en trágico accidente vial, esposo implicado._

Tragó saliva, leyó toda la nota, en la cual decía que los padres de Laura, o sea, los señores Flint, habían acusado a Ted, del accidente, a pesar de que este había estado en la oficina trabajando a esa hora, el peritaje y la investigación lo exoneraron, pero por lo que había dicho Keller, la gente debería seguir con sus dudas al respecto de su responsabilidad.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, así que desvió la vista, la foto de Ted se colocó en la pantalla, la chica se mordió la uña de su pulgar ¿tendría que contestarle o simplemente ignorarlo?

— ¿Qué quieres? –Soltó de mala gana al quinto intento de Ted por comunicarse con ella.

—Te fuiste, quería saber…

— ¿Me fui? –Preguntó enfadada –desperté sola en ese lugar, desnuda, Edward ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? Bueno, al menos tuviste la decencia de no llevarme a un maldito hotel, solo para desvirgarme y largarte como un maldito ladrón en cuanto me dormí.

—Te dejé una nota –respondió ofendido.

—Ah, vaya, una nota ¿y qué decía? Lo lamento, tengo que irme, pero te dejé 50 libras para el taxi ¿no?

—No, decía que Ada llamó, y tuve que ir a casa, pero que volvería, que me esperaras, que alguien te llevaría el desayuno, u ordenaras algo.

Se quedó callada, había estado tan molesta una vez después de su encuentro con Keller que nada le había importado, salvo tomar una ducha y largarse lo antes posible.

—Debiste despertarme –comentó seria.

—No quise hacerlo, apenas acababas de dormirte cuando Ada llamó, no creí tardar tanto, pero lo lamento, mi hija…

—Sí, es tu prioridad, y no me molesta que lo sea –admitió.

—Voy a decirle a Ada que estamos saliendo –informó.

—Pero, espera ¿qué? –Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Lily, después de lo que pasó entre nosotros…

—No, no, no, no, no te sientas comprometido a hacerte cargo de mí, Ted, las cosas ya no son así, y…

—No me siento comprometido a hacerlo, quiero hacerlo, alejarme de ti siempre es un tormento, pero… ahora, no sé lo que hiciste conmigo, pero no hay momento del día en que no fantasee con tenerte.

—Si tú le dices a Ada, yo tendré que decirle a mis padres –admitió Lily, en un susurro –y entonces ya no habrá nada, Ted, lo sabes, porque Ada te hará elegir entre ella y yo y tú la elegirás a ella, y mis padres harán lo mismo, elegir entre tú y tener algo en la vida y… yo…

—No vas a elegirme ¿cierto?

—Lo que tú más amas en la vida es a tu hija, y lo que yo más deseo es independencia total de mis padres, Ted, y eso solo la tendré cuando termine la universidad…

—Conmigo puedes tenerla, tener independencia de tus padres.

—Y pasar a depender completamente de ti ¿cierto? –Suspiró –no quiero, Teddy, estamos bien como estamos.

—Entonces, no me culpes cuando vuelvas a despertar sola en una cama.

—No lo haré, te lo prometo –colgó.

Lily se dejó caer en su cama, observó el techo un instante y suspiró, cerró los ojos, dejándose perder en sus recuerdos de esa madrugada.

_Después de un rato, como Ted se lo había prometido a James, sujetó a Lily de la mano y la sacó de aquel lugar, fue bastante complicado por toda la seguridad que había en el lugar, pero una vez fuera, pudo relajarse._

_—Bien ¿a dónde iremos? –Cuestionó Lily._

_—No te preocupes, hay un lugar a donde podemos ir y no seremos molestados por Malfoy, o por tu padre, en lo que tu hermano se encarga del pago._

_—Bien –asintió nerviosa._

_Lily no prestó mucha atención a la dirección ni a la ubicación del lugar, seguía nerviosa y lo único que lograba tranquilizarla era Ted, así que se estiró hasta él y comenzó a besarlo apresuradamente._

_Los labios del hombre fueron hasta el cuello de la chica, mientras acariciaba los brazos desnudos y ella decidida, abrió los pantalones de su novio, se inclinó un poco más, hasta que el castaño sintió su miembro en la boca de la pelirroja, gruñó, acariciando la parte trasera de la cabeza de Lily, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos rojos, apresurando el ritmo._

_Su boca era pequeña, cálida y húmeda, además tenía que admitir que sabía lo que hacía, se tensó cuando sintió que estaba llegando al límite, ella se alejó un poco después de que lo hiciera terminar._

_Volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso apresurado, la chica intentó pasarse al asiento del conductor, pero el auto era demasiado pequeño para que lograra hacer algo así._

_—Ven, estaremos más cómodos adentro._

_—Bien –sonrió ella._

_Llegaron hasta la puerta besándose como desesperados, Lily sintió las manos de su novio recorrer gran parte de su cuerpo, encendiendo una llama en ella que sabía que no se apagaría muy pronto._

_Al ingresar al lugar, él ya no tenía la parte superior de su ropa, el vestido de Lily estaba abierto por completo, así que él gruñó, la hizo girar, para comenzar a besar su espalda de forma lenta, al tiempo que su mano descendía entre sus piernas._

_—Creo que esto estorba –murmuró, con un tono grave y bajo._

_Su vestido terminó en el suelo, así que con esa nueva libertad, la mano de Ted pudo ir entre las piernas de ella, que gimió ante el contacto, ya estaba excitada, así que aquel contacto solo incrementó más su deseo, y él parecía en la misma sintonía, ya que hizo a un lado la tela de sus bragas y con el anterior permiso, jugó un poco entre su vulva, notando su humedad, su pulgar jugó con su clítoris, mientras sus dedos índice y medio se adentraban en ella._

_Su mano libre masajeó uno de sus pechos, mientras besaba su espalda y ascendía hasta su cuello, sintió las caderas de Lily escurrirse un poco más abajo, para adentrar más sus falanges dentro de ella, que para ese momento, estaba bastante húmeda y llegando al borde de su placer._

_Él continúo con eso, hasta que sintió el apretado interior de Lily contraerse contra sus dedos, así que los sacó, la giró para tenerla frente a él, la besó un momento antes de arrojarla sobre la cama, su rostro estaba completamente rojo, un poco sudoroso y lleno de deseo, que lo hizo tensar las mandíbulas, aquello sería complicado, ya que no podía tomarla de aquella manera._

_Los labios de Ted entraron en contacto con el muslo interno de Lily, ella echó la cabeza atrás, mientras se mordía el labio inferior cuando Ted se apoderó de su clítoris, le otorgó un tiempo su atención, antes de unir su lengua al campo de fuego y una de sus falanges presionó en su entrada, haciendo que ella se retorciera de placer ante aquello, más aún cuando sintió los pulgares separar sus pliegues, para que su lengua alcanzara más lugares con terminaciones nerviosas._

_—Teddy –gimió, sin poder contenerse más, así que terminó por segunda vez –ven –extendió su mano._

_El hombre se subió a la cama, llegando hasta ella para besarla de forma apasionada, pegando su cuerpo con el de la joven, dejando su miembro contra su vientre, y moviéndose para generar fricción._

_Lily rodeó el cuello de su novio y lo besó, esta vez más suavemente, hasta que lo sintió terminar, se recostó junto a ella con una respiración agitada._

_—Aun no terminamos –sonrió ella, al ver sus ojos llenos de placer ante sus palabras._

_—Me encanta oír eso –admitió._

_—A mí también, porque… creo que tenemos algo pendiente._

_Ted volvió a subirse sobre ella, que asintió para él, no hizo la pregunta verbal, pero la precaución en su mirada fue clara, así que ella volvió a asentir._

_Sus labios se unieron de nueva cuenta, las caricias, lo sintió prepararla de nuevo, para esta vez, reemplazar sus dedos con su miembro, Lily gimió un poco, sintió su entrada revelarse un poco, pero volvió a besarla, enterró sus uñas en sus brazos cuando lo sintió en ella, no por completo, sus manos masajearon sus pechos, y después su pulgar volvió a estimularla, para poder empujarse completamente dentro de su ser._

_El miembro de Ted estaba por completo en ella, era la sensación más extraña del mundo, los primeros empujes fueron incómodos y dolorosos, pero cuando volvió a hacerlo, se sintió como si estuviera parada justo en el límite de la cordura y la locura._

_Ted no esperó más, comenzó a llenarla una y otra vez, con embestidas fuertes, él había estado esperando por esto demasiado tiempo, y no iba a contenerse, y ella no tenía problema con eso._


	33. Nada Qué Temer.

Ted avanzó enfadado hasta la puerta principal, dos días atrás había hablado con Lily, y por lo último que le dijo antes de que le colgara antes de que él pudiese pedirle que recapacitara, su relación había terminado, así que le sorprendió verla de pie frente a su puerta, observó detrás de él, para asegurarse de que su hija no la viera.

—Hola –saludó la pelirroja en tono casual.

—Lily –la sujetó del brazo y salió con ella, iba a cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, pero ella lo detuvo –pero…

—No vine por ti –comentó en tono tranquilo.

—Pero necesito que hablemos, sobre lo último que me dijiste por teléfono, Lily, yo…

—Fuiste un imbécil, sí, lo fuiste –lo observó –estoy enojada todavía contigo, sí, lo estoy, pero solo eso –lo tranquilizó –pero es la primera y la última vez, que insinúas algo como eso, Ted, te prometo que…

—Insinuar ¿insinuar qué? ¿Qué estoy enamorado de ti? ¿Qué me traes vuelto loco en todos los aspectos? ¿Qué quiero estar contigo?

—No, no –lo señaló enfadada –eso está bien, porque me siento igual, pero eso de “conmigo tendrás la libertad que quieres” –bufó –eso no es así, y lo sabes, solo es una forma bonita y romántica para arreglar el daño, sí, quiero estar contigo, pero no será ahora, y mucho menos como solución para salir del yugo de mis padres, así que no vuelvas a insinuar que eres mi única salida a eso.

—Bien –aceptó.

—Ahora, si me disculpas, vine a ver a tu adorable hija.

—No sabía que la verías, no me dijo nada.

—Es que no le avisé, quería que fuera conmigo, la vez pasada, me dijo que cuando tuviese reunión familiar, la llevara –se encogió de hombros –así que cumplo mi promesa, claro, si ella quiere ir.

—Ni siquiera me has pedido permiso para llevarla –rezongó Ted.

—No creí necesitar tu permiso, conoces a mi familia –se encogió de hombros, tranquila.

—Pues sí, pero ella…

—Ella también –informó –cuando recién entré a trabajar aquí, el chofer de papá nos llevaba y traía, un par de veces viajó con mis padres y conmigo.

—Así que Ada ya sabía que tus padres tienen dinero.

—Sí –asintió tranquila.

—Pasa –indicó, pero antes de que entrara, la besó fugazmente –te amo, Lily.

—Y yo a usted –se aclaró la garganta –hola, Ada –sonrió dulce.

La mirada de la niña fue de un lado a otro, en los adultos, Ted hizo un semblante serio, fingiendo no disfrutar de ver a Lily, así que la niña sonrió dulce.

—Vine, porque hace un tiempo, me dijiste que cuando hubiese reunión familiar, te llevara –comentó –así que vine por ti.

—No he pedido permiso –comentó la niña.

—El ogro de tu padre ya me ha dicho que no –hizo un mohín –y puso de condición tu decisión –se encogió de hombros.

—Papá ¿puedo ir con Lily a la casa de sus padres?

—Ah, no, será en la casa de los abuelos –la corrigió.

— ¿En serio? –Sus ojos brillaron.

—Bien, hagamos esto, la verdad, es que pasaremos el fin de semana allá, así que… quería saber, si querías ir conmigo, por _todo_ el fin de semana.

La niña observó a su padre, que hizo un mohín, si bien le agradaba que ellas pasaran el rato juntas, no quería dejarla ir por tantos días, sus abuelos eran una cosa, estaba obligado, pero, con Lily, no conocía al resto de su familia, y solo recordar a Hugo.

—Papá, por favor –suplicó.

—Me tendrás informado de cada cosa que pase, al menos tres veces al día, tendrás que ponerme al tanto de lo que ocurre ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien –soltó Lily, negando.

—Ve a hacer un equipaje ligero, Ada –ordenó Ted.

La niña subió las escaleras de modo tranquilo, haciendo que Lily frunciera el cejo, se giró hasta su novio, nada contenta.

—Qué aburrido eres con ella –le informó.

Ted sonrió, la sujetó de la cintura y la pegó a las escaleras, antes de comenzar a comérsela a besos, ella rodeó su cuello, y su pierna instintivamente se elevó hasta la cintura del hombre que sonrió, sin duda no quería alejarse de esa pelirroja nunca en la vida.

—Me hubiese encantado ser invitado también –susurró en los labios de Lily.

—Lo sé, y lo pensé, pero no he visto a Ada desde hace mucho, y realmente quería pasar tiempo con ella, la extraño.

—Bueno, podrás extrañarme a mí, en ese caso –la mano de Ted fue entre las piernas de la chica, que se mordió el labio, para no gemir.

—Está lejos, así que por esa razón, no te digo que vayas por las noches –admitió encantada –dos días han sido suficientes para extrañarte, Teddy –admitió.

Se alejaron rápidamente cuando escucharon a la niña cerrar la puerta de su habitación, la pelirroja avanzó hasta la entrada, fingiendo estar muy interesada en los adornos y Ted se quedó recargado en la escalera.

—M—

Teddy observó su bebida, no tenía mucho ánimo de beber, estaba completamente aburrido, Ada había vuelto a irse con Lily, esta vez de día de campo; estaba celoso de su propia hija, últimamente estaba pasando más tiempo con su pelirroja que él, y contrario a lo que había pensado, de que se negaría, no, ninguna vez lo había hecho, por esa razón no se explicaba porque hizo que la corriera.

—Esta casa está muy silenciosa –habló Sebastian –dime ¿te deshiciste de tu hija acaso? –Elevó una ceja.

—No, se fue de día de campo con Lily, y su familia –hizo un mohín.

—Qué suerte la tuya, hijastra y madrastra, llevándose de maravilla –se burló de él –supongo que Ada ya aceptó lo suyo.

—No, no sabe que salimos.

—Claro, estás celoso de tu propia hija –negó –quién lo iba a decir.

—Es solo que ya han estado saliendo, incluso entre semana, Lily me pide que deje ir a Ada, ya sea a comer, al cine, pizza, lo que sea que se le ocurra.

—Tu hija te está robando oportunidades de acostarte con la niñera, y eso es lo que te molesta, supéralo.

Si tan solo fuese tan fácil, una vez que Lily llevaba a Ada a casa, ellos habían aprovechado el agotamiento de la niña, solo dos veces habían podido consumar aquello, porque el resto, la pequeña había despertado, pero no podían contenerse mucho, desde que ella le permitió tocarla de manera sexual, incluso antes de la penetración, se había dado cuenta que no podía tener suficiente de ella, todo el día se la pasaba pensando en su cuerpo, en sus besos, en lo maravilloso que sería poder tenerla junto a él el resto de sus días.

Y ahora mucho más, desde que le había dado la confianza suficiente como para compartir su cuerpo con él de aquella manera completa, observó al frente cuando se escuchó que la puerta se abrió, quiso levantarse e ir corriendo hasta las dos de las tres mujeres que más amaba en el mundo.

—Deberías aventurarte y contarle a Ada que sales con Lily –sugirió Sebastian.

—Ada no lo aprobaría –comentó.

—No lo aprobaría, tú eres su padre, ya quiero ver si cuando tenga edad para tener novio, será tan obediente como para salir solamente con quien tú quieres, sus genes son Lupin-Flint, te lo recuerdo, no Potter –Ted lo observó sin comprender –ustedes retaron a sus familias con tal de poder estar juntos, Lily Potter, es… una mojigata, que te dejará si su papi se lo pide.

—No hables así de ella –bufó Ted.

La pelirroja apareció por el umbral que daba a la estancia, sonrió encantada, pero su rostro cambió en cuanto vio a Sebastian sentado en el sofá frente a Ted.

—También me da gusto verte, Luna –soltó Sebastian.

—Lily, corrigió ella.

—Tu nombre es Lily Luna –le recordó el moreno –así que puedo llamarte por el nombre que más me guste, y todos son ovejas, te llaman Lily, así que te llamaré Luna.

—Como quieras –rodó los ojos y saludó a Ted, con una sonrisa brillante –Ada subió a dejar sus cosas, pero quiero aprovechar para solicitar permiso, según me dijo, el viernes no tiene clases, así que quería saber si podía llevarla a la villa de la familia, ahí si hay caballos y… mi familia estará ahí –sonrió.

Ted se quedó callado, observó a su hija, que apareció en la estancia con el cabello lleno de pasto, y los ojos más brillantes que hubiese visto desde que Lily dejó de ser su niñera.

—Yo… no creo que sea bueno ¿qué dice tu familia de ella, Lily?

—Su abuela dice que soy hermosa –sonrió Ada –y su tía Fleur dijo que me enseñará francés si quiero –contó, encantada.

—Tienes una tía que habla francés –soltó Ted, observando a su novia.

Su hija sabía más de ella que él, y aquello no le gustaba, ni siquiera sabía qué méritos gozaba Ada para poder tratar tan casualmente a los Potter, y que la aceptaran sin chistar.

—Es francesa, supongo que lo habla –soltó divertida Lily.

—De hecho, es la mamá de Victoire, se casó con un hermano de la mamá de Lily, que por cierto, es igual de hermosa que ella.

—Ay –Lily hizo una cara encantada y sonrió, llena de ternura.

—No, aunque tu familia sea muy cortés, supongo que ver a Ada todos los días por dos meses ha sido suficiente.

—Mis sobrinos la adoran –se encogió de hombros Lily.

—Sí, es genial tener amigos con quienes jugar.

Aquello golpeó a Ted, cerró los ojos al escuchar que las estrictas reglas que él le ponía, evitaba que tuviese amigos, pero a los Flint eso parecía agradarles, la gente no tiene amigos, solo influencias y conocidos.

—Vaya, Ada, te gusta tanto pasar tiempo con la familia de Lily, mejor añádela a tu familia, cásala con tu padre, y así tendrás primos, en lugar de amigos.

Ted y Lily se tensaron ante las palabras de Sebastian, que aunque el castaño no notó el tono lleno de ponzoña, la pelirroja sí.

—Eso jamás va a pasar –soltó irritada la niña –ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

—Te arropo y me voy –soltó Lily.

Las dos subieron sin excusarse ni nada, se movían como si realmente vivieran ahí las dos, no solo Ada, Ted le dedicó una mirada enfadada a su amigo.

—Yo solo estaba revisando el camino, es extraño que se lleve tan bien con ella, pero que no la quiera cerca de ti ¿no tendrá el complejo de Electra? –Se burló.

—Es mejor que te marches, Sebastian.

—Claro, intentarás desvirgar a tu pelirroja, buena suerte.

Cuando Lily regresó a la parte de abajo, sintió que alguien la sujetó de la cintura, la erección contra su trasero hizo que se sacudiera y golpeara a la persona, creyendo que era Sebastian.

—Auch, cariño, eso me dolió –soltó Ted.

—Perdón –soltó divertida.

Una vez enterada que la erección que sentía era la del hombre que amaba, se dejó acercar más, el castaño comenzó a amasar sus pechos, mientras besaba su cuello.

—No hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros –informó en un tono grave.

—Lo sé –admitió ella –he estado soñándote tanto –informó.

—Al menos no soy el único –aceptó besando su cuello, girándola hasta él y sujetando su trasero.

—No tenemos tiempo para previo, cariño –gruñó Lily, introduciendo su mano en los pantalones de Ted y sacando su erección, mientras lo estimulaba un poco.

—Ah, Lily, me matas –informó en tono excitado –mi oficina, ahora.

Tan pronto llegaron a la oficina —el lugar más alejado de la habitación de Ada—, la ropa les estorbó, Ted la subió sobre el escritorio, haciendo a un lado con poca delicadeza los documentos de su trabajo, y adentrándose en su novia tan rápido como les fue posible.

La pelirroja ocultó su rostro en el cuello de Ted, mientras se aferraba a él, sentirlo en su interior siempre era maravilloso, así que no le sorprendió lo rápido que fue capaz de llevarla al borde del placer, elevó el rostro, mordió el lóbulo de Ted, y gimió en su oído cuando terminó, haciendo que se empujara en su interior unas veces más para terminar también.

—Te amo –le informó Ted, acariciando su barbilla con su pulgar.

—Te amo también –contestó, observó sus labios un instante, antes de lanzarse a sus labios.

—X—

Lily regresó tarde a su casa, pero es que una vez estando con Ted de aquella manera, no pudo detenerse, así que recuperaron todo el tiempo perdido, así que iba tan adolorida, que sin duda agradeció que sus padres ya estuvieran dormidos.

—Vaya, por como caminas, creo que ese novio tuyo, ya logró lo que quería ¿no es así?

Lily saltó asustada. —James, eres tú, me asustaste –bufó.

—Vamos a tu cuarto.

La sujetó en brazos y subió con ella, la dejó sobre su cama y se sentó a los pies del mueble, la observó un instante, ella supuso que no dijo nada al ver la felicidad en su rostro.

—No te he visto en dos meses –informó ella –supongo que la deuda con Malfoy se cubrió ¿o no?

—Si no hubiese sido así, creo que ya lo sabrías ¿no crees? –Sonrió.

—Cierto, pero el no saber de ti, supongo que era saberlo, hubiese podido hacerte algo.

—Solo es un chico millonario y caprichoso, eso es todo –admitió James –así que no te preocupes.

—Pero tú estás bien ¿verdad? No te hizo nada.

—Lo intentó, pero no hizo mucho –sonrió de lado –aunque nos hemos estado frecuentando un poco.

—Supongo que puede ser un buen amigo –se encogió de hombros –pero no nos conocimos en el mejor momento –admitió Lily.

—Pues sí, es… agradable –se encogió de hombros.

—Solo espero que no te metas en problemas, como Hugo lo hizo, ya me contó que fue el que lo incitó a apostar las fichas de otro.

—Sí, me contó Scorpius, que te investigó una vez que te encontró con Ted en Alemania, conoció a Albus en París, y cuando te negaste a decir que era tu hermano, bueno, armó un plan descabellado, para meterse en la jugada, y que lo ayudaras con papá y sus negocios.

—Ya le dejaste en claro que… no importa lo que haga, jamás tendremos influencia en él ¿cierto?

—Es consiente ahora, incluso, me pidió que te dijera, que quiere limar asperezas, y te invita a su apartamento, a comer, antes de que te niegues, iré yo también, para darte confianza.

—Si estás ahí, no hay nada que temer –admitió la pelirroja feliz.


	34. Integridad, Valores y Moral.

Lily suspiró cansina, estaba un poco aburrida, por fortuna faltaba menos para que su hermano James pasara por ella para ir a la casa de Scorpius Malfoy, que se suponía quería redimirse por haber orquestado un malévolo plan, que casi le cuesta su relación con Teddy, al que por fortuna, también le aclaró las cosas, no supo en qué momento, pero como eran primos, suponía que tenían contacto el uno con el otro.

Bajó al salón a esperar a su hermano, lo que menos quería era que sus padre llegara y encontrara a James "vagando" por la casa, en lugar del salón, donde se recibía a las visitas, suspiró agotada.

Para su desgracia, en la escuela de Ada comenzaron con actividades pesadas que le impidieron seguir reuniéndose tan seguido con ella, pero de cierta forma, a Lily le agradaba, porque Ted había aprovechado aquello para poder pasar el tiempo que Lily le había robado de su hija durante dos meses seguidos.

Y que la niña tuviese trabajos que hacer, les permitía tener escapadas para poder verse, el último mes, lo único que hacían, eran charlas mínimas, y mucho sexo, sin duda aquello era maravilloso, y quería golpearse la cabeza por haber prolongado tanto aquello.

—Estás lista, me alegra –comentó James.

—Sí, salgamos, antes de que papá llegue –lo sujetó de la mano y fueron rumbo al auto de James –las propinas están siendo buenas últimamente ¿no? –sonrió divertida.

—Hugo hizo que tío Ron me hiciera un descuento, ya no lo quería, y bueno, ya sabes la habilidad que tiene para regatear y negociar.

—Me alegra, porque eso significa que no se equivocó de carrera.

Los dos soltaron una risa divertida, subieron al auto y James condujo en automático, ya le había dicho que se había estado frecuentando con Scorpius, así que por eso supo la dirección sin titubear un segundo, entraron al estacionamiento exclusivo del edificio y de ahí al ascensor especial que los dirigió al amplio pent-house del rubio.

—Ahí están –soltó el rubio, que sonrió de lado –me alegra que tu hermano te convenciera de venir, Lily.

—Bueno, es mi hermano favorito, lo adoro, no hay nada que pueda negarle, aparte de que pagó mi deuda –se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, lo hizo –puso los ojos en blanco –con billetes pegajosos, por cierto.

— ¿Billetes pegajosos?

—Ignóralo, se quiere hacer el gracioso, pero ya le he dicho que no lo es tanto.

Lily vio al rubio dedicarle una extraña sonrisa a su hermano, que ni cuenta se dio, porque se giró cuando una jovencita de por lo menos la edad de Lily apareció, con un uniforme de servidumbre perfectamente planchado y almidonado.

—Lamento la interrupción, pero ¿se les ofrece algo a los señores? –cuestionó educada.

—Agua, por favor –pidió Lily.

—Nada, gracias, Stephanie, sé dónde queda el refrigerador, si se me ofrece algo, iré yo.

—Con su permiso, les avisaré cuando éste la comida.

Lily observó a su hermano, que se sentó en el sofá, junto a Scorpius, que golpeó su hombro de forma amistosa, así que ella también se sentó, en el sillón frente a ellos, no sabía realmente porque había aceptado ir, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

—El día fue bastante espantoso.

La voz del rubio la hizo voltear, pero se dio cuenta de que hablaba con James, así que decidió no intervenir en aquella plática.

—Lo supongo –asintió James –la gente millonaria tiene días muy espantosos –le sonrió socarrón.

—Es tu decisión vivir en la miseria, y no del dinero de tu padre, pero por el auto, supongo que cada vez hay más billetes pegajosos en tu tanga del trabajo.

La risa de James era melodiosa, cuando era así como ahora, natural, era grave, pero de un extraño modo, suave y musical, hacía que cualquier persona sonriera como idiota, completamente cautivado por aquel sonido angelical, ni siquiera su padre era inmune, y por la cara de Stephanie que acababa de llegar, y la de Malfoy, aquella magia se extendía fuera de su familia.

—Gracias –asintió Lily con una sonrisa.

La chica se retiró sin decir nada, así que Lily volvió su atención a su hermano y Malfoy, James había echado la cabeza atrás, recargándola en el respaldo del sillón, y Malfoy lo veía atento.

—Es un buen trabajo –habló James –el mejor que he tenido en mucho tiempo, me gusta.

—Porque vas semidesnudo, y cualquier persona puede meterte mano, con la justificación de que es una propina.

—No me gusta eso, me gusta la libertad que me da mi trabajo –admitió –no hay nada más deseado en los Potter, que la libertad económica, el depender completamente de mí, me hace sentir realizado, incluso, he pensado en dejar el apartamento de Audrey, y rentar el mío.

—Que te salgas de ahí, lo aplaudo –soltó Scorpius –esa es la mejor noticia en meses.

—Supongo –se observaron a los ojos un momento.

—Aunque ¿vas a dejar tu otro empleo de descargar mercancía? –Cuestionó Scorpius.

—No, si la mayoría de las personas pueden con dos trabajos ¿por qué no he de poder yo? –frunció el ceño.

—Tienes que tomar en cuenta el tiempo de desplazamiento entre tu nuevo apartamento, ya que no sabes dónde estará, y cada uno de tus trabajos, si ser mesero semidesnudo es tu mayor entrada económica, deja el otro, y consigue algo más.

—No –se encogió de hombros –son los mejores trabajos que he tenido.

— ¿Mejores que el que tenías llevando la contabilidad de la empresa del señor Itō? –cuestionó Lily, interviniendo en la plática por primera vez, y al parecer, recordándoles que estaba presente.

— ¿Llevabas la contabilidad del señor Itō? –cuestionó Scorpius, sorprendido.

—Sí, pero estaba en la matriz en Osaka, Japón –se encogió de hombros –era bien remunerado, pero papá me dijo que él fue quien habló para que me contrataran, y acá, no necesito mi carrera, ni mis master, ni mi doctorado.

—Vaya, eres un genio ¿o no? –soltó Scorpius sorprendido.

—El genio en la familia es Lily, pero papá la obligó a estudiar año por año, y no saltarse a la universidad tan rápido como podía.

La comida estuvo media hora después de que llegaran ella y James, a decir verdad, lo que les dieron de comer estuvo delicioso, y una vez que la incluyeron a la plática, las cosas fueron mucho mejor, tal y como su hermano le había dicho, Scorpius era agradable una vez que dejaba de hacer planes macabros y hacia aparte su lado niño consentido y mimado.

Los labios de Scorpius se posaron en los de James, para después besarle el cuello, el castaño lo sujetó contra su cuerpo, levantando la vista de aquel intenso mar plata, para observar si su hermana no los veía, pero estaba en la otra habitación, así que por el momento estaban a salvo.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que trabajaste para Itō? –lo reprendió.

—Ya dije por qué.

—Jamie, tu padre pudo hacer que te dieran el trabajo, pero tú los hiciste ganar los premios por el mejor manejo de administración comercial –informó.

—Sí, pero eso no les importó cuando mi padre habló para decirles que deberían despedirme, solo porque estaba enfadado conmigo por qué me divorcié.

—Y creí que mi abuelo había sido un monstruo como padre con el mío, me equivoqué, ese es tu padre.

—No quiero hablar de eso –suspiró, cerró los ojos, para después besar al rubio, de una forma intensa, si no estuviese Lily ahí, en ese momento lo estaría acorralando contra la barda, y haciéndole suyo en cualquier parte de aquel lugar –volvamos, o Lily vendrá en esta dirección.

—Trabaja conmigo –pidió el rubio.

—No es una buena idea –habló James –lo personal y laboral no se mezcla y tu padre…

—Papá no dirá nada –lo sujetó del cuello y pegó sus frentes –he ahorrado algo de dinero de lo que me paga mi padre, he estado queriendo abrir un negocio, uno propio, y ese deseo se incrementó al conocerte, ya sabes, para sacarte de trabajar semidesnudo –los dos rieron –me gustas, James, eres encantador, maravilloso, y lo que más me gusta de ti, es esa independencia que tienes, que nada te derrumba, ni siquiera todos los bloqueos que te ha hecho tu padre, eres el hombre con el que quiero emprender un camino.

—Un camino ¿qué tipo de camino?

James empujó a Scorpius contra la barda y comenzó a besarlo, mientras sus manos lo sujetaban fuertemente de su chaqueta, no sabía que tenían los labios de Scorpius Malfoy que lo habían vuelto un adicto a ellos, jamás se había sentido así en su vida, si bien su esposa le había gustado, lo que le pasó con ella había sido más sexual que sentimental, pero con el chico que se encontraba contra su cuerpo, provocaba mil sensaciones, todas a la vez, rebotando entre sí, mareándolo, y fascinándolo.

James se alejó apresurado cuando escuchó pasos acercándose, Scorpius lo observó incrédulo, aquel momento había sido bastante diferente a todo lo que habían estado compartiendo desde la noche que se conocieron, que si bien no se fueron a la cama en la primera noche, si a la tercera, James Sirius Potter lo tenía vuelto loco, y que se alejara así tan de golpe solo por la posibilidad de que su hermana los descubriera besándose, le decepcionó mucho.

—Tengo que irme –soltó Lily, entrando a la cocina.

—Haré que mi chofer…

—De ninguna manera –soltó tajante James –yo la llevaré, te veré después, supongo.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza. —Regreso a Alemania en dos horas.

— ¿Cuándo vuelves? –Preguntó James.

—No lo sé, tengo cosas que hacer, puede ser una semana, un año, depende de lo que mi padre disponga en las agendas.

— ¿Entonces sí radicas en Alemania? –cuestionó Lily.

—Tengo un año y medio viviendo de planta allá, pero estamos pensando en abrir otra agencia en Massachusetts, así que posiblemente termine viviendo allá, por uno o dos años, quién sabe –se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces…

—Entonces que tengas un buen viaje, Scorpius, fue un gusto conocerte, cuando vuelvas a Londres, búscanos, podemos pasarla bien.

—Puede que te busque, pelirroja –le guiñó un ojo.

—M—

Lily se retorció de placer cuando el miembro de Ted se adentró en ella por tercera vez esa tarde, lo sintió inclinarse sobre su cuerpo, apoyando su peso en las piernas, antes de comenzar a embestirla de manera intensa, estirándola por completo, no había sensación más placentera en el mundo que esa, su favorita en el mundo.

Colocó sus talones en el trasero de su novio, empujándolo más, para que se adentrara más profundo en ella, y cuando lo hizo, arqueo la espalda, completamente inundada de placer, gimió su nombre tan fuerte como podía, motivándolo a ir más fuerte en ella, con embestidas largas y fuertes, sin duda ya no quedaba nada de la Lily temerosa de aquello, Teddy la hacía sentirse necesitada todo el tiempo de tenerlo en ella, incluso había comenzado a tocarse a sí misma cuando por alguna cosa, no podían verse.

El hombre abandonó su interior una vez que llegaron al clímax, se quitó el tercer condón del día, y la atrajo a su cuerpo, para besarla suavemente y tiernamente en esta ocasión.

—No, no lo hagas –pidió Lily –o terminaré suplicándote porque me hagas el amor otra vez y otra, hasta el fin del mundo –sonrió.

—Ah, estamos igual –admitió –no hay hora del día en que no este duro, pensando en tu interior, albergándome por completo, con tu cuerpo temblando de placer ante el inminente orgasmo, me vuelves loco, Lily, te amo.

—Yo te amo a ti, Teddy –sonrió.

Lily se giró sobre su costado contra él, para comenzar a besarlo suavemente, disparando una nueva chispa de deseo en ellos.

—X—

Una vez que se obligaron a salir de la cama, Lily fue hasta la casa de sus padres, tenía trabajos de la carrera sin terminar, y por muy inteligente que fuera, su rapidez para plasmar todo aquello no era tan rápida como su mente, así que suspiró, otra tarde más lejos de Ted, deseaba haberse quedado con él, desnuda, sintiendo su presencia a su lado, pero había cosas que no podían pasar del todo.

—Hace mucho que no te veo tan dedicada a la escuela –la voz de su padre la hizo levantar la vista.

—Perdón, no te escuché tocar ni entrar ¿pasa algo?

—Sí, son las seis de la mañana ¿no has dormido nada? –Elevó una ceja, curioso, ella se limitó a negar con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

—Tengo preguntas para ti, sobre tu ex jefe –informó.

Lily se tensó por completo, y tragó saliva ¿su padre ya se había enterado de su relación amorosa-sexual con Ted? Que Dios se apiadara de ella, las manos le temblaron un poco.

—Papá, yo…

—Mandé a hacer una investigación bastante amplia –admitió, sentándose en la silla frente a donde estaba Lily.

—Ah –aquello no sonaba nada bien para iniciar una conversación.

—Como debes saber, Itō quiere que Edward Lupin maneje las cuentas de la empresa –Lily asintió, no tenía mucha información, porque ni su padre ni Ted le habían comentado nada, y no era como si ella fuese a preguntar.

—En tu fiesta de cumpleaños dijiste que hablaban de negocios.

—Lo cierto, es que no me dio una muy buena impresión, mientras te arrastraba fuera del lugar.

—En su mente de caballero, pensó que salvaba a una damisela en peligro, eso es todo, una vez aclarado el tema, se disculpó conmigo, y supongo que contigo.

—Sí, lo hizo –admitió Harry Potter –es nieto de Andrómeda Tonks ¿lo sabías? –Preguntó.

—Sí, pero ella no me recordaba, fue de visita mientras trabajaba como niñera de Ada Lupin –aceptó.

—Háblame de él como padre –pidió.

—De cierta manera, es como tú, estricto e inquebrantable con su hija, pero al mismo tiempo, no puede negarle las cosas –se encogió –siempre y cuando lo que pida esté en los límites que él establece, ¿por qué la pregunta? –Cuestionó Lily.

—Es solo, que me preguntaba como un hombre que nunca ha tenido una figura paterna a su lado, se comporta con su hija, ya sabes, no siempre se les da bien, si no hubiese sido por mi padrino, y tu abuelo, quizás no hubiese tenido una buena guía –admitió su padre.

—No comprendo –frunció el cejo –como ¿cómo que él no ha tenido una figura paterna? –Cuestionó.

—No me sorprende que no te lo contara, digo, eras su empleada, sus padres murieron cuando él tenía unos días de nacido, y su abuelo Ted Tonks, ya había muerto un poco antes, Andrómeda lo crio ella sola, y por los antecedentes que encontraron, me preocupaba su integridad, sus valores y moral, pero me dejas más tranquilo –se levantó.


	35. Negocios.

Se quedó sorprendida ¿qué clase de antecedentes podría tener Ted como para que su padre acudiera a ella para valorar si era una buena persona como para invertir su tiempo, dinero y confianza en él? Una cosa más que entraba en la lista que no tendría el valor de preguntarle a su novio.

—Por cierto, el contador me dijo que gastaste 30 mil libras en un jarrón que no he visto en la casa ¿qué pasó?

—Bueno, tuve un accidente en casa del señor Lupin, me golpee el pie y al retroceder, rompí un jarrón que le habían regalado sus suegros por su matrimonio, es de esa colección espantosa –hizo una mueca –la misma que tiene el tío Percy en casa.

—Ah –asintió –debiste decirme, hablé al banco, me llegarán notificaciones de autorización para tus compras de ahora en adelante.

—Sí, está bien.

Bajó la vista hasta su trabajo y comenzó a acomodar sus ensayos, sus tareas y trabajos, para poder ir a la ducha y arreglarse, suspiró, nunca terminaría de entender la razón de que su padre fuese tan restrictivo con el dinero, si bien, no iba a despilfarrar el dinero de su familia en estupideces ¿qué sentido había darle una tarjeta de crédito sin límite alguno si terminaría haciendo algo así?

Llegó a la universidad bastante cansada, si no fuese porque alguna vez tendría que ir, y no solo mandar los trabajos, estaría en el quinto sueño en ese momento.

Se sentó en una de las butacas y se recargó, aburrida, otra clase que ya sabía, pero no podía simplemente brincarla.

—Te dignas a venir –se burló Audrey, sentándose junto a ella.

—Bueno, tengo que –la observó.

—Te ves cansada ¿qué pasó?

—Estoy atrasada con los trabajos, si no hubiese adelantado seis meses, ahora sería mi funeral, en serio –aceptó.

—Vaya ¿qué has estado haciendo? Porque no nos has estado frecuentando desde hace mucho.

—He estado pasando tiempo con Ada, la hija de Ted…

—Ah, qué lindo, de madrastra tan pronto –se burló.

—No sé porque no lo soportas, en serio, lo amo.

—Bueno –hizo un mohín.

—Vamos, Audrey –se giró hasta ella –en serio lo amo, y lo hacía desde mucho antes de saber lo bueno que es en la cama.

La rubia soltó una risa divertida. —Cariño, a los catorce, pensé que Adam Johnson era un pro, en la cama.

—Con él perdiste la virginidad –le informó.

—Exactamente, y fueron los dos meses en que pensé que mi vida no sería tan plena y fascinante como con él, a los dieciséis, llegó Albert Chase, y dije lo mismo, y créeme, el único que ha podido hacerme morir de placer ha sido H… -se quedó callada.

— ¿Quién? –Elevó una ceja, confundida.

—Tu hermano entra en mi top dos, y mira, que es una lista muy amplia, James es bueno en lo que hace.

—No –hizo mala cara –eso no lo necesito en mi cabeza –negó, alejando la idea de su hermano teniendo relaciones con Audrey, o con cualquier persona en general.

—Lo que quiero decir, querida, es que no estoy muy segura de que estés enamorada de él, más bien, se le dice de otra forma, si te la has pasado en su cama todo este tiempo –se burló –te juro que no conoces rasgos de su personalidad que podrían ser importantes, o sus gustos, o su pasado, su comida favorita, el color favorito, su equipo de rugby, nada ¿o sí?

—Ah, bueno, la verdad es que no.

—Ni él de ti –elevó una ceja –cuando estás enamorada de una persona, puedes disfrutar una charla con él, tanto o más que el orgasmo que te pueda dar –los ojos azules de Audrey se desviaron de Lily, y observó al frente.

Lily siguió la mirada, su amiga estaba dando por terminada la charla, porque en ese momento, había entrado su primo Hugo, seguido del profesor.

Hugo se sentó junto a ella, mientras el profesor explicaba, él garabateaba en los apuntes de Lily, mientras al mismo tiempo, escribía sus reportes, sin duda, para ser hombre, que pudiera estar en tres cosas al mismo tiempo, era admirable.

—Rose está planeando la fiesta de Tracy –informó una vez que la clase terminó –me dijo que como es una fiesta infantil, puedes llevar a tu piojo inseparable –soltó.

—No le digas así a Ada –frunció el cejo la pelirroja.

—Ella envió la invitación, yo añadí lo del piojo –sonrió –también estás invitada, McLaggen –le informó.

—Es un cumpleaños infantil, dudo que pueda pasarla bien.

—Bueno, los niños estarán al cuidado de sus niñeras competentes, mientras el área de adultos, tendrá una amplia barra, te diría que habrá Merlot Cabernet, Cháteau Margaux, pero eres más de vinos baratos –soltó divertido –de ¿tres libras?

—Ja –soltó irritada Audrey –los de tres libras son los únicos que puedes comprar tú, en cambio –negó –mis padres no me ponen un candado económico, por lo tanto, no tengo que robarme los vinos del lugar donde trabajo semidesnudo.

Lily frunció el ceño, iba a contestarle, pero Hugo soltó una risa divertida, aquel comentario no lo había ofendido de ninguna forma, se encogió de hombros.

—Ni siquiera lo han notado, es una buena entrada extra de dinero, ahora, puedo invitarte al restaurant más exclusivo –le guiñó un ojo.

—Vas a morirte, esperando que algo así pase –se puso de pie y salió del lugar.

Lily suspiró. —Ya déjala en paz, Hugo ¿cuándo vas a entender que no le gustas?

—Pero voy a gustarle…

—No, no lo harás, de lo contrario, no se habría acostado con James, y por lo que supongo es serio lo de ellos.

—Lo dices en serio –la observó.

—Estuvo hablando de ella con Scorpius Malfoy, mudarse, para no presionar las cosas ni forzarla a nada.

—Bien –murmuró serio.

—M—

Teddy bajó la mochila de su hija, y sonrió encantado cuando vio a la pelirroja sentada en las escaleras que daban a su puerta, Ada corrió emocionada, se arrojó hasta ella, abrazándola con demasiado entusiasmo, aquella escena le pareció maravillosa y encantadora, si tan solo Ada aceptara a Lily como la pareja de su padre, aquello sería posible.

—Buenas tardes, Lily –saludó en el tono más tranquilo que pudo lograr, sus ojos en él fueron suficientes como para querer llevarla a su habitación y hacerle el amor hasta el fin de los días.

—Buenas tardes –sonrió, y desvió la vista hasta la niña.

Ada sujetó un pequeño sobre, y lo abrió con entusiasmo auténtico, brincó emocionada y se giró hasta su padre, para ofrecerle el pequeño papel.

_Tracy Stuart._

_Fiesta de cumpleaños._

_(1)_

Frunció el ceño, estaba invitando a Ada a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tracy, pero solo a Ada, sin duda aquello era evidente que por más que intentaran, no eran parte de la vida del otro, cerró los ojos y resopló, asintió, solo para incrementar la felicidad de su hija.

—No viste el boleto ¿cierto? –Cuestionó Lily.

—La fiesta de una tal Tracy Stuart –se encogió de hombros.

—Es mi sobrina –lo golpeó en el brazo –será en la casa de campo de mi tía, Hermione, va a estar toda mi familia, y les encantan los eventos como ese, que sean privados y familiares.

—Bueno, Ada es mi hija –elevó una ceja.

—Lo sé –admitió –no sé si su madre… le importe.

Ted se tensó. —Laura no puede opinar al respecto de su hija –contestó en tono seco, y entró a la casa.

Sin duda, no habría información al respecto, y por lo tenso de sus hombros, supo que descubrió la intención de sus palabras, saber más sobre la mujer en las fotos que adornaban toda aquella amplia casa.

Y eso que no sabía que la había buscado en internet, de enterarse, posiblemente se enfadaría, era algo que de cierta manera, a ella no le interesaba.

—Papá ¿Lily puede quedarse a tomar el té conmigo?

—No lo sé, cariño, no dispongo del tiempo de Lily.

—Sí, está bien, vamos –sonrió la pelirroja.

La tarde avanzó tan rápido como siempre que estaba con Ada, le agradaba verla contenta, por un momento, si analizaba su entorno, casi podía pasar porque jamás dejó de ser la niñera, y porque jamás inició una relación sentimental con Ted, que se había vuelto tan pasional, que le sorprendía a sí misma.

Aun recordaba las últimas palabras que le había dicho Audrey antes de marcharse a su apartamento.

_“Las pasiones arden tanto, que se consumen demasiado rápido, Lily, y aunque muchos aseguran que donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan, una relación como la suya, arderá tanto, que lo consumirá todo, sin dejar rastros a su paso”._

Suspiró cuando vio a la niña cubrirse la boca para bostezar, así que sonrió, Ted se puso de pie y alzó a su hija para llevarla a su habitación para que durmiera por fin, ella se encargó de los trastos, como lo hubiese hecho antes.

—Es tarde, deberías irte –soltó en un tono tranquilo Ted, pero lo sintió tan frío.

—Sí, aún tengo muchos…

—Como sea.

—Mi padre ha estado pensando en hacer negocios contigo –le informó.

—Supongo que le dijiste algo, que lo movió en mi dirección, y no en la de Scorpius –soltó.

—No, él me estuvo preguntando cosas de ti –Ted levantó la vista hasta la pelirroja, que tenía una mirada triste –me di cuenta que él sabe más de ti, que yo –se burló –pero supongo que es normal, solo nos enfocamos en el sexo, y nada más de nosotros importa ¿cierto?

—No sé qué puede saber tu padre de mí, como para hacerte creer eso.

—Conoció a tus abuelos, y a tus padres –Ted frunció el cejo, aquello ni siquiera él lo sabía –dice que le preocupan tus antecedentes, para invertir contigo.

—Mis antecedentes ¿Cuáles? –La observó.

—No lo sé, Ted, mi padre no sabe que salgo contigo, así que no me los dijo, porque sus negocios no me conciernen, y claramente, los tuyos tampoco.

—Con mis negocios te refieres a _MI_ esposa ¿cierto? –Soltó divertido, negando –quieres saber si vas a tener que luchar con ella por mi atención ¿cierto? Descuida, despreocúpate de eso, jamás sería así.

—Es mejor que me vaya –soltó irritada.

—Lily –la sujetó del brazo.

—Pasaré por Ada, gracias por dejarla ir –se soltó.

Ted se golpeó la cabeza contra la barda en cuanto Lily se fue, no había sido su intención comportarse así con ella, pero siempre que se tocaba el tema de Laura, se ponía a la defensiva, todo el mundo seguía señalándolo al respecto, todo el mundo pensaba que él había sido el responsable, solo porque habían estado teniendo problemas de pareja, la vida íntima, había dejado de ocurrir, y aquella charla que escuchó, de Laura haciendo planes para irse, iba a dejar a Ada y a él, porque era más de lo que podía soportar.

—M—

El humor de Lily no había mejorado ni un poco desde que se había peleado con Ted, bueno, no era como si se hubiesen peleado, él simplemente se había negado a compartir algo personal, y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso.

—Pensé que habías dejado de ser niñera –soltó Harry Potter, colocándose a su lado.

—Bueno, invitaron a Ada, y tomando en cuenta que…

—Ha estado pasando demasiado tiempo aquí, y nosotros no somos su familia ¿qué hay del padre? –La observó.

—Bueno, he cuidado de su hija mejor que de mí misma –le mostró el raspón, ya que mientras jugaba con sus sobrinos a las escondidas, se tropezó y se cayó.

—Ah, vamos, Lily –se quejó su padre –siempre tan descuidada.

—Lo sé –aceptó, sonriendo.

—Aun así ¿qué dice el padre de que pase tanto tiempo contigo?

—Supongo que por un lado, le agrada, puede tener más tiempo trabajando sin preocuparse por su hija, por otro, ya me ha dicho que le robo el tiempo de su hija.

—Llámalo –informó –invítalo a venir, supongo que no se negará, teniendo a su hija aquí, por todo el fin de semana.

—Pero… papá… este…

—Llámalo, o lo haré yo, de cualquier forma, se hará la invitación.

—S-Sí –asintió.

—Además, si termino haciendo negocios con él, vendrá muy seguido.

Los ojos esmeraldas de su padre se posaron en ella, examinándola de una forma confusa, intentó no sonrojarse ni mostrar un poco de debilidad, porque de ahí se tomaría su padre, para hacerla confesar.

—Estoy esperando –le indicó –llámale.

—Claro –tomó su celular, y le sorprendió lo rápido que contestó, ni siquiera cuando ella le llamaba normalmente, contestaba tan rápido.

— _Lily ¿pasó algo con Ada? –_ Fue lo primero que preguntó.

—No –contestó, nerviosa, rogando que no dijera nada, ya que lo tenía en altavoz, por órdenes de su padre.

— _De acuerdo_ –resopló aliviado – _entonces ¿qué ocurre?_

—Bueno, mi padre me ha dicho que te invite, a venir a casa de mi tía, que es una falta de respeto, ya sabes, invitar a tu hija, y dejarte de lado, todas las veces.

— _Iré por Ada, si les molesta…_

—No nos molesta –contestó Harry Potter –es solo una falta de respeto alejarla de su supervisión, creo que estará más cómodo, estando presente, asegurándose de su seguridad usted mismo.

— _En eso tiene razón_ –admitió Ted.

—Mi hija le dará indicaciones de cómo llegar –lo espero, tendremos un fin de semana para poder charlar de negocios.

— _Estaré ahí tan pronto como me desocupe de unos pendientes, señor Potter, gracias por la invitación._

—Nada que agradecer –soltó.

Lily observó a su padre, la forma en que hablaba, su mirada, estaba planeando algo, y no sabía si sería bueno, por la mirada fría con que la veía ¿acaso ya sabía lo de ellos?

—Dime un dato que se me escapa de tu amigo, Lupin –observó a otro lado –no recuerdo ¿qué edad tiene?

—Es –tragó saliva –tiene 29, creo, sino es que 30.

—Mmm… -murmuró, llevándose la mano a la barbilla,

—Ah ¿puedo saber qué pasa? –Preguntó.

—Sabes que no me gusta que preguntes sobre mis negocios, Lily, no tienes porqué involucrarte, no serán tuyos ni de tus hermanos cuando me muera, así que preocúpate por otras cosas.

—Lo lamento –se encogió de hombros.

—No se quedará en la casa, o tu tía Hermione se enfadará, supervisa que la cabaña esté en condiciones antes de que llegue Edward –la mandó, con un movimiento ligero de cabeza.


	36. Estar Juntos.

Después de darle órdenes su padre se alejó sin decir más, Lily no comprendía para nada la actitud de Harry Potter, ¿sabía algo o no sabía nada sobre su relación con Ted? Porque estaba actuando raro, pero no había hecho nada en contra de Edward, ni la había echado de casa y dejado de pagar la matrícula de la universidad, no sabía que traía entre manos, y eso la aterraba.

Fue hasta la cabaña, para hacer que los sirvientes colocarán ropa de cama nuevas, y volvieran a arreglar el lugar, no era como que estuviese poco presentable, pero a su familia le gustaba que todo estuviese perfecto, para que no pudiesen decir nada de ellos.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar, el nombre de Ted apareció en la pantalla, así que contestó.

— _Estoy afuera –_ comentó.

—Bien, haré que te dejen pasar, te veré en la segunda entrada.

Colgó y fue hasta el pequeño carro de golf estacionado fuera de la cabaña, llegó primero que él, así que se dedicó a controlarse, no quería actuar de forma que su padre tuviese a tener idea de lo que pasaba entre Lupin y ella.

Sonrió cuando lo vio acercarse, así que se bajó del carro de golf, fue hasta la puerta, donde el guardia estaba tranquilo, la observó y se puso de pie de inmediato.

—Descuida –le sonrió.

Salió del otro lado de la caseta y se cruzó de brazos cuando Ted se detuvo, llevaba su automóvil convertible, tenía gafas puestas y un suéter tejido de color gris claro, haciéndolo lucir terriblemente atractivo, pero tuvo que comportarse, se giró al guardia y asintió, para que abriera la reja, así que lo hizo.

—Deja el auto aquí, ellos se encargarán de llevarlo a la cabaña.

—Bien –soltó Ted, tomó una pequeña maleta y bajó del auto.

La chica le indicó que subiera al carrito, y condujo bastante a prisa por el lugar hasta la cabaña, sonrió cuando vio al hombre sujetarse fuertemente a causa de la velocidad, y lo brusco que conducía.

—Llegamos –informó.

Bajaron, la cara agradecida de su novio se reflejó de inmediato, pero ella prefirió ignorar eso, abrió la puerta y le hizo seguirlo hasta la habitación principal, ya estando ahí, él dejó su pequeña maleta sobre la cama, y se giró hasta ella, dando un paso en su dirección, para besarla, pero se detuvo a mitad de su camino.

—Señor Lupin –saludó Harry Potter –venía a preguntarle a mi hija si ya había llegado, este lugar será donde se quedará, creo que es lo más apropiado, tendrá su propio espacio y privacidad, principalmente porque no conoce a la familia, y no queremos hacerle sentir incómodo.

—No se preocupe, señor Potter –contestó tranquilo.

—Aunque, como le dije a Lily, si al final, llegamos a un acuerdo de negocios, posiblemente comenzará a pasar más tiempo con mi familia.

—Primero tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo –respondió tranquilo.

—Lily, el señor Lupin y yo, tenemos asuntos que tratar, ya puedes marcharte, tu presencia no es necesaria.

—Desde luego –le dedicó una sonrisa a Ted, beso la mejilla de su padre y salió del lugar.

—X—

Lily se unió a los demás que estaban en la piscina, los niños nadando, los adultos charlando y bebiendo un poco, se recostó en el camastro más cercano a cuidar de Ada, a pesar de que las niñeras ya los cuidaban, pero después de una hora, se puso de pie para beber un poco de jugo de arándano.

—Ah, no puedo creerlo –se quejó su prima Rose junto a ella, buscando algo en sus bolsillos.

— ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Lily.

—Deje mi celular en el buró de la habitación, y quería tomarle una foto a Tracy, se ve adorable.

—Mi teléfono está en el camastro.

—Bien ¿cuál es la clave?

—1952

— ¿En serio? –Se burló Rose de ella, que solo se encogió de hombros.

La pelirroja se acuclilló a la orilla de la piscina para tomarles fotos a los niños y a su hija, que estaban muy felices en la piscina, después de lo que fácilmente hubiesen podido ser unas diez mil fotos, se acercó a ella.

—Me las envías, por favor –sonrió.

—Ya lo traes ¿por qué no las envías de una vez?

—Floja –sonrió Rose al ceño fruncido de su prima.

La pelirroja Weasley comenzó a enviarse las fotos, mientras Lily volvía a servirse jugo de arándano, las fiestas familiares tenían sus contras, cuando no podía beber alcohol, o su padre se enfadaría.

— ¡Oh, por Dios, Lily! –chilló Rose, con los ojos abiertos –pero ¿quién es él?

— ¿Quién?

Lily se acercó a su prima y echó un vistazo, tragó saliva al ver las fotos que Ted le había enviado, afortunadamente, no estaba desnudo, pero si en bóxer, y toalla enredada en sus caderas, desde Alemania, habían estado intercambiando fotos así, claro que ella borraba las fotos que se tomaba.

—Bueno, es… Solo alguien –se encogió de hombros.

—Ah, por los cielos, está tallado por los dioses –soltó incrédula.

—Eh –hizo un mohín.

— ¿Quién le tomó las fotos? Porque no son selfies –elevó una ceja –no me digas que tú.

—No lo sé –y hasta antes de que Rose le preguntara, no se había puesto a pensar en eso.

La boca de Rose se abrió de nuevo, así que se giró, Ted acababa de llegar junto con el padre de Lily, a la piscina, así que ambas se observaron, esperando que Rose no dijera absolutamente nada.

— ¡Papá! –Gritó Ada, feliz de verlo.

— ¡Hola, cariño! –Le sonrió a Ada.

—Familia, les presento a Edward Lupin, mi nuevo socio.

—Mucho gusto –sonrió encantado, saludó con la cabeza.

Harry Potter le presentó uno a uno a todos los presentes, se detuvieron delante de ellas, y le presentó a Rose, que bloqueó el teléfono de inmediato, para que su tío no viera nada, y como pensó que era el celular de Rose, no exigió saber lo que ocultaban.

—Ella es mi sobrina Rose, la primogénita de mi cuñado Ronald, y mi mejor amiga Hermione, hermana mayor de mi sobrino Hugo.

—Es un placer –sonrió la pelirroja, estirando la mano.

—El placer es todo mío –contestó en ese tono amable, que usaba para los negocios.

—A mi hija ya la conoces –sonrió.

—Sí, ya –río divertido.

—Bueno, las dejamos platicar tranquilamente.

Ted se alejó de las tensas pelirrojas, siguiendo al padre de Lily, y aunque pensó que regresarían a la oficina, se quedaron ahí, en el patio, viendo a la piscina, en dirección a donde Lily y Rose estaban.

—Tengo que admitir que hice una amplia investigación de usted, antes de decidir hacer este negocio –aceptó Harry.

— ¿En serio? –Cuestionó, fingiendo ignorancia –dígame ¿qué lo motivó a decidirse a aceptar? –pregunto.

—Bueno, encontré un par de cosas que no me agradaron para nada, sobretodo sus decisiones antes de su matrimonio con Laura Flint.

—Bueno, era joven –se encogió de hombros.

—Y te casaste con una mujer mayor que tú.

—Bueno, nunca me ha importado la edad, siempre y cuando los dos seamos mayores de edad –aclaró.

—Sí, después de todo, veo que le agrada bastante mi hija.

Ted se tensó ante las palabras de Potter, no quiso mirarlo, porque eso despertaría más aquella sospecha que él estaba teniendo, o eso suponía Ted, así que miró a Lily, ya que veía en esa dirección.

—Y que usted le agrada bastante a ella.

—Bueno, ella es una chica agradable, y muy inteligente –aceptó –y mi hija la adora.

—Es la primera vez, que dejó que mi hija influya en mis negocios, esos arrestos señor Lupin, toda esa violencia de su juventud, me hacían dudar, pero cuando Lily dijo que era un excelente padre, que no había nada más importante para usted, que su hija, sin duda tiene la clase de valores que mi familia aprecia, no hay nada como los hijos ¿cierto?

—Así es –admitió, viendo a su hija –Ada es todo para mí, desde que su madre murió, me he dedicado a ella y a lo que será su legado.

—Dígame ¿no ha pensado en rehacer su vida? ¿Volver a casarse? Después de todo, es joven todavía.

—Eh, bueno, no voy a mentir, lo he pensado bastante, pero Ada es mi prioridad.

—Mmm…

La respuesta de Harry lo hizo voltear a verlo, los ojos esmeraldas del hombre estaban fijos en su hija, que estaba charlando con Ada desde la orilla de la piscina, y un segundo después que pareció una eternidad para Ted, lo observó serio.

—Cuando cambie de opinión, búsqueme, hay más clases de negocios que podemos tener, me agrada, Lupin, es una persona que logró madurar, que su hija es lo primordial, he buscado a un hombre así por un tiempo –lo observó de reojo –y dado que le agrada a mi hija, no creo que haya inconveniente –dado que también le agrada ella a usted.

Ted se quedó quieto, no siguió a Potter cuando se alejó de él para ir con un varón pelirrojo que si mal no recordaba, era Ronald Weasley.

—Lily –habló en un tono severo Harry Potter –el señor Lupin está solo ¿puedes hacerle compañía? Ada está jugando con los demás, podrías darle un recorrido por el lugar.

Los ojos olivo de Lily fueron hasta su padre. —Ah, sí tú lo mandas, bien.

Teddy le sonrió a Harry Potter y al resto, y siguió a Lily lejos de las personas en el jardín, notó como ella se relajó visiblemente cuando nadie más los observaba.

—Ah, cielos, ha sido una tortura, a veces pienso que papá sospecha algo de nosotros.

—Posiblemente, pero no como lo que piensas, de lo contrario, tendría un balazo en los testículos, y no un negocio por firmar con su compañía.

—Cierto –se burló la pelirroja –pero dime ¿qué te interesa más de la casa de mis tíos?

—Tú, nada más que tú.

Ted la sujetó de la cintura y la acercó a él, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, ella observó a los lados, para asegurarse de que no hubiese alguien viéndolos, que pudiese ir con la noticia a su padre.

—Hablaba de que parte de la propiedad te interesa conocer –sonrió.

—Bueno, se ve que son bastantes acres, así que supongo que podemos perdernos en algún lugar donde tarden en encontrarnos, pero que de alguna forma, no sospechen.

—No podemos, papá tiene ojos y oídos en todos lados.

—Creo que eres un poco injusta con él, me dijo que se animó a hacer negocios conmigo, por tu intervención.

—Pues yo lo dudo, para ser honesta.

—Lo juzgas mal, dale la oportunidad.

—Ah, lo que sí tiene, es encanto, las personas logran conectar con él, suelen justificarlo, pero no, en serio, no sé cómo le hace, pero puede saberlo todo.

—Bueno, pues –se acercó a ella –no es todo poderoso, cariño, te recuerdo –acercó sus labios al oído de la pelirroja –hemos roto la promesa de castidad, una infinidad de veces, y él no se ha enterado de nada.

—Solo Audrey y James lo saben, y ellos jamás se lo dirían a mi padre, eso es de mi parte, por tu parte, se lo dijiste a tu amigo, Sebastián, que no conoce a mi padre, así que… No se ha podido filtrar la información.

—Y no lo hará, comenzaremos a salir en cuanto descubra porque Ada se pone así contigo, cuando se trata de que salgas conmigo, y no cuando tiene que convivir contigo, y cuando se lo informemos a tu padre, habrás terminado la universidad.

—Nos tomará tanto descubrir el rechazo de Ada –negó –Teddy ¿no se te ha ocurrido pensar que ella simplemente no quiere un remplazo? No digo que me impondrías como su madre o madrastra, sin embargo, ella no quiere que te olvides de tu esposa.

Teddy suspiró, sabía que Lily estaba tocando el tema de Laura porque no tenía de otra, no como en la otra ocasión, donde quería sonsacar información, de todos modos, Victoire ya se lo había dicho, tenía que hablar de ella con Lily.

—Lily, Laura está muerta, murió hace algunos años –informó incómodo.

—Yo… Lo lamento tanto, Ted, pero tienes que entender, con mucho más razón, que Ada no quiera que reemplaces a su madre con otra mujer.

—Pero te adora –soltó Ted.

—Sí, porque solo soy Lily, no una figura autoritaria como lo que pasaría a ser con ella, es obvio que no la dejarías tratarme como lo hace ahora, y las cosas cambiarían por completo entre nosotras.

—Tienes razón –la observó –quiero decirte que, Laura murió en un accidente vial, y contrario a lo que los Flint creen y muchos otros también, yo no tuve nada que ver, pero me siento tan culpable como si lo fuera.

—Pero… ¿Por qué?

—Laura y yo teníamos tiempo mal, habíamos estado peleando, cuando Ada nació, ella tuvo depresión post parto, y aunque se trató, las cosas no fueron muy buenas, en un momento, ella decidió que se quedaría en casa y trabajaría desde ahí, pero Ada enfermó, así que me llamó por teléfono, pero estaba ocupado y no contesté –suspiró, observando el cielo –ella condujo en dirección a su empresa, donde yo estaba haciéndome cargo a su petición, perdió el control del automóvil, murió en el lugar.

—Ted, lo siento tanto, la verdad, no sé qué decirte –aceptó.

Dio un par de pasos hasta él y lo abrazó tan fuerte como podía contra ella, besó su mejilla y le sonrió en consuelo cuando se alejó de ella.

—Lo mejor será no despertar la ira de tu padre –informó él.

—Supongo que tienes razón –suspiró –es cruel, sabes, poder estar juntos en el mismo lugar, y tener que ocultarle a las personas que más queremos, que estamos juntos.

—Personas que queremos, que no nos quieren juntos, por el momento –la sujetó de la mejilla –te prometo que hablaré con Ada, y… solo porque no has estado de acuerdo en ello, pero, de seguir con esa actitud, no me importará, te amo, Lily.

—Lo sé, pero Ada tiene que seguir siendo tu principal interés, es tu hija, Ted, mujeres habremos muchas, no arruines las cosas con Ada tan pronto, espera al menos a que se una adolescente rebelde –le sonrió, lo abrazó de nuevo para alejarse al final.


End file.
